A Summer to Remember
by Naley23Fan
Summary: This story is a complete Alternate Universe. It is about the James’ going away on vacation with their friends and they meet their old friends the Scotts. This story is mostly centered around Haley. Leyton,Brase, and eventually NALEY
1. Summary

**Authors note:** Okay, before I start this story that I have been working on I just want to say I am a horrible writer but I had a good idea for a Naley story and I had to try it out.

**Summary:** This story is a complete Alternate Universe. It is about the James' going away on vacation with their friends and they meet their old friends the Scotts. (Leyton,Brase, and eventually NALEY)

**Characters: **Haley James- She is 18, almost 19. She is the daughter of Lydia and Jimmy James and has one brother Lucas. Her best friends are Brooke and Rachel.

Lucas James-He is 17. He is the son of Lydia and Jimmy James and has one sister, Haley. He is dating Peyton but he used to date Shelly Scott on and off for two year.

Brooke Davis- She is 18. Her best friends are Haley, Rachel, and Peyton. Peyton is her cousin. She is currently dating Chase.

Peyton Sawyer- She just turned 18. Her cousin and best friend is Brooke Davis. Two of her good friends are Haley and Rachel. She is currently dating Lucas James.

Rachel Gattina- She is 19. She is best friends with Haley and Brooke. Has a tendency to be a slut but deep down has a good heart and really cares about her friends.

Nathan Scott- He is 19. Son of Keith and Karen Scott and has one sister named Shelly. He tends to be a player.

Chase: He is 18. Dating Brooke Davis.

Shelly Scott- She is 16 Has a brother names Nathan, and a cousin Bevin. She used to date Lucas James and is still in love with him. She is also good friends with Haley.

Bevin- she is 16. Nathan and Shelly's cousin.

Felix- He is 21. Used to date Rachel. Tends to be a jackass.

Theresa- She is 18. She is on and off friends with Haley, is full of drama. Has one sister named Nikki.

Anna- She is 18. Her best friends are Haley and Theresa.

Jake: He is 18. He is best friends with Felix.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Haley James laid quietly on her bed thinking about the week to come. Her and her friends were going camping up at her camp. Where her long time crush, Nathan Scott, and his family would also be. She'd liked him for years but he never thought of her as anything more than a friend. She knew of his reputation, that he was a player, but she still couldn't help her feelings towards him. _Rinnnngggg riiiinnnngggg _She was snapped out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing.

"_Hello?"_ Haley said into the phone

"_Hey girly, what are you doing?" _Rachel replied cheerfully

"_Attempting to pack for our camping trip tomorrow, you?"_ Haley said looking around at her half packed suitcase

"_I'm with Brooke…outside of your house!"_ Rachel said laughing

With that I slowly got out of bed to look out the window. I saw Brooke's car in my driveway I started laughing this was just like them.

"_What would you guys have done if I hadn't been home?" _Haley asked still laughing as she watched them through the window.

"_Then we would have just hang out with Lucas..just kidding…anyway you are home so it's all good."_

"_Ugh, come on get your asses up here!" _With that Haley flipped her phone shut and tossed it on her bed. As Brooke and Rachel entered her house she continued slowly packing her suitcase for their trip.

"_This weekend is going to be awesome!" _Brooke exclaimed walking into the room flinging herself onto Haley's bed.

"_I know! Oh My God!! I forgot to tell you guys…my parents are leaving us there during the week because they have to work!"_ Haley said excitedly. Rachel and Brooke looked at each other with evil grins on their face Haley knew what was coming—

"_PARTY!!" _Brooke and Rachel yelled at the same time causing them all to laugh.

"_So Haley is lover boy going to be there?!" _Brooke asked grinning knowing the answer.

Haley just let out a frustrated sigh before talking.. _"Yes, he will be there…and for the last time don't call him that because I don't like him anymore, we are just friends!" _Haley said getting mad about the topic.

Brooke laughed_ "By the look on you face its clear that you STILL want him!"_

"_Brooke! Leave Haley alone! And stop trying to play match maker it always ends badly!" _Rachel said giving Brooke a glare. Then turned her attention back to Haley

"_Don't worry Hales you'll find a good guy that deserves you,…you don't need Nathan Scott!"_ Rachel said hugging her best friend.

"_Thanks Rach" _Haley said

The room was quiet for a minute then Haley broke the silence. _"What you you guys doing here anyway,….. not that I don't love seeing you."_ Haley added with laugh

"_What we can't stop by just to see one of bestest friends!" _…Haley just looked at her "_Okay, Okay..we were bored." _Rachel said with a smile

"_Come on, I've had enough packing let's go watch a movie" _both girls just nodded and followed Haley out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Haley just finished packing when her bedroom door flew open. In walked Rachel, Brooke, and Peyton.

"_Hey guys, Where is the boys?" _Haley asked curiously while stuffing the last of her things into her suitcase.

"_Outside packing the cars, they sent us up her to get you."_ Answered Peyton, her brothers girlfriend of a year.

"_Okay, lets go!"_ Haley said picking up her bags.

* * *

"_Finally you guys are ready can we go. I've been standing here forever!" _Jake said casually. At the sight of Jake standing there Haley shrieked. _"JAKE!" _dropping her bags she ran into his waiting arms. Jake was one of her best friends who recently moved away.

"_Hey Hales, I missed you"_ he whispered into her ear, pulling away Haley spoke "_I missed you too. I thought you couldn't make it?!"_

"_And miss a weekend with you guys NEVER!" _Jake said with a small laugh as he hugged the rest of the girls as they came out of the house.

"_Can we go yet?"_ Lucas asked impatiently. Haley just laughed at her brother.

"_Yes we can't go, I have to stop and pick up Anna on the way."_ Haley said as she climbed into her car along with Rachel, Jake, and Felix. Peyton, Brooke, and Chase climbed into Lucas'.

* * *

After about two minutes Haley's car arrived in front of Anna's house.

"_Hey"_ Anna said getting into the car. They all said hi back. After about a minute of silence Anna decided to get out in the open what she had to say slightly nervous.

"_So..uhh Haley?"_

"_Yeah?" _Haley answered looking at Anna through the rearview mirror.

"_Guess who's gunna be there this week.."_

_Haley let out a loud frustrated sigh "hmm let me guess Theresa!" _Haley said with a slightly annoyed voice.

"_Yeah..I know you guys are really friends at the moment but she asked me to hang out with her while I was up there and I kinda said yes."_ Anna looked nervously out the window as she received a glare from not only Haley but everyone in the car! Jake knowing the look on Haley's face knew that she wasn't okay with this and knew no one else was either.

"_What happened this time?"_ Jake asked feeling slighting out of the loop since he had moved away. However, he knew that Haley and Theresa had a very complicated friendship and their friendship was always on the rocks.

"_The usual bullshit all Theresa wants is drama and I'm done with it. She needs to grow up and be done with it too." _Haley said remember their numerous fights. For years Haley had considered her one of her good friends but Theresa always wanted to be the 

center of attention. Whenever Theresa was involved with things lately it always ended in drama.

"_I never liked her!"_ Felix said finally joining the conversation.

Haley laughed "_We know! She didn't like you either. In case you forgot she was shit talking you at my party and I yelled at her causing a huge fight and she left."_

Jake sighed _"I don't like her. I've seen her make you cry to many times to count, your to good for that!"_

All Haley could do was give him a small smile and weakly say "_Thanks Jake"_

"_Well you guys don't even want to get me started on how much I hate that girl shes a fat dramatic bitch! And I only put up with her for you Hales and now that your done with her so am I." _Rachel said. It was no secret that Rachel didn't like her. Anna remained quiet while everyone talked about Theresa she didn't know what to say. She didn't blame them for not liking her but Theresa had never done anything to her to not be friends with her. However, Anna found it hard to be good friends with both Haley and Theresa, she was stuck in the crossfire.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter :**

After driving for about an hour and a half Haley and the gang finally turned onto the dirt road of the campground.

"_We're here!!" _Rachel yelled "_Finally! I have to pee so bad!!" Rachel started to whine_

As they reached the familiar gate to the campground, Haley slid the key in the slot. Once she had removed the key the gate slowly went up allowing Haley's car to pass through. As they turned onto the road the Haley and Lucas' campsite is on Haley stopped at an unfamiliar site to everyone except her. Putting the car into park Haley looked around the campsite to her right. Mostly everyone in the car remained confused. Anna knew very well who's site they were at as well as Haley. Finally the people on the site came into view.

"_Who's the hottie!"_ Rachel said loudly as Nathan walked into the trailor not noticing the Haley's car.

Haley glared at her before mumbling under her breath _"That's Nathan." _

"_Ohh I take back everything I said, he's hot!" _Rachel said winking at Haley.

Jake beyond confused began to talk _"What are we-"_But before Jake could finish he was cut off by high pitched screams.

"_HALEY!" _Shelly and Bevin screamed as the noticed her car.

"_Hey guys!"_ Haley yelled as she leaped out of the car to hug both of them. It had been almost a year since they had seen each other, way to long as far as they were concerned. _ "I missed you guys!" _Haley said before she was interrupted.

"_Sorry, to interrupt but can she go please! I have to the bathroom really bad!" _Rachel whined causing everyone in and out of the car to laugh.

"_Yeah."_ Haley said to Rachel,turning back to Shelly and Bevin "_we are gunna go to my site want to meet us there in a half hour and we can go on the boat or something?"_ Both girls nodded their heads in agreement as Haley got in her car and drove away. Before the car was even stopped Rachel had jumped out racing in to the trailor straight to the bathroom. Everyone laughed…typical Rachel! Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Chase were already outside waiting for them to arrive.

* * *

About a half hour later Shelly and Bevin arrived at the site in their bathing suits ready to go.

"_Hey" _Shelly greeted the group, she had meet mostly everyone last year while she was still dating Lucas. Looking around her eyes landed on her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend holding hands, her eyes almost instantly clouded over with sadness. Haley seemed to be the only one who actually noticed.

"_Ready to go on the boat?"_ Haley asked as she started to walk away but Bevin stopped her.

"_Wait, Nathan is on his way down here."_ Bevin said and almost as if on command her cousin came walking around the corner. Haley instantly went into a daze and gasped as she took in his appearance he had a blue bathing suit on with no shirt, she could see all the muscles in his upper body. Finally realizing that she was staring she turned away quickly hoping no one would notice but it was too late she was nudged by Rachel symbolizing that she in fact had been caught staring at him. But Rachel was stopped from making a comment when Lydia James came out onto the porch.

"_Hi kids are you going on the boat and the jetski"_

"_Yes mom" _Lucas replied

It was then when Lydia realized that the Scott's were there as well. _"Oh, hi Shelly, Bevin, and Nathan it's good to see you! How are your parents?" _The three teenagers waved while Nathan answered.

"_They are doing good." Nathan replied._

"_Lucas, Haley did you introduce everyone?" Lydia asked_

"_Oh, sorry guys um this is Nathan, Shelly, and Bevin and this is Brooke, her boyfriend Chase, Rachel, Felix, Lucas' girlfriend Peyton, and you guys have meet Anna."_ Everyone said hi to each other.

"_Hey guys, it's good to see you."_ Lucas said taking Peyton's hand once again.

"_Hey man watsup?" _Nathan responded

"_Wanna head down to the docks?" _Lucas asked everyone quickly followed behind Lucas and Peyton.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The rest of the group slowly followed Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton to the boat. Haley thought of this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Shelly about the whole Lucas and Peyton situation.

"_Oh crap I forgot my sunglasses. Shelly, will you come with me?" _Haley asked

"_Yeah, sure."_ Shelly answered knowing that this was probably Haley's excuse to talk to her. She watched as Haley nervously played with her ring on her pinky, it had always been a nervous habit for her. She was unsure of how to start this conversation. Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the group Shelly spoke. "_So…what's up?"_

"_Actually I was gunna ask you the same thing. I know it must be really awkward and hard for you to see Lucas and Peyton together." _Shelly just looked at the ground not sure of what to say.

"_Yeah, I wish it wasn't this hard.." _looking down at the ground Shelly mumbled the last part "_I'm still in love with him."_ Haley's eyes widened in surprise by the confession. _"Do you think there is any chance I could get him back?" _She asked with pleading eyes.

Haley took a deep break before answering Shelly trying to be very careful of Shelly's feelings. _"Shelly, you know I love you, your one of my good friends but I don't know if I can answer that. Peyton and I are also friends and we've grown even closer since her and my brother has been together. You guys tried to make it work and you couldn't the distance didn't work for you. Lucas is really happy. I know this hurts you and I'm sorry I wish it didn't but sometimes when you love someone you have to set them free and let them be happy."_ As Haley finished talking it seemed like the silence between the two lasted for hours. Haley sat there wishing that Shelly wouldn't hate her for what she had said. She really didn't want to be involved with the situation of having to chose sides that's why she had to make it clear that they were both her friends but Lucas is her brother and he comes first.

"_Your right, Haley. I understand, I am sorry I shouldn't have asked you that it's just really hard."_ Haley immediately hugged her friend hoping to make her feel a little better.

"_Okay, you ready to have some fun!"_ Haley asked with a nervous laugh trying to lighten the mood.

Reaching the docks they saw their friends already lounging on the boat that was still tied to the dock while others were already on the jet skis. On the two seater jet ski was Nathan and Bevin and on the three seater was Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke. Haley just simply smiled she really did love it here.

"_Haley! There you are! Where the hell have you been?!" _Jake asked while wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulders while she leaned against his chest.

"_Oh, just catching up with Shelly."_ Haley replied while glancing around the boat at all of her friends, then it hit her. "_Where is Anna?"_

"_Uhh..she went to see Theresa."_ Rachel said rolling her eyes. "_I don't get why she bothers with that bitch!"_ Rachel never liked Theresa they had always butted heads when Theresa and Haley were friends. Theresa only tolerated Theresa for Haley's sake.

"_The same reason I did for all those years, she's a great friend when she's not being so over dramatic. As long as Anna doesn't bring Theresa around me then I am fine." _Haley said

"_Yeah, Theresa called me earlier and I just ignored that call."_ Shelly said. Shelly never liked her either, most people didn't. With Theresa it was always drama central and Haley and most of her friends hated drama. They avoided it as much as possible.

Just then Nathan pulled up on the Jet Ski letting Bevin off. Nathan was just about the only person besides Lucas and Haley allowed driving the Jet Ski. The Scott's had always been like family since they met seven years ago.

"_Hey, Haley wanna go for a ride?" _Nathan asked with a smile, he was clearly up to no good. She knew that look all too well. Haley simply laughed at him knowing that way he drove the jet ski.

"_What and risk my life or be thrown in the seaweed I think I'll pass." _Haley joked

**Flashback:**

_It was Haley's last birthday and they were all out on the jet ski. _

"_Hales, wanna come for a birthday ride" Nathan asked smiling_

"_Sure why not" Haley responded hoping on the back of the jet ski. Nathan started laughing Haley knew he was up to no good but it was too late._

"_HOLD ON" He yelled minutes later Haley was in the water._

"_AHHHH" she screamed "Get me out now, you threw me off in the seaweed and I HATE seaweed!"_

"_Yup, I know" Nathan said driving in circles around her laughing hysterically._

"_Do you think this is funny I am freaking out." Haley had begun to whine._

"_A little" He replied_

"_Pleaseeee Nate! I am begging you I'll do anything just please get me out of here!" She pleaded_

"_Hmm anything huh?" He said stopping the jet ski letting her climb back on._

"_ughh you know I really hate you sometimes!"_

"_Please you love me!" Haley just scoffed at his cockiness. With that Nathan began whipping the jet ski around again. "Admit it or your going for another swim with that disgusting seaweed!" He whipped the Jet Ski one more time almost losing Haley in the process._

"_Okay okay I LOVE YOU!" Haley screamed holding on for dear life._

"_Awww really that's so sweet of you Hales." With this he earned a light slap on the arm. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_Come on Hales, you know you wanna" _Haley melted at his use of her nickname.

"_Okay okay" _Haley agreed getting on

"_Have Fun" _Brooke yelled winking receiving a glare from Haley, who was not holding on to the back of Nathan's life jacket as tight as possible as they speed through the water.He whipped the Jet Ski around sending the both flying into the water. Emerging to the surface they both were laughing.

"_You're a horrible driver you know that right!" _Haley joked

"_Better than you!" _he joked back

"_Wanna bet? MY TURN!" _Haley yelled while climbing onto the Jet Ski first.

"_Oh no! I don't think so" _Nathan said tackling her into the water. As he tried to climb back on before Haley she jumped on his back trying to stop him from getting the driver's seat. When it didn't work she did the only thing she could think of, make a puppy dog face and beg "_please just once, please, please, please!"_

"_Ugh fine jeez your such a pain in my ass!" _He joked

"_Admit it Nate you missed me!" _Nathan just laughed. Nathan and Haley seemed to have this bond that they could act like no time has passed since they last saw each other when in fact it had been a year. After another two hours of joking around in the water all the friends decided it was time to head back for dinner.

* * *

After dinner all the girls: Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, and Anna retreated into the trailer to change and get ready to out for ice cream that night.

"_So Hales did you and Nathan have fun on the Jet Skis" _Brooke asked winking

"_Yes as a matter of fact I did!"_ Haley responded not playing into Brooke's game.

"_Of Course she did it's her chance to be close to him!" _Peyton said laughing

"_Nathan and I are just friends for the last time…and we will never be anything more!" _ Haley said with a hint of sadness in her voice which only Anna seemed to pick up as she gave her a sympathetic glance.

"_That doesn't mean you can't wish that you were more…"_ Anna added sympathetically

"_Come on Hales it's so obvious admit it already!" _Peyton exclaimed. Haley just sighed and went back to getting ready she was sick of talking about her and Nathan. She had given up on them being more than friends a long time ago.

No matter how much Haley tried to convince herself she was over the feelings she had had for Nathan for so many years she wasn't. Every time she saw him or heard his voice her heart started to race. She wished it would just stopped she had spent so many years hoping something would happen between the two of them and every year when it didn't it broke her heart. Even while she was with Damien those feelings for Nathan never went away she was drawn to him. However, she would never admit this out loud because she knew deep down he would never feel the same. At least that's what she thought.

Haley looked in the mirror while finishing the final touches of her makeup.

"_Hales you look hot! Nathan's gunna drool when he sees you!" _Rachel exclaimed

"_Uh thanks…..and no he's not!"_ Haley said mumbling the last part she wasn't in the mood to talk about this again. She turned back to the mirror one last time to check her outfit. She was wearing a jean skirt a brown flowing tank top.

"_Are you guys ready yet?" _Felix asked entering the room wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist from behind. Haley just rolled her eyes they were always on and off with their relationship. However, Rachel was never faithful to Felix, which Haley hated but she was one of her best friends she could never betray her and tell him even if cheating was one of her biggest best peeves

"Y_eah, baby let go." _Rachel said taking Felix's hand as they all exited the trailer.

"_I'm going to run down and see if Nathan, Shelly, and Bevin want to come."_ Pausing she thought of an idea "_Peyton, will you come_?"

"_Sure." _Peyton said releasing Lucas' hand giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before following Haley.

* * *

Lucas, Felix, Jake and Chase walked ahead to the boat.

"_So dude how's it going with your girlfriend and ex-girlfriend in the same room?"_ Felix joked laughing along with the other guys

"_Ugh don't remind me…plus you one to talk what's it like with Rachel, Brooke, and oh wait my sister in the same room?" _ Lucas said trying to get Felix back for his comment.

"_What can I say I'm simply irresistible!" _Felix said with a smirk

"_You wish!" _Jake said finally joining their conversation.

"_Rachel seems to think so!"_ Felix said

"_Dude seriously Rachel is a cool girl but why are you with her?" _Jake asked

"_Why shouldn't I be with her?" _Felix asked curiously

At the point Chase decided to join the conversation _"Look, I'm and friends with Rachel and she's awesome but seriously do you know how easy that girl is!"_

"_Yeah, I hate to say this but she's not the most loyal person to date. As a friend she is but with guys not at all!" _Lucas said, Felix needed to know

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_ Felix asked clearly getting angry. Lucas was about to answer when Jake jumped in.

"_What Lucas means is Rachel sleeps around a lot! Also in the past you know she's cheated on you. I don't know about now but I just don't think she's one of the most trust worthy girlfriends."_ Jake answered. Felix then surprised everyone.

"_I know that's why I've been thinking a lot about us lately. I think there is someone else I'd rather be with…"_ Felix said

"_What? Who?"_ Chase asked

"_Maybe I'll tell you guys later.." _Felix said not wanting to tell them yet.


	6. Chapter 5

As they walked to the Scott's campsite Peyton timidly spoke _"So…uh…How much does Shelly hate me?" _Haley stared at her shocked and stopped walking

"_What?! She doesn't hate you!"_ Haley said

"_I'd hate me too." _Peyton mumbled

"_Peyton, don't say that she doesn't hate you. You did nothing wrong! You deserve to be happy too and you are with Lucas. I am friends with both of you so maybe you can try to just put the past behind you guys. I am sure if you did she would do. I am sure you guys could be friends!"_

"_Okay, I'll try for you." _Peyton said knowing Haley was in a hard position, the middleman.

"_Thanks" _Haley said with a smile as they continued to walk.

"_Oh this is their site."_ Haley said as she walked in_ "Hello?" _

Nathan stepped out of the trailer first. He was still in his bathing suit without a shirt. Haley couldn't help but start at his built chest. "_Hey, whatsup?" _He said looking Haley up and down clearly checking her out however she didn't notice because she was too busy doing the same.

"_Nothing. Do you guys want to go get ice cream with everyone on the boat?"_

"_Yeah sure let me just get Shelly and Bevin then change really quick." _Nathan said heading back into the trailer.

"_Did you see that?"_ Haley looked at her with a confused expression _" He just totally checked you out!" _Peyton whispered

"_Shut up! And no he didn't" _Haley said looking down rolling her eyes.

Peyton laughed "_Yeah, just like you weren't checking him out right!" _Peyton only laughed harder at Haley's shocked expression. Peyton knew her friend was in serious denial about her feelings, she also knew it was a matter of time before she cracked and admitted that she still liked him.

"_Okay lets go" _Bevin said coming out of the trailer "_What's so funny?" _

"_Nothing!"_ Haley answered quickly.

"_Hey Shelly I Love your shirt!" _Peyton said as an attempt to break the ice a little.

"_Thanks! Bevin bought it for me!" _Shelly said with a small smile.

"_I am so excited for ice cream it like my favorite thing!" _Peyton said

"_Me too" _Shelly agreed

"_Let me guess Haley your getting cookie dough!" _Nathan said with a smirk

"_How did you-" _Haley started but was cut off

"_That's what you get every time since we were kids" _Nathan said

"_He's right Haley you do!" _Shelly added as Bevin and Peyton nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Everyone was on the boat just cruising around after they got ice cream. Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Chase were all sitting on one end of the boat talking.

"_Did we ever tell you guys how we met Nathan?"_ Lucas asked

"_No.."_ Brooke replied

**Flashback:**

_7 years earlier…_

_Lucas, Haley, and Heidi (Haley's best friend at the time) were playing cards while fooling around on their walkie talkie. They found other kids on one of the stations and started talking to them. Just then two kids drove by on a bike one of them holding a walkie talkie._

"_Hey look those kids have walkie talkies too" Lucas said pointing to them_

"_Hey, were you the people talking to us?" the boy asked_

"_Yeah I'm Lucas"_

"_Nathan..this is my cousin Amy."_

"_I'm Haley" She said finally speaking up even at 11 almost 12 she thought Nathan was cute! "and this is my best friend Heidi!!"_

"_Hi' Heidi and Nathan said._

"_So do you guys want to play cards with us?" Haley asked hoping they would_

"_Sure!" Nathan and Amy said sitting down_

**End of Flashback**

"_And ever since we have been friends" _Haley finished

"_Aw that's kind of cute! EXCEPT for the whole Heidi part ew!" _Brooke said rolling her eyes. All Haley could do was look down with sadness. Heidi was a touchy subject for her ever since they stopped being friends Haley rarely talked about her. Nathan knowing how good of friends they were about a year ago he had to ask.

"_Uh what happened to you and Heidi. I thought you guys were best friends?" _Nathan asked. Anna finally over hearing the conversation came over with others and sat down. Anna sat next to her.

"_I found out Zach was cheating on her and told her being her best friend I had to tell her I thought she would do the same. She didn't take it well and told him. He told her I was a liar and to stop being friends with me and she listened….I-I just don't get how you can just turn you back on your best friend like that. Anyway they broke up recently and she tried to apologize and act like nothing happened. And she couldn't understand why I wasn't so eager to be her best friend again. I had lost all trust I had in her. I couldn't forgive her after she throw away 10 years of friendship so easily after I tried to save it There is a lot more..It's complicated!" _ Haley finished. There was so much more to the story but Haley didn't want to get into great detail. Their fight was extremely messy and Haley fought like hell to save their friendship but all Heidi cared about was Zach.

"_She doesn't deserve you as a friend!" _Jake said walking over to her putting his arm around her shoulders. He knew more of the story than she told but however he didn't know everything like Anna. Anna had witness almost all of it.

"_I can't believe she did that to you. You guys were so close!" _Nathan said still completely surprised. Growing up those girls seemed to be inseparable.

"_Neither could I" _Haley said with tears in her eyes as she snuggles closer to Jake. Losing Heidi as a best friend and being betrayed like that was one of the hardest things she ever had to go through. Haley not wanting to talk about it anymore got up from where she was sitting and went to sit at the front of the boat with Shelly and Bevin.

"_I really hate Heidi! I've seen Haley break down to many times because of her!" _Lucas muttered shaking his head.

"_You haven't seen it. Heidi was horrible to her! I have never in my life seen Haley so upset!" _Anna added in quietly.

After a few moments of silence Peyton spoke _"Heidi's been calling her again.." _

"_What?!" _Jake said trying not to let Haley hear.

"_She called Haley to try to talk about what happened Haley basically told her to back off because she never would be able to trust her again no matter how much she wished she could. She said she would be civil with her when they were at work though but they were never be friends again"_ No one knew exactly what to say so they just sat quietly.

* * *

Haley took a seat in between Shelly and Bevin. "_Hey" _Haley said quietly

"_Hey chica" _Bevin said _"So how much did you miss us?" _

Haley smiled _"A lot! It's not the same without you guys! Oh my god, guess what?" _Haley exclaimed

"_What?"_ Bevin asked

"_My parents are leaving tomorrow!" _Haley smiled knowing they were going to have the same reaction as her other friends.

"_PARTY!" _Shelly and Bevin squealed as they all began to laugh. Haley then saw Felix and Rachel sitting across from her.

"_So Felix, you going to bur us drinks"_ Haley asked smiling. Felix had just turned 21.

"_Do I really have a choice?" _Felix said rolling his eyes

"_Nope!"_ Rachel added kissing his cheek

"_It's so pretty out here tonight" _Brooke said coming over to where Chase was sitting and sat on his lap.

"_Yeah.."_ Haley began but then stopped figuring to was no use Brooke and Chase were in their own little world.

"_They seem happy" _Shelly whispered

"_Yeah..they deserve to be!" _Haley said. They were in love Haley only wished to be as happy as they were someday.

"_Oh we're back" _Rachel exclaimed as the boat pulled into the dock.

"_I am so ready for bed!" _Brooke said getting off Chase's lap.

* * *

After they said goodbye to Nathan, Shelly, and Bevin the gang made their way into the tent. There was two twin mattresses and three queen mattresses. Chase and Brooke took on queen mattress, Rachel and Felix took another, Jake took the last queen and Haley took the spot next to him, Peyton and Lucas got stuck with a twin, and Anna was alone on the other. Haley and Lucas' parents were already sleeping and the campground was quiet. The group had just begun to watch a movie. They chose Wrong turn, which took place in the woods scaring the girls. They started hearing footsteps. Haley sat up "_What is that noise?" _

"_Stop being so paranoid!" _Lucas said to his sister "_It's just a movie!"_

The movie just reached a scary part when they all heard the tent unzipping.

"_The Tim has arrived!!" _Tim screamed

"_Ahh!!" _Everyone jumped

"_What the hell Tim you scared the shit out of us!" _Lucas yelled. All Tim did was laugh

"_What are you doing here?"_ Haley finally asked. Tim could be really annoying. Ignoring her question Tim jumped on the edge of the mattress next to her. _"Hey baby" _he said wrapping his arm around her.

"_ickkk Tim get off!" _She screamed shoving him off the mattress

"_Did you guys miss me?" _Tim asked smiling

"_You have no idea" _Anna said rolling her eyes.

After the movie was over Tim finally letand everyone went to sleep.

**Authors note: Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think..**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It was now Sunday and Mr. and Mrs. James were leaving today.

"_Haley, wake up!" _Rachel and Brooke yelled jumping on her.

"_Ugh go away!" _Haley grumbled into her pillow she was exhausted

"_Come on Hales everyone is up!"_ Anna whined jumping down on Haley's mattress

"_HALEY!" _Brooke screamed

"_Alright alright I'm up!" _Haley said slowly sitting up looking around, they weren't lying the tent was completely empty except for the four of them.

"_So you wanna go to the beach today and get a tan?"_ Rachel asked

"_Yeah let's do it!" _Brooke said

"_I am totally white..and you look like you could use a tan to Haley" _Anna joked

"_Hey!" _Haley exclaimed whacking Anna in the head with a pillow. An immediate pillow fight erupted with the girls.

* * *

After everyone put their bathing suits on Haley, Rachel, Brooke, Anna, Peyton, Lucas, Chase, Felix, Jake, and unfortunately Tim made their way to the beach.

"_You ladies are looking HOT in your bikinis!" _Tim said while bringing his arms around Haley and Anna's shoulders. They simply grunted and nudged Tim's arm off. "_Come on girls you know you want the Tim! Want me to rub some suntan lotion on you?" _He said with a smirk

"_Dim stop acting like a perv and leave the girls alone!" _Lucas said laughing at Tim continuation to hit on the girls and being shot down!

After about an hour at the beach all the guys and Peyton were in the water.

"_Why are they tanning? That's so boring!" _Chase said

"_I dare you guys to go throw them in" _Peyton said smiling mischievously, this was definitely something she wanted to see. She knew how funny their reactions would be. Lucas, Chase, Felix, and Jake slowly crept up the beach. Lucas brought his finger to his lips symbolizing for them to be quiet. All the girls had their eyes shut. Lucas slowly counted on his figures to show the guys when to attack holding up his fingers 1….2….3!! Lucas grabbed Anna, Felix grabbed Brooke, Chase grabbed Brooke, and Jake grabbed Haley throwing them over their shoulders.

"_Ahh!" _Brooke screamed not knowing what was going on

"_Put me down!" _Rachel yelled slapping Felix in the back.

"_Ah Lucas what do you think your doing_?" Anna screamed

"_Jake! This isn't funny! Put me down now!"_ Haley yelled

"_If you insist"_ Jake said plopping Haley into the water. All the other guys did the same. Peyton stood there laughing hysterically.

"_Oh you are so dead!" _ Brooke screamed at the same time. Everyone started splashing and tackling each other in the water. Felix looked Haley who was sitting there in shot at what just happened he laughed and lightly splashed her causing her to snap out of it. She immediately ran and jumped on his back tackling him into the water. The whole group was having a great time.

* * *

Nathan stood there watching from his sight next to the beach at them all laughing and having fun. He couldn't help but feel a little jealousy as he watched Haley and Felix. Just then he heard a voice from behind him.

"_So when are you gunna admit you like her?" _Shelly asked coming up next to her brother.

"_What? Who?" _Nathan asked shocked by the question.

"_You know who, Haley! It's so obvious big brother!" _Shelly responded with a huge grin on her face.

"_I don't know what you're talking about we are just friends!" _Nathan said trying not to act disappointed. He knew deep down he did have feelings for her but he never thought he would be good enough for her.

"_Okay if that's your story…"_ Shelly said turning her attention to Bevin who was walking towards her "_Come on let's go!" _

"_I am going to play ball." _Nathan said walking away as the girls ran into the water to join their friends.

* * *

The water fight was still going over a half an hour later.

"_Okay, enough!" _Brooke yelled trying to catch her breath

"_Where's Nathan?" _Lucas asked finally noticing he was not there.

"_He said something about playing ball" _Shelly answered trying not to make eye contact with Lucas.

"_Guys let's go join" _Lucas asked the guys who nodded their head in agreement

Everyone slowly headed out of the water back to their towels. The boys soon went in one direction towards the courts and the girls headed back to the site.

"_Oh crap I forgot my towel!" _Haley said turning back to the beach.

"_I'll come with you" _Anna said running to catch up to Haley.

"_Okay"_

"_So are we having a party tonight?"_ Anna asked excitedly

"_You know it!" _Haley said with a grin

"_Can't wait- OH MY GOD!" _Anna said looking behind Haley in complete shock.

"_What? Anna what is it? Are you-" _Just then Haley was cut off by a voice from behind her.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Haley James!" _the voice said, knowing exactly who it was Haley slowly turned around.

"_Damien…" _Haley gasped (her ex-boyfriend)

"_Miss me baby?" _Damien said taking a step closer

"_What are you doing here?" _Haley managed to stammer out

"_Camping, but now that I know you're here I have a new-" _Haley then cut him off

"_Don't!"_ Haley said knowing what he would say

"_You know you still want me Hales" _He said placing his arms around her

"_Damien! Let me go!" _Haley said struggling to get out of his grasp. "_Let go now!" _ She repeated

"_Is that what you really want?" _He whispered huskily in her ear.

" _I believe she said let her go!"_ Jake yelled pulling Haley away from Damien stepping in front of her.

"_This isn't over Hales, I'll eventually get you back." _Damien started walking away.

"_Like hell you will! Stay far away from Haley or you will regret it!" _Jake yelled after him. As soon as he was gone Haley immediately flew into Jakes arms.

"_Thank you" _She mumbled "_I thought you left?"_

"_I did but I forgot my hat but it's a good thing I came back, I guess that's Damien. Huh?" _He said looking down at her.

"_You guessed right! Thank you for helping me I am going to head back to the site." _She leaned up on her tip toes and gave Jake a quick thank you peck on the cheek before linking arms with Anna walking away.

"_Are you okay?" _Anna asked

"_I just don't understand what he's doing here?" _Haley said shaking her head

"_I don't know but I don't even want to look at him I hate the kid!" _Anna hated him for things he did to Haley.

"_Me too.." _Haley said as they walked onto the site.

"_What took you so long?" _Brooke asked as Rachel and Peyton came up beside her.

"_Damien's here" _All the girls eyes widened in shock

"_Ugh I wonder if Mark's here?" _Anna said. Anna had also dates Damien's friend Mark while Haley was with Damien.

"_Oh man that sucks." _Brooke said

"_Where is he I'll kick his ass!" _Rachel said. She hated him after Haley told her everything about their relationship.

"_Well Jake saw the whole thing and told him to leave me alone.."_Haley then proceeded to tell the girls the whole story.

* * *

As Jake came jogging onto the basketball court Lucas yelled _"What took you so long? Did you get lost?"_ He said with a small laugh

"_I had to help Haley with a problem.." _Everyone looked at him so he continued "_Damien's here"_

"_What?!" _Lucas yelled

_"Her ex-boyfriend, the guy that treated her like shit?" _Nathan asked

"_Yup that's him" _Lucas answered "He's an ass"

At this point Chase and Felix were listening to the conversation. Felix knew bits and pieces of the story but Chase knew nothing.

"_Why?"_ Chase asked

"_Well I don't really know the whole story because me and Haley weren't really close at the time but I know some. I've heard bits and pieces through different people but he basically treated her like shit the whole time they were dating. He tried to control her by telling her she couldn't hang out with her friends which didn't work. I heard once that he was cheating on her the whole time they were dating. I don't know specifics but Haley doesn't deserve to be treated like that!" _Lucas said

"_How didn't I know any of this?"_ Chase asked since he had been friends with Haley for some time now.

"_Well most of it was over by the time you and Brooke started date I don't think she really likes to talk about. Every time I have heard it brought up she gets mad."_ Felix said. Chase just nodded.

"_Can you guys just not mention this to Haley? Just keep an eye on her for me. I have a feeling there is more to the story that I don't know because it's an extremely touchy subject for her." Lucas asked. _All the guys nodded.

"_Where is Haley now? Is she okay?" _Felix asked seeming really concerned

"_She's with the girls at the campsite. She's fine." _Jake said.

* * *

It was now six o'clock and everyone just finished dinner. Mr. and Mrs. James were saying their goodbyes before leaving to go home for the week.

"_Now kids promise me you will behave" _While hugging all the kids goodbye

"_Don't worry mom we will be fine!" _Haley assured her.

All the kids waved goodbye as the car drove away.

"_Okay, party time! Come on girls we have to go get ready!" _Brooke yelled running into the trailer. Everyone just laughed at her, typical Brooke.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, and Anna stood in front of the long mirror getting ready for the party. The boys had gone to get drinks.

"_The party has arrived!" _Shelly and Bevin yelled walking in followed by Nathan. Anna's phone began ringing she looked at the caller id then back at everyone else and quietly left the trailer.

"_What was that?" _Peyton asked

"_It's probably Theresa" _Rachel said with a disgusted look on her face. Just then Anna appeared in the doorway.

"_So umm please don't be mad at me I tried to stop her. That was Theresa and she found out about the party and she's planning on crashing it…"_ Anna said looking down she hated being put in this position. Haley simply rolled her eyes.

"_Ugh that girl is so annoying" _Nathan said taking the seat next to Haley who sat quietly looking pissed.

"_Tell me about it" _Rachel mumbled

"_Are you mad?"_ Anna asked Haley

"_Not at you just in general I just want to have fun…NO DRAMA!" _Haley said frustrated

* * *

By about ten o'clock their little party was now in full swing.

"_Okay party people let's play I Never" _Brooke squealed excitedly. Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Shelly, Bevin, Peyton, Anna, Chase, Felix, Jake, and Rachel all took a seat around the table warily this game never did end well.

"_Ok I'll start!" _Brooke said "_Never have I ever had sex on a beach" _Brooke said laughing know one person she would get. Rachel then took a drink. Haley saw Theresa entering the trailer but just glared at her and went back to paying attention to the game. She didn't want to even talk to Theresa. It was now Peyton's turn.

"_ummm…ughh..i can never think of anything…never have I ever been in I car that flipped, sorry guys I couldn't think of anything else." _Haley, Rachel and Anna all looked at each other then slowly drank.

"_Wait when was this? And how did it happen?" _Nathan asked curiously

"_Last year, Rachel was driving we were all fine. The car basically hydroplaned, drove up a ramp, through a fence, started flipping, and landed on its roof. There were no major injuries. I just got stitched on my knee because I had to crawl out the back window. The cops on the scene said they have never seen an accident that bad that everyone has been able to walk away from." _Haley said

"_Wow that's bad" _Nathan said shocked, he hadn't even heard it had happened until now.

" _My turn. Never have I ever still been a prude virgin." _Theresa said with a grin "_Drink up Haley"_ Haley just glared at Theresa and took a drink. Haley had enough of Theresa constantly having to start drama and crashing her party she had to say something.

"_Never have I ever slept with a guy and regretted it then tried to call it rape! Drink up Theresa"_ Haley said everyone just looked at her in shock. Haley must have been pissed to say something like that.

"_Never have I ever been in love with someone for years and never had the guts to tell them. Looks like you drink again Haley!" _Theresa said with an evil grin. Theresa knew the history of Haley liking Nathan and was always jealous. With that Haley drank and then stormed out. Much to everyone's surprise Nathan slowly raised his cup to his mouth and drank. Theresa looked beyond pissed at his actions. Brooke ran outside to find Haley.

"_Do you have to be such a bitch? No one wants you here don't you understand that by now!" _Rachel yelled. Theresa just walked away.

Haley sat on the steps of the Trailer quietly. _"Are you okay?" _Brooke whispered taking a seat next to her friend.

"_I've been better" _Haley mumbled

"_Ugh Theresa can be such a bitch! Don't even listen to her." _Brooke said wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulders.

"_I shouldn't let her get to me." _Haley mumbled

"_For the record I think what she just did in there backfired on her since Nathan drank too!" _Brooke said smiling

"_Wha- What?"_ Haley stammered

"_He took a drink after you left! Theresa almost died!" _Rachel said joining the conversation

"_Doesn't mean it was about me guys he has a lot of girls!" _Haley mumbled knowing what her friends where implying. Just then Haley noticed Theresa walking towards her but Rachel stepped in.

"_Listen you drama queen you have no right to be here just like I told you inside you were NOT invited! You also had no right to say what you said in there, any of it! None of it is your business anymore, you and Haley aren't friends anymore."_ Rachel yelled

"_Who the hell do you think your talking to? I don't have a problem with you! My problem is with your bitch of a friend!"_ Theresa said looking at Haley

"_Well I have a problem with you, always have! And you're the bitch not Haley everyone knows that!" _Rachel fired back

"_At least I'm not a pathetic virgin!" _Theresa said with a smirk. With that she got a slap in the face by Haley. Haley had had enough!

"_Okay, enough! You need to get your fat ass off of my fucking property. No one wants you here so get your skanky ass out of here!" _Haley said losing it. At that moment Theresa tried to slap Haley but Rachel stepped in to shove Theresa. Theresa immediately tackled Rachel to the ground. As Rachel's best friend Brooke to jump on Theresa's back to help Nikki came out of nowhere. Nikki was Theresa's sister. Nikki then jumped at Brooke smacking her which she immediately hit her back. Haley then jumped on Theresa trying to help Rachel who was on the ground. As Rachel got up she punched Theresa in the face. Peyton came out just in time to see Nikki going at Brooke and immediately went to help her cousin punching Nikki in the face. Anna stood there the whole time not know what to do. At some point she would try to yell to them. _"Guys stop! Please!" _But it was no use they kept going.

"_CAT FIGHT!!" _Tim yelled chanting.

It was not long before most of the guys there noticed the catfight going on. Lucas, Felix, Chase ran over followed by Tim. Lucas ran over to grab Peyton, Felix grabbed Rachel, Chase grabbed Brooke who was still trying to get hits in, and Tim grabbed Nikki. Anna tried to grab Theresa who was continuing to go after Haley. Jake then appears out of nowhere and stopped Theresa. "_Now get the hell off my campsite!" _Haley yelled going to slap her but then felt two strong arms going around her waist pulling her back stopped her. It was Nathan.

"_Theresa, Nikki I think you need to leave now!" _Nathan yelled still holding Haley. They just stormed off pissed. Once they were gone Nathan released Haley. "_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I shouldn't have let her get to me like that." _Haley said

"_No! She deserved it…" _just then Nathan noticed Haley's cheek was red from being hit, he then touched it softly "_It looks like it hurts. Do you want me to get you some ice?" _Nathan asked still touching her cheek. Haley was finding it hard to think with him touching her.

"_No I will be fine." _Haley said with a small smile "_Thank you…"_ Haley said before leaning up and giving him a small kiss of the cheek before walking away to check on her friends.

* * *

After the girls had calmed down and cleaned up they got back to the party.

"_That's so not how I pictured my night going!" _Haley said with a sigh

"_I know I'm sorry" _Anna said truly sorry for everything that happened

"_It's fine let's just get a drink!" _She said as they both got up and walked over to get a drink

* * *

Rachel made her way inside and instantly noticed some slutty girl all over Nathan. Rachel couldn't help but overhear part of their conversation.

"_Wanna finish what we started last summer?"_ The girl said stoking his thigh.

"_I'm really not interested" _Nathan said taking another sip of his drink. He really didn't want to be bothered by this girl right now. It was sick of the random hook ups and the girls that just simply threw themselves at him.

"_Come on baby, you know you want to?" _Nathan just sighed clearly annoyed

"_Hey skank I believe he said he wasn't interested and I also don't think you were invited!" _Rachel said stepping in, Nathan looked desperate.

"_And who the hell are you?" _The girl said

"_None of you business, now this is my best friends party so get your skank ass out of here!_

"_Ughh whatever this parties lame! Nathan remember what I said!" _The girl said with a wink leaving.

"_Hi, thanks for that she was getting annoying!" _Nathan mumbled

"_No problem" _Rachel said taking the seat next to him. _"So are you having fun?"_

"_Oh yeah, how could I now be after that cat fight?!"_ He said with a laugh

"_Yeah that bitch had it coming! No one messes with my best friend!" _Rachel said with a smile "_So I saw you drink at that last never have I ever thing." _Rachel said

"_Uh.. yeah" _Nathan said looking down

"_It's Haley you were drinking about wasn't it?" _

"_Wha-What?" _Nathan stuttered. Rachel just simply laughed

"_You like her don't you, I see the way you look at her" _She said

"_We are just friends" _Nathan replied

"_Mhm your just as quick to say that as Haley. And you know what else?"_

"_What?" _Nathan asked curiously

"_Your just as bad of a liar as her too!" _Rachel said laughing

"_No I uh-" _Nathan started struggling for worlds but Rachel cut him off putting a hand up to stop him.

"_You don't have to explain anything to me. Just don't wait too long to tell her!" _She said with a wink and got up and walked away.

* * *

Haley was just about to go back inside the trailer when she saw Felix sitting by himself on the steps.

"_Hey. What are you doing?" _Haley asked taking a seat next to him.

"_Thinking." _Felix said looking away.

"_Oh …. About what? You know you can talk to me right?"_ Haley said gently placing her hand on his arm.

"_I know I just don't think it's something you really wanna hear.."_

"_Come on we've been friends for how long…you can talk to me anything" _ Haley said waiting for the answer. After what seemed like forever Felix finally looked at her and began to speak.

"_Please don't hate me..but lately I've been thinking a lot about us. I want to be with you Haley I really screwed up a couple months ago after I led you on and we kissed. I shouldn't have pulled away from you like I did I was stupid I really did want to be with you then and I still do…"_

"_Felix I –"_ Before she could finish she was cut off my Felix's lips crashing onto hers. She was too shocked to respond she just gently pushed away from him placing her hands on his chest stopping him.

"_Felix..that's really sweet but what we had was months ago. I'm sorry but it's too late. If you had said this all months ago my answer might have been different but you're kind of back with Rachel now and she's my best friend and I can't do that to her. I…I just don't feel the same but you anymore. I really care _

_about you but as a friend I'm sorry please understand.." _Haley said before rising from her seat on the step.

"_Wait Haley can't we talk about this..you can't forget about what we could have had!"_ Felix tried pleading with her but this only frustrated Haley more. Months ago she wanted nothing more than to make it work with him but he screwed that up.

"_I didn't until you continuously pushed me away Felix. I was right there I wanted to be with you THEN but too much time has passed I just don't want that anymore. What happened really hurt me but I got over it and I'm sorry if I am hurting you now but I just…I just have feelings for someone else now." _Haley said mumbling the last few words but Felix heard them and just put his head down as she got up and walked away.

That was the first time she had even admitted to herself she had feelings for Nathan even though she didn't tell Felix who it was. Haley tried to tell herself that she and Nathan would never happen because she lost hope after all those years of liking him. She had managed to convince herself she was over liking him but seeing him again was too much for her. She really did like Nathan Scott. But did her like her?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Inside Rachel talking to Nathan and Lucas. Haley went over to them first.

"_Haley let's take a shot."_ Rachel said

"_Yeah I guess. I could use one right about now." _She said thinking back to her conversation with Felix.

About three shots later Haley stumbled over the couch and took a seat next to Chase.

"_How you feeling?" _Chase asked

"Perfect!" Haley shrieked

"_Yeah, I'd say" _Brooke laughed, Haley had always been a light weight.

"_Look over there! Shelly and Peyton are talking!" _ Haley said pointing

"_I don't get it why wouldn't they be?" _Chase asked confused

"_Okay so Lucas dated Shelly off and on for two years but they were broken up last summer. At the beginning of the summer he hooked up with Shelly again and told her he still loved her. Then two weeks later he hooked up with Peyton in front of Shelly." _Haley managed to get out in one breath

"_Ohh wow"_ Chase said unsure of what to say.

Brooke decided they should change the topic. _"Let's play Truth or Dare!!"_

"_Brooke your games never end well" _Peyton said rolling her eyes

"_No come on It's just us now please" _Brooke said looking around it was now just Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Shelly, Bevin, Nathan, Felix, Jake, Anna, Chase, Haley, Rachel, and Tim.

"_Okay, me first!"_ Brooke yelled _"Haley, Truth or Dare?" _

Haley was usually one to pick truth but tonight she didn't maybe it was the numerous thoughts she had but she found herself saying…._"Dare"_

"_Okay, I dare you to sing for us!" _Brooke was the only one of few that knew Haley could sing. The few who knew were Lucas, Brooke, Rachel, and Anna.

"_Ugh, fine!" _Haley said has she sang "Halo"

Most of the group sat there in disbelief, how did they not know how good of a singer she was?

"_Oh my God! Haley, that was awesome! How did I not know you could sing?!"_ Peyton asked shocked.

"_I don't usually let people hear me sing…"_ She mumbled.

"_You are really good Haley."_ Nathan said still staring at her still in somewhat of shock, he had known her for years and never knew she could sing like that.

"_Yeah, you're awesome!" _Shelly said

"_Thanks guys!"_ Haley said "_Okay, let's continue with the game. Umm, Anna! Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth" _Anna replied

"_Why are you still friends with Theresa?"_

"_Because she was there for me when you guys weren't!" _Anna answered clearly frustrated. About a year ago mostly everyone stopped hanging out with Anna because she started drinking really heavily and she wouldn't listen to anyone who tried to help. After numerous fights Haley and her friends no longer wanted any part in it and stopped hanging out with Anna except Theresa who only condoned her drinking. After some time apart Haley and Anna fixed their friendship causing everyone else to forgive to.

"_Sorry"_ Haley mumbled knowing she was wrong to ask. The game continued for a few more minutes. It was now Brooke's turn to pick a person.

"_Nathan, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare!" _Nathan said very confidently he would never back down from a dare.

"_I dare you to kiss Haley! Like a real full on kiss!" _Brooke said with an evil smirk

"_Umm, okay only if it's okay with her." _Nathan said looking nervous

"_Sure, it's just a game." _Haley said shrugging her shoulders now really understanding why Nathan seemed so nervous that was completely unlike him! At that moment they both turned to look at each other locking eyes. Both seeming nervous, never once in their years of friendship have they ever kissed all though Haley always hoped they would. They both slowly inched forward. The moment their lips touched the kiss was extremely passionate more than either of them could have ever imagined. Haley was seeing fireworks she had never been kissed with this much passion before. Sure she had kissed other guys but none like this. Nathans tongue then grazed Haley's bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth. They forgot about the game and their friends watching.

After what seemed like forever Brooke finally spoke _"Uh, okay guys that's enough…." _She said looking around at the shocked faces of all of her friends and then back to Nathan and Haley who continued kissing. _"Hey love birds break it up!"_ she said louder. Haley immediately pulled back from the kiss embarrassed that everyone was watching. Felix was just staring at her completely pissed but no one but Haley seemed to notice.

"_Um yeah how about we got for a walk guys?" _Haley said

Everyone nodded following her outside. Lucas and Peyton were soon were leading the group until.

Peyton stopped. _"Guys let's go swimming!" _Peyton said excitedly

"_I am so in!" _Shelly yelled

"_Uh guys we don't have bathing suits…I may be a little drunk but not stupid!" _ Haley said

"_Come on Hales just go in you bra and underwear." _Rachel said beginning to strip her clothes like the rest of the group. Haley normally wouldn't do this but for some reason tonight she didn't care! She just wanted to have fun!

"_Guys put your clothes in the bushes instead of out in the open so the camp ground owner doesn't see them because we aren't supposed to be swimming after dark." Lucas said _Minutes later they were all went running into the water. Everyone was joking around and splashing each other. Then Nathan saw Haley and swam over to her picking her up.

"_Nathan don't you dare-" _ Haley yelled but it was too late he had already dunked her in the water.

"_Opps I'm sorry that was a totally accident"_ Nathan joked

"_Oh yeah well so was this" _Haley said as she splashed him then jumping on his back dunking him under.

" _Oh, you are so going to get it now!"_ Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist as he began to tickle her. She was laughing uncontrollably when all of a sudden they saw a light from a flashlight heading their way.

""_Quick guys go under!_ Chase whispered. Everyone ducked their head under the water. After what seemed like forever they all slowly started emerging from the water. As they did the camp ground owner already had his back turned walking away.

"_That was close!" _Lucas said laughing

"_Okay can we go back I am so cold?" _Rachel whined. Everyone Headed back to the site.

Everyone had decided to go to sleep once they got back Nathan, Shelly, and Bevin decided to stay the night. Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Chase, Felix, Rachel, and Jake were all squished in the tent. In the back bedroom there was Anna, Shelly, and Bevin. Haley was in her parent bedroom since she called it earlier. And Nathan was on the couch.

* * *

After about an hour Haley was laying in bed still now being able to sleep. Then suddenly she heard a knock on her door. _"Yeah?" _Haley said not knowing who it was at the door.

Haley saw Nathan slowly sliding the door open, peaking his head in._"Hi"_

"_Hey, why aren't you sleeping?"_ Haley asked

"_I'm sorry if I woke you up it's just that couch is so uncomfortable and I can't sleep-" _Before Nathan could finish what he was saying Haley cut him off.

"_Come on" _She said sliding over to one side of the bed. "_You can sleep here"_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yeah, of course! It's a big bed its fine!" _She said with a small laugh. Haley was beginning to sober up at this point.

"_Thanks."_ He said had he slid in bed next to her. He noticed that she was extremely far away from him. "_I don't bite"_ He joked.

"_I know" _she laughed moving a little closer still feeling awkward. After a few minutes on silence Nathan suddenly spoke "_That thing Theresa said in have I never, Never have I ever been in liked with someone for years and never had the guts to tell them….umm …you drank..who did you drink about?" _He wasn't really sure if he should be asking her that but he did anyway.

"_umm I –I ….You.."_ Haley said barely above a whisper. She didn't know what made her say it, maybe it was the alcohol that was still in her system but there it was the truth. His reaction confused her as he began laughing. _"What's so funny?" _Haley asked slightly annoyed.

"_Are you sure you weren't drinking for Felix…" _Haley's eyes widened with confusion "_I overheard part of your conversation earlier..and say you kiss…"_

"_Oh, Nathan…" _Haley began

"_No you don't need to explain it to me." _Nathan said

"_No I want to…Felix and I had something a couple months ago but he pushed me away it never evolved into anything big….we just didn't work…its exactly what I wanted him to say" _Nathan looked away in sadness _" but not now, months ago.. I told him I had feelings for someone else and that someone is you…"_ Nathan was shocked

"_Wha- What?" _Nathan managed to stutter out. Before Haley could process what was happening his lips crashed into hers. However, she responded to the kiss instantly kissing him with all the passion she had in her that had been built up over the years. As they pulled away they rested their foreheads together. "_Wow"_ Haley breathed "_That was—"_

"_I know" _He said knowing what she was gunna say before she said it. "_I drank too…and I was thinking about you.." _he said going back to their previous topic

"_I've wanted to do that for years…"_Haley said looking down only to have Nathan place his finger beneath her chin to lift her head up to look into her eyes.

"_Me too, I just never thought I was good enough for you or that you would feel that same" _Nathan admitted.

"_Nathan, I've liked you for as long as I can remember. I just figured you would never feel that same about me I didn't think I was good enough—"_ Haley was cut off by Nathan's lips crashing into hers once again. This kiss was soft and gentle filled with love. As they broke apart Haley snuggled into his chest as she wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Nathan woke up first the next morning with Haley in his arms he couldn't remember being happier. Then something hit him they never talked about what they were? What if Haley regretted what happened? He needed to get out of there and clear his head and to him the best place to do that was the basketball court.

Haley woke up an hour later feeling emptiness on the other side of the bed. Where had Nathan gone? She started having the same worries that he had merely an hour ago.

"_Hey Hales!" _Brooke said entering the room. _"How are you feeling?"_

"_Ehh like there is an elephant sitting on my head…I can't believe how much I drank!" _Haley said sadly

"_Are you okay?" _Brooke asked looking concerned she knew there was more wrong with Haley than a hangover, she knew her too well.

"_Not really…well I don't know…my night went from shitty…to amazing…to know I don't know what the hell to think." _She said sighing

"_Woah okay slow down and explain to me what happened exactly.." _Brooke said wanting details

"_Okay but for now can you ..keep it to yourself" _Haley said already knowing she could trust her.

"_Of course" _Brooke said.

"_Felix kissed me…"_Before she could finish Brooke cut her off

"_WHAT?!" _She yelled

"_Brooke! You need to let me explain the whole story don't interrupt.."_Brooke nodded "_Okay well first he told her that he wanted to be with me and months ago he messed up" _Brooke's eyes widened. "_Then he kissed me…I did NOT kiss him back…I pushed him away! I told him he what we had was months ago and I couldn't do that to Rachel! I tried to apologize for hurting him but he didn't want to hear it he looked so upset. He got mad and then I did and said some stuff….one thing being I had feelings for someone else…"_ Haley finished looking down.

"_Oh man this is big!" _Brooke said not knowing exactly what to say anymore then something dawned on her-_"What who do you like?!"_

"_Nathan._." She mumbled causing to Brooke to squeal and jump up and down

"_I KNEW IT!" _She yelled

Haley just ignored her and continued "_And that leads me to my other problem he came and slept in here. He asked me who I drank for at Theresa's I never thing and I told him it was him. Then he said he overheard my conversation with Felix and I told him about it. We kissed a couple of times and I thought it was good but when I woke up this morning he was gone I don't know if last night meant anything to him.." _She said with tears now brimming in her eyes

"_Aww Hales I'm sure it's nothing maybe he just had to go..talk to him.."_ Brooke said trying to comfort her friend

_"I'll try..thanks_"

"_What are friends for! Now get you ass out of bed we are going on the boat!" _Brooke added with a laugh.

* * *

It was now about ten o'clock at night and everyone was down at the campground arcade playing pool, except Nathan. Haley hadn't seen him all day. He had told his sister and his cousin that he was going to play basketball hours ago. Haley was beginning to get worried that he was avoiding her but she just tried to ignore it and have fun with her friends.

Haley was now playing a pool game against Jake.

"_This is so not fair I am losing!" _Haley pouted

"_Admit it Haley you have never been good at pool."_ Jake laughed

"_That's not true! Brooke am I bad a pool?" _ Brooke merely looked at Haley and started laughing

"_Haley did you really even have to ask that!" _Chase joked joining Brooke in her laughter

"_AHA I win!!" _Jake yelled

"_Aren't you just awesome!" _Haley stated sarcastically. Haley wasn't in the mood to hang out with anyone all she could think about was Nathan. "_Guys I am going to run back to my site to go the bathroom." _

"Do you want me to go with you?"Jake asked not wanting her to go alone

"_No its fine I will be back soon!" _Haley said walking out of the arcade. Just as Haley had reached the beach she felt a hand grab her arm. "_What the heck?"_

"_You didn't think I was going to give up that easy did you baby?" _Damien said pulling Haley to him

"_What do you want Damien?" _Just looking at him made Haley want to scream. Why had she even gone out with him in the first place she didn't know.

"_Isn't that obvious…you" _Damien said wrapping his arms around her waist. Neither one of them noticed Nathan slowly approaching listening to their conversation. "_I am still in love with you! "_

"_I thought I made it clear to you a year ago when I broke up with you I don't want to be with you. I was only fooling myself by thinking I was in love with you. You were a completely different person than I _

_thought you were. And plus why would I go back to you when you treated me like shit most of the time and CHEATED ON ME!" _Haley said beginning to yell pushing him away.

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" _Damien yelled. Haley had only found out about the cheating after they had broken up but never confronted him about it.

"_Yeah I know!"_ Haley revealed

"_Where did you hear that?! And what makes you think it's true!" _Damien yelling becoming pissed

" _Oh I know it's true! See about a month after we broke up I got in a fight with Heidi and your best friend Zach got involved. He decided to throw that nice little fact in my face! It actually made everything make sense, like the constant lies I would catch you in that you never seemed to explain. I am glad I know the truth and was smart enough to break up with you! I HATE YOU! NOW TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" _Haley screamed

"_Come on baby you know you don't mean that…you missed me and it's not over between us! None of the other girls meant anything to me." _Damien said pulling her towards him again, he held Haley's hands as she tried to push away he crashed him lips into hers. She immediately slapped him tears pouring down her cheeks and Nathan came into view.

"_Let her go" _Nathan yelled

"_Aw is this the new guy" _Damien said in a mocking tone

"_That's none of you business now stay away from Haley!" _Nathan shouted shoving him hard in the chest, beginning to clench his fists.

"_Nathan he's not even worth it!" _Haley said putting her hands on Nathans chest trying to calm him.

Damien laughed turning away but then turned back quickly and he said "_Dude don't waste your time with that one, she won't put out anyway!" _ He said with a smirk knowing he had gotten to Haley. If he couldn't get her back why should anyone, he thought. Nathan was about to step in ready to hit him but Haley wound up first and slapped him as hard as she possibly could in the face. Damien grabbed his cheek that was now extremely red. After that he quickly made his exit. Nathan immediately wrapped his arms around Haley as she sobbed into his chest.

"_Are you okay?"_ He asked whipping tears from her cheeks.

"_I am so stupid" _Haley mumbled as she took a seat on the beach "_I deserve a big fat I told you so..go ahead say it!" _Haley said sadly remembering what happened the summer she was dating Damien.

**Flashback:**

"_Haley James! Who is this Damien boy you are dating?" Lydia screamed_

"_I don't know just a boy" Haley said knowing her mother would never approve of him. She honestly didn't know why she was still going out with him. When she first met him he always seemed so sweet and his best friend was dating hers so they saw each other a lot. Haley quickly realized that he wasn't who she thought he was but she stayed with him. _

"_I don't want you seeing him!" _Her mother said sternly

"_What!? Mom you don't even know him!" Haley yelled_

"_I've heard he's not a good guy and he doesn't treat you right!" Her mother yelled back_

"_WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT? And don't tell me you can't tell me I want to know now!" Haley was pissed_

"_Nathan, honey, he's worried about you! He doesn't think he's a good enough guy for you and doesn't think you should date him. He is only trying to be a good friend!" Lydia said calming down_

"_Well maybe he needs to mind his own business!" Haley said storming out of the trailer_

_She walked down the street immediately finding Nathan. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Haley yelled_

"_Excuse me?" Nathan said confused_

"_You talked to my mother! MY mother! You told her my boyfriend was a bad guy and I shouldn't date him! Why the hell would you do that or care what I do with MY LIFE!" Haley was pissed she had like Nathan as long as she could remember and he never seemed to care about her and the second she gets a boyfriend he seems to care. And tries to talk to her mother about it!_

"_Damien is a bad guy, Haley. I have heard stories you deserve so much better! Not that you care what I think. And I had to tell you mother because I knew you wouldn't listen to me!" Nathan yelled back he didn't know why he had told her mom, he didn't know what else to do but he didn't want Haley dating Damien. _

"_Well you won't know now will you!" She said storming off_

**End of Flashback**

"_You're not stupid" _Nathan said looking at Haley.

"_Yes I am everyone knew Damien was a bad guy! You were right that year!" _Nathans eyes widened _"I knew it then I was just to mad to admit it…I went home and broke up with him after that fight with you" _Haley admitted

"_You what?" _Nathan was shocked

"_What you thought mattered to me then more than you know! So I broke up with him…" _Nathan looked shocked. Nathan knew he had to say something.

"_You deserved better than him!" _Nathan said

"_Thanks" _Haley muttered

"_Plus I was jealous!" _Nathan admitted with his infamous smirk. Haley's head immediately shot up to look at him.

"_What? Why?" _Haley said extremely surprised

"_Well the truth is I always had a think for you I just didn't think you felt the same. And last year when I found out you had a boyfriend I was mad I didn't say anything. Then when I found out what I jerk he was a had to do something I didn't think you would listen to me but I knew you were going to get hurt so I did the only thing I could think of, go to your mom. I am sorry for that."_Nathan said nervously. Haley was shocked by his confession. She slowly leaned in and gave him a soft kiss shocking Nathan at first but then he immediately responded to it. As they pulled away Nathan spoke.

"_Can I ask you something?"_ Nathan said looking at her

"_Um sure" _she answered warily unsure of what he was going to ask.

"_Did he ever physically hurt you?_" Haley eyes widened _"Well I saw him grab you back there and heard everything.."_

"_Umm…he's grabbed me and shoved me before but I never let it get any further. I didn't make a big deal about it because I thought it was my fault…"_She said softly looking down.

"_He's a jerk! It's not your fault if I knew where he was I'd kill him!" _Haley just gave him a small smile "_And he's an idiot for cheating on you!" _A small smile crept across her face but slowly faded.

"_Heidi knew.."_ She mumbled softly

"_WHAT?"_

"_She knew he was cheating on me but her boyfriend told her not to tell me..so she didn't" _a tear slowly trickled down Haley's cheek "_I think that's the part that hurt the most." _Nathan wiped the tears off of her cheek with the pad of his thumb but they didn't stop coming.

This was the first time other than the boat she was really talking about Heidi.

"_She obviously isn't worth your friendship" _Nathan stated sympathetically

"_I just don't understand" _She sobbed finally breaking down over everything "_How can you treat someone you called you best friend for ten years like that I just- I just- don't get it" _at this point she was sobbing uncontrollably "_Am I – am I – really that bad of a- of a friend?"_ Haley managed to stutter out.

"_No Hales she is! You are an amazing person. And even though we aren't super close I can see that you're an amazing friend too."_ Nathan said pulling her into his chest.

"_Thank you.." _She mumbled into his chest.

"_For what?"_ Nathan asked

"_For helping me with Damien..and listening to me." _She said softly

"_You know you can talk to me whenever you need right?"_ Haley simply nodded and looked down. Nathan then put his index finger under her chin and slowly lifted her head up. At that instant their eyes locked and he slowly leaned in for a mind blowing kiss. They felt as if the world had faded around them.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Haley and Nathan were still on the beach together. Haley wasn't sure how exactly the kiss happened but she was happy about it all the same. She had been dreaming about this moment for years and it was finally happening. Nathan slowly pushed her back against the sand and laid on top of her still kissing her. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. Haley could feel herself getting lost in his kiss until…

"_HALEY JAMES!" _Brooke yelled from a distance but still hadn't seen them. Nathan's head dropped down to her neck and he groaned at the interruption. Haley just let out a little laugh _"We should probably get up before she starts freaking out" _Nathan just nodded and got up reaching his hand out to help Haley up as well which she took. However, he didn't let go of her hand he just intertwined their fingers. Haley smiled at this and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"_Let's go!" _She said dragging him in the direction of Brooke's voice who was still calling her.

"_HALEY-" _Brooke started but was cut off

"_What Brooke?" _Haley said as her and Nathan came into view.

"_Where have you been? You left the arcade like an hour ago!" _ Brooke said running to Haley with Chase following close behind. "_I was getting worried about you- " _Just then Brooke noticed something "_Wait a minute why are you guys holding hands, are you like together! _" Brooke shrieked jumping up and down they just laughed at her. Haley just shook her head at her friend, typical Brooke. Brooke then pulled Haley away.

"_Are you guys together?" _Brooke whispered

"_Uh I don't know you kind of just interrupted us!" _Haley said with a smile

"_Oh my god this is so great!" _Brooke said excitedly

"_Okay let's get back over there." _Haley said

"_Anyway, where have you been? We've been looking for you." _Chase asked

"_Sorry, I ran into Damien." _Brooke just gasped as Haley told them the story.

"_What an ass! Where is he I am going to kick his ass!" _ Brooke shrieked

"_Don't worry Haley slapped him pretty hard!" _Nathan said laughing.

"_Way to go Haley!" _Brooke exclaimed

"_Are you okay though?" _Chase asked

"_Yeah, I'm fine" _Haley said smiling at Nathan

"_So do you guys want to head back to the site and watch a movie? That's what everyone else went to do." _Chase said

"_Yeah come on guys!" _Brooke begged

"_Yeah sure..Nathan your going to come right?" _Haley asked hoping he would say yes.

"_Yeah I'm in" _He said giving her hand a light squeeze she just smiled in return.

* * *

The whole gang was squeezed in the tent watching the movie Grandma's Boy. Peyton and Lucas were on one twin mattress, Felix and Rachel were on the other twin, Chase and Brooke were on a queen mattress, Jake Anna and Bevin were on another, and Nathan Haley and Shelly were on anything. Nathan and Haley were on the far side of the tent near the wall of the tent. Nathan had his arms wrapped 

around Haley and she had her head resting on his chest watching the movie. No one seemed to notice them snuggled together besides Shelly. Shelly just smiled to herself they seemed like they were finally getting together. Haley then noticed Nathan starting to fall asleep. She reached up and lightly flicked him in the head joking around. Nathan jumped slightly not expecting it, Haley quietly giggled.

"_You think that's funny huh?" _Haley just simply nodded her head "_Well how do you like this?" _Nathan started tickling her causing her to squirm around and laugh really loud making everyone turn and look at them, Felix glaring in jealousy.

"_NATHAN! STOP-PLEASE—AAHH!!" _Nathan laughed but continued "_I hate…being….tickled…please…STOP" _Everyone just watched them laughing

"_Say you sorry and that I'm the hottest guy in the world!" _He said with a smirk

"_I can't breath!" _Haley manage to get out laughing. "_Okay…okay..im sorry..."_

"_And?"_

"_YOUR THE..HOTTEST GUY IN THE WORLD_" She yelled out quickly causing him to stop.

"_Aw thanks Hales!" _Haley just smacked him in the chest lightly. Then turned to face the wall pretending to be mad trying to get him back for tickling her, she hated to be tickled.

"_I'm mad at you" _She mumbled.

"_No you not.." _He said as he moved her hair off of her neck and leaned his head down to it. He began leaving hot sensual kisses on her neck wrapping his arms around her waist. Haley then rolled over and captured his mouth with hers. "_Your right I'm not.." _She mumbled against his lips kissing him once again wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth allowing him full access to her mouth. Haley was just getting lost in the kiss when a voice interrupted it.

"_I'm going for a walk!" _Felix said storming out of the tent.

"_Ugh, As much as a want to stay here I have to go talk to him." _Haley said

"_Why?" _Nathan asking kissing her neck once again.

"_Because he's my friend and I know he just saw us that why he left. I'm sorry." _Haley said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"_It's okay. You're a good friend." _Nathan said kissing her one more time before she got up.

"_I'll be right back guys." _Haley said walking outside she immediately saw Felix sitting on the steps on the porch.

"_Is this seat taken?" _She joked taking the seat next to him. He sat there looking straight into the street not even looking at her.

"_It's him..the guys you have feelings for…" _He said clearly angry

"_Felix, I'm sorry-" _She began but was cut off

"_No your not! If you were you wouldn't be making out with him right in front of me! You know how I feel about you! Just tell me is he the one you have feelings for?" _Felix said beginning to yell.

"_Felix! Lower your voice!" _

"_NO HALEY ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" _Felix screamed standing up causing Haley to stand to.

"_YES I HAVE FEELINGS FOR NATHAN AND I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE US KISSING BUT I REALLY CARE ABOUT HIM, GOD I HAVE SINCE I WAS 12! YOUR ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS I DON'T WANT THAT TO CHANGE…PLEASE!" _Haley said really upset.

"_WELL IT HAS! IT KILLS ME TO SEE YOU WITH HIM!" _Felix yelled again

"_AND I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THAT BUT I AM NOT GOING TO STOP SEEING HIM I CARE ABOUT HIM TO MUCH! I AM HAPPY WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME! YOUR WITH RACHEL WHO IS ANOTHER ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND WHAT YOUR DOING IS NOT FAIR TO HER-" _Haley was then cut off my another voice.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" _Rachel yelled clearly hearing the whole thing

"_I'm going for a walk!" _Felix muttered walking away

"_Don't you walk away from me!" _

"_Try and stop me!" _Felix said as he continued walking

"_Rach, I can explain please." _Haley pleaded

"_What's going on between you two huh? You're supposed to be one of my best friends! I heard everything; hell everyone in the tent heard everything!" _Rachel was furious. "_I want the whole story and I want it now!"_

"_Well while you were at school a couple months ago I did have feelings for Felix and we kissed ONCE it never turned into anything! And the other night at the party he told me he wanted to be with me and I turned him down! I said it wasn't fair to you and I had feelings for someone else. Felix tried to kiss me but I pushed him away! I couldn't do that to you! Felix didn't take it well but I just ignored it because you are my best friend! I would never do anything to hurt you! Anyway we hadn't talked about out talk and _

_Felix just saw me and Nathan kissing in the tent any he stormed out so I went to check on him. I'm sure you heard the rest! I don't want Felix I only care about him AS A FRIEND, Nathan is the only guy I care about! Rach, I am so sorry please!" _ At this point tears were forming in Haley's eyes.

"_WELL IT DOES HURT HALEY! AND YES I DID HEAR YOUR CONVERSATION BUT HOW DO I KNOW I CAN TRUST YOU OR BELIEVE YOU NOW?"_ Rachel yelled.

"_Because you're my best friend I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to I just didn't want to hurt you! Felix means nothing to me we are only friends. I don't want him, I want Nathan! You heard me talking to Felix, please! You're my best friend!" _Haley said beginning to cry. "_Please forgive me?"_

"_Okay, I believe you. But you still hurt me and so did Felix I just need time.." _Rachel said walking off to find Felix. Haley just sat down on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest crying.

* * *

Meanwhile while they were arguing everyone was in the tent hearing every word, VERY confused.

"_I am so confused what's going on with Felix and Haley?" _Jake asked

"_It's a long story but this can't be good Rachel is pissed!" _Brooke said

"_Wait Nathan, since when are you and my sister together?" _Lucas asked

Nathan had a huge grin on his face and shrugged slightly "_I don't know earlier..Is that okay dude?"_

"_Yeah! It's about damn time!" _Lucas said. Nathan just laughed at this. Shelly lightly nudge her brother.

"_Finally you stopped being a baby and told you how you feel!" _Shelly said laughing

"_Ugh shut up!"_

Just then they heard Rachel leave, now it was time for damage control.

"_Okay, I'm going to do some damage control and go talk to Rachel. Nathan can you handle Haley?" _Brooke asked

"_Already on it." _Nathan said standing up heading out of the tent.

"_Good, now Jake can you go talk some sense into you dumb friend Felix!" _Brooke said standing up

" _Sure, I am not really sure what's going on but yeah." _Jake said standing up walking out of the tent with Brooke.

* * *

Once Nathan, Brooke, and Jake were outside Nathan immediately went to Haley. Brooke and Jake went off together to find Rachel and Felix.

Haley suddenly felt to arms wrap around her she knew who it was immediately and leaned into him.

"_I'm sorry.." _Haley mumbled

"_For what?" _Nathan asked

"_Your always comforting me, I'm such a mess.."_

"_Shh it's okay!" _Nathan said rubbing her bad trying to sooth her.

"_Did you hear everything?" _ Haley asked

"_Yeah I did" _Haley just looked down "_And I really care about you too.."_ Nathan said with a smile. Haley looked up with a huge grin on her face. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "_Do you want to go to sleep?" _Haley simply nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Rachel had found Felix and was screaming at him.

"_HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, WITH MY BEST FRIEND? YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE DID YOU KNOW THAT! AHH I LET YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN! EVERY FRIGGIN TIME WE GET TOGETHER YOU DECIDE YOU WANT SOMEONE ELSE!" _Rachel yelled

" _I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! I COULDN'T HELP IT BUT I FELL FOR HALEY!" _Felix yelled back

"_YOUR SUCH A F-" _ Just then Jake stepped in

"_Okay, I understand you guys are both upset but it's one o'clock in the morning and you guys are yelling you need to chill out NOW or your going to get us in trouble! Felix let's go for a walk." _Jake said walking away with Felix.

"_Hey girly, you okay?" _Brooke asked Rachel

"_I've been better.." _Rachel mumbled

"_Listen Rach, Haley told me about what happen with Felix after the party. She really was upset about it because your one of her best friends. She didn't want to hurt you! She felt horrible, she just didn't know how to tell you. And you already knew Felix could be an ass!" _Brooke said with a little laugh

"_Really?" _

"_Yes! Plus if you can't tell Haley's totally head over heels in love with Nathan! She is just finally starting to admit it!" _Brooke said smiling.

"_Yeah, I'll talk to her. Thanks Brooke." _Rachel said feeling bad for blowing up at Haley she just got caught in the line of fire.

"_Good, now let's go its creepy out here!" _Brooke said grabbing onto Rachel's arm. Rachel just laughed and walked with Brooke.

* * *

"_Dude what the hell is wrong with you?_" Jake asked as he walked with Felix.

"_I want to be with Haley I was stupid a few months back." _Felix said

"_It's too late man I'm sorry. She's with Nathan, they seem happy. Not to mention what were you thinking, you can't go between best friends like that!" _Jake said

"_I just can't help it! If I didn't screw up months ago I'd be with her right now not Nathan." _Felix said

"_You can't think like that. Let her be happy dude. And do me a favor, figure thinks out with Rachel. If you don't want to be with he then don't, don't drag her alone." _ Felix simply just nodded his head in agreement.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Haley and Nathan just walked into the trailer. Haley went into the bathroom to clean herself up before bed, Nathan went in after. Haley went into her parent's bed that she was staying in for the week and laid down. Nathan slowly walked to the door going to ask if he could say with her instead of the couch.

"_Hales-" _Nathan started but was cut off by Haley who already knew what he was going to say.

"_Come on!" _She said pulled on his shirt so they both fell back on to the bed, landing with their faces an inch apart. Nathan leaned down capturing her lips with his running his tongue across her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside. When air became an issue they broke apart resting their foreheads together, he was still lying on top of her. He dipped his head down to her neck he started leaving hot wet kisses on her neck mumbling against her skin "_I can't believe I wanted so long to do that" _he said referring to kissing her, she just moaned quietly. He started nibbling on her neck slightly. Haley could feel him leaving a mark but didn't care she loved his lips. Haley's lips were beginning to feel neglected and she grabbed his face to kiss him once again. This make out session had become heated extremely fast. His hand slowly slid up her shirt rubbing circles on her smooth stomach.

Just then they heard somebody clear their throat. They broke apart instantly seeing Rachel standing there.

"_Uh hey, I'm sorry to interrupt you guys I just wanted to say I'm sorry Haley and that I believe you. I'm sorry I doubted my trust in you.." _Rachel began but Haley stopped her

"_No I'm sorry!" _Haley said getting up to hug Rachel

"_Okay, well now that we are good I'm gunna go and leave you to alone. I'm sleeping in the back bedroom tonight with Shelly and Bevin to avoid Felix.." _

"_Yeah.." _Haley said

"_Well goodnight.."_

"_Night! Love yaaa!" _Haley said hugging Rachel one more time.

"_Love you too" _Rachel said before walking into the back bedroom.

Haley then climbed back into bed with Nathan and cuddled up next to him.

"_Can I ask you a question?" _Haley asked hesitant

"_Anything" _Nathan replied

"_What are we exactly?" _Haley mumbled nervously biting her bottom lip "_I mean I really like you Nathan and I know you like me I just don't know what we are exactly. I feel stupid asking because I don't want you to feel like you have to say anything I just don't know what we are and—" _ Haley was cut off by Nathans lips on hers. They broke apart and Nathan rested his forehead on Haley's.

"_You were rambling_" He said with a laugh. "_I was hoping you would be my girlfriend?"_

"_Really?" _Haley said with a huge smile and Nathan simply nodded. Haley kissed him softly on the lips.

"_Is that a yes?" _Nathan asked

"_YES!" _Haley said Nathan laughed

"_I was hoping you would say that" _Nathan said kissing her again. After a minute Haley put her on his chest to stop him he looked at her in confusion.

"_Not to ruin this but um what happens when we both go home? We like an hour apart. How are we going to make this work? I want to make it work!" _Haley stated

"_Then we will! We can come visit each other as much as possible. We will figure it out as we go. I've waited so long for this to happen and I will NOT give this up easily!" _He said firmly. Haley just smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"_Me either" _She then snuggled closer into his chest. "_Goodnight Nathan_" Haley mumbled slowly falling asleep

"_Goodnight Hales."_ He said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up first. She felt Nathan's arms wrapped around her waist and slowly opened her eyes, he was still sleeping. She couldn't remember ever being happier, they only had been officially together since last night but she had never felt this way about anybody. She slowly raised her head and kiss sleeping Nathan. She was surprised at first when she felt him respond.

"_mmm good morning to you too_" Nathan said sleepily wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"_morning" _just then Brooke burst through the doors

"_GOOD MORNING LOVE BIRDS! Now get up we have a full day ahead of us! We are going on boat and Jet Skis in a half hour. Then we are going to have lunch on the boat!" _Brooke squealed excitedly before skipping out of the room.

"_I guess that means we need to get up" _Haley said with a laugh but Nathan only held her tighter.

"_Just a little longer" _He mumbled.

* * *

About an hour later everyone was out on the boat, Tim even somehow managed to sneak on with everyone. Felix stayed back at the site not wanting to be around anyone. Lucas and Peyton were out on the Jet Ski. They anchored the boat in the middle of the lake and Bevin, Shelly, Jake. Anna, Nathan, Rachel, Chase, and Tim were all swimming. Haley was talking to Brooke at the front of the boat trying to get a tan.

"_I just want a tan!" _Brooke whined

"_You already are tan Brooke" _Haley laughed

"_But I want to be darker"_

"_Umm..Brooke I just wanted to say thanks for helping last night and talking to Rachel." _Haley said

"_Oh honey, it's no problem your both my best friends I couldn't let you suffer. It's neither of your faults."_

"_Yeah, so anyway how are things with you and Chase?"_Haley asked

"_Awesome! He makes me so happy!" _Brooke said with a huge smile on her face

"_I'm so happy for you-"_

"_Hello ladies, you guys are looking so hot" _Tim said wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulder "_You know a way to look even hotter, with me on you" _Both girls started cracking up laughing.

"_Ew Tim not a chance in hell" _Haley managed to get out pushing his arm off of her shoulders

"_Come on baby" _

"_Hey Dim, get lost! And don't touch my girlfriend." _Nathan said, Brooke just raised her eyebrow at Haley.

"_Oh sorry dude I didn't know." _Tim said getting up. At that moment Tim was standing right in front of the open door of the boat. Brooke and Nathan both looked at each other and got the same idea and took this as an opportunity and shoved him sending him soaring into the water causing Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and everyone in the water to laugh. Nathan then took the seat Haley wrapping his arm around her.

"_My hero" _Haley mumbled against his lips kissing him softly.

"_Hey!" _Brooke exclaimed "_He didn't work alone!" _

"_Aw I'm sorry Brooke didn't mean to leave you out!" _Haley then leaped from her seat and gave Brooke a peck on the cheek, causing them all to laugh again.

"_Wait, did you just call her your girlfriend?" _Brooke squealed with a huge smile on her face

Haley nodded her head with a huge smile on her face and so did Nathan as she snuggled into his chest. Brooke started jumping up and down like a 5 year old. _"NALEY'S FINALLY TOGEHER!!" _She yelled as loud as possible making sure everyone heard her.

"_Wait who?" _Lucas asked from the water

"_Duh, Nathan and Haley!! It's their names put together!!" _Everyone just laughed, she continued to explain herself further "_You know like Lucas and Peyton are Leyton, and me and Chase are Brase."_

"_Chase and I" _Haley corrected

"_Yeah whatever, tutorgirl!" _

"_I told you not to call me that!" _Haley hated being called that so then stood up from her seat and grabbed Brooke throwing both of them into the water.

"_AH! Haley you got my hair wet!" _Brooke whined. Haley just laughed and swam over to the side of the boat.

"_Do you want me to help you up?" _Nathan asked reaching his hand out to her. Haley smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him into the water with her. When he surfaced she just flooded there giggling.

"_Your gunna pay for that." _Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"_Oh really?" _She said moving closer to him so their faces were inches apart.

"_Mhm.." _He mumbled before crashing his lips into hers. Whenever they kissed they felt like the rest of the world seemed to fade away. They were interrupted by Rachel splashing them.

"_Get a room!" _Rachel joked

"_Oh, I plan to." _Nathan joked back earning a slap in the arm from Haley. "_Ow, I'm just kidding baby" _He said before kissing her again.

"_You better be" _She mumbled giving him one last peck before swimming away.

* * *

The group was hanging out Haley and Lucas' site. Everyone had taken turns taking showers and they were now just watching tv. Just then Nathan cell phone started vibrating with a text message.

"_Who is it?" _Haley asked curiously

"_My mom I have to go eat dinner at my site tonight. Do you want to come with me?" _Nathan asked her

"_Did she say it was okay?"_

"_Yeah, come one it was her idea!" _Nathan getting off the couch

Haley looked around at her friends. _"Do you guys care?" _She asked feeling bad for leaving them.

"_No Hales, go have dinner with your boyfriend." _Rachel answered for the group.

"_Okay, let me just get my sweatshirt."_

* * *

A few minutes later the couple was making their way down to the Scott's site.

"_Do they know we are together?" _Haley asked

"_Yeah" _Nathan said taking her hand in his and interlocking their fingers. As they approached the site Karen and Keith were finishing dinner. (_**I know that neither of them are really his parents on the show**__**but I love them together!)**_

"_Well it's about time you two got together!" _Keith said as the couple entered the site. They just laughed.

"_Hey Haley, it's so good to see you! How have you been?" _Karen said giving Haley a hug.

"_I've been good!" _She said smiling at Nathan "_How are you?" _

"_Good! You guys have a seat we are having spaghetti for dinner."_ Karen said placing plates in front of them. Shelly and Bevin then joined the table as their parents finished setting up dinner.

"_Thanks for inviting me." _Haley said smiling. Nathan just gave her a hand a squeeze and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then they sat there and ate their dinner. After dinner said goodbye and thank you then all the kids made their way back to the James' site.

* * *

Once they were back to the James' Haley and Rachel went in the trailer to get drinks.

"_So how are things with you and Nathan?" _Rachel asked

"_Really good, I mean we have only been official for a day but I like him so much more than Damien that I dated for 4 months, as badly as that turned out. I mean I've wanted this since I was fifteen years old" _Haley said

"_But…" _Rachel said wanted to know more

"_What makes you think there is a but" _Haley asked Rachel just glared at her "_What if I'm not enough for him?" _Haley mumbled looking down.

"_What Hales? How could you think that?" _ Rachel asked shocked

"_I'm not like the other girls he used to date they were all experienced, I'm I'm…."_

"_A virgin.." _Rachel finished

"_Yeah.." _Haley said looking down

"_He cares about you…just talk to him about it" _Haley just simply nodded and smiled.

"_Thanks Rach, you're a great friend." _She just hugged her.

"_I know" _Rachel replied laughing "_Okay so about these drinks.."_

* * *

Most of the group was around the campfire now. Anna had left the group once again to go hang out with Theresa and Felix was still in the tent alone avoiding everyone.

"_Can someone please explain to me why Anna keeps ditching us to go hang out with Theresa?" _Chase asked

"_I don't know but I'm getting a little frustrated with it since I was the one that invited her here not Theresa!" _Haley said snuggling into Nathan's chest.

"_I swear she's like scared of her, she can't say no to her" _Jake said

"_She'll understand eventually why we don't like Theresa." _Rachel said

* * *

The group continued talking about it for a little while Lucas had excused himself and went into the tent to talk to Felix.

"_Hey man, what are you doing?" _ Lucas asked

"_Watching tv" _Felix mumbled

"_Why don't you come outside with us and sit by the fire?" _Lucas asked

"_And be out there with Rachel, Haley, and Haley's new boyfriend as tempting as that sounds I'm gunna have to pass" _Felix said still not looking at Lucas "_Plus they all hate me.."_

"_They don't hate you..okay sure Rachel may be a little pissed at the moment but Haley definitely doesn't hate you"_

"_I screwed up big time!" _Felix said

"_You can fix it. Plus you can't help the way you feel. Please try to fix this." _Felix just nodded as Lucas left the tent.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The next morning Haley and Nathan were laying in bed kissing. Nathan placed his hands under Haley's shirt like he had done many times however this time she froze, she needed to talk to him. Nathan looked at her confused.

"_What's the matter?" _He asked with confused

"_Nothing I just need to talk to you.." _Haley said getting nervous

"_What is it?"_

"_Um.. well I'm not like all the other girls you've dated or whatever-" _Haley started but was cut off

"_I know that's what I like about you." _Nathan said not knowing what she was going with this conversation.

"_I'm a virgin.." _Haley said looking nervously down at her hands

"_Oh..that's what this is about" _He said wrapping his arms around her waist. She was still however avoiding Nathan's gaze. He then placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head to look him in the eyes. "_Listen to me, that doesn't matter to me. I realize you want to wait and I respect that. That's not what matters to me, you are. When your ready I will be too." _He said kissing her softly

"_Thank you" _She said kissing him again. Just then there was a knock on the door. Haley sat up on the bed. "_Come in" _As she said that Felix opened the door and walked in.

"_Haley, can I talk to you alone for a minute" _Felix asked. Nathan looked at Haley warily and started to get up but then Haley spoke.

"_No, whatever you have to say to me you can say it in front of Nathan." _ Haley said, Felix looked aggravated and Nathan just looked shocked.

"_Haley, its fine I can leave if you want." _Nathan said hesitantly

"_No, I want you to stay. Now Felix what do you want to say to me?" _Haley said turning her attention to Felix.

"_I wanted to say I'm sorry, I should accept the fact that you are happy now and let you be happy. My feeling for you haven't changed but you deserve to be happy and if Nathan makes you happy then I'll back off." _ Felix said nervously

"_Nathan's what makes me happy." _Haley said

"_Okay, I respect that. But I need to know that we are still friends I can't live without you in my life even if it's just as friends." _Felix said hoping she would say yes.

"_Of course we can still be friends Felix! Can you please make things right with Rachel?" _Haley asked

"_That's my next stop." _He said with a little laugh walking out of the room.

"_Oh and Felix I'm sorry too" _Felix looked at her confused "_For hurting you…" _ Felix just smiled and shook his head.

"_Thank you for talking to me" _Felix said leaving

* * *

Felix then made his way to the back of the trailer to talk to Rachel. When he stepped into the back bedroom Rachel was sitting talking to Shelly and Bevin.

"_Hey, can I talk to you alone for a minute Rach?" _Felix asked hopefully. Shelly and Bevin immediately got up to leave.

"_What do you want?" _Rachel asked

"_I wanted to apologize for what happened.." _Felix said

"_For what happened…you hurt me again! How many times can you do this to me Felix?" _Rachel said as tears filled her eyes.

"_I know and I am so sorry for all of this! Is there any way we can fix this?" _Felix asked

"_I think in time I can forgive you but I will NEVER let you hurt me again. As of right now however we are not friends you have to earn my trust back!" _Rachel said as he reached out to hug her but she pushed him away.

"_Please don't, it hurts too much." _Felix just apologized on more time before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Everyone had just got off the boat from going for ice cream and had just got back to the James' site. Everyone had had a great day completely free of drama just the way everyone liked it. Rachel and Felix had avoided each other for the most part but this was something that happened a lot. Everyone was in the trailer laughing and talking when Haley heard her cell phone wrong on the counter. She got up and picked up her phone. Once she saw the caller id she looked at it completely shocked…

"_It's…It's Heidi" _Haley said full of shock she hadn't spoken to Heidi recently.

"_Ugh don't answer it" _Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"_I have to.." _Haley said flipping open her phone. "_Hello..What?..Heidi slow down I can't understand you…what happened" _At that moment Haley gasped and her hand flow over her mouth, her eyes began to well up with tears. _"Yeah..Yeah I'll be there" _Haley managed to stutter out before closing the phone and sinking down to her knees. All her friends stared at her in concern; Nathan immediately sat next to her and gathered her in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. Lucas kneeled in front of his sister.

"_What happened?" _He asked

Haley looked up with tears streaming down her face still sobbing "_Matt's dead" _She managed to get out. Lucas immediately started backing up and sat on the couch in shock, Peyton immediately went to comfort him. Anna and Shelly stood there in shock as well they had also met Matt numerous times. Matt was Heidi's brother he had a genetic disease called Juvenile Huntington's Disease. Everyone knew the disease would overcome him eventually they just never expected it to be so soon.

"_Who's Matt?" _Nathan whispered to anyone who knew the answer.

"_Heidi's brother, he was terminally ill for a long time." _Nathan just nodded holding onto Haley tighter. As a child Haley spent all of her free time at Heidi's house during their ten years of friendship. She had always considered Heidi's family a second family to her.

After a few minutes Haley started to mumbled something "_I should…have…been….there.."_ Brooke immediately kneeled down in front of Haley.

"_What sweetie?" _Brooke asked placing a hand on Haley's back.

"_I should…have been…at the benefit….but because…of the…stupid…fight with…Heidi I didn't…go…I know what was happening." _Haley managed to croak out, sounding completely broken. Every year Heidi's family held a benefit for Matt to raise money for the disease. Due to the fight Haley had had with Heidi she decided she didn't want to go. She had been kicking herself for not going because she knew Matt was dying. The fact that she wasn't at his last benefit before he died made him feel even more horrible.

"_Aw Haley, you can't beat yourself up over this. You didn't know this was going to happen. Matt knew you cared about him." _Brooke soothed trying to whip away Haley's tears as a few slide down her own cheeks.

"_I need to talk to my mom" _ Haley said getting up, she nearly almost fell back down but Nathan caught her just in time.

"_Do you want me to go with you?" _Nathan asked

"_No, I'll be fine" _She said faking a small smile as she walked out the door.

* * *

Haley stood at the edge of her site as she dialed her mother's number trying to hold back the tears.

"_Hello?" Her mother said through the phone_

"_Mom?" _Haley managed to get out

"_Hales, what's wrong?" Her mother asked sounding concerned_

"_Matt's dead" _At that moments she could hear her mother's tears through the phone "_Heidi just called me."_

"_When's the funeral?" Her mom asked through the tears._

"_Friday morning.. I'm going to come on Thursday night with Lucas. Is it okay if everyone else stays?" _

"_Yes, of course Honey I'll see you then. I Love you."_

"_I Love you too, mom." _Haley said before hanging up the phone she began to cry again. Just as she looked up she saw a sight she never thought she'd see, Theresa and Damien walking together.

"_Aw Hales, did your boyfriend break up with you already?" _Damien asked laughing. Haley just glared at him and Theresa through the tears.

"_Matt's died…Heidi's brother." _Damien however didn't seem to care. However, Theresa seemed upset by the news. She had also met numerous times. Haley also knew death really got to Theresa.

"_Aw poor baby, am I suppose to care?" _Damien said laughing.

"_Come on Damien let's go!" _Theresa said trying to pull Damien away. At that moment Lucas came out.

"_Wow I finally get to meet the ass that cheated on my sister!" _Lucas said shoving him.

"_You don't scare me!" _Damien said shoving Lucas back.

"_Enough Lucas he isn't even worth it." _Haley said shoving him back into the trailer. He didn't want Lucas getting into a fight with Damien she knew how dangerous Damien could get and she wasn't in the mood for fighting right now. As she walked into the trailer she immediately walked into Nathan's arms the tears were still streaming down her face.

* * *

Haley was now lying on the bed in a ball clenching her stomach sobbing once again. Nathan lay next to her rubbing her back. Once her crying seemed to slow down and she seemed to fall asleep. It was starting to get late and Nathan was about to fall asleep. His mom had told him she wanted him to come on tonight since he's been at Haley's every night. Nathan managed to detangle himself from Haley and got off the bed. As he went to walk away she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. He looked down to see her looking at him.

"_Stay with me please…" _ Haley asked with extreme vulnerability in her voice. Nathan knew he was suppose to be home but he couldn't leave her like this.

"_Of course." _He said climbing back into bed with her and holding her close. He kissed her forehead and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Outside some of teenagers were still sitting outside by the fire. Lucas sat there in a complete daze.

"_Are you okay?" _Peyton asked lightly caressing his cheek

"_Yeah, I just can't believe he's gone. I can't image what Haley's going through right now." _Lucas said softly

"_I'm sure she'll get through it. And no matter how much no one wants to admit it she needs Heidi to do that." _Peyton said

"_I know she does I just don't want her to get hurt again." _Lucas said looking down

"_I know, you're a good brother to her." _Peyton said kissing softly on the lips.

* * *

Anna had had enough of Haley and Theresa drama. She decided it was time to go talk to Theresa since Haley was too upset to talk to at the moment.

"_Hey Anna what are you going here?" _Theresa asked as Anna walked onto the site.

"_What's your problem Theresa? I have kept my mouth shut until now but why the hell are you hanging out with Damien?" _Anna asked completely pissed

"_I don't know it just seemed like something to do at the time." _Theresa said shrugging her shoulders.

"_No Theresa you know what type of guy he is! You know everything that happened with him and Haley! I know you guys aren't exactly friends at the moment but that's low! And what you pulled that night at the party was far from okay with me-" _At that moment Theresa cut her off

"_Anna I –_"

"_No Theresa let me finish! I don't have a problem with you, we are friends but if you continue this bullshit with Haley that's going to change and FAST! Do you understand me?" _ Anna finished

"_Yes, Anna but I not friends with her and that won't change." _Theresa said not sure of what to say.

"_That's your business but I don't want to be involved." _

"_I heard about Heidi's brother and I saw Haley she was a mess. Is she okay?" _ Theresa asked seeming like she cared.

"_Do you really care? Ugh, never mind no she's not. She's extremely upset she's been in bed all night. I don't know what to do." _Anna said looking down. She was really upset about the news as well.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Haley slowly started to wake up, her eyes felt extremely heavy because of the amount of crying she had done the night before. Nathan was still sleeping next to her, she decided to go take a shower before everyone woke up. As she was giving him a quick kiss on the cheek he woke up.

"_Hey" _He mumbled

"_Hi" _She said sitting up

"_Are you okay?" _He asked rubbing her back.

"_Yeah, thank you for staying with me. I know your mom wanted you home last night.." _She started but he cut her off

"_No, don't even worry about it. As long as your okay then it doesn't matter to me." _He said giving her a peck on the lips.

"_Okay, well I am going to take a shower. Now you mister get home before your mother hates me!" _Haley joked getting up heading into the bathroom. Nathan just laughed.

"_My mother could never hate you!" _He yelled to her as he got up to leave.

* * *

Nathan slowly walked onto his sight hoping his parents weren't awake yet.

"_Nathan Royal Scott!" _Karen yelled startling him. "_Where have you been? Wait I know where you've been but why? I told you to come home last night!" _

"_I'm sorry mom it's Haley really needed me." _He said not sure whether to explain.

"_And why is that?" _His mother said wanting answers

"_Do you remember her friend Heidi?" _His mother simply nodded "_Her brother died yesterday, Haley was really upset. I couldn't leave her like that I'm sorry."_

"_That's horrible..don't worry about not coming home it's fine. I'm glad you were there for her!" _His mother said with a smile and she gave him a quick hug.

* * *

Haley came out of the bathroom to find the trailer completely quiet she was starting to think everyone was still sleeping until she walked outside to see Chase sitting on the porch.

"_Hey" _She said softly as she took the seat next to him.

"_Hi. How are you doing?" _He asked looking at Haley, she looked exhausted.

"_Eh, okay I guess"_

"_I'm really sorry about your friend Haley. If you need anything let me know okay." _Chase said pulling her into a sideways hug.

"_Thanks Chase" _

"_Are you hungry? You missed dinner last night." _Chase asked her

"_A little" _She said as her stomach growled.

"_Come on, you need to eat" _Chase said pulling her up "_I'll make you breakfast." _ Chase said going into the kitchen. Haley followed behind him.

* * *

Haley and Lucas were getting ready to leave that night because the funeral was in the morning. Everyone else was staying at the campsite until they got back. Haley was going around hugging everyone.

First she hugged Rachel "_If you need anything Hales, I'm just a phone call away. I love ya!" _ Rachel whispered as she hugged her.

"_Thanks Rach. I love you too!"_

Haley and Lucas continued to hug the rest of the group. As Haley walked over to Brook she pulled her car keys out of her purse.

"_I'm going in Lucas car. I don't want to leave you guys without a care so I'm trust you with my car." _Haley said pulling Brooke into a hug. "_Don't let Rachel drive it!" _She whispered, both girls laughed and said their goodbyes.

Then Haley got to Anna and pulled her in for a long hug.

"_It's going to be okay you know that right" _Anna whispered in her ear

"_I hope so." _Haley said pulling away "_Anna, what am I going to do when I see Heidi? Even after everything that has happened between us in the last year I want to be there for her. No one should have to go through this alone."_

"_I know just do me a favor, be careful. I know she needs you right now but just remember you can't trust her." _ Anna said hugging her one last time _"You're a good friend Haley, she doesn't deserve you."_

The last person Haley had to say goodbye to was Nathan. She walked up to and pulled him into a tight hug. "_Are you sure your going to be okay?" _Nathan asked her

"_Yeah, I'm just going to miss you."_

"_Me too" _Nathan said kissing her as passionately as he could almost trying to take her pain away.

* * *

The next day Haley was up extremely early. She barely got more than a few hours of sleep last night. She didn't know what it was but she couldn't sleep without Nathan next to her. She decided to get up and shower before the funeral. She put on a simple black dress and straightened her brown hair. She put on very little makeup know that she would end up crying before the day was over.

Two hours later Haley was sitting in the church listening to people give speeches. She could see Heidi and her family crying in the benches next to her. As the speeches went on the tears continued to flow down Haley's cheeks. Finally the service was over and it was time to go to the grave. As soon as they exited the church doors Heidi and Haley locked eyes. Heidi ran to Haley and hugged her both girls broke down right on the ground with tears streaming down their faces.

"_I'm so sorry" _Haley whispered to Heidi.

"_I miss him so much" _Heidi sobbed.

"_Me too!" _Haley said crying too.

Finally they got up and walked to the graveyard together. Haley had never seem Heidi such a mess she didn't know what to do. Once back at Heidi's house Haley brought Heidi to her room to try to calm her down.

"_What am I going to do without him?" _Heidi cried

"_I know it's going to be hard for everyone but he's in a better place now. He's not suffering anymore." _

Haley said trying to comfort her as best as she could. It was almost six o'clock and Lucas had texted Haley telling her it was time to leave.

"_Heidi, I have to go I'm sorry." _But Heidi only grabbed her arm and held it tighter.

"_Stay here please I don't want to be alone." _Heidi cried

"_I have to go back to camp with my brother." _

Heidi just sat there completely quit. Haley knew she couldn't leave her like this, she did something that she never expected herself to do.

"_Do you want to come with me for the night? It might help to get out of here and clear your head…" _Haley asked

"_Really?" _A small smiled formed on Heidi's face. "_Thank you so much. Yeah, I'll come."_

Heidi quickly packed her stuff and the girls made their way downstairs. Heidi and Haley both told their parents they were leaving. Lucas was already outside waiting by the car. As soon as Lucas noticed Heidi following behind Haley he gave his sister a questioning look. After Haley put Heidi's stuff in the car and shut Heidi's door Haley turned to her brother.

"_Heidi's coming with us to camp for the night.." _Haley could see the wary look on her brothers face "_And I know you don't think this is a good idea but I CAN'T leave her like this so please don't say anything." _Lucas simply nodded. It was just like Haley to put their horrible past behind them in order to help her.

* * *

About an hour later they arrive at camp. As soon as the three of them got out of the car they made their way in the trailer. As soon as Haley saw Nathan she ran into his waiting arms. She really hadmissed him. Everyone in the room was looking at Heidi but this point but she didn't notice she was too busy watching Haley and Nathan. She couldn't help but wonder if they had finally gotten together after all this time.

"_Hey guys um Heidi's going to spend the night with us." _Everyone just nodded. Anna however went over to Heidi and gave her a hug.

"_I'm so sorry about your brother." _Anna said as they hugged

"_Thanks" _Heidi mumbled.

Anna didn't trust Heidi because of what she did to Haley but she had never seen her so broken and couldn't help but feel bad.

"_I know you guys were all waiting for us to get back but it's been a long day I think I am going to head to bed. What about you Heidi?" _Haley asked

"_Yeah.." _She said still looking down. Haley quickly hugged everyone goodnight. Nathan was the only one left.

"_Heidi, we are going to stay in my parents room you can go in I'll be there in a minute." _With that Heidi walked in the room.

"_I missed you" _Haley said giving Nathan a peck on the lips

"_Me too" _

"_I hope no one cares I brought her I just could leave her like that." _ Haley said

"_I know, you're a good friend after everything" _Nathan said looking her in the eyes bring her in for a long kiss goodnight.

"_Are you going to stay on the couch?" _Haley asked

"_No, I'm going to go sleep in my tent. But if you need anything just give me a call." _

"_Okay, goodnight" _Haley said giving him one last kiss before heading into the bedroom.

"_How are you doing?" _Haley asked entering the room

"_Better…I'm just really tired." _Haley just nodded "_So are you and Nathan finally together?" _

"_Yes…for a couple days now." _

"_I'm really happy for you Haley." _Heidi said sounding genuinely sincere.

"_Thanks" _She mumbled

"_Can I ask you something?" _Heidi asked

"_Go ahead" _Haley said not sure what to expect

"_Is their anyway we could fix are friendship to the way it used to be…" _

"_Heidi I really don't think so. Like I'm here for you, you know that by well right now. But things will never go back to the way they used to be. You were my best friend and what happened between us killed me, it hurt so bad. I wish it didn't happen but you chose your boyfriend over our years of friendship." _ Haley said not wanting to fight

"_I know I was wrong I'm sorry I'll never did it again you have to trust me.."_

"_That's the thing Heidi, I don't trust you at all anymore that's something you need to earn back. I am willing to be your friend again but not how we used to be because I simply can't, I can't go through that _

_again…"_Heidi just continued looking down._ "Okay, I don't want to fight with you we came here to get our mind off of things. Let's get some sleep okay.." _Heidi nodded. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"_I really missed you Hales, thanks for bringing me here." _Heidi said softly

"_I missed you too" _Haley answered.

* * *

After tossing and turning for a few hours Haley had enough. She couldn't sleep and she knew the reason. She quietly put on her jacket and her shoes and left her trailer. A few minutes later she arrived at Nathan's campsite. She walked over to the tent and unzipped it slowly. Once she made it through the door she noticed Nathan sitting up watching her.

"_Hi. What are you doing awake?" _Haley asked

"_I could ask you the same thing, you're the one sneaking into my tent" _He joked. Haley slide in bed next to him, kissing him softly. Nathan then cupped her cheep with his hand deepening the kiss. They broke apart and leaned their foreheads together.

"_I can't sleep without you anymore" _Haley said quietly, Nathan just laughed at her. "_What?" _She asked looking at him confused. He then stared into her eyes.

"_Neither can I." _Haley then laughed "_Last night I barely slept then tonight I couldn't until you came in here."_

"_I like it better when I'm with you.." _Haley said as Nathan kissed her again. Haley then felt his tongue brush against her lower lip she immediately opened her mouth for him to enter. As they began to break apart Nathan nibbled on her bottom lip gently causing Haley to moan slightly and crash her lips into his once more. They finally broke apart gasping for air. After that they both got comfortable and fell into a deep sleep instantly.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Nathan woke up first and looked at his cell phone to see what time it was. It was almost eleven o'clock so he decided to wake up Haley.

"_Hales, wake up" _He said kissing her cheek

"_mmm, five more minutes" _Haley mumbled not even opening her eyes.

"_It's almost eleven everyone is probably awake at your site." _Nathan said stroking Haley's arm

"_Oh Crap" _Haley said jumping up "_I left Heidi, I need to go check on her!" _She gave his a quick kiss then ran back to her site. Luckily when she got back everyone was still sleeping. She quietly snuck in the trailer.

"_Good Morning" _Haley jumped slightly and whipped around to see who was behind her. It was Heidi.

"_Oh my god! You scared me I thought everyone was still sleeping" _Haley said trying to catch her breath from running all the way back.

"_I'm the only one awake. So Miss Haley James where have you been?" _Heidi asked laughing

"_At Nathan's" _She mumbled, Haley then saw the look on Heidi's face and decided to explain further "_I couldn't sleep…" _She said with a shrug

"_Are you like sleeping sleeping with him?" _Heidi asked

"_What? No! We have only been together for a couple days!" _Haley said making herself clear

"_Okay, sorry I was just asking" _Heidi said as she went back to flipping through the channels of the tv until she stopped at a station. "_This was Matt's favorite movie" _ Heidi mumbled watching the movie Billy Madison.

"_I know" _Haley said taking the seat next to her. There just sat there through the whole movie remember Matt.

"_I really miss him" _Heidi said looking at Haley.

"_I know, I miss him too" _Haley then pulled Heidi into a hug both with tears sliding down their cheeks.

Once the movie was over they decided to go for a walk around the campground.

"_So guess who's here?" _Haley said trying to make conversation. Things between then were still awkward at times.

"_Who?" _Heidi asked

"_Damien.." _

"_REALLY? Where is he" _Heidi asked in excitement.

"_Hopefully far away from me" _Haley mumbled. Just then they saw Damien came walking down the street. Heidi went running to him immediately to give him a hug. They started talking and Haley silently snuck away going back to her site.

* * *

_"Hey" _Haley said as she walked in the trailer. The only people in the trailer were the girls: Anna, Brooke, Rachel, and Peyton.

"_Hey, how are you doing?" _Peyton asked.

"_I'm doing better. I just can't believe he's gone." _Haley mumbled.

"_I know, it will get easier" _Peyton said rubbing Haley's back.

"_How are things with Heidi?" _Rachel asked

Haley then proceeded to tell them about her and Heidi's conversation last night.

"_Wow" _Anna said shocked that Haley actually stood her ground.

"_Nice work Hales" _Rachel said but Haley just only simply shook her head.

"_No. It's hard to explain I still really care about her I mean we were best friends practically sister for so long. I just don't think she can ever get my trust back, what happened with us really hurt me."_Haley said trying to explain but she knew she could never truly put it into words. They all just nodded.

"_Wait, where is Heidi? _Anna asked realizing she wasn't there

"_With Damien" _Haley answered. The group got silent for a few minutes.

"_I can't believe we are leaving tomorrow!" _Brooke exclaimed

"_I know..where are the guys? I want to spend time with Nathan before we leave" _Haley said

"_They are playing basketball again" _Rachel answered.

"_Let's go get the boys, you deserve time with your guy before we go home." _Brooke said getting up dragging the rests of the girls out of the trailer.

* * *

Once the girls arrived at the basketball court Shelly, Bevin, and Tim were also there. Peyton ran and grabbed the ball, shooting it into the hoop getting it in.

"_BOYS VERSES GIRLS!" _She yelled throwing the ball the Shelly who was sitting on a nearby bench.

"_But you guys have one more person" _Tim whined

"_How about we verse you guys PLUS Tim" _Lucas said laughing.

"_Yo dawg, what the hell?" _Tim said

"_Tim you know white right" _Nathan said laughing. The group then started playing and the girls were losing. The girls decided to take desperate measures. Chase was dribbling the ball towards the hoop getting ready to shoot.

"_Oh crap, my shirts falling down." _Brooke yelled Chase immediately snapped his attention to Brooke and she instantly stole the ball.

"_That's was so unfair." _Chase yelled chasing after her. Nathan then got the ball back and was heading towards the net. Haley was trying her best to block him.

"_Nathan if you give me that ball I will make it worth your while" _Haley said getting closer to him, he immediately handed over the ball. Haley ran away laughing.

"_You guys aren't playing fair!" _Jake yelled

"_It's not our fault you guys are pervs" _Shelly said laughing. They continued playing ball for the next half hour until they were all tired. The girls ended up winning by playing unfair but the guys didn't care. They all sat on the basketball court talking, Haley then turned her attention to Nathan.

"_I don't want to leave tomorrow" _Haley whined leaning her back against Nathan's chest as she sat between his legs. Nathan then wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight.

"_I don't want to either.." _Nathan said kissing her cheek

"_When is the next time you come up here?" _Haley asked

"_In a month" _ Nathan answered he notice Haley got quiet. "_What's the matter?"_

"_What are we going to do? I'm going to miss you so much." _Haley answered

"_I'm going to miss you too. I'm going to come see you as soon as I can okay? How about I come see you next weekend?" _Nathan said trying to make her feel better, he hated seeing her upset.

"_Really?" _She asked

"_I want us to work Hales. I'm going to do everything to make us happen.." _Nathan said

"_Me too.." _Haley said turning her head to kiss Nathan.

"_Haley, where's Heidi?" _Jake asked

"_She's with Damien." _Haley answered

"_Are you serious? You bring her up here and she goes and spends time with that ass." _Jake said seeming mad

"_They are friends…" _Haley said not really wanting to talk about it.

"_Anyway, what do you guys say about another party tonight?" _Lucas asked, when he saw the look on his sisters face he continued "_With JUST us, NO Theresa..do you understand that Anna?" _Lucas said looking at Anna.

"_Yeah.." _Anna replied feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"_Okay, I'm in…I could use some fun!" _Haley said everyone agreed with her.

* * *

All the girls were getting ready in the trailer. Haley finished first and went outside to see if any of the guys were out there. Lucas was sitting by himself in the tent watching tv.

"_Hey" _Haley said sitting next to him

"_What's up?" _Lucas asked

"_I actually wanted to ask you something" _Haley said

"_Okay what is it?" _Lucas said encouraging her to continue.

"_How did you and Shelly make your relationship work so long?" _Haley asked

"_Umm…well we didn't work Haley you know that." _Haley looked down sadly " _BUT you and Nathan aren't me and Shelly, I can see you guys are going to make it work. I mean you have wanted this for as long as I can remember, you guys seem perfect together. Anyway while me and Shelly were together we just had to get used to talking on the phone a lot and seeing each other as much as possible. It's easier for you guys you both have licenses, when I was with Shelly neither of us did. You guys will get through this I know it!" _Lucas said wrapping his arms around his sister

"_Thanks" _Haley said feeling a little better

* * *

Once Haley finally left the tent after talking to Lucas she saw Heidi coming back onto the site.

"_Hey, why are you all dressed up?" _Heidi asked

"_We figure we all needed some fun so we are having a party. What do you say?" _Haley said looking at Heidi hoping she could get her to have some fun to get her mind off things.

"_Yeah..i think that's the perfect thing to make me feel a little better" _Heidi said with a small smile

"_Okay, now let's go get you ready." _Haley said leading Heidi into the trailer.

* * *

By ten o'clock the party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. Haley was trying to spend as much time with Nathan as possible. She saw Nathan sitting on the couch talking to Chase and Lucas, she decided to go over.

"_Hey boyfriend" _Haley said stumbling onto his lap kissing him.

"_Hi..are you drunk?" _Nathan asked noticing her stumble

"_Just a little bit" _She said giggling, kissing him again.

"_What time are you leaving tomorrow?" _Haley asked

"_As late as possible so I can spend as much time with you as possible" _He answered with a smile

"_Really good!" _Haley answered with a smile. "_Have you seen Heidi?" _Haley asked looking around

"_I have…she went outside like 15 minutes ago" _Jake answered cutting into their conversation

"_Thanks Jake! I'm going to go check on her." _Haley said kissing Nathan on the cheek as she stumbled to get up.

"_Are you sure your going to be okay?" _Nathan asked noticing how drunks she was

"_Absolutely" _She said leaving

* * *

Heidi was sitting on the stairs drinking when Haley came out. She stumbled to sit next to Heidi.

"_A little drunk" _Heidi joked laughing

"_Maybe" _Haley said laughing "_Are you having fun?"_

"_Yeah, I just feel bad about it. Like how can I have fun with Matt gone." _Heidi asked with some tears in eyes. Haley immediately pulled her closer trying to comfort her.

"_He wouldn't want you to be suffering, just remember he's in a better place now he's no longer suffering" _Heidi just simply nodded knowing deep down Haley was right.

"_That's only part of the reason I'm upset.." _Haley just looked at her confused "_I'm also pissed at myself for being so stupid. I gave up my best friend for a guy, how could I be so stupid?. And why are going being so nice to be when I was such a bitch?" _Heidi asked, Haley wasn't really sure of how answer her.

"_I don't know.. you shouldn't have to go through this alone." _

"_So you think you can ever fully forgive me?" _Heidi asked hopefully.

"_Heidi we talked about this…" _Heidi simply looked away seeming defeated. The Haley decided to tell her something and she wasn't really sure why "_Do you wanna know PART of the reason why it's so hard for me to forgive you?" _Heidi nodded "_Do you remember when Damien and I went on a break that one time?" _Heidi nodded again "_Did I ever tell you why?" _Heidi shook her head slowly "_He said I was to close to you and not close enough with him. He wanted me to stop being best friends with you, he wanted to be the person I turned to for everything. It's really complicated but he didn't like how close you and I were and he wanted it to change. I told him that that would never happen because you had always been my best friend, NO guy could ever change that. So I told him to take his break because there is nothing he can do to make me see what he was trying to say." _Heidi looked at her completely shocked.

"_You…you…never told me that" _Heidi stammered out, shocked she didnt know how she never knew that..

"_I felt bad you were friends with him, I didn't want to cause problems" _Haley said

"_Hales, I am so sorry. I am such a horrible friend how could I do that to you? I-" _She was then cut off by Haley

"_To answer your question before…with A LOT of time there is a chance that I can forgive you completely. I've already started" _Heidi immediately jumped to hug Haley "_Just don't let me down again please…" _

"_Never" _Heidi replied letting go of her

"_So what do you say we about going inside to have some fun"_

"_I'm in plus your boyfriends probably looking for you" _Heidi said with a smile "_I'm really happy for you Hales, he's a great guy"_

"_Thanks, I'm happy too. Now let's go drink some more" _Haley said as they both walked back inside laughing. As soon as they walked in the door Rachel called them over.

"_Haley! Heidi! Want a shot!" _Both girls nodded their heads.

"_You read my mind" _Haley said as she took the shot.

* * *

The party was finally over and everyone was getting ready to go to bed.

"_Hales.." _Heidi said

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'll stay on the couch tonight…so Nathan can stay with you in the bedroom" _Heidi said knowing it was their last night together.

"_Are you sure?" _Heidi nodded "_Thanks"_

Nathan then walked into the trailer going to say goodnight to Haley.

"_Hales, I'm going to head back to my site-" _he started "_Wait why is Heidi sleeping on the couch?"_

"_Well she figured since last night I ended up at your site anyways she might as well just let you sleep here" _Haley said laughing "_Plus don't you want to spend the last night with me?"_

"_of course" _Nathan said kissing her. They then laid on the bed and Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist, Haley rested her head on his chest.

"_I'm gunna miss this" _Haley mumbled snuggling into his chest.

"_Me too" _Nathan said kissing the top of her head. They both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Haley woke up first the next morning and saw Nathan still sleeping. She laid there quietly enjoying being in his arms she knew once they got home she wouldn't see him for a week then who know how long. She knew this relationship was going to be hard but it was something she always wanted. She really liked him and knew deep down this was worth fighting for. She watched him as he slept. He looked so cute while he was sleeping. She bent her head down slowly and began lightly kissing his neck. She knew he was awake when she heard him groan quietly. She then lightly slid her hand up his shirt, stroking his muscles. She then began to kiss along his jaw line making her way to his lips. As she captured his lips with hers kissing him deeply she swung her leg around his waist so that she was now straddling him. Haley didn't know what was coming over her all she knew was she was going to miss him.

"_That was a good wakeup call" _Nathan mumbled with a huge smile on his face.Haley leaned down kissing sliding her hands up his shirt as he did the same to her.

"_You have no idea what you do to me" _He said as he groaned, Haley simply laughed as she looked down.

"_Oh, I think I do" _She said kissing him. She felt him slip his tongue in her mouth she slightly moaned. She could never get enough of his kisses.

"_Hale's do you want- AHH OH MY GOOD I'M SO SORRY!!" _Heidi said as they sprung apart

"_MY EYES!" _Shelly shrieked covering her eyes.

They immediately shut the door. Nathan just started laughing as Haley looked mortified.

"_Did you see the look on their face?" _Nathan said laughing earning him a smack on the arm by Haley

"_This was so not funny that was embarrassing!" _

"_Admit it, it was a little funny" _Nathan said kissing her neck. Haley just laughed and started getting up but Nathan grabbed her by the waist. "_Where are you going?"_

"_To see what they wanted plus we needed get up" _Haley said giving him a quick kiss leaving the room.

"_Hey" _Haley said as she walked in the living room where Heidi, Shelly, Bevin, and Rachel were sitting.

"_Jeez Haley for a while I didn't think you had it in you" _Rachel joked as Haley blushed

"_I'm really sorry Hales I didn't even know you were awake I was just wake you up to see if you wanted breakfast" _Heidi said as Shelly sat there quietly

"_I think I've been blinded" _Shelly mumbled. They all laughed except Haley

"_Aw Hales we are just joking" _Rachel said laughing.

"_This is so embarrassing" _Haley said putting her head in her hand, she then felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She knew immediately it was Nathan.

"_Heidi, you should have seen the look on your face" _Nathan said laughing. Just then Lucas walked in the trailer.

"_What's so funny?" _He mumbled still half asleep.

"_Nothing" _Haley mumbled quickly

"_Just Heidi walking in on Haley and Nathan practically getting ready to have sex" _Rachel said laughing

"_RACHEL!" _Haley said with a warning tone. Lucas whipped his head around to look at Haley and Nathan.

"_WHAT?" _Lucas said seemingly shocked

"_That's not true we were just uh..uhh" _Haley didn't know what to say.

"_You guys have only been going out less than a week?" _Lucas questioned concerned about his sister.

"_Luke we really weren't, we are waiting" _Nathan said helping out Haley. Haley gave him a small smile while Lucas simply nodded.

* * *

Everyone had gone their separate ways to start packing, they were leaving like fifteen minutes. Nathan was in the trailer with Haley while she packed. Haley then put the last of her belongings into her suitcase and climbed into bed to cuddle next to Nathan.

"_You're coming next weekend to see me right?" _Haley asked snuggling into his chest

"_Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for anything." _Nathan said kissing her forehead.

"_HALES YOU READY?"_ They heard Brooke yell from the other room.

"_Yeah" _Haley answered as they both reluctantly got out of bed. Haley then walked into Nathan's arms and hugged him as tight as she could, he did the same. "_Heidi are you ready?"_

"_Yeah, my bags already in the car." _Heidi answered

Haley then turned back to Nathan. He brought his hand to her cheek rubbing it softly with his thumb. "_I'm going to miss you" _he whispered looking into her eyes

"_Me too" _She answered before he crashed his lips onto hers kissing her as deeply as possible. They broke apart when they heard everyone calling them outside. They walked out of the trailer hand in hand to join their friends. Everyone was already saying goodbye. Haley release Nathan's hand and went to hug Shelly and Bevin goodbye. They she went back and kissed Nathan one more time before leaving with her friends.

* * *

In Haley's car were Heidi, Rachel, Brooke, and Anna. They had been driving home for about forty five minutes.

"_I miss him already" _Haley said looking at her friends

"_I know but you will see him next weekend" _Anna answered trying to make her feel better.

"_Why am I so attached to him after a week?" _Haley asked

"_Because you've wanted this, him, for as long as I can remember" _Anna answered

"_Anna's right Hales you always have had a think for him I mean come on have you seen your old diaries" _Rachel said with a laugh.

"_HEY! You should not be reading those" _Haley said shocked

"_We didn't Lucas did" _Rachel laughed even harder "_aloud"_

"_We…" _Haley said

"_Dear diary my name is Haley James and I'm fourteen years old and I'm in love with Nathan Scott" _Brooke yelled cracking up laughing_,_ Haley's eyes just widened in shock as all the girls in the car were cracking up laughing.

"_HE READ THAT! OH MY GOD!" _Haley yelled in shock "_I'm going to kill him"_

"_That's wicked funny! You wrote that?" _Heidi said laughing

"_Ugh Lucas is so dead" _Haley mumbled

"_Everyone knows you've been in love with him since you were a kid! I mean come on Hales you were in love with him while you were with Damien" _Heidi revealed

"_What no I –" _Haley stammered out

"_Yes you were" _Anna answered.

"_So the truth Hales what did Heidi REALLY walk in on this morning" _Rachel said laughing

"_Rachel I don't know how many times I have to tell you we were not going to have sex." _Haley said sighing

"_Wait. WHAT? How did I not hear about this?" _Brooke asked confused, Anna just shrugged not knowing either.

"_Heidi walked in on Haley and Nathan going at it this morning" _Rachel said everyone else just laughed

"_We were NOT!" _Haley said getting embarrassed.

"_Yes you were" _Heidi added laughed. Haley slightly blushed.

* * *

Haley had just pulled up to Heidi's house. She got out of the car to help Heidi with her bags. Haley was carrying some stuff in when she stopped at her car for a second.

"_I'll be right back I'm just going to help her with her stuff and go see her family for a minute to see how they are…" _Haley said to her friends

"_Yeah of course take your time" _Brooke said sympathetically.

Haley went inside and brought Heidi's stuff to her room. Across the hall she could see Heidi's sister Allyson sitting on her bed look at a photo album. Haley was also friends with Allyson although Allyson was older; she had worked with her for years.

"_Hey" _Haley said softly sitting down on the bed beside her _"How are you doing?" _

"_Okay..considering" _Allyson answered still not looking at her

"_What's that?" _Haley asked looking at the book in front of her

"_It's from when me and Matt were little..before he was sick" _Haley sat there looking over he shoulder they both had tears in their eyes. The book then came to pictures that were more recent. The picture was of Matt, Haley, Heidi, and Allyson at Heidi's beach house.

"_That was a really good day with Matt" _Haley said softly

"_I miss him so much" _Alyson said as tears streamed down her face. Haley leaned in and gave her a tight hug with tears down her own cheeks.

"_I know me too" _ She said as she let go of her. "_I hate to leave you like this but I really have to leave, if you need anything call me, okay?" _Allyson just nodded going back to look at her pictures.

"_Bye Ally" _Haley said leaving

"_Bye Hales."_

Haley left Allyson's room and walked downstairs looking for Heidi. As she was walking she passed Matt's room, the door was open. She walked in and sat on the bed just looking around. The room had changed since she had last been in there it was now filled with hospital equipment. Haley could feel the tears coming, she had to get out of that room. Haley then walked to the kitchen where Heidi was sitting with her parents.

"_Haley, your still here. How are you doing sweetie?" _Heidi's mom, Nancy said giving Haley a hug. You could tell Heidi's parents and Haley had been crying.

"_I'm okay" _Haley said in a small voice. Haley talked to them for a minute before excusing herself to leave. Heidi walked her to the door.

"_Thank you for inviting me this weekend to get me away" _ Heidi said

"_That's what friends are for" _Haley said, Heidi simply smiled. "_Call me if you need anything. Bye" _Haley said giving her a quick hug start to walking out the door.

"_Haley! Thank you for everything and I mean everything like this one more chance to be your friend.."_Heidi began but Haley stopped her.

"_Just don't let me down again" _Haley said walking out the door closing it behind her.

Haley got into her car and sat their quietly.

"_You okay?" _Brooke asked

"_Yeah.."_

"_How'd it go in there?" _Rachel asked

"_They all seem so sad"_ Haley mumbled "_I went to check on Allyson and she just like broke down" _Haley said with tears in her eyes again. "_I went into Matt's room, it was just filled with hospital equipment.." _Haley mumbled crying again.

"_Aw Hales, it will be okay" _ Brooke said hugging her. Anna looked like she was ready to cry too.

Once Haley had calmed down she started driving everyone else home.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When Haley finally pulled into her driveway after driving everyone how she was exhausted, her eyes felt heavy from crying. Lucas was already home and she noticed Jake's car still parked on the street. Haley slowly got her bags out and walked into the house.

"_Hey" _Haley said walking through the door. Jake immediately got up and wrapped his arms around her. Jake was the only in the room.

"_How are you doing?" _He asked rubbing her back.

"_I'm fine" _She mumbled, she was getting tired of being asked that.

"_No you're not I can see your trying to put on a brave face but that's not going to work with me, tell me what your thinking about.." _He said releasing her

"_YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M THINKNG ABOUT!" _She yelled breaking down again, she just wanted to forget "_I just went to Heidi's to drop her off and I went inside to see how her families doing..they were a mess. I have never seen Heidi's sister Allyson so upset she was just sitting there looking at old pictures. Her parents were crying…I went into his room and it was filled with medical stuff. He was so sick before he died and I wasn't there. I wasn't there at his last benefit because of a stupid fight with Heidi. I should have been there and I wasn't because I was being selfish. I knew he was sick, I knew he was dying and I still didn't go. He was like a brother to me and I WASN'T there and I hate myself for it now!" _By this point tears were tears were streaming down her face. Jake just hugged her tightly letting her get it all out.

"_Hales, you can't be mad at yourself for this you didn't know it would be his last benefit. Matt wouldn't want that. The only thing you can do is be there for them." _Jake said trying to calm her down. After a few minutes Haley had calmed down.

"_Thanks Jake" _Haley said whipping her tears "_Your one of my best friends you know that right?"_ Jake nodded

"_Of course I mean I am awesome" _He joked making her laugh _"I'm just kidding I love you, as a friend of course" _He said with a smile

"_Love you too" _Haley said. They both then sat on the couch watching tv. "_Aren't you going home tonight?" _She asked

"_What trying to get rid of me" _He joked

"_No of course not I was just wondering"_

"_I know I was just kidding no I'm staying to spend more time with my best friends" _He said with a smile.

"_good" _She replied with a smile. "_Where's Lucas and my parents?"_

"_Your brother is with Peyton in his room and your parents went out to dinner." _Haley just nodded then her cell phone started ringing. The caller id said Nathan on it.

"_Hello" _She said into the phone

"_Hey baby! How was the drive home?"_

"_Good until I drove Heidi home" _Haley said

"_Why? What happened?" _

"_I went inside and saw everyone they were a mess I just broke down, i couldn't handle it." _She said

"_I wish I could be there for you right now…"_

"_Me too"_ Haley replied

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Watching a movie with Jake, you?" _She answered

"_Missing my amazing girlfriend"_

"_Oh yeah tell me about this amazing girlfriend of yours" _Haley said playing along

"_Well..she's beautiful, amazing, I've liked her for so long and I'm lucky to have her, and oh yeah she's an great kisser." _

"_Aw that's sweet and I miss you too" _They talked for a few more minutes before saying goodbye.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up to a knock on her door. Then someone running in her room and jumping on her bed.

"_Wake up!" _Jake yelled

"_No..too early..sleepy time" _Haley mumbled into her pillow.

"_Okay I guess your too tired to say goodbye to me." _Jake said pretending to be hurt

"_ugh I'm up" _Haley said sitting up "_Why are you leaving so early?"_

"_I have work this afternoon"_

"_I don't want you to leave" _Haley whined "_When are you coming back?"_

"_I'm not sure I have a lot of work coming up…"_

"_Promise you will come back for my birthday?" _Haley said

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world" _He said hugging her goodbye "_call me if you need anything" _He said getting up

"_Okay bye Jake"_

* * *

_5 days later Friday:_

Haley had just woken up and went downstairs to get breakfast. Peyton and Lucas were in the kitchen.

"_Hey Hales" _Peyton said as Haley walked in the kitchen

"_Hey what are you doing here so early?" _

"_I slept over" _Peyton answered "_What are you doing today?"_

"_I'm not sure I think Nathan's coming later tonight." _Haley said smiling, Peyton smiled it was nice to see Haley happy.

"_Wanna hang out for a little while?" _Peyton asked

"_Yeah" _Haley answered looking for food in the cabinets

"_Okay, well I'm going to go play ball with some of the guys at the Rivercourt I'll leave you girls alone" _Lucas said giving Peyton a quick kiss "_Bye love you..Bye Hales"_

"_I love you too" _Peyton responded

"_Bye Luke" _Haley said as he walked out the door.

"_You excited to see Nathan" _Peyton asked

"_YES! I've missed him this week" _Haley said smiling "_Are you hungry?"_

"_yeah a little_"

"_Good! Because I'm making waffles" _Haley said putting the ingredients together

"_My favorite" _Peyton said

"_So how were things with you and Shelly this weekend?" _Haley asked, she had noticing them talking a few times.

"_She's really nice Hales you were right"_

"_I always am" _Haley joked

"_So I'm guessing things are going really good with Nathan" _Peyton said smiling

"_Yeah" _Haley said softly

"_You guys are so cute! You've been in love with him since you were like fourteen it's like fate" _Peyton said Haley instantly turned around

"_How did you know that?" _Haley asked confused because she never told Peyton she liked Nathan before this summer.

"_Your diary" _Peyton responded trying to hold in the laughter

"_OH MY GOD, remind me to kill Lucas later!" _Both girls laughed

"_HALEY!" _Someone called as they walked into the house. Brooke.

"_IN THE KITCHEN_!" Haley yelled looking at Peyton "_I didn't even know she was coming" _

"_Hey P. Sawyer, favoritest cousin in the world, I'm glad you're here. We need to discuss Haley's birthday" _Brooke said excited

"_Brooke, my birthday isn't for another month" _Haley said not knowing why they were talking about this now.

"_I know but I have the best news! So my parents have this enormous beach house, which you know but you've never been there. I got them to agree to let us go there for a couple days for your birthday!!" _Brooke said jumping up and down excited

"_That's awesome Brooke!" _Peyton exclaimed

"_Really that's so cool! How many people can come?" _Haley asked

"_Well…the house is kind of a mansion" _Brooke mumbled, she never brought any of her friends there well except Peyton.

"_Kind of? Brooke it's like a friggin CASTLE THERE IS EIGHT BEDROOMS!" _Peyton said

"_EIGHT!" _Haley said shocked, Brooke nodded "_That's enormous why didn't you ever bring us there?"_

"_I don't know because my parent never really let me bring anyone before" _Brooke answered "_But anyway this is my birthday present to you so who do you want me to invite, your choice!" _Brooke said waiting for an answer

"_Um I don't know…you, Nathan, Peyton, Lucas, Rachel, Jake, Chase…"_Haley stopped to think.

"_Anna?" _Brooke added, Haley nodded

"_Shelly and Bevin?"_Peyton added

"_If that's okay with Brooke it's her house.."_ Haley said looking at Brooke

"_Haley this is your birthday I said you can bring whoever you want as long as Chase is coming I'm good" _Brooke said with a smile

"_Okay then yeah them" _Haley agreed

"_What about Felix" _Peyton asked

"_I feel bad not inviting him but it's been awkward since camp…but I'll invite him"_

"_Okay Hales that's twelve, you can invite like three or four more people" _Brooke said

"_But that's so many" _Haley questioned

"_Haley we have 8 bedrooms we can technically invite 16 if you wanted. Plus it's your birthday we need everyone that we are close with so we can have a kick ass party NOW PICK AT THE LEAST THREE MORE PEOPLE" _Brooke squealed she loved parties, especially hers.

"_Umm okay, let's see Skills (an old friend of the groups), Julie (another friend of everyones, can be annoying) _I don't know who else.."

"_What about Brian (another friend of theirs also dating Julie)" _Haley just nodded "_Okay good now we have a huge party!!" _Brooke squealed jumping up and down.

"_I can't wait" _Peyton added excited as well

"_Brooke this is the best gift EVER!" _Haley said excited as well

"_Wait, what about Heidi?" _Peyton asked, knowing they were trying to be friends again

"_Yeah Hales I know you guys are trying to work things out, did you want her to come?" _Brooke asked too

"_I don't know I mean she's not really friends with everyone you know, but at the same time I feel bad since things have been better between us…" _Haley said still unsure

"_Why don't you just ask her if the conversation comes up, like if she asks you what you're doing and if you want her to come then go for it its fine with me. You have a month to decide." _Brooke replied

"_Okay" _Haley answer "_Thanks best friend" _She said hugging her

"_So when is lover boy coming?" _Haley just rolled her eyes

"_Are you back to calling him that? He will be here in a few a hours" _Haley said smiling again, every time him name was brought us she couldn't help but smile

"_Aw look how happy you look" _Brooke said truly happy for her friend

"_Yeah she had that same look on her face when I asked her" _Peyton added

"_Are you in love with him?_" Brooke asked

"_What? No I can't be we have only been together for two weeks…" _Haley replied

"_But you've been in love with him since you've been fourteen at least I mean come on we read your diary" _Brooke started laughing again. _"My name is Haley James, I am fourteen years old and I am in love with Nathan Scott, he is sooo hot!"_ Brooke said laughing again

"_Oh yeah I forgot that last part!!"_ Peyton said laughing just as hard as Brooke.

"_Lucas is soo—" _Just then Lucas walked in the door "DEAD"

"_Wait? Why?" _Lucas asked confused

"_MY DIARY!" _Haley yelled

"_Oh shit!" _He said running out the door. Haley was about to run after him when she saw Nathan standing outside, Lucas must have brought him.

"_NATHAN!" _Haley yelled running into his arms hugging him.

"_I miss you baby" _Nathan said before bending his head down to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"_I…missed…you…too" _Haley said between kisses.

"_They are so cute" _Brook squealed, Nathan and Haley just ignored them and continued kissing.

"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Nathan lifted Haley up off the ground and spun her around in his arms while continuing to kiss her. The rest of the group just watched happy for them.

"_Hi" _Haley said finally said breaking the kiss

"_Hi" _Nathan said hugging her

"_Okay love birds break it up. Hi hotshot" _Brooke said laughing walking over to them with Lucas and Peyton, Brooke always had nicknames for people.

"_Hi Brooke, Hi Peyton" _They both said hi back.

"_What are you guys doing tonight?" _Brooke asked, Haley looked at Nathan unsure.

"_Uh, I don't know yet.." _Haley finally said

"_How a triple date with me, Chase, Peyton, and Lucas." _Brooke asked hopefully

"_Uh, Do you want to Nathan?" _

"_Yeah, I'm in" _Nathan said

"_YAY! This is going to be so much fun" _Brooke squealed jumping up and down clapping, the others just laughed at her.

"_Where is Rachel tonight?" _Haley asked _"I feel like I haven't seen her all week"_

"_She's at her dad's house" _Brooke answered, Haley just nodded Rachel's family life was complicated.

"_What time are we going?" _Haley asked

"_At five, Okay?" _Brooke said

"_Yeah, well I'm going to go show Nathan where to put his stuff. See you later." _Haley said trying to pull Nathan away.

"_Wait Haley is Nathan staying in your room?" _Lucas asked

"_Um yup" _Haley answered

"_Did you ask mom?" _Lucas asked

"_Um nope. You have Peyton sleep over like all the time in your room and your younger, she's not going to care." _Haley answered before pulling Nathan into the house. Lucas simply nodded.

As soon as they got into Haley's bedroom and shut the door Haley kissed Nathan with as much force as she could. She slowly slipped her tongue in his mouth. They finally pulled away gasping for air, resting their foreheads together.

"_I missed you so much" _Haley whispered

"_I missed you too" _Nathan said kissing her again as he lightly pushed her back on to the bed beginning to kiss her neck. As he worked his way to her weak spot she moaned softly. He slowly slid his hands up her shirt. She stopped him but only to pull her shirt over her own head, Nathan looked surprised.

"_It's okay" _She assured him "_I'm not saying I want to have sex, because I'm not ready but doesn't mean we can't do other things" _She whispered shyly in his ear as she began kissing along his jaw line. Then she crashed her lips onto his. Just as she started pulling his shirt up Brooke rushed through the doors.

"_HALEY! Did you tell Nathan about—OH MY GOD!" _Brooke yelled covering her eyes, Haley quickly throw her shirt over her head.

"_Every time" _Nathan mumbled Haley just laughed

"_What's up Brooke?" _Haley asked noticing Brooke still standing in the doorway covering her eyes.

"_Can I open my eyes yet?" _Brooke whined, Haley laughed

"_Yes Brooke"_

"_I'm sorry I didn't think you guys were doing anything." _Brooke said laughing "_Wow you guys don't waste much time" _She joked

"_Brooke" _Haley warned "_Now why did you interrupt us" _Haley asked getting annoyed

"_Oh right! Did you ask Nathan about your birthday weekend?" _She asked getting excited again

"_Not yet…" _She said before turning to Nathan "_Okay so Brooke as this enormous beach house or should I say mansion, anyways she invited us and all of our friends there for my birthday, as my gift" _Haley said excited as well, she looked at Nathan hopefully "_Will you come? Please I mean if you don't want to you don't have to I just really want you to—" _She was cut off by him kissing her.

"_You were rambling" _Nathan said with a smile "_Of course I'll come"_

"_Thank you" _She said giving him a peck on the lips

"_Yay! This is going to be so much fun" _Brooke said jumping up and down running out of the room, they both just laughed at her.

"_Do you really want to go?" _Haley asked hopefully

"_Yeah why wouldn't I? I get to spend the whole weekend with my beautiful girlfriend on her birthday!" _Nathan said giving his infamous smirk

"_Good answer" _She mumbled kissing him.

"_Who else are you inviting" _Nathan asked once they broke apart

"_Brooke of course" _She said with a laugh "_Chase, Lucas, Peyton, Rachel, Anna, Jake, Shelly, Bevin…my friend Millicent (__**originally I said her name was Julie I changed it sorry guys i figured it would be better to have actual charcters from the show**__) her boyfriend Mouth (__**originally I called him Brian sorry again) **__my friend Skills, and maybe Heidi." _

"_Woah, that's a lot of people! How many rooms are there?" _Nathan asked

"_Eight…oh yeah and I forgot they are inviting Felix too" _Haley said biting her lip nervously

"_How are things with you guys" _Nathan asked

"_I haven't really talked to him much" _Haley mumbled

"_And what if he still wants you" _Nathan said just above a whisper, he didnt like the fact the another guy wanted his girlfriend.

"_Well I don't want him" _Haley responded

"_But you did…" _Nathan said looking at her

"_A part of me did BEFORE…but all of me wanted you since I was fourteen years old" _Nathan was still looking at her and she could see uncertainty in his eyes. "_Ugh I can't believe I'm going to show you this" _Haley reached in her bottom drawer that was full of all different books, Nathan looked at her extremely confused.

"_What are you-" _Haley put out her hand to stop him

"_This is my diary from when I was fourteen and since Lucas has read this to everyone I might as well show you, please don't tell everyone i showed you this though" _Haley said opening the book to the first page handing it to Nathan. He read the words of the page: _My name is Haley James, I am fourteen years old. I am in love with Nathan Scott, he is so hot. All I want is to be with him 100, he is all I have ever wanted. However, he will never notice me as more than a friend..but I can't get over him. None of the other guys will every compare to him…_

"_Now don't take everything in there extremely literal I was fourteen but you are the only thing that I truly ALWAYS wanted." _Nathan just kissed her

"_All you had to do was say that, i was just jealous" _Nathan admited kissing her again. _"So you think I'm hot" _He joked

"_You're not that bad to look at" _Haley said laughing

"_Oh yeah" _Nathan said tickling her

"_Nathan! Nathan! Stop it please" _She said between laughing, she than managed to grab a pillow and hit him with it.

* * *

"_Okay everybody ready?" _Brooke asked ready to go on their triple date.

"_Yeah where are we going?" _Lucas asked

"_I was thinking dinner and a movie" _Brooke answered

"_Sounds good to me" _Peyton said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"_Mom we are going out we will be back later" _Haley called to her mother

"_Bye kids" _The group heard Lydia call from her bedroom.

"_What cars are we taking?" _Brooke asked

"_I'll drive" _Peyton said

"_Me too" _Nathan said

"_I call shotgun in Nathan's car" _Haley yelled

"_I'm going in hotshot's car" _Brooke said as Chase followed.

* * *

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Chase all drove in one car.

"_By the way Haley I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night if you wanna come, Nathan your invited too dude" _Chase said

"_Okay" _Haley answered

"_Yeah, that sounds cool" _Nathan said reaching over and taking Haley's hand and squeezing it.

"_When are you staying until Nate" _Brooke asked

"_Sunday I think." _Nathan answered

"_Good I have a few days without having to hear how much Haley misses you" _Brooke said jokingly with a sigh

"_Oh be quiet Brooke you see your boyfriend EVERYDAY!" _Haley said emphasizing the everyday part. Nathan just laughed.

"_It's because she thinks I'm soo hot!" _Nathan joked Haley knew exactly what he was joking about, Brooke looked at Haley wide eyed.

"_Did you.." _Brooke questioned carefully

"_Yeah I showed him which I wish I didn't know because it was private and now he's making fun of me for it! I also told you not to say anything about me showing you!" _Haley said releasing his hand looking out the window. She showed him her private thoughts now he was joking about them, she was a little upset.

"_Hales, I was just kidding. I'm sorry." _Nathan said trying to apologize but Haley kept looking out the window.

"_Wait now I'm confused…" _Chase said looking at Brooke but she just gave him a warning glare that meant that she would explain later. Once they got to the restaurant Brooke and Chase quietly got out of the car as Nathan and Haley continued to sit there.

"_I'm sorry, I should have joked about your diary." _Nathan said trying to get her to look at him.

"_Nathan, I showed you that so you knew how much she meant to me not for you to joke about it later. Are you going to joke about the rest of it too, later?" _Haley asked

"_No, of course I won't. I'm sorry, I am really glad you showed me it." _Nathan said placing his hand on her cheek rubbing it with his thumb she leaned into his touch. She really didn't want to fight with him on his weekend here.

"_Okay" _Haley said leaning it giving him a quick peck. "_Let's go inside" _Haley said grabbing the handle of the car but Nathan put out his hand to stop her pulling her back in for another kiss.

* * *

Brooke and Chase made their way into the restaurant to where Lucas and Peyton were sitting.

"_Where's Haley and Nathan?" _Peyton questioned

"_Oh well Nathan made a joke about Haley's dairy in the car and she wasn't very happy" _Brook responded

"_Wait a second she showed him that!" _Lucas asked dumbfounded

"_Yup" _Brooke answered nodding

"_Wow she really does like him" _Peyton said shocked, Haley wasn't usually very open about things.

"_By the way Lucas in case you didn't realize Haley was ready to kill you earlier about reading her dairy to people, but you were saved by Nathan showing up" _Brooke said laughing

"_Yeah I noticed, I'll pay for that later" _Lucas mumbled

"_Do you think they are still fighting" _Chase asked

"_Wait I think I see them coming in" _Lucas said as he said Nathan and Haley making their way through the crowded restaurant.

"_Everything okay?" _Lucas questioned as they sat down.

"_Yeah everything is fine" _Haley answered

"_Um Nathan that's a nice shade of lip stick your wearing tonight"_ Brooke said unable to contain her laughter. Nathan just started whipping his mouth, Haley started blushing immediately. _"Oh yeah everything is definitely okay!" _Brooke said still laughing.

"_Ew" _Lucas managed to get out looking away.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went really good, the group was having a great time together. They went to the movies after they chose to watch a scare movie, The strangers. As they walked through the lobby on their way to the theater Haley was complaining.

"_Guys I really hate you! I hate scary movies" _Haley whined

"_I'll protect you" _Nathan said grinning; he then grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. They were interrupted by a voice behind them.

"_If it isn't Haley James and Brooke Davis my two favorite ladies" _The voice said from behind them.

"_Skills!" _Both girls squealed running to him.

"_Hey hun" _He said hugging Haley then Brooke. Haley and Brooke then proceeded to hug Erica, Skills new girlfriend who she was also friends with.

"_What about me?" _Peyton said with a little whine to Skills

"_Hey I didn't see you there" _He said hugging her

"_Oh um Nathan this is one of my good friends Skills this is Nathan and this is Erica" _Haley said "_Skills you remember Shelly from last year at camp right?" _Skills nodded "_This is her brother, my boyfriend" _She said smiling

"_Boyfriend..do I need to give him the talk" _Skills joked, he always thought of Haley as a little sister

"_No Skills" _Haley said warningly

"_I'm just playin whats up dude" _Skills said to Nathan. The guys started talking for a minute.

"_Oh yeah Skills before I forget you are invited to my beach house for Haley's birthday weekend" _Brooke said excited again. "_Erica you can come too of course" _Brooke said with a smile as Haley nodded. They hadn't originally planned on inviting her since Haley wasn't extremely close to her but she was dating Skills now. Brooke knew Haley wouldn't mind.

"_Yeah that sounds cool, I'm in hun" _Skills answered

"_Yeah me too" _Erica added

"_Okay, well we are heading out I'll see you guys later" _Skills said hugging all the girls as Erica did the same.

* * *

The movie was just starting and it hadn't gotten scary yet. Haley sat next to Nathan holding his hand with Brook on her other side. All of a sudden there was a scary part and Nathan felt Haley release his 

hand. He was confused at first and looked over to find her hands cover her eyes, he just laughed quietly.

"_Scared?" _He whispered jokingly

"_This isn't funny I hate scary movies" _She then looked over to see Brooke hiding in Chase's chest _"Great Brooke's scared that's never good" _Haley mumbled as she turned her attention back to the screen as another scary part happened casing her to jump. This time Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley pulled her into his chest. That's how she spent the rest of the movie.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

After the movie the group went back to the James' house. They were all sitting on the couches quietly watching television.

"_I can't believe summers almost over" _Brooke whined.

"_Brooke you still have over a month before you go back to school.." _Haley pointed out.

"_Yeah, but I don't want to leave you guys again." _She continued to whine.

"_Haley, tell her please so she will stop whining as least a little" _Lucas said jokingly. Haley just rolled her eyes as everyone looked extremely confused.

"_Tell me what?" _Brooke asked really confused.

"_ImgoingtoDukewithyou" _Haley mumbled out really fast.

"_WHAT?!" _Brooke asked not sure if she heard what she thought she heard.

"_I'M GOING TO DUKE WITH YOU!!" _Haley yelled with a huge smile on her face. Brooke immediately jumped up and ran over to jumping on her to give her_ a _huge.

"_Wait! How did this happen? And why the hell didn't you tell me!" _Brooke questioned excitedly.

"_Stanford wasn't what I thought it would be, actually I hated it" _Haley said letting out a little laugh "_So at the end of the year I decided to try to transfer." _Haley explained _"And as for not telling you I wanted to surprise you!" _

"_Well it worked! This is going to be awesome! You and Chase are both going to Duke with me! This is officially the best day every!" _Brooke exclaimed jumping up and down clapping her hands together.

"_Nate, where are you going to school?" _Chase asked realizing he was starting college this year. He was actually older than Haley however he decided halfway through high school to go to a boarding school for Basketball and had to repeat a year.

"_Actually, I'm going to Duke too." _Nathan answered

"_YOU ARE!?" _Haley asked shocked, Nathan simply nodded unsure whether or not she was happy about it. Haley however was more happy about it than she could every fully explain. This meant they could give their relationship a full opportunity to work. They would no longer have to deal with the distance problem when school started. Haley then grabbed the back of Nathan's neck bringing his lips down to her kissing him with as much passion as she could. They both broke away gasping for air.

"_I guess that means you're excited" _Nathan said with a little laugh

"_Of course I am!" _Haley said still smiling

"_Brooke there is something else you should know…" _Lucas said Brooke just looked at him confused _"Meet your new roommate.." _Lucas said pointed to Haley. Brooke's eyes went wide before she screamed and jumped on Haley again.

"_This is DEFINITELY the best day ever!!" _Brooke yelled, causing everyone to laugh

"_Now I feel left out!" _Peyton whined as she snuggled further into Lucas' chest. Peyton was going to a music school in LA.

"_It's okay baby. I'll still come visit you" _Lucas said wrapping his arms around her.

"_Yeah, we will too!" _Haley agreed _"Now enough talk about school! Let's enjoy the rest of the summer!"_

The group sat watching television and talking for the next hour before deciding to go to bed.

* * *

Brooke and Chase decided to stay the night in the James' basement on the pullout couch.

"_I'm excited about school this year!" _Brooke said climbing into bed next to Chase _"I can't believe Haley's goi_ng to b_e my roommate! How awesome is that!" _

"_Yeah and Nate's going to Duke too. Thanks awesome for them" _ Chase added.

"_I'm going to miss Peyton though"_ Brooke said snuggling into Chase's chest.

"_Yeah I know."_

"_I'm tired" _Brooke mumbled slowly drifting off "_Goodnight, I love you"_

"_I love you too" _Chase said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas went into Lucas' room and were getting ready to go to sleep.

"_What's going to happen next year?"_ Peyton said sitting down on the bed. Lucas knew how nervous she was about next year about going all the way to LA. He knew it was her dream it's what she wanted but she didn't want to be that far away. As much as he wanted to tell her not to go he knew he couldn't so he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"_You are going to go to school and you are going to love it!" _Lucas said kissing her cheek

"_No I mean with us…" _Peyton said looking down. Lucas put his index finger under her chin and lift her head until their eyes met.

"_Nothing_ is _going to change. I am going to come visit or you're going to come back and we are going to see each other as much as possible, this will work." _Lucas tried to assure her

"_How do you know?" _Peyton asked with tears forming in her eyes

"_I know because …I love you" _Lucas said causing Peyton's eyes to widen in surprise, he had never said that to her before. All Peyton could do was kiss him as passionately as she could. Both of them were completely breathless.

"_I love you too" _Peyton said smiling causing Lucas to kiss her again and they both fell back on to the bed together.

* * *

Haley had just finished getting ready for bed and went back into her bedroom. Nathan was already in bed with his eyes closed. She slowly got into bed and kissed his cheek, he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"_I can't believe you're going to Duke too" _Haley said snuggling looking up at him, his eyes were now open.

"_I'm so glad you're going to be their too" _Nathan said giving her a peck on the lips.

"_Do you know what this means for us.." _Haley said looking down

"_Of course I do. This is going to make our relationship even better, I get to see your beautiful face everyday" _Nathan said as Haley began to blush. Nathan noticed and just smiled. _"It's a good thing because I don't know how many more weeks I can take without seeing you."_

Haley smiled she couldn't remember even being this happy with a guy, after all the only real boyfriend that she's even had was Damien and that didn't turn out good. Haley gave him a peck on the lips still not able to wipe the smile off of her face.

"_I don't remember ever being this happy" _Haley finally said

"_Me neither" _Nathan answered

"_Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this…us" _Haley said shyly

"_I know, I have too I was just too stupid and blind to admit it. I wish I had sooner because now I know what I've been missing." _Haley began to blush again; Nathan laughed _"You're blushing"_

"_ughhh, shut up" _Haley laughed snuggling further into his chest. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were woken up the next morning by Brooke jumping on the bed.

"_Wake up! Wake up roomie we need to go shopping for our dorm!" _Brooke yelled

"_Ughh what did I get myself into" _Haley joked not wanting to get up.

"_Haley James get your cute butt out of bed now! I'm giving you 5 minutes before I come back in here and drag your ass out of bed!" _Brooke yelled before walking out of the room, Haley however made no attempt to get up.

"_You better get up before she comes back in here" _Nathan mumbled before kissing her, Haley quickly responded.

"_Haley! I said it was time to get up not get freaky with lover boy!" _Brooke yelled from the other room.

"_What?" _Nathan asked confused considering Brooke wasn't even in the room.

"_Don't ask its Brooke" _Haley said laughing. _I don't want to leave you…"_

"_It's fine. Go to the mall with Brooke and I'll go play ball with Lucas. But tonight we are going in to dinner" _Nathan said with a smile

"_Deal" _Haley said giving him a quick peck before jumping out of bed to go get ready.

* * *

Haley and Brooke had already been shopping for two hours.

"_Brooke…I don't think my feet can handle any more shopping" _Haley whined

"_Haley we are starting school in a month we need stuff for our dorm" _Brooke said sternly, she always was serious about shopping. "_So what are you and Nathan doing tonight?" _Brooke asked while entering another store.

"_Nathan and I" _Haley corrected "_He's taking me out to dinner"_

"_Aww that's so cute"_ Brooke said as she pulled Haley into another store.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucas and Nathan had gone to the Rivercourt to play basketball. They just played one on one and Nathan won.

"_Okay I need a break, I already kicked your ass once" _Nathan joked

"_I want a rematch after!" _Nathan just laughed as he took a seat to drink his water.

"_Your playing basketball at Duke, right?" _Lucas asked

"_Yeah, I got a full scholarship for basketball" _Nathan replied, he had been playing basketball since he was younger.

"_Yeah, I was thinking of going there next year" _Lucas replied

"_You should do it man that would be awesome going to the same school" _

"_Yeah. Are you excited to start?" _Lucas asked

"_Yeah especially since this is going there too" _Nathan answered

"_How are things going with you guys?" _

"_Good, I really like her. I've never felt this way about anyway not even my ex-girlfriend of a year. It's just…" _Nathan started

"_It's just what?" _Lucas asked unsure what he was going to say

"_Sometimes I think she deserves better than me. And the whole Felix thing worries me when I'm not around, not that I don't trust her or anything. I'm just afraid one day she will wake up and realize that she can do better than me, Felix is better than me." _Nathan said letting out all of his insecurities.

"_Okay Nathan I know your history with girls but I also know my sister she likes you, you have nothing to worry about. And I know you, I trust you not to hurt my sister. " _Nathan still looked unsure."_I'm going to have to prove it to you aren't I? Okay, I am going to sho_w _you something and you have to swear you aren't going to tell Haley I showed you these." _Nathan nodded and followed Lucas. They ended up at his mother's café on the roof.

"_Dude, what are we doing here?" _Nathan asked

"_I'm showing you something. Every year before school started Haley and I would make predicts of what we wanted to happen during the school year it was our secret." _Lucas said as he removed a brick from the cement wall taking out a tin box. In the tin box was a bunch of papers. _ "Okay, I'm gunna start by reading her prediction at 15: I'm am going to try to tell Nathan how a feel, 16: I hope to finally tell Nathan how a feel and get my first kiss by him I have never meet any guy like him, 17: I hope that something happens with Nathan this year because he's the only guy I have ever truly cared about!, 18: I hope to never date a guy like Damien again. The only reason I truly dated him was to get over my feels for Nathan because I thought he would never feel the same. I hope I will finally stop hiding my feelings for Nathan and stop going for the wrong guys because none of them with compare to him." _Lucas finished and looked at Nathan. "_See they are all about you every year. You may not have the best track record with girls but Haley sees something in you. She has for years truthfully I don't know how you didn't see it" _Lucas said laughing

"_I think I didn't want to admit that I felt the same at that point it my life…" _

"_I don't think I have ever seen my sister happier. I am trusting you with her don't let me down I mean it or I will hurt you." _Lucas said serious

"_I will kill myself if I do..thank for showing me those Luke" _Nathan said

"_No problem, you're my friend after all. Now don't tell her I even brought you up here." _Lucas said leading Nathan back down to the car.

* * *

Four hours later Brooke dropped Haley off at her house so she could get ready to go out with Nathan. Haley slowly walked into the house dropping her bags on the floor. Nathan and Lucas were sitting on the couch watching television. Haley flung herself onto the couch next to Nathan in an exhausted heap.

"_Did you have fun with Brooke?" _Nathan asked, Lucas just laughed he knew Brooke's shopping.

"_Never go shopping with Brooke!" _Haley mumbled laying her head down on Nathan's leg. Nathan just laughed. _"I don't even think I can move; I am so tired." _Nathan just leaned down and kissed her passionately he gently ran his tongue on her bottom lip hopping for entrance which she granted instantly. They both finally pulled away breathlessly.

"_Wow" _Haley said breathlessly "_What was that for?"_

"_I just wanted to" _Nathan said smiling wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"_Are you sure you still want to go to dinner because if you're too tired…" _Nathan began but Haley interrupted.

"_No I'm fine, I want to go" _Haley replied

* * *

Nathan and Haley were just getting ready to leave for dinner. Nathan was going to get into his car when Haley stopped him.

"_How about I drive since I know my way around and you have to drive home tomorrow.." _Haley offered

"_If you want" _Haley just nodded climbing into her car.

"_Where do you want to go?" _Haley asked as she started her car.

"_What's good around here?" _Nathan asked not knowing Tree hill very well.

"_Well we could go to my mom's café it's really good and free" _Haley said with a little laugh.

"_Okay" _Nathan answered, a few minutes later they pulled up to the café and went inside.

"_Hey mom" _Haley said walking through the doors

"_Hey Hales, Hi Nathan" _Lydia greeted the teens

"_Hi Lydia" _Nathan replied

"_What are you guys doing?" _

"_We just came for some dinner" _Haley answered

"_You kids can sit in the back table I'll be over soon" _Lydia said

"_Actually if it's okay with you I'm gunna take Nathan to the roof, I can come back for the food" _Haley responded

"_Okay what do you kids want?"_

"_I'll have the_ _usual" _Haley answered _"Nathan what do you want?"_

"_I'll have a burger" _Nathan answered

"_I'll call you guys when its ready." _Lydia said as Haley grabbed Nathan's hand intertwining their fingers leading him up the stairs.

"_Thanks mom" _Haley called from the stairs.

"_Where are we going" _Nathan asked curiously acting like he had never been there as a promise to Lucas.

"_To my secret place" _Haley replied _"Actually it's Lucas' too, I haven't been up here in a while" _Haley said opening the door. There was a table and chairs along with a miniature golf course.

"_Wow did you guys do all this?" _Nathan asked looking around

"_Yeah, Lucas and I used to hang out up here while my mom was working" _Haley answered

"_I like it" _Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her cheek.

"_Did you and Lucas have fun today?" _Haley asked

"_Yeah we played basketball then just hung out" _Haley just nodded when her phone started going off, it was her mom the food was ready.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

After dinner Haley and Nathan went back to Haley's where Rachel, Brooke, and others were meeting them. Haley made her way into her brother's room to say hi to Peyton since she saw her car outside. They were fast asleep in Lucas' bed, at only nine at night. Haley smiled at Nathan mischievously, placing a finger on her lips signaling to be quiet. Nathan watched as she quietly walked throughout the room towards Lucas' desk. Haley decided to take the opportunity to get her brother back for all the jokes he's played on her. She placed her purse on the desk and started go through it. She took out her mascara, blush, eye shadow, and lipstick. Haley slowly and quietly put the makeup on her brother's face, Nathan just watched holding in his laughter. When Haley was finished she put all her makeup away. Haley then jumped on the bed.

"_WAKE UP!" _Haley yelled. Peyton opened her eyes first looking at Lucas before bursting out laughing. Haley simply placed her finger on her lips shaking her head symboling for her to be quiet, Peyton stopped instantly.

Lucas simply grumbled _"Haley, get out"_

"_No wake up! Everyone is on their way over here_." Haley said attempting to turn around on the bed still standing in order to getdown. In the process she lost her footing and flew off the bed letting out a scream closing her eyes waiting to hit the ground but she didn't. Instead she felt two strong arms catching her without even looking she knew it was Nathan. Peyton and Lucas just burst out laughing. Nathan just helped her steady herself laughing as well.

"_Have a nice trip Hales" _Lucas said still laughing

"_See you next fall" _Peyton managed to get out. Haley just buried her face into Nathans chest, he was laughing lightly.

"_Wow you guys just think you're hilarious don't you" _Haley mumbled while lifting her head to look at Nathan who was also laughing.

"_Okay, now I'm thankful you caught me but stop laughing!" _Haley said hitting him lightly on the chest.

"_Aw baby I'm sorry" _Nathan said kissing her forehead.

"_HALEY JAMES! WE'RE HERE!" _They heard Rachel yell from the other room. Haley, Nathan, and Peyton went to see everyone. In Haley's living room were Rachel, Owen, Chase, and Brooke.

"_Hey guys!" _Haley said as she walked into the room only to be pulled away by Brooke and Peyton.

"_How was the date?!" _Brooke whispered

"_Uh, it was really good." _Haley answered

"_What no dirty details!?" _Brook demanded, Peyton just laughed.

"_Nope sorry Brooke"_

"_Haley come on! Pleaseeee!" _Brooke whined

"_Brooke, if Haley doesn't want to then just leave it alone I'm sure—" _Rachel looked wide eyed behind Haley. Haley turned to see her brother standing their looking very sleepy.

"_Hey guys, whats up?" _Lucas mumbled, everyone in the room started cracking up laughing.

"_Lucas..you…uhh" _Brooke tried to speak but was laughing too hard.

"_Hey, uh dude that's a nice shade of lipstick you've got on" _Chase managed to say through is laughter. At this point everyone was bent over laughing. Lucas just stood there extremely confused.

"_What are you guys-" _At this point Lucas rubbed his face realizing there was makeup on it. He this turned to the mirror on the wall he saw his reflection. Haley stood there just trying to hold in her laughter but couldn't. _"Haley!" _Lucas yelled heading towards her.

"_I swear it wasn't me!" _Haley said completely unconvincing, she then immediately ran behind Nathan and wrapped her arms around him trying to get away from her brother. _"That's for my diary!" _Haley yelled before ducking behind Nathan once again.

"_Oh so that's what this is about .." _Lucas said knowing it was only a matter of time before she got payback. Nathan then stepped out of the way.

"_Hey this is your battle." _He said laughing. Haley stared at him in shock before running.

"_Nathan, help me!" _She whined giving him a pout face. Lucas finally caught her then tried to get her out of the house in order to throw her in the pool. But Haley managed to get out of his grasp running back to Nathan running and jumping into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

"_Whoa!" _Nathan said as she caught him off guard but caught her quickly. Peyton then stepped in and blocked Lucas.

"_Okay, you guys are even! Besides you still look cute." _Peyton said laughing kissing him.

"_For a girl" _Chase coughed out earning a glare from Peyton.

"_I'm going to take a shower to get this stuff off my face" _Lucas said before turning his direction to Haley. _"This is not over!" _He said walking out of the room. Haley immediately jumped down giving Nathan a peck on the check.

"_Nice Job Haley!" _Rachel said before giving her a high five followed by Brooke.

"_That was priceless!" _Brooke said

"_Wait I don't get it what about your diary?" _Chase asked, Nathan just smirked.

"_Nothing._" Haley said quickly

"_Come on tell us" _Owen urged. Owen was also friend with the group.

"_My name is Haley James. I am fourteen years old and I'm in love with Nathan Scott! He is sooo hot!!" _Rachel said laughing and then noticed the look Haley was giving her. She then saw Nathan standing there laughing. _"Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't think, I forgot Nathan was right there and-" _Rachel started rambling.

"_She already showed me the diary Rachel" _Nathan said laughing as Rachel panicked thinking Haley was going to be mad.

"_Oh good" _Rachel said with a sigh of relief _"Wait, What?" _

"_I showed him" _Haley mumbled, Rachel just looked at her wide eyed

"_Wait Haley you wrote that in your diary!" _Chase said laughing

"_That's too funny" _Owen said laughing lightly

"_Yeah, yeah laugh it up" _Haley said rolling her eyes, Nathan sat there smirking.

_"When did you show him that?" _Rachel asked this is something so unlike Haley, she always had trouble expressing her feeling.

_"The otherday..it just felt right.." _She said looking at Nathan with a smile.

_"Wow she must really like you" _Rachel said patting Nathan on the back leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning Nathan woke up first and just laid there watching Haley sleep. He didn't want to leave today but he knew he had to work. Haley then began to wake up slowly and saw him staring at her.

"_Hi" _She mumbled rubbing her eyes

"_hey" _He said kissing her

"_mmm how long have you been awake?" _

"_Not that long" _Nathan said wrapping her arms around her tighter as Haley snuggled into him.

"_I don't want you to leave today.."_ She mumbled

"_I know I don't want to either.." _He said kissing her forehead.

* * *

It had been about a week since Nathan left Tree Hill. Haley missed him more than she could ever imagine. Haley was now talking to him on the phone…

"_I miss you" _Nathan said into the phone.

"_I miss you too. Will I see you next weekend?" _Haley asked

"_No baby, I'm sorry. I have to work most of the weekend. You can come here though?" _Nathan answered feeling bad. He did miss her but he needed to work.

"_I have work too, otherwise I would. I'm sorry." _Haley said sadly she really did want to see him, she just didn't know how. Just then Rachel and Brooke came into her bedroom._ "I gutta go Rach and Brooke just got here. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" _Haley said

"_Okay bye baby" _Nathan said before they both hung up the phone. Haley just flung herself on her bed with a huge sigh.

"_You okay Hales" _Rachel asked

"_Yeah, it's just Nathan came come next weekend he had work. I just miss him." _Haley replied

"_So go see him_" Brooke said

"_He said I could but—Actually Brooke that's not a bad idea." _Haley said quickly taking out her phone. _"I'll call Shelly to plan everything, I want to surprise him. Then I'll take off work" _Haley said as she dialed the number.

* * *

Nathan was sitting in his living room watching television when Shelly came in.

"_Hey big brother, why do you look so sad?" _Shell_y _asked

"_I just got off the phone with Haley and we can't see each other again. I don't know how you and Lucas did it." _Nathan replied

Shelly laughed nervously _"We didn't" _Nathan looked at her confused _"Well I mean yeah we did but come on Nate you know how it turned out. But you and Haley aren't me and Lucas, you guys are meant to be." _Nathan just nodded slowly _"I see the way you guys look at each other, I'm not blind" _Shelly said laughing, just then her cell phone rang. Her caller id said Haley. _"Speaking of…" _Shelly said answering the phone, Nathan just looked at her confused.

"_Hey Hales, whatsup?" _Shelly answered

"_Hey, I have_ _to ask you a huge favor. Are you with Nathan right now?" _Haley asked

"_Uh, yeah why?" _Shelly answered confused looking at her brother.

"_Okay,can you like leave the room it's kind of a surprise" _Haley said nervously, Shelly quickly caught on

"_Yeah of course" _Shelly responded quickly exiting the room leaving Nathan extremely confused, all he could this was where they talking about him?

"_Okay we are good" _Shelly said as she was a safe distance away.

"_Okay, well I haven't seen him in like a week and he can't come this weekend and I wanted to surprise him_ _by coming to see him if that okay but if its-" _Haley rambled on as usually

"_Haley, stop rambling" _She laughed " _He only has to work Friday night and Saturday afternoon. We were just talking_ _about how much he missed you so ill help you" _Haley smiled to herself "_Do you remember how to get here?" _Shelly asked, the last time she went there was over a year ago while Shelly and Lucas were still dating.

"_No..not once I get off the exit" _Haley answered

"_Okay how about I meet you off the exit." _Shelly suggested

"_Oh my god! You are the best! Do you maybe wanna get dinner before we go back to your house?" _Haley asked

"_Yeah, wait what do I tell Nathan if he asks?" _Shelly asked

"_Tell him it was about my birthday, which I'll talk to about when I see you." _Haley answered

"_Okay, Bye!"_

"_Bye thank you!" _Haley said hanging up the phone with a huge smile on her face.

Shelly made her way back into the living room where he brother was.

"_What was that about?" _Nathan asked his sister

"_Oh nothing just her birthday." _Shelly said trying to not make it obvious.

* * *

The three girls were still all hanging out at Haley's house.

"_We need to start inviting people to my summer house for your birthday!" _Brooke said getting excited all over again.

"_Yeah I know" _Haley responded _"We have like two weeks right?" _

"_Yeah. Have you talked to Felix?" _Rachel asked feeling awkward.

"_No, not really since camp. We were okay at the end but I want to talk things over with him again since he hasn't been hanging out lately. He's one of my best friends and I want him at my birthday, well if that's okay with you Rach?" _Haley said realizing she hadn't even talked about it with Rachel first.

"_Yeah, that is if I can bring Owen.." _Rachel asked grinning. Owen was one of Chase's best friends.

"_You and Owen! That's great! Of course!" _Brooke exclaimed happily.

"_Aw Rach I'm happy for you" _Haley said hugging her.

"_Wait is their enough room?" _Rachel asked

"_Yeah, we can just put three people in my parents room, like three single people since there is a couch in there." _Brooke replied

"_Okay sounds good!" _Rachel said _"I'm excited"_

"_Me too! I'll talk to Felix tomorrow."_

* * *

It was now the next day and Haley was planning to talk to Felix. As she got to his apartment she knocked on the door nervously. Felix opened it and started in shock. _"Haley-" _

"_Hi Felix, Can I come in?" _She said while slipping past him to let herself in.

"_What are you doing here?" _He finally asked after sitting in silence for what seemed like forever.

"_I wanted to make sure you were okay since-"_

"_You broke my heart." _He interrupted angrily

"_Felix I—" _

"_No Haley I tried I really did but I can't see you with him.." _Felix said looking down

_Felix, I never meant to hurt_ _you. I'm sorry it was too late for us. I need you to except Nathan though, he is really important to me. I really hope we can move past this. Your one of my best friends, we are going to be around each other." _Haley tried at last resort. After what seemed like forever he spoke.

"_Okay" _He said so quiet she almost didn't hear him, but she did and his answer shocked her.

"_Wha-What?" _She said shocked, she didn't expect it to be that easy.

"_I said okay. I love you, hell I'm in love with you. I'll do anything." _

"_Felix you need to stop saying that. I am with Nathan now I need_ _you to except that. He is going to be in my life..so please say you can except that. Otherwise I don't know what to say…" _Haley said softly not wanting to upset him.

"_Okay, it won't be easy but I'll try.." _Haley immediately hugged him.

"_Thank you" _She whispered into his ear. Finally she pulled away _"Now, I wanted to invite you to Brooke's summer home for the weekend of my birthday." _

"_Yeah, sure who's going?" _Felix asked

"_Everyone. She has eight bedrooms."_

"_Jeez, that's huge!" _He paused _"Is Rachel going_?"

"_Yeah, she's bringing a guy." _Haley said feeling bad

"_I figured" _Felix muttered _"How are things with you and Nathan?" _

"_Um…do you really want to talk about this?" _Haley questioned

"_Yeah, I'm going to have to deal with it eventually. Plus I haven't been acting like much of a friend lately and I promise that will change." _Felix said quietly _"I want to be one of you best friends again Hales" _Haley simply smiled, this was the Felix she was friends with!

"_Okay, well we are great. He makes me really happy." _Felix could see her eyes light up when she talked about him.

"_I'm glad, but if he hurts you I promise you: I will kill him!" _Haley laughed softly _"I just want you to be happy." _He finished

"_Thank you. I want you to be happy too." _Haley said with a smile.

"_Now who do I get to share a room with in this mansion?" _Felix asked

"_Well couples are sharing. So that leave you, Anna, Jake, Bevin, and Shelly. There is two more rooms and one is the mast which has a couch, you guys can figure it out." _Haley replied _"I'm sure Jake won't mind sharing a bed with you" _Haley joked

"_Oh, no way in hell!" _Felix said laughing. Haley just laughed she was glad to have her friend back.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

It was now Friday and Haley was at herhouse with Peyton and Lucas swimming. When Brooke came running into the backyard.

"_Haley! Oh good Peyton you're here too! We are all having a girls night!" _Brooke said

"_Where are we going?" _Haley asked

"_Tric, wait Peyton do you have to work tonight?" _Brooke asked, Peyton worked at Tric.

"_Nope" _Peyton answered _"Who else is going?"_

"_Millicent, Rachel, Anna, Erica, and maybe GiGi" _Brooke answered _"Now I've got to go get ready!" _Brooke said walking away.

"_Brooke you know you could have just called me right?" _Haley said confused to way she drove all the way to her house.

"_I was driving by anyway" _Brooke answered, then out of nowhere Felix came running up behind Brooke and pushed her in the water. Brooke emerged from the water screaming as everyone laughed.

"_Felix! I can't believe you just did that! I hate you! Now I'm all wet!" _Brooke said whining, Felix just laughed _"Oh you are so dead!" _Brooke yelled climbing out of the water

"_Oh my god that was a total accident I just tripped.." _Felix said acting innocent

"_You are so full of—" _Brooke started but was cut off

"_Whoa Brooke no need for the potty mouth! Don't you know your manners?" _Lucas joked, Brooke just glared at Lucas

"_You be quiet!" _Then she turned her attention to Felix _"And you!" _She said before jumping on Felix's back sending them both flying into the water.

"_To bad I was already in the pool before this Brooke.." _Felix said laughing.

"_Now I definitely have to leave and go get ready_! _NOW!_" Brooke said climbing out of the pool once more _"Haley and Peyton go get ready!"_

"_Brooke it doesn't take me three hours to get ready!" _Haley said laughing as her friend attempted to dry off.

"_Brooke are you really going to get into your brand new car soaking wet?" _Peyton asked, Brooke turned to Haley giving her a pouting face.

"_Okay, go up to my room and get yourself a dry pair of clothes, but bring them back this time!" _Haley said

"_Thanks you're the best_!" Brooke said running into the house.

"_Nice work Felix!" _Peyton said giving him a high five.

"_Thanks I try!" _Felix said very full of himself.

"_Wait, Why can't I come tonight?" _Lucas asked faking hurt.

"_Because you are a guy baby otherwise we would have a problem!" _Peyton joked

"_Doesn't mean we can't show up, after all they are only going to Tric" _Felix said, he had obviously been listening to the conversation before pushing Brooke into the pool. Lucas just grinned evilly nodded, the girls simply rolled their eyes.

"_Okay, I'm going! Thanks for the clothes Hales! Oh, by the way I laid clothes out for you to wear tonight!" _Brooke said running to her car. Haley just rolled her eyes, typical Brooke.

"_Haley, are you goi_ng _to Nathan's tomorrow?" _Lucas asked

"_Yeah, in like the late afternoon, I think but he doesn't know I'm coming yet. It's a surprise!" _Haley said with a smile.

"_How do you know he will be there?" _Peyton asked

"_I talked to Shelly_" Haley answered

"_Do you really think it's a good idea to just surprise him like that?" _Felix asked, Haley's smile immediately dropped. Maybe it wasn't a good idea?

"_Hales, I'm sure he will be really happy to see you!" _Peyton said reassuring her friend, sending Felix an evil glare for worrying her. Just then Haley's phone rang.

"_Hello..nothing just in the pool with Lucas, Peyton, and Felix…I know I miss you too..i wish I could come this weekend, I tried I'm really sorry!" _Haley said trying to sound convincing. _"I'm going to the club with th_e _girls..Don't worry I won't you're the only one I want" _Haley said smiling, Felix just rolled his eyes. They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up.

"_Oh, Haley James you are bad he's going to be so surprised when he finds out you tricked him." _Peyton said laughing.

"_Are you sure he'll be happy?" _Haley said nervously laughing, what Felix had said really worried her.

"_Of course he will" _Lucas said reassuring his sister.

* * *

Haley was almost finished getting ready for the club when she hear a knock on her bedroom door. _"Come in" _Haley said not even looking up.

"_Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" _Haley's head immediately shot up to look at the person standing in her doorway, Millicent. Haley hadn't seen Millicent since last year before she left for college. Between college and Millicent going away with her family it was hard to keep in touch.

"_MILLI!! I missed you!" _Haley said hugging her.

"_I know it's been too long"_

"_How are you? How are things with Mouth?" _Haley asked

"_The question is how are you..I heard about Matt" _Millicent said with a concerned look.

"_I'm better, he's in a better place." _Haley said with a sad smile _"Now how are things with you and mouth?" _Haley said making it clear she didn't want to talk about Matt.

"_Really good! He actually went on half of my family vacation with me. Enough about us we are old news, you missy have been holding out on me! I heard you finally got your dream guy!" _Millicent said, all Haley could do was smile.

"_I don't think I have ever been happier!" _Haley said with a huge smile on her face.

"_I can see that!" _Millicent said truly happy for her good friend.

"_Oh before I forget you and Mouth are invited to my birthday at Brooke's beach house. It's huge! It's going to be amazing!" _Haley said

"_Okay, we I'll be there. As long as I get to meet Nathan…" _Millicent said, she had never met Nathan only heard of him.

"_You will"_ Haley assured

"_Good! So I heard your transferring.."_

"_Yup to Duke." _Haley answered

"_Brooke must be happy! Where's Nathan going?"_

"_Actually, I just found out he was going to Duke" _Haley answered, the smile seeming to never leave her face.

"_Really? That's awesome! Haley, I've never seen you happier I don't think the smile has left your face once since I said Nathan." _Just then Rachel, Peyton, and Anna walked in.

"_Milli!" _Rachel said as she ran to hug her. Peyton and Anna did the same. Just as they were catching up Broke ran in out of nowhere.

"_Yay! All the girls are together again this is so exciting!" _Brooke then looked around the room _"Wait! Where are Erica and GiGi?" _

"_They aren't here yet" _Haley said laughing at how slow her friend was. Then they heard a knock on the front door. _"That must be them."_

* * *

The girls went downstairs and said hi and everyone started walking to their cars.

"_Who's gunna drive?" _GiGi asked

"_I can drive, I don't drink." _Millicent offered

"_Okay we can take my car, it will fit everyone. I don't mind if you drive it, Millicent." _Gigi responded.

* * *

Everyone had been at the club for an hour. Each of them except Millicent, had already had a few drinks. The only reason they were able to drink was because Owen was the bartender. The girls were now out on the dance floor dancing. Haley normally didn't dance but with a few drinks she had a new found confidence. Chase, Skills, Felix, and Lucas ended up showing up.

"_So much for a girls night_" Anna muttered.

"_Oh, well let's go dance some more." _Haley said going back to the rest of the group. Haley was now with Brooke, Anna, and Chase dancing.

"_I'm going_ _to get a drink" _Haley said fanning herself with her hand. As she walked away from the group when guy grabbed her arm.

"_Where do you think your going baby" _Some drunk guy slurred into her ear. Haley rolled her eyes making a disgusted face.

"_Ew! Get off!" _Haley said trying to get the guy to release the grip on her arm. But the guy wouldn't let go, Haley frantically searched the club for her brother but he was nowhere to be seen. The guy began pulling her towards him.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _a voice said from behind them. Haley turned to see Chase standing there. _"I think you better let go o_f_ her or there will be problems!" _Chase warned

"_Oh, yeah. What are you going to do?" _The guy slurred. Chase simply pushed him causing him to topple over. Chase then lead Haley away from the crowd of people outside to where she could get air.

"_Are you okay?" _He asked as Haley immediately flew into his arms crying.

"_I'm fine, thank you!" _Haley said trying to whipher tears.

"_No problem are you sure he didn't hurt you?" _Chase asked still concerned.

"_No, I'll be fine." _Haley said looking down. _"You guys are always saving me" _Haley said with a little laugh, causing Chase to laugh too. _"I think I'm just going to call Nathan. I'll meet you inside, thank you." _Chase gave her a wary look unsure if he should leave her incase the drunk guy came back. Almost as if she read his mind.._"I'll be fine" _

"_Okay, but if you need ANYTHING come find me!" _Chase said

"_Wait! Can you not tell anyone about this…" _Haley said, she didn't want people worrying about her.

"_Of course" _Chase said leaving as Haley took out her cell phone. Haley then dialed Nathan's number.

"_Hey baby" _Nathan answered

"_Hi" _Haley said weakly. She didn't want to cry again or worry him but she wanted to tell him what happened. Nathan however, immediately knew something was wrong.

"_Are you okay?" _

"_Yeah.." _Haley replied

"_Haley, I don't have to see you to know that you aren't okay. Now tell me what's wrong." _Haley then proceeded to tell him the entire story. All Nathan wanted to do was hit the guy but he knew that would be hard considering he was an hour away.

"_I just want to hit that guy" _Nathan said angrily

"_Nathan, it's fine. I'm just glad Chase was there."_

"_Yeah, me too" _Nathan said _"Are you sure you're okay. I could drive down ther_e.."

"_No Nathan I'm fine really. Plus you have work." _Nathan reluctantly agreed.

* * *

After a long night Haley woke up around 11 and took a shower. After showering she went downstairs.

"_Hey mom" _Haley said entering the living room

"_Hey Hales, what are you doing today?" _

"_I'm going to go visit Nathan, I'm surprising him since he has to work." _Haley explained

"_Aw..I'm really glad you too finally got together, I've known since the day you two met it was only a matter of time." _Her mom said laughing

"_What? How?" _

"_The way you two looked at each other_. _I don't know I can't explain it. However you cost me twenty bucks" _Her mom said laughing

"_Huh?" _Haley asked confused

"_Deb and I bet on when you guys would get together, I said before last year and Deb said after." _Haley just laughed this was typical for her mother. "_Okay, well I have some errands to run then your father and I going out for dinner tonight. Drive safely to Nathan's." _Her mother said while giving her a quick kiss of the forehead leaving the room.

"_Bye mom"_

* * *

It was now around five o'clock and Haley was just arriving to Nathan's town. She was now waiting at a local restaurant for Shelly.

"_Hey" _Shelly said hugging Haley

"_H_e_y. How are you?" _Haley said

"_I'm good, let's each I'm starving!" _Shelly said laughing "_So tell me about this birthday of yours coming up…"_

"_Oh yeah! So Brooke has this ENORMOUS beach house and she is taking there for my birthday with all of my friends. You and Bevin are of course invited. Guess how many bedrooms there are.." _Haley says excitedly

"_Umm I have no idea…" _Shelly said confused

"_Eight!" _

"_Oh my god! That's a mansion! Does that mean you invited 16 people.." _

"_17" _Haley answered

"_Party!" _Shelly said laughing _"Of course I'll come well that is if my mom lets me.."_

"_She better, it won't be the same without you" _Haley said pouting

"_I'll try my best."_

* * *

Meanwhile Nathan at just gotten home early for work and was watching television. He tried calling Haley but she didn't answer. Just then there was a knock on the door. Nathan started in shock at who was at the door.

"_Hi Nathan"_

**Authors Note: Can everyone please leave me a review and tell me what you think**, **i'm not the best writer so i'm not sure what you guys think...**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Nathan couldn't believe who was at the door.

"_Wha-what are you doing here?" _Nathan stammered out

"_What not excited to see me.." _Claire said stepping forward wrapping her arms around his neck. Nathan quickly took her hands and moved them away, stepping back.

"_I haven't seen you since.."_

"_We broke up" _Claire said finishing his sentence, Nathan simply nodded "_Oh, relax! I'm hanging out with your sister tonight. Where is she?" _

"_She isn't home yet" _

"_Oh, is it okay if I wait here" _Nathan didn't really want her to but he ended up agreeing.

* * *

The girls were just finishing eating their dinner and were getting ready to leave.

"_What are you doing tonight?" _Haley asked

"_I'm going out with Claire"_

"_As in Nathan's ex girlfriend Claire…" _Haley asked

"_Yeah" _Haley just nodded, Haley had never met her but was always jealous.

"_Is Nathan home right now?"_

"_Yeah I think he got home like an hour ago" _Shelly answered as Haley bent down to pick up her purse. When she looked back up Shelly was staring at her with a shocked look on her face.

_"What?" _Haley asked confused

_"What is that on your back?" _Shelly asked knowing exactly what is was.

_"What oh, nothing_!" Haley said trying to shake it off like nothing.

_"No Haley! Is that a tatoo?"_ Haley just laughed nervously before nodding _"Can i see it?" _Haley reluctently turned around lifting up her shirt to reveal the '23' tatooed into her back. _"Is that Nanthan's jersey number?!" _Shelly asked in disb_e_lief, Haley nodded slowly.

_"When did you do that?" _Shelly asked this was so unlike Haley

_"A few days ago"_

_"Why?" _Shelly asked, Haley shrugged.

_"Because i'm in love with him." _Haley said for the first time out loud, Shelly just sat there shocked.

"_Okay, Where is your car?" _Haley asked not seeing her car in the parking lot.

"_Oh, I was with some friends so they dropped me off. You will drive me back to my house right?" _Shelly asked knowing the answer.

"_Nope you can walk" _Haley joked walking to her car, Shelly just laughed and followed behind her.

* * *

It took about ten minutes to get to Shelly's house. There was already a car in the driveway when they got there.

"_Uh Oh" _Shelly said

"_What?" _Haley said confused

"_Claire's already here" _

"_Is that a bad thing?" _Haley asked worried

"_No it should be fine." _Shelly said stepping out of the car

* * *

Nathan and Claire were inside watching television.

"_How have you been, you know without me" _Claire said winking

"_Good. I have a girlfriend. You remember my friend Haley I told you about right?" _Nathan said, Claire stared at him wide eyed.

"_Like she will ever compare to me" _She muttered crashing her lips into his. Nathan was shocked, he didn't even kiss back not that he would. Nathan couldn't even process what was happening before he heard a gasp from behind him as he pushed Rachel away. He turned to see his sister and Haley, his Haley standing there. Shelly stood there extremely pissed and Haley stood there on the verge of tears.

"_Haley-What are you-" _At that Haley was already running out the door _"HALEY!" _Nathan said running out the door after her followed by Shelly. _"HALEY! WAIT!" _Nathan said grabbing her arm. At that Haley wound up and slapped him across the face, tears streaming down her face.

"_Let go of me! NOW!" _Haley said ripping her arm free.

"_No Haley you have to listen to me!" _Nathan begged

"_Go to hell Nathan! You know I came here to surprise YOU, looks like I was the one getting the surprise" _Haley cried while hopping into her car taking off. Shelly stood there in shock behind her brother. She turned to see Claire staring there with a smirk on her face. Shelly immediately slapped her.

"_You're a bitch! GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY! NOW! This friendship is OVER" _Shelly yelled

"_Hey! It does take two people to kiss" _Claire said while leaving. Nathan turned to his sister.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Your girlfriends just came here to surprise you! You just screwed up the best thing in your life!" _Shelly yelled she was truly disappointed in her brother.

'_YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! AHH! I don't even have a fucking car! I NEED to go after her! Give me your keys!" _Nathan yelled frantically

"_You actually expect me to do that! YOU FUCKED UP NATHAN! Do you have any idea how bad you probably hurt_ _her?" _Shelly yelled back

"_I KNOW! NOW_ _GIVE ME YOUR KEYS!" _Nathan yelled back

"_Why the hell should I do that?!" _Shelly was beyond pissed at her brother.

"_BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER! I DIDN'T EVEN KISS CLAIRE BACK A FEW MINUTES BEFORE THAT I TOLD HER ALL ABOUT HALEY!" _Nathan yelled before he even realized what he said

"_Wha-what? Your in love with her?" _Shelly said shocked at her brothers revelation

"_YES! I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life! All I do is think about her! I can't breath when i'm around her and when i'm not i want to be! She means more to me than life itself! Hell, I've been in love with her for years!" _Nathan revealed looking as if he was about to cry himself, Shelly stood there for a minute silent.

"_Get in the car! I'll drive!" _Shelly said as they both ran to the car.

* * *

Haley drove straight home, crying hysterically the whole time. As soon as she ran into her house she saw most of her friends in the living room: Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Chase, Rachel, and Owen. Haley looked at them before choking back a few more tears and making a dash for her room.

"_Haley!" _Brooke said as she stood up immediately running after her followed by Peyton and Rachel. The guys just sat there unsure of what to do. The girls ran into Haley's room to find her sobbing on her bed.

"_Hey honey, what happened?" _Brooke said sitting on the bed

"_I went..went…to Nathan's…he was kissing…kissing his …ex girlfriend" _Haley managed to get out still sobbing uncontrollably. Rachel sat there rubbing circles on Haley's back. Haley then explained the whole story.

"_He isn't worth your_ _tears." _Brooke said trying to sooth her.

"_Yes, he is. I'm in love with him.." _Haley whispered softly. Her three best friends turned to her in shock at her revelation.

_"Since when?" _Brooke asked

_"Since i was fourteen years old! I can't breath when i'm around him and when i'm not i want to be! He makes my heart race! I can't even begin to explain what i feel for him!" _Haley cried

"_Aw Hales, Did you try to talk to him?" _Peyton asked

"_No, I can't do another relationship with cheating!" _Haley said weakly her crying slowing down.

"_Hales, the boys are worried do you mind if I go talk to them?" _Brooke asked

"_No, go ahead." _Haley muttered. She would rather Brooke explain than her.

Brooke quietly excited Haley's room to be instantly bombarded by the guys.

"_Is Haley okay?" _Lucas asked

"_What's the matter with her?" _Chase asked

"_Does she need anything?" _Owen asked

"_Okay, whoa! Slow down." _Brooke said while explaining the full story. As expecting they all instantly grew mad Lucas more than the rest.

"_I'm goin_g _kill him he swore he would never hurt her!" _Lucas said angrily. Lucas went down the hall to try to talk to his sister. Just then there was a knock on the door. Brooke answered in first to see Shelly and Nathan standing there, Shelly was in front of Nathan.

"_Hey Brooke..Can I see Haley?" _Shelly asked

"_Yeah, go ahead. She's in her room." _Brooke said stepping aside long enough to let Shelly by before stepping back in front blocking it so Nathan couldn't get through. _"Where the hell do you think your going?" _Brooke muttered angrily.

"_Brooke..Please! Let me talk to Haley!" _Nathan said immediately earning a slap in the face from Brooke.

"_There is no way in hell I'm letting that happen! I have NEVER seen her so upset!" _Brooke yelled

"_BROOKE! I NEED to talk to her NOW!" _Nathan yelled, Chase immediately stepped beside his girlfriend.

"_I think you need to leave!" _Chase said

"_Not until I talk to Haley!" _Nathan began _"Haley! Haley!" _He yelled. Lucas finally emerged from Haley's room extremely pissed off heading towards Nathan. _"Listen Dude, I'm sorry I need to explain it to her it meant nothing!" _Nathan said as Brooke and Chase stepped out of the way.

"_You promised me you wouldn't hurt her!" _Lucas yelled punching him in the face. Haley watching quietly immediately stepped in front of Nathan who was now on the ground stopping her brother. Even though Nathan broke her heart she didn't want this.

"_Lucas STOP!" _Haley said blocking Nathan, Nathan just looked at her surprised.

"_Why? He cheated on you! He kissed his ex girlfriend! Why are defending him right now? What makes you think he won't do it again!" _Lucas yelled not sure why she was protecting him.

"_BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" _Nathan yelled finally standing up. Haley just turned at and looked at him in shock as did everyone else.

"_What?" _Haley said in shock locking eyes with him.

"_I'm in love with you, Haley!" _Nathan said quieter this time. Without saying anything Haley turned to her brother.

"_Could you guys leave us alone to talk?" _Haley asked her friends, everyone nodded. However, Lucas didn't move.

"_There is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with him!" _Lucas yelled

"_Lucas I need to talk to him, alone!" _Haley said sternly.

"_Why would you want to after what he's done? Are you that stupid?!" _Lucas yelled, he was sick of his sister being hurt by people.

"_NO LUCAS I'M NOT STUPID! ARE YOU?! Can you not see I'm in love with him too, why else would I be so upset right now!" _Haley yelled through the tears, Nathan's head immediately shot up shocked that she loved him too. Lucas just nodded

"_I'm watching you though" _He said looking at Nathan while he let Peyton pull him into the other room. Haley immediately sunk down into the couch and cried. Nathan tried to wrap his arms around her but she stopped him.

"_Don't_!_ It hurts to much" _she muttered still not looking at him.

"_Haley. I am so sorry. You have to believe me, Claire means NOTHING to me. A few minutes before you walked in I was telling her about YOU. I don't know why she kissed me but I DIDN'T kiss her back! I swear to you she means NOTHING, you are the only one I want. I'm in love with you not her! I am so in love with you that it scares me! Please believe me!" _Nathan pleaded. For the first time Haley looked up to see him crying too. She had never seen him cry before.

"_Why should I believe you_.." Haley whispered

"_Because I love you_.."

"_Cheating is one of the things I hate the_ _most!" _Haley muttered

"_I know and I'm so sorry! Please say we can get past this I LOVE YOU! I NEED YOU! I WANT YOU! I can't live without you_.." He said looking down. Haley sat there quietly thinking for what seemed like forever. Haley then brought her hand up to his cheek stroking it softly making him look at her.

"_Okay, I believe you_. _I love you too…" _She whispered with a small smile. It was the first time she had ever really meant those three little words. She had said them to Damien but it always seemed forced when she said it. She knew in her heard she was truly in love with Nathan, and as soon as she looked into his eyes she knew he was telling the truth. Nathan then whipped the tears from her cheeks before crashing his lips into hers in a slow passionate kiss. Haley smiled through the kiss. As they broke apart breathless Nathan rested his forehead on her.

"_I'm sorry again. And I love you! I love you! I love you!" _He said kissing her over and over again.

"_I love you too!" _She said kissing him back.

Little did they know all of her friends quietly stood watching them smiling. This was Haley and Nathan's first real right and they survived.

**Authors note: EVERYONE please leave me reviews telling me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Haley's friends stood quietly in the hall listening to their fight slowly die down. All of her friends except for her brother and Peyton who were outside. Lucas was pacing on the front porch as Peyton stood there, she had made him leave the house so Haley and Nathan could talk.

"_Why did I leave them alone! I don't want him hurting her again! Why did you drag me out of there?" _Lucas yelled pacing the porch, just then without them noticing Felix, Skills, and Marcus (another friend of theirs) walked up without them noticing.

"_Lucas! You need to STOP right now! Don't pin this on me! She is your older sisters and you NEED to let her fight her own battles! Let her talk to her boyfriend who might I add she is IN LOVE WITH!" _Peyton yelled getting frustrated

"_He cheated on her Peyton! What do you expect me to do?" _Lucas yelled

"_WHAT?" _The three guys yelled from next to them making their presence known.

"_Nothing guys its fine just let Haley deal with it." _Peyton said not wanting to spread Haley's business to everyone.

"_NOTHING?" _Lucas yelled _"Nathan cheated on Haley is that really nothing?" _Lucas yelled

"_I can't believe him!" _Felix yelled clenching his fists.

"_He is so dead! How could he do that to Haley! I am going to kill him" _ Skills yelled. Skills had always thought of Haley as a sister and always promised her and himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

_"Guys please let her handle it" _Peyton asked but they just ignored her. At this moment Skills and Felix were making their way to the door when Marcus stepped in.

"_Listen I know you guys are pissed and believe me I am too but maybe you should let Haley deal with this on her own. I'm sure if she needs anything she will tell us." _Marcus said trying to rationalize with them. He didn't like that someone hurt Haley but this was her problem unless she came asking for help.

"_Marcus move!" _Skills said as he and Felix made their way past him.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were still in the living room talking.

"_Are we okay now?" _Nathan asked cautiously

"_Nathan, I love you and I believe you but it's going to take a lot for me to fully trust you again. I'm just scare." _Haley said simply

"_Okay, I get that I never wanted to hurt you." _Haley just nodded. All of a sudden she heard the front door slam and she stood up immediately followed by Nathan. Without even saying anything Felix walked up to Nathan and punched him in the face.

"_You are a dead man" _Skills said right behind Felix.

"_HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" _Haley said stepping in front of her boyfriend once again. Nathan had not one fought back because he knew how angry Haley would get and he didnt need any more problems.

"_Killing this_ _piece of shit!" _Felix said glaring at Nathan.

"_No one hurts our Haley and gets away with it" _Skills said

Haley then turned to look at Nathan _"Go wait in my room_, _I'll be there in a minute." _Nathan nodded leaving the room however he waited in the hall listening. Haley immediately turned her attentionto the boys in front of her. First lookingat Felix _"You! This is not your fight! And this is for punching my boyfriend" _Haley said slapping him in the face surprising all the guys before turning her attention to Skills "_And you I know you are only trying to look out for me but I can fight my own battles, I'm a big girl!" _Haley yelled.

"_I told you if he hurt you he would be a_ _dead man!" _Felix said as Skills nodded his head in agreement.

"_You two need to hear the story before you go around punching people!" _Haley yelled before telling them the whole story. _"I was hurt but we talked about it" _Haley finished

"_How can you forgive him for treating you this way, he cheated on you?" _Skills asked

"_I wouldn't have done that to you.." _Felix muttered under his breath

"_EXCUSE ME?! This is not about you! Do you really want to get on my bad side again when we just resolved things! And I am forgiving him because I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!" _Haley yelled, the boys just stood there in shock.

"_I'm sorry, I guess I can let it slide THIS time but you remember you are like a baby sista to me!" _Skills said hugging her

"_Your forgiven" _Haley said

"_I'm sorry but you know I love you-" _Felix began, Nathan immediately tensed up at these words. Did he really just say he loved his girlfriend? Nathan was about to make his presense known and say something but Haley beat him to it.

"_Felix stop relling me your in love with me! I dont know how much clearer i have to make this for you I LOVE NATHAN! Just drop it I will forgive you but lay off my boyfriend!" _Haley said getting ready to leave the room when she saw Marcus standing in the doorway.

"_I'm sorry I tried to stop them" _Marcus said shaking his head at his friends. Haley immediately jumped into his arms.

"_Marcus! Where have you been I feel like I haven't seen you all summer!" _Haley said as she pulled away from their hug.

"_I'm good, how are you? I heard tonight was a rough night." _Marcus said giving her a sympathetic look.

"_I'm better now. Look I have to go check on Nathan since this idiot and my brother punched him! What are you doing tonight?" _Haley asked

"_Going to Tric with everyone, you in?" _Marcus asked

"_Yeah, maybe." _Haley said walking into the kitchen to get Nathan some ice.

* * *

In the kitchen stood Brooke, Rachel, Chase, Owen, and Shelly.

"_Haley! Are you okay? I am so sorry I should have never told Claire to meet me at the house!" _Shelly apologized

"_No Shelly it's really not your fault." _Shelly just nodded.Part of her couldn't help but feel a little guilty she should have known Claire would pull something like this.

"_Are you guys okay now?" _Rachel asked hesitantly

"_We're getting there" _Haley answered

"_Haley, I know you love him but please be careful I don't want to see you get hurt again." _Brooke said hugging her friend.

"_Me neither" _Haley answered "_I have to go check on Nathan considering he was punched twice and slapped I don't know how many times." _

"_Wait twice?" _Owen asked since he only saw him punched once by Lucas.

"_Felix, Skills, and Marcus are here. Felix punched him."_

"_I'll get you some ice" _Chase said making himself useful

"_Wait, when did Felix get here?" _Rachel asked

"_Oh,_ _while Nathan and I were talking about thin_g_s him and Skills came barging in."_ Haley said rolling her eyes _"Skills I understand was looking out for me he always has but Felix was just doing it to get even, he even tried to tell me he loved me again after!"_

"_Is he like stupid for something?" _Brooke said rolling her eyes. Felix didn't seem to understand anything. _"That boy_ _need to think before he speaks"_

"_What exactly was going on with you and Felix?" _Shelly asked still not having heard the full story.

"_Well the short story a couple months ago we kind of had a thing but it didn't work out, I moved on. The night of the first party he told me he was in love with me and kissed me I told him I had feelings for someone else, Nathan. Not to mention he was with Rachel. We haven't really been the same since I thought we cleared everything up but I guess not" _Haley said managing to get it out in one breath.

"_Oh yeah. I kind of remember hearing about that. You don't have feeling for him at all anymore right?" _Shelly asked to make sure

"_Nothing more than friends, I'm in love with Nathan." _Haley said with complete confidence.

"_That's for sure I mean why else would Haley James get a tattoo!" _Shelly said without even realizingthat

Haley hadn't told her friends. As soon as Haley and everyone else's eyes went wide Shelly's hand flew over her mouth knowing what she had done.

"_WHAT?!" _Brooke and Rachel yelled at the same time.

"_You got a tattoo?" _Chase said shocked, Haley rarely did things like this especially not alone. Haley began to blush and nodded her head slowly.

"_Oh my god I'm so sorry Haley I thought they knew." _Shelly said feeling bad.

"_Let me see it!" _Brooke said shocked. Haley slowly turned around and lifted but her shirt. There was a perfect black _"_23", Nathan's jersey number inked into her lower back. Haley heard gasps coming from behind her and put her shirt down_. _As she turned around everyone else had not entered the room. Nathan stood there with his jaw dropped notknowing what to say.

"_When did you do that?" _Felix asked shocked

"_I can't believe you did that Haley. Why would you do something so permanent?" _Lucas said shaking his head. Never once in his life has he seen his sister something so irrational.

"_A few days ago…I did it because I'm in love with him." _She said finally locking eyes with Nathan who still hadn't said anything. Haley then walked in front of Nathan. _"Say something" _She whispered quietly. Nathan just took her by the hand and pulled her into her bedroom still not saying anything. _"Nathan…"_

"_Let me see it again." _Nathan finally said quietly. Haley just turned around and lifted up her shirt. She just stood there wishing she knew what he was thinking.

"_Nathan…" _She began but then she felt his fingers brush against her lower back over the tattoo. Then he dropped to him knees. She left felt his lips press against her lower back causing her to gasp. 

Nathan immediately stood up and spun her around crashing his lips onto hers. Haley was caught off guard but immediately responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away breathlessly.

"_God I love you so much" _Nathan mumbled against her lips.

"_I love you too." _Haley saidback

"_Why did you get the tattoo?" _Nathan finally asked

"_Because I love you and no matter what happens with us in the future I want to be able to look at the tattoo years from now and remember what I'm feeling now." _Haley tried to explain, Nathan just nodded.

"_I like it." _Nathan finally said. _"I'm sorry if I made you_ _doubt us today, I really do love you.." _

"_I know and I love you just please don't let it happen again. I'm giving us another chance and I want it to work." _Haley said

"_Me too" _Nathan said kissing her.

"_Okay, now let's go get the ice from Chase before your face swells up. I'm sorry they punched you.." _

"_I deserved it." _Nathan said sadly

"_Maybe by me but not them" _Haley joked _"Do you want to just stay here tonight? We can go out with everyone and try to forget about this?" _Haley asked, she really did hate the tension between them.

"_I do but we took Shelly's car and I don't have mine.." _Nathan answered, he really did want to stay here and make things right with her.

"_I was going to asked her to stay too" _Haley said smiling pulling him out of her bedroom. As they walked out the door Lucas was standing there.

"_Uh hey Luke" _Haley muttered

"_Listen Haley I wanted to apologize for getting involved. You're right it was none of my business but your my sister and I love you. I just want you to be happy I hate when you're hurting. And Nathan I'm sorry for punching you I should have handled it better." _Lucas said. Haley stood there for a minute somewhat shocked at her brother's new found cool, and had calmed down. Then she snapped out of it and instantly gave her brother a huge.

"_Thank you, I love you too little brother." _She said finally releasing him.

"_Yeah_ _man I'm really sorry too. I screwed up after you trusted me I deserved the punch. Can we just put this past us?" _Nathan asked not wanting to screw up years of friendship.

"_Yeah" _Lucas said bumping fists with him. _"Now go ice your face, I have to go fix things with Peyton" _Lucas said laughing slightly, as Nathan and Haley began to walk away _"Oh and Haley" _Haley turned to face her brother_ "Don't let mom see your tattoo, she will freak." _Haley just smiled and nodded to her brother as she walked into the kitchen with Nathan.

"_Hey, how is your face?" _Shelly asks her brother as he comes into view.

"_It's been better I deserved it though." _Nathan said sadly still feeling really guilty.

"_Here man you should put some ice on it" _Chase said handing him the bag of ice he made.

"_Thanks" _Nathan said taking the ice.

"_I'm sorry I slapped you but she's one of my best friends and—" _Brooke began feeling sorry now for hitting him but not at the same time because he had hurt Haley who was her best friend. However Brooke knew that these two were meant to be so she needed to make amends.

"_I understand" _Nathan replied not letting her finish.

"_Shelly, do you want to stay and we can all go out? Unless you still have plans with Claire…" _Haley said looking down at her feet. Just the girls name made her want to cry all over again. She then felt Nathan grab her hand intertwining their fingers giving her hand a light squeeze.

"_Nope I slapped that bitch" _Shelly said with a huge smile, laughing lightly.

"_You did? I thought you guys were friends.." _Haley asked confused

"_Were being the key word there. She was way out of line with what she did. You and Nathan are more important to me than her. No one messes with you guy_s." Shelly said truly meaning it. She knew that Nathan and Haley were meant to be. She really couldn't believe that Claire would pull something like that, she had even told her about Nathan and Haley. Haley had always been a better friend anyway.

"_thanks." _Haley said smiling.

"_Wait..what's Claire's last name??" _Brooke said finally realizing something.

"_Young..why?" _Nathan answered not understanding why she was asking either.

"_Oh my god! I went to cheer camp with that bitch! We hate each other, oh that girl is so getting a nose job next time I see her!" _Brooke said making some laugh. Brooke had cheer camp with her back in high school and they always hated each other. They were at constant competition.

"_You're the Brooke she was talking about! That's too weird!" _Nathan said as Shelly nodded in agreement.

"_Uh Hales are you going to join the cheerleading squad at school this year?" _Brooke asked obviously having something on her mind. Haley had been a part of the cheer squad senior year, it wasn't really her thing at first but she grew to love it.

"_Uh_ _I was thinking about it.." _Haley answered

"_You cheer?" _Nathan said not knowing that about her

"_I did senior year of high school, I didn't last year but I was thinking about it this year since Brooke will probably be on the squad. " _Haley answered.

"_We compete against Claire's college at a cheer competition during the year? I'm guessing you're going whether your on the team or not so I figured I would let you know." _Brooke answered; Haley just let out a loud groan and put her head in her hands.

"_Its okay Hales we will deal with it toget_h_er when the time comes." _Nathan said rubbing her back_._

"_Oh to answer your question I'll stay the night if it's okay.." _Shelly said realizing she never answered the question.

"_Yeah it's fine" _Haley answered. Just then out of nowhere Peyton runs into the house.

"_HALEY JAMES! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE!" _Peyton yelled, Haley immediately stepped to the kitchen doorway to find Peyton. Leaving everyone else in the kitchen Haley made her way into the living room.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't yeah, did you get tattoo!" _Peyton said, not mad but excited. Haley didn't even answer she just turned around lifting up the bottom of her shirt. _"WOW, I thought Lucas was kidding!"_

"_Nope, I really got it" _Haley said with a little laugh.

"_Why, I never say you getting a tattoo" _Peyton said.

"_Because I'm in love with him and I want to look at it and remember what it feels like." _Haley said simply, Peyton just smiled.

"_So are you guys okay now?" _Peyton asked after only hearing pieces of thestory from Lucas.

"_We are getting there" _Haley said with a small smile.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Everything had settled down in the James' household for the most part. Haley, Nathan, Shelly, Brooke, Chase, Lucas, Peyton, Rachel, Owen, Felix, Skills, and Marcus were all getting ready to go to the club. Haley was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Shelly came into the bathroom.

"_hey Hales almost ready? They send me up to check on you." _Shelly said

"_I'm ready" _Haley said taking one last glance in the mirror.

"_So uh Haley who's that other guy out there that I haven't meet before?" _Shelly said playing with her fingers.

"_Skills?" _Haley asked confused.

"_No..not him..I met him last year.."_

"_Oh! You mean Marcus. Yeah, he's a good friend of mine I haven't seen him a lot lately. I missed him." _Haley said not sure why she asked still.

"_He seems nice.." _Shelly said smiling.

"_You like him!" _Haley squealed, immediately recognizing the look on his face.

"_Well I don't really know him but h_e _seems really nice and plus he's hot!" _Shelly said smiling, Haley just nodded smiling.

"_He's a really good guy…go for it." _Haley said knowing Shell_y _was obviously starting tolike him after only ashort time. Shelly didn't say anything she just stood there thinking. _"Okay lets go downstairs." _Haley and Shelly walked downstairs where everyone was waiting to leave. Haley took a seat on Nathans lap. _"Are we ready to go?"_

"_Yeah let's go_" Lucas said making his way outside followed by everyone else.

"_Oh shit I forgot my wallet!" _Chase said feeling around in his pockets.

"_Well why don't we go get it and meet them at the club?" _Brooke suggested

"_Okay. Guy_s_ we will meet you there." _Chase said making his way to the car

"_Bye guys!" _Brooke yelled following Chase.

"_Bye!" _Everyone said

"_Okay, ill drive!" _Peyton said

"_Yeah we can take my car too." _Haley said knowing there wouldn't be enough room in just Peyton's car.

"_I'm going with you." _Shelly said.

"_Me too." _Nathan added

"_Okay Owen and I will go with Peyton." _Rachel said

"_Yeah, I'll come too." _Skills said walking to Peyton's car. The only available seats were now in Haley's car, so Marcus and Felix make their way over too it.

"_Nathan, can you drive there?" _Haley asked not really feeling like driving.

"_Yeah, sure baby." _Nathan said taking her keys. Everyone was now on their way to Tric. Shelly and Marcus had been in there own little world talking the whole way. They were about half way there when Nathan reached over and grabbed Haley's hand that had been resting on her lap intertwining their fingers, Haley simply smiled at the gesture.

"_You look beautiful tonight Hales." _Nathan said smiling at her. He was so happy that she had forgiven him he couldn't image his life without her again.

"_Thank you" _Haley said leaning over giving him a kiss on the cheek as he drove. _"I love you"_

"_I love you too." _Nathan said giving her a quick peck on the lips once they stopped at a red light.

"_Unbelieve!_ _The guy cheats and he still gets the girl!" _Felix mumbles under his breath. However everyone in the car still heard him. Nathan just glares at him through the rear view mirror as Haley whips around in her seat.

"_Excuse me!" _Haley said in a cold voice.

"_Oh you heard me Haley! I tried to be okay with this but I'm not he hurts you by cheating on you none the less the one thing you hate most in this world and two seconds later you love each other!That's complete bullshit!" _Felix said. Everyone else in the car remained silent for the moment not wanting to get involved.

"_You wouldn't know the first thing about what's going on with Nathan and I or love for that matter because you've never been in love you wouldn't understand!" _Haley shotback.

"_I'm pretty sure I know a little something about love, Haley!" _Felix said looking at her. Haley knew exactly what he was insinuating by the comment.

"_Felix this has to stop! You are not in love with me do we really need to have this discussion again!" _Haley said growing tired with this constant conversation.

"_Haley he cheated on you!" _Felix yelled

"_What the—" _Nathan started only to be cut off by Haley.

"_And you used me so don't act like Mr. Innocent!" _Haley shot back coldly.

"_Gu_ys _maybe we should drop it…" _Marcus said knowing nothing good could come from this. But it was no use Haley and Felix weren't listening.

"_I never used you is that what you really think!" _Felix yelled back

"_Yes it's what I fucking think!" _Haley yelled _"It's not like it even fucking matters I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN IN LOVE WITH NATHAN! Since I was probably fourteen yours old it takes an idiot not to notice that and an ever bigger one to try to break that up_!" Haley yelled

"_Yeah I get it! I just don't know why you are with such an asshole you deserve better! He cheated on you or do you not realize this! I figured after being cheated on by Damien for months straight you might now want to go down that road again but hey knock yourself out! " _Felix yelled, Nathan was just about to speak again but was cut off by Shelly. Nathan didn't know who the hell this guy thought he was. He was talking as if Nathan wasn't in the car.

_"What the fuck that's my brother your talking about!" _Shelly yelled angrily. Haley ignored it and continued yelled at Felix.

"_What like you, Felix? HUH? Like you are so much better right! What gives you a right to shit talk my boyfriend he is one of the best guys I have ever met. He is sweet, caring, and you could never compare to him!" _Haley said bitterly. Even though Nathan was completely annoyed by Felix he was happy to hear Haley say that after everything that had happened today.

"_Wow who knew being in love turn you into such a cold, heartless bitch? Not to mention a whore I mean look at that tramp stamp you got, you're probably sleeping with him already!" _Felix yelled immediately knowing he had gone too far. Nathan looked over at his girlfriend and noticed she had gotten really quiet and was now looking out the window. He noticed a tear slowly make its way down her cheek. _"Haley I'm—" _Felix started but was cut off.

"_What the fuck is your problem, dude? Haley has been nothing but nice to you and despite everything keeps giving you more and more chances. I tried to hold my tongue for the most part until now, its one thing to insult me but Haley is a completely different story. Not that it's any of your business but_ _we are NOT sleeping together so you might want to get your facts straight. You have no right talking to her that way either and I will not let it happen again! Haley is my girlfriend and I may have screwed up but I am truly in love with her. I don't give a shit if you people can see it Haley and I can feel it and that is the only thing that matters to me! Haley is the best person I have ever met! Another thing you need to stop confessing your feelings to MY girlfriend it's starting to get pathetic!" _Nathan yelled completely fed up. Just then they pulled in the parking lot.

"_That was so not cool dude! What the fuck is wrong with you? You have no right talking to her that way!" _Marcus said to Felix while opening the door stopped for a second _"Hales I'll be inside if you need anything, don't listen to that asshole." _He whispered giving her shoulder a light squeeze. _"Shelly do you want to come?" _

'_Yeah one second." _Shelly said looking at Felix _"You are an asshole. You should be ashamed of yourself! You say your on of her best friends and supposively in love with her well then why can't you grow up and let her be happy! And stop shit talking my brother!" _She said angrily to him causing him to sigh looking at her brother _"I know you love Haley dont listen to this asshole!" _With that she hopped out of the car along with Felix who took off in the other direction. _"Hales, I'll be inside if you need anything. Love ya!" _Once the door was shut Nathan looked over at Haley who was still looking out the window silently tears flowing down her cheeks. Nathan slowly turned her face to face him.

"_Are you okay?" _He asked softly

"_Do I look okay?" _Haley spat out. When she saw hurt flash through his face she instantly felt sorry. _"I'm sorry this isn't your fault it's mine."_

"_No it's not Haley listen to me none of this_ _is your_ _fault! This is mostly on Felix and on me.." _Nathan said sadly, Haley looked at him confused._ "If I hadn't let Claire kiss me today he wouldn't have started this again…"_

"_No Nathan it was only a matter of time..I just can't believe he said those things to me." _Haley said looking down at her hands. Nathan immediately pulled her into a hug stroking her hair softly.

"_None of it is true you are the most caring, beautiful, and forgiving person I have ever met. That's why I love you so much!" _Nathan said wiping her tears. Haley instantly leaned in and gave him a softly kiss.

"_Thank you, I love you too." _Haley said with a small smile.

"_Do you want to inside now?" _Nathan as wiping the remainder of her tears away.

"_Yes and thank you Nathan really." _

"_I didn't do anything.." _ Nathan said simply

"_You stuck up for me.." _Haley said with a smile.

"_I would do it again in a second" _He said stepping out of the car going over to her door to open it for her.

* * *

Everyone had been in Tric for about an hour now dancing and having a good time. Nathan had outside with Chase, Owen, Skills, and Lucas getting some fresh air. Felix had disappeared somewhere. They were now all heading in to find the girls. They then saw Haley stumbling over with Peyton laughing uncontrollably.

"_Nathan! I have been looking everywhere for you!" _Haley slurred stumbling over to him giggling. She had clearly had way too much to drink. Nathan just barely caught her as Lucas struggled to catch Peyton as well the other guys just laughed and walked away.

"_Whoa! Hales, how much have you had to drink?" _Nathan asked looking down at his girlfriend. Nathan knew this meant he would have to drive home.

"_I don't know. Peyton, how much did I drink?" _Haley asked

"_Lots and lots" _Peyton said stumbling backwards causing Lucas to have to catch her again.

"_Peyton did you forget you were driving and Haley you never drink when you have to drive!" _Lucas yelled

"_Give me a break I had a bad night!" _Haley mumbled stepping away from the group slightly.

"_Ugh, my mom's going to kill me!" _Lucas mumbled looking at Haley and Peyton.

"_How are we supposed to get them into your house?" _Nathan asked

"_As quietly as we can my mom's going to flip out if she sees them like this." _Lucas answer. Everyone soon noticed Nathan staring at the dance floor with his eyes widened in shock.

"_What are you—" _Haley started but then looked out of the dance floor to see Shelly and Marcus kissing. _"YAY!" _Haley cheered  
_"Aw that's so cute!" _Peyton added

"_Ah my eyes that my baby sister!" _Nathan said _"That guys too old for her!" _Nathan said going into protective brother mode.

"_Relax Nathan! He's only older by two years! Plus he's a really great gu_y, _he won't hurt her." _Haley said turning Nathans face so he was no longer looking at them but now at her. _"Let your sister be happy!" _Haley said giving him a peck on the lips before turning her attention back to Peyton. _"Let's get another shot!"_Haley said beginning to walk towards the bar. Lucas quickly ran after her before anyone else got the chance too.

"_Whoa! I think you have had enough. Why the hell are you drinking so much tonight?" _Lucas asked _"Yo_u _never drink when you have to drive_.."

"_Because I've had a shitty night and I want to forget it okay now let me go!" _Haley demanded

"_Hales, I realize that but I thought you guys fixed things." _Lucas said

"_Yeah with Nathan…but not with Felix…I mean come on why would he want to be friends with a slut anyway" _Haley muttered

"_WHAT! Did he say that?" _Lucas asked shocked that Felix would say something like that to Haley.

"_Yupperssss…ask anyone he said I was a slut and a heartless bitch.." _Haley slurred sadly

"_Haley, he is just jealous give him time about the whole you and Nathan thing. Felix probably did mean anything he said I'll talk to him." _Lucas offered. Normally Lucas took his sisters side when it came to her and guys but he had become really good friends with Felix and he was stuck in the middle.

"_Do whate_v_er the hell you want." _Haley muttered walking away.

* * *

It was now almost two o'clock in the morning and they just made it to Haley and Lucas' house. The only people that were there were Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Lucas, and Shelly. Haley, Peyton, and Shelly made it in the house first being extremely loud.

"_Shh..Haley you are going to wake up mom and dad!" _Lucas said grabbing Peyton as she stumbled.

"_Your cuteeee" _Peyton slurred, Lucas just smirked

"_Move! I need to pee!" _Haley yelled trying to dash up the stairs

"_I'm coming too!!" _Shelly yelled running behind her. Haley instantly slide all the way back down them when she stumbled taking Shelly down with her causing them to fall all the way down the stairs, leaving the girls in a giggling heap on the floor. Lucas groaned knowing his parents were definitely awake now.

"_Are you guys okay?" _Nathan said making his way over to them trying to help them both up. All three girls continued laughing.

"_That's weird, I'm surprised my parents haven't come down yet?" _Lucas said confused. Usually his parents were really light sleepers.

"_Are you sure their home yet?" _Nathan asked

"_Its two am they have to be home.." _Lucas said making hi_s _way up the stairs. He checked his parents room to find them not there.

"_That's weird they aren't home." _Lucas said. All of a sudden he saw Haley press the button for their answering machine button. _"Hales, what are you—"_Lucas started but was cut off by the answering machine playing.

"_Hey Luke it's mom! Your father and I decided to head up to camp for the night we will be home either tomorrow or Sunday. If you talk to your sister please relay the message to her. Have fun tonight and BEHAVE! Love you bye!" _

"_Okay good they aren't home! You are so lucky Haley." _Lucas said shaking his head at his drunken sister.

"_Hales do you need me to help you upstairs?" _Nathan asked remembering she had to go to the bathroom.

"_Hmm nopers I'm fine" _Haley slurred stumbling up the stairs almost falling backward but Nathan was right behind her to catch her.

"_No your not Haley let me help you" _Nathan said leading her up the stairs followed by his sister who wasn't as drunk as Haley. Lucas and Peyton also followed.

"_Okay guy_s _I think I'm going to take her to bed." _Lucas said gesturing to a half asleep Peyton on his shoulder.

"_Nighty nighty baby brother!" _Haley said laughing to herself knowing he hated to be called baby brother.

"_Oh Shelly, you can sleep in my parents' bedroom since they aren't here.." _Lucas offered

"_Okay, I just need clothes to sleep in.." _Shelly said

"_I've got someee" _Haley said opening her door stumbling in only to be caught by Nathan.

"_Jeez Hales how much did you drink tonight?" _Nathan asked looking at his girlfriend.

"_Would everyone stop asking me that!" _Haley snapped removing herself from his grasp as she went to get clothes for Shelly.

"_Thanks Hales, goodnight" _Shelly said walking out of the room. Haley proceeds to get her clothes to go to sleep and made her way into her bathroom. She surprisingly was able to put on her clothes without falling over. She then made her way into her bedroom to find Nathan already in bed. Haley immediately snuggles closer to him. Nathan leaned down to give her a kiss. Haley suddenly pulled away and looked at him.

"_Do you think I'm a slut?" _Haley asked thinking about what Felix had said. She knew it was true she was a virgin but she still had to ask.

"_What? No!" _Nathan answered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"_Do you think I'm a tease?" _Nathan chuckled a little.

"_What? Nathan, tell me what you think?" _She demanded

"_I think you're my girlfriend and I love you! I respect the fact that you want to wait. When your ready I will be too.." _Nathan said stroking her cheek softly. Haley immediately pulled him in for a kiss. After a few minutes of making out Haley abruptly pulled away putting her hand over her mouth. Nathan looked at her confused. Had he down something wrong?

"_Hales what's the—" _Nathan was cut off by her pushing him off her and leaping off the bed running to the bathroom. He immediately ran after her to find her emptying her stomach into the toilet. He immediately bent down and pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back as she puked out all of the alcohol in her stomach.

"_Are you okay?" _Nathan asked as she sat up. Haley meekly nodded. But only seconds later she started puking again. Haley finally stood up, almost falling back down but Nathan caught her. _"Whoa! Hales, are you okay?" _Nathan asked

"_Yeah, I'll be fine I just want to brush my teeth. I feel gross." _Haley replied beginning to sober up.

"_Okay" _Nathan answered, remaining close to her in case she got sick or lost her balance again. Haley quickly brushed her teeth and they both made their way back to her bed. Nathan however got up and went downstairs, he came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and advil.

"_Take this" _Nathan said giving it to her. She instantly took it before laying down.

"_Thank you" _She whispered snuggling into his chest.

"_For what?"_

"_Taking care of me, I shouldn't have drank so much tonight. My head is spinning." _Haley said holding her head.

"_Why did you drink so much?" _Nathan asked

"_I just wanted to forget today" _Haley whispered, Nathan wrapped his arms tighter around her. He wished he could have taken away the pain he caused.

"_I'm sorry again" _Nathan muttered kissing her forehead.

"_It was also my fight with Felix. I really don't want to lose him as a friend I just can't be who he wants me to be. I love you and he can't change that." _Haley said giving Nathan a peck on the lips.

"_I know it's hard and I'm sorry for that. Okay, you need to get some sleep! Goodnight Hales I love you." _Nathan said kissing her forehead again.

"_I love you too Nate." _Haley said as they both drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

The next morning Nathan laid in bed watching Haley sleep. All of a sudden she began to stir letting out a loud groan.

"_I feel like there is an elephant sitting on my head!" _Haley grumbled rubbing her head, Nathan just laughed usually he was the one with the horrible hang over.

"_For once I don't have one" _He responded

"_Lucky you" _Haley mumbled before flinging her hand over her mouth jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. Nathan was close behind her in time to grab her hair as she got sick once again.

"_It's okay…just breathe baby…" _Nathan said rubbing small circles on her back.

"_I'm sorry I'm such a mess…" _Haley grumbled

"_Shhh..it's okay" _Nathan said softly _"I'm usually in your position" _He said with a little laugh

"_I see your just was sick as Peyton and Shelly" _Lucas said laughing from the doorway _"Maybe next time you will listen to me when I said you've had enough" _Lucas joked, knowing this would piss off his sister.

"_Shut up Lucas!" _Haley said before puking one last time

"_Are they as sick as her??" _Nathan asked

"_Yup..Peyton's not horrible she never gets that sick just a bad headache, she hasn't gotten sick yet. You might want to check on your sister though dude. " _

"_Okay, I will in a minute can you get them some Advil and water?" _Nathan asked

"_Yup already on it" _Lucas said leaving

"_Are you okay baby?" _Nathan asked as she slowly began to stand up

"_Yeah I think I'm good now, my head is just killing me.." _Haley whined while she began to brush her teeth. Just as she finished and made her way back into her room Lucas walked back in.

"_Here yeah go little sis water and Advil, enjoy!" _He said laughing, Haley just groaned, she hated when he called her little sister. It was bad enough he tried to act like her older brother when he wasn't.

"_Big sis…and thank you" _She said taking the medicine smacking Lucas in the arm as he walked out of the room to give the other girls medicine as well.

"_Are you going to be okay, I'm gunna go check on my sister.." _Nathan asked not sure if he should leave her.

"_Yeah, I'll be fine I'm going to take a shower." _

"_Well in that case maybe I should stay…" _Nathan said flashing his infamous smirk.

"_Nice try, now go" _Haley said laughing as she pushed him out the door. She then made her way to the shower.

* * *

Nathan walked down the hall to Lucas' room where he found Shelly and Peyton laying on the bed.

"_How are you guys feeling?" _Nathan asked

"_Like I've been run over by a truck, you?" _Shelly responded

"_I'm fine, I didn't drink last night" _Nathan answered, Shelly instantly sat up. It was very unlike her brother not to drink, he was always partying. She was just about to say something but she sat up to fast and instantly made a run for the bathroom shoving past her brother.

"_You_'_re_ _up Nate! If I have to take care of her again I'm gunna get sick" _Peyton said laughing, causing Nathan to laugh too.

"_Here give her this" _Lucas said handing him a spare toothbrush knowing that Shelly had left in such a hurry the day before she wouldn't have one. _"And this is for you" _He said handing him another.

"_Thanks man" _Nathan said taking the toothbrushes and leaving the room.

"_Hey, Shell you okay?" _ He said knocking on the door

"_Yeah" _She replied opening the door _"Next time MAKE me STOP drinking!" _She mumbled laughing.

"_So what's goin_g _on with you and Marcus?" _Nathan asked. He didn't like the fact that Marcus was older but he seemed like a good guy and Haley thought so too.

"_umm I don't know" _She replied trying to walk out of the bathroom not wanting to talk about it but he soon blocked the door.

"_Hold on..you're not getting away that fast you're my baby sister and I worry about you." _

"_I know but you really do have nothing to worry about. Now I know what you are going to say that he's too old for me but I can handle myself. I don't even know what's going on with us…"_Shelly answered her brother always seemed to go into protective mode when guys were interested with her; he did the same with Lucas. _"Now stop worrying about me so much" _Shelly said laughing shoving him lightly.

"_I can't help it it's my job as your big brother!" _He said smiling as he put her in a head lock messing up her hair that hair that she had just brushed while they were talking.

"_AH Nate!" _She said stomping on his foot. _"I'm gunna be sick again so don't do that, plus you just messed up my hair!" _Nathan just shook his head and laughed at his little sister. He then walked back into Lucas' room.

"_Hey man, wanna go shot some hoops?" _Lucas asked

"_Yeah sure let me just go tell Haley" _Nathan said walking out of the room into Haley's. She was still in the bathroom so he took a seat on her bed. The door of the bathroom flew open revealing Haley in only a towel. Nathan just sat there in pure awe at the sight in front of him.

* * *

Haley had just gotten out of the shower and had forgotten her clothes, she wrapped in a towel and opened the bathroom door and entered her bedroom hoping Nathan wasn't in there. But sure enough he was sitting on her bed; she blushed as their eyes locked. Nathan sat there stunned.

"_Oh sorry, I'll leave I just wanted to tell you I was going to shot hoops with Lucas…" _Nathan said looking around trying not to stare so she didn't feel uncomfortable_. _Nathan quickly stood up to leave. Haley laughed, as she made her way over to him.

"_Nathan, you act like you've never seen a girl in towel. Jeez it's not like I'm completely naked…" _Haley said laughing slightly _"plus you are MY boyfriend!" _They both laughed

"_Sorry I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable.."_

"_Surprisingly I don't.." _Haley said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him, Nathan's arms immediately wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. They both pulled away breathlessly leaning their foreheads together. _"I love you" _Haley said in a breathy voice.

"_I love you too!" _Nathan said smiling giving her another quick peck _"Are you feeling better?"_

"_Much better now" _Haley said snuggling into his chest.

"_Nate, you ready to go?" _Lucas asked entering the room, this time they just stood there with their arms around each other not bothering to jump apart. _"Ah god Hales put some clothes on!"_

"_I'm in a towel dumbass! Next time maybe you should knock!" _Haley said rolling her eyes before leaning up to give Nathan one more kiss. _"Go have fun with this loser over here" _Haley joked

"_Okay bye Hales" _Nathan said as he walked out the door. _"Love you."_

"_Love you too" _She called after him

* * *

After the boys left Haley got changed and made her way downstairs where she found Shelly and Peyton laying on the couch.

"_Hey Hales, how are you feeling?" _Peyton asked

"_Better what about you guys?" _

"_Just a little headache.." _Peyton answered she rarely got bad hangovers.

"_I'm better, EXCEPT for this HUGE bruise on my knee because some klutz fell down the stairs and knocked me down!" _Shelly joked referring to last night when Haley fell down the stairs knocking Shelly down in the process. All three girls started laughing.

"_Oh my god! That's where the bruise on my leg came from!" _Haley said causing the girls to laugh harder.

"_I'm hungryyy" _Peyton whined

"_Yeah me too" _Haley said as Shelly nodded

"_You guys know what the best hangover food is?" _Peyton said smiling

"_McDonalds!" _Shelly answered

"_Normally I would say no to that crappy food but right now..hell yes!" _Haley said laughing

"_But I don't wanna move!" _Shelly whined

"_Me either!" _Haley responded

"_Then how are we going to get_ _it?" _Shelly asked both girls looked at her smiling, knowing exactly what each other was thinking, Marcus! _"Why the hell are you guys looking at me like that?" _Shelly asked confused.

"_Well you see I'm pretty sure there is a certain friend of ours a boy I might add that might want to pick it up in order to see you.." _Haley said smiling, remembering back to her conversation with him last night.

**Flashback:**

"_Marcussss!" _Haley slurred as her and Peyton ran over to him

"_Hey Hales, you're a little drunk I see" _Marcus said laughing

"_Psht noooo" _Haley said laughing

"_So spill Marcus, what's up with you and Shelly?"_ Peyton asked smiling, she had also seen the kiss.

"_I don't know she's cool, I like her.." _Marcus answered, he had only known Shelly a short time but she seemed like a pretty cool girl.

"_You like her! This is so exciting!" _Haley said clapping

"_Yeah well how would you even know if she felt the same?" _Marcus asked

"_Well for one you were JUST making out with her!" _Peyton said laughing smacking him lightly on the head.

"_And two she pretty much said the same thing about you back at my house." _ Haley said with a huge grin on her face as Marcus' eyes widened in shock.

"_She did!" _He said shocked

"_I'm soooo happy for you two" _Peyton loved it when people figured out their feelings for each other.

**End of Flashback**

"_What are you guys talking about?" _Shelly asked

"_Marcus!" _Both girls yell at once laughing

"_He likes you"_ Haley said

"_Not like you couldn't figure that out while he had his tongue down your throat last night!" _Peyton said laughing, Shelly just blushed. _"So anyway I say we call and convince him to bring us food…" _Peyton said smiling.

"_Ughh guys" _She groaned

"_What? Do you not like him?" _Peyton asked

"_No! I mean yes I do but I just don't know what last_ _night meant to him.." _Shelly answered

"_Well there is only one way to find out, he's with Skills right now I think so I'm going to call both of them and invite them over!" _Haley said smiling

"_okay fine." _Shelly said throwing her hands up in defeat at she jumped off the coach making her way up the stairs.

"_Wait where are you going?" _Peyton asked

"_To shower! Duh! I spent the whole morning puking! Oh and I'm gunna need to borrow clothes!" _Shelly said smiling as both girls laughed. _"Oh and order me a number 5!" _She said sprinting up the stairs.

"_She's got it bad" _Peyton said laughing

"_Yup! I should invite him my birthday I mean there isn't a lot of room left but I don't wanna leave him out…plus then they can see each other!" _Haley said smiling

"_I like the way you think James!" _Peyton smirked _"Now call them for our food."_

"_Okay, okay" _Haley said rolling her eyes as she took out her phone dialing his number.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey, it's me. Haley"_

"_Hey Hales. How are you feeling?"_

"_Ugh don't get me started I never want to drink again!" _Haley said laughing _"Anyways are you still with Skills?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Do you guys want to come hang out Peyton, Shelly, and I are bored. Plus we need a favor?" _Haley said nervously

"_Oh, I see how it is!" _Marcus joked

"_No that's not what I meant I-" _Haley started but was cut off

"_Haley I was kidding what do you need?"_

"_McDonalds!" _

"_I suppose that could be done.."  
"Oh my god I LOVE you. Plus if you think about it it's an even trade we get food and you get to see Shelly"_

"_Well this arrangement is officially looking up. I am officially at your service what can I get for you?" _Marcus said laughing

"_Number 5 with a…oh crap Shelly didn't tell me um just make it a coke…then for me a number two with a coke…and for Peyton-"_

"_A number 9 with a sprite!" _Peyton said jumping in

"_Okay I'll be there soon." _He said before hanging up.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

While they waited for the food Peyton and Haley went into Haley's room to pick out an outfit for Shelly. Shelly had just emerged from the bathroom in a towel.

"_Okay can I bor_r_ow some clothes pleaseee Hales" _Shelly whined

"_Yup..here we even picked you out an outfit" _Haley said handing her a pair of light blu_e _jean shorts with a pink tube top.

"_Thank..owww cute shirt" _Shelly said making her way into the bathroom to change.

"_Where's Brooke I feel like I didn't see her all night?" _Peyton asked

"_Me too..i think she left early with Chase.." _Haley said just as Shelly came walking out of the bathroom.

"_Can I borrow your makeup and some hair stuff?"_

"_Yeah it's all the in bathroom.."_

"_Haley!" _Marcus called from downstairs

"_Oh they are here you finish getting ready and meet us downstairs" _Haley said pulling Peyton downstairs with her. Once she got down stairs both girls hugged Marcus and Skills.

"_Hey shorty you have fun last night?" _Skills asked laughing

"_Oh yeah I got bruises to prove it" _Haley said showing them the huge bruise on her leg.

"_Damn girl what did you do?" _Marcus said laughing

"_Well boys you see Haley over here really had to pee and when running up the stairs slipping falling down all of them and taking Shelly down with her she has bruises to prove it too." _Both guys starts laughing at Peyton described it.

"_You always were a klutz baby girl" _Skills said wrapping hisarm around her shoulders.

"_Oh here is your hangover food!" _Marcus said still laughing at his friends.

"_Marcus, Shelly's upstairs if you want" _Peyton said winking at him.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucas and Nathan were at the River Court. They had been playing basketball for the last hour each of them winning a game. They were both now taking a break.

"_So I say one more game before we head back we need to prove once and for all I am better" _Lucas joked

"_Yeah right" _Nathan replied

"_We will just have to see."_ Lucas said "_So are you coming with us for Haley's birthday?"_

"_Yeah it sounds fun I think my sister and Bevin might me coming too." _Nathan answered

"_What are you getting her for her birthday?" _Lucas asked

"_I don't know I have never been good at buying gifts…what are you getting her?" _Nathan asked

"_Me and Peyton are splitting buying her a piano for her singing..I know she's always wanted one." _Lucas said. He had to admit this year he did manage to think of a good birthday gift for her. _"I'm sure whatever you get her she will like." _Lucas said trying to reassure Nathan

"_Yeah, I just want it to be special because she is special to me…" _Nathan said looking away he still felt extremely guilty for what happened the day before even though she had forgiven him. A part of him felt as though he shouldn't be forgiven. _"I just want her to know how much I love her because I do I just screwed up.."_

"_I know dude. I have to admit at first I was pissed, really pissed" _He said with a little laugh _"But after hearing what happened I believe you…and so does Haley which makes you lucky, she doesn't trust people easily anymore after what happened with Heidi…but she trusts you." _With that Nathan smiled. "_I'm sorry about punching you, it's just she's my sister.."_

"_I know I would have done the same, you know if you were still with Shelly" _Nathan said

"_That would be something huh? You dating my sister and me dating yours at the same time." _They both laughed _"I'm sorry if I hurt your sister It just wasn't working.."_ Lucas apologized he knew that his relationship with Shelly had been over a while but him and Nathan had never talked about it.

"_It's cool, that's been over for a long time. Things just don't always work..Peyton seems cool though.." _

"_Yeah, I'm in love with her. I don't know what I'm gunna do next year without her." _Lucas responded, he hated long distance but he loved her.

"_You guys will make it work. So who is this Marcus guy? Can I trust him with my sister?" _Nathan asked

"_I don't really know his history with girls but he's chill, we are friends I trust him." _Lucas answered

"_Okay" _Nathan answered, he trusted Lucas' opinion. _Okay, enough of this girly shit let's play ball!" _Nathan said as they both got up and started another game of one on one.

* * *

Shelly was in Haley's room getting ready when there was a knock on the door.

"_Come in!" _She called. Just then Marcus slowly came in the door.

"_Hey" _

"_Hi" _She said softly, and then they both stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"_So.. um..this is um awkward" _Shelly said laughing a little

"_Yeah sorry. Okay so I don't really know what last night meant to you but I like you. I know we just met but-" _Marcus was then cut off by Shelly kissing him softly. She pulled away and laughed a little.

"_Does that answer your question.." _Shelly said with a smile. Marcus just smiled and kissed her again.

Nathan and Lucas were just finishing up their last game and Nathan was winning.

"_Hey Luke whats-" _Felix said once he saw him but stopped instantly once he saw Nathan standing there as well. _"Whats going on here?" _Felix said motioning between Lucas and Nathan. He was shocked that Lucas was hanging out with the guy that cheated on Haley.

"_What do you mean? We are just playing ball.." _Lucas said

"_Maybe I should ask what the hell is wrong with you..You do remember him cheating on your sister right?" _Felix said shocked

"_Dude are you seriously still talking about this! It is none of your business!" _Nathan yelled he had had enough of this guy.

"_Felix you need to stop starting this shit! Another thing what's this I hear about you calling my sister a slut and a bitch?!" _Lucas snapped back

"_This isn't your fight Luke! It's mine! I don't understand why Haley is with this guy! He is changing her and not for the better. He's turned her into a bitch! I admit I feel bad about the slut comment but being with this guy means it's only a matter of time-" _And with that Nathan punched Felix in theface. Felix immediately went to swing at Nathan but was unexpectedly hit with another punch by Lucas.

"_Get out of my sight before we BOTH beat the shit out of you. You have crossed the line you are suppose to be me and Haley's friends! What the hell happened to you.." _Lucas said pulling Nathan back to the car.

* * *

Meanwhile Shelly and Marcus were making their way back downstairs. Just before they reached the rooms with their friends Marcus slide his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers. Shelly simply smiled at the gesture and they continued into the room.

"_Hey Shell, here is your food" _Haley said handing her the bag.

"_Are you guys like together?" _Peyton asked noticing their hands intertwined. Shelly just nodded smiling.

"_Aw that's great!" _Haley said with a smile. _"Oh Marcus I forgot to invite you to my birthday party at Brooke's beach house this weekend coming up. I invited like everyone, like 16 people. Do you wanna come?" _

"_Yeah, sounds fun." _Marcus answered before looking at Shelly _"Are you coming?" _

"_Yeah, well that is if I can get my mom to let me."_ Shelly answered just as Nathan and Lucas made their way in the house.

"_Hey_ _guys! How was basketball?" _Haley said jumping up to give Nathan a quick peck on the lips.

"_Good I won of course!" _Nathan said smiling

"_Hey! I won once too!" _Lucas said defending themselves

"_But I won twice." _Nathan smirked

"_Uh Hales we kind of ran into Felix.." _Lucas said nervously

"_Oh no what happened?" _Haley asked

"_Well he started saying the same things he did last night I_ _guess so Nathan punched him" _Lucas started, which made Nathan earn a death glare from Haley. _"He was only sticking up for you Hales. Anyway he went to hit him and I kind of punched him too."_

"_Hales before you say anything I'm sorry I just couldn't let him talk about you like that.." _Nathan said reaching his hand up to cup her cheek rubbing it with his thumb softly. Haley sighed she didn't want things to be like this. But she did love that Nathan stuck up for her once again. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and leaning up capturing his lips with hers giving him a passionate kiss.

"_I love you and thank you" _Haley said, Nathan was surprised but he didn't complain.

"_I love you too." _He replied

"_And thank you Luke. You're the best brother ever." _Haley said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before plopping down of the couch.

"_Ugh Haley" _He said whipping his cheek, causing everyone to laugh.

"_So not to kill the mood dawg but isn't Felix invited to the party?" _Felix asked

"_If I have anything to say about it he's not coming!" _Lucas responded

"_I agree" _Nathan added

"_Not like he's going to go now anyway but I agree with you guys." _Haley said sadly.

The group hung out the rest of the day. Shelly and Nathan left later that night. Shelly and Marcus decided to just see how things went due to the distance. They were excited to see each other at Haley's birthday though. Nathan, Shelly, and Bevin were hoping to all meet at Haley's house Thursday night so everyone could leave for Brooke's beach house early Friday morning.

* * *

It was now Wednesday night. Haley was already in bed sleeping when she heard tapping on her window. She sat up really confused since her window was on the second floor. She looked at her clock it was two o'clock in the morning. She didnt know who the hell would be at her window at two in the morning. Haley slowly got out of bed and made her way to the window to find Nathan sitting outside. She immediately opened the window.

"_Nathan! What are you doing here?!" _Haley whispered not wanting to wake her parents. Nathan just hugged her for dear life. Haley immediately knew something was wrong. _"Are you okay?"_

Nathan moved to sit on the edge of her bed placing his head in his heads, shaking his head slowly. Haley took the seat next to him.

"_I'm sorry I woke you up. I just had to get out of my house. I couldn't be there." _Nathan said. Haley then noticed a tear slowly coming down his cheek. She wrapped her arms tightly around him hoping to take his pain away.

"_Nathan what happened?" _Haley asked softly. Nathan then began to explain what happened hours before.

_**Flashback:**_

_There was a knock on the Scott's front door. Karen went to open the door as Nathan stayed seating in the living room watching television._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan heard his mom yell furiously."Keith get in here!"_

_Nathan immediately lowered the volume on the television and listen to what was going on along with Shelly who had just come into to the room. Keith made his way to the front door._

"_Hello Karen and Keith my honorable brother." The man said in a evil voice._

"_Dan." Keith said "When did you get out of jail?"_

"_A couple days ago came to see my favorite brother!" _

"_Don't you mean you're only brother" Keith said almost in a yell "You killed are other brother Copper, Don't you remember? How the hell did you even get out of jail?"_

"_For good behavior" Dan said laughing "Now where is my son that you like to call you own, I think it's time he met his daddy"_

_Karen's eyes immediately flow to Nathan who sat there dumbfounded along with Shelly._

"_Mom…What is he talking about?" Nathan managed to get out._

"_Nathan, hunny-" Karen started but was cut off_

"_I asked you a question mom! WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT?" Nathan yelled_

_Karen started walking towards Nathan._

"_Dan, get the hell off my property before I call the police!" Keith said slamming the door walking over the stand next to his wife._

"_I don't know how to tell you this" His mother started_

"_Your mother was pregnant before we got married. With Dan's kid. However, Dan was a horrible perso, Dan murdered your uncle Copper. He's been in jail ever since. Well I fell in love with your mother and married her soon after…" Keith stopped not knowing how to tell him this_

"_You were born" Karen finished, Shelly gasped with tears in her own eyes as Nathan sat there shocked and mad._

"_What about me?" Shelly said jumping into the conversation "Who is my father?" Shelly said crying_

"_I am you father.." Keith answered_

"_So that makes Nathan my half brother?" Keith and Karen just nodded_

"_So you are telling me you lied to me my entire life!"_

"_Nathan, it was for your own good." Karen tried to explain_

"_My own good! That's bullshit! I deserved to know the truth!" Nathan yelled furiously_

"_Nathan don't speak to your mother that way!" Keith yelled_

"_You can't tell me what to do you are NOT my father!" Nathan yelled before going to his room and slamming the door._

"_I can't believe you guys." Shelly said running to her room just as Nathan started leaving with a duffle bag._

"_Nathan where are you going?" Karen asked_

"_Away from you guys!" Nathan said slamming the front door._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Nathan, I am so sorry.." _Haley started not sure of what to say

"_How could they lie to me like that? They told me my Uncle Copper died in a car accident, I didn't even know Dan existed!" _Nathan said shaking his head. "_And Shelly, that means she is only my half sister, god my family is so screwed up."_

"_I know this is really hard but no matter who your real father might be you know Keith is still you father, he raised you as his own.." _Haley said softly

"_I know it just hurts.." _Nathan said, Haley softly kissed his cheek.

"_I know.."_

"_Can I stay here tonight..I don't want to go back there yet.." _Nathan said sounding so broken

"_Of course" _Haley said as she leaned in kissing his softly as her cell phone rang _"It's Shelly, she's probably worried about you can I answer it?"_

"_Yeah" _Nathan answered

"_Hey_"Haley said into the phone

"_Hey is my brother there?" _Shelly asked crying

"_Yeah he's right here.."_

"_Can I please talk to him?" _Shelly cried, Haley simply looked at Nathanand he held his hand out to take the phone.

"_Hey Shell"_

"_Hey..Are you okay?" _Shelly asked sniffling

"_I've been better.."_

"_Mom and Dad are looking for you I wouldn't tell them where you went.."_

"_Thanks..but he's not my father" _Nathan replied sadly, Haley took his hand in hers squeezing it to let him know she was there.

"_I know! I can't believe them!"_

"_Are you okay?" _Nathan asked

"_No.." _Shelly mumbled

"_Where are you?" _Nathan asked worried about his sister

"_I left..I couldn't be there anymore..I snuck out my window"_

"_Where are you now Shelly?" _Nathan asked getting even more worried

"_I'm at Marcus'" _Shelly answered quietly not wanting her brother to get mad.

"_Shell-"_

"_No Nate _I_'m fine. I will be by to see you tomorrow..Goodnight I love you" _Shelly said

"_I love you too be careful" _Nathan said hanging up.

"_Where is she?" _Haley asked

"_At Marcus'" _Nathan answered, Haley just laughed a little. She didn't expect that._"She said she would be by tomorrow"_

"_She will be okay there" _She assured him _"Now you need to get some sleep." _Haley said pulling him into bed with hersnuggling next to him._"I love you, I promise everything will work out. I am always here for you."_

"_I love you too" _Nathan said kissing her goodnight.

* * *

Meanwhile Shelly was at Marcus'.

"_Thank you for letting me come here.." _Shelly said whipping her tears. However, Marcus brought his hand up and started to wipe away her tears for her.

"_It's fine..as long as you are okay?" _Marcus said as Shelly leaned in to give him a sweet kiss.

"_I am now I just couldn't be at my house anymore after what happened.." _Shelly said, she had explained to him earlier what had happened. He was very sweet the whole time.

"_I understand..now you should get some sleep..umm I can sleep out on the couch if you want.." _He said not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"_No..please just stay with me tonight.." _Shelly asked weakly she really didn't want to be left alone.

"_Of course" _He said climbing into bed with her pulling her into his arms.

* * *

**Authors Note: OKay so here the deal. I am nto a writer and i think i suck at it so please leave reviews and tell me what you all think! PLease tell me the things you dont like about it so i can fix it..or thing you do like...please can you all give me your feedback. Thank everyone  
**

* * *


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Early the next morning the James' house phone started ringing. Lydia answered the phone.

"_Hello, James' residence" _She said sweetly into the phone

"_Hey, Lydia it's Karen" _

"_Karen! How are you?" _Lydia asked

"_I have been better. Have you seen my children?" _Karen asked hoping they would be there

"_No Karen I haven't. Maybe Haley has talked to them hold on one second.." _Lydia said

"_Actually I am going to try their cell phones again. Just if you see them tell them their father and I are worried about them." _

"_Of course, Karen."_

"_Thank you Lydia, bye" _

"_Bye" _Lydia said hanging up the phone, making her way into Haley's bedroom, knocking softly before opening the door.

"_Haley, sweetheart have you-" _Lydia stopped when she noticed Haley was not alone in her bed, but Nathan was there too. _"Haley! Nathan!" _Lydia screamed in alarm startling the two teenagers awake. "_What are you doing here your mom and dad are worried about you.." _

"_What dad? Keith isn't my dad" _Nathan mumbled while sitting up, he wasn't trying to be rude he was just still upset about it.

"_What? I don't understand.." _Lydia said extremely confused, she had known the Scott's for years and this is the first time she ever heard that. Haley could tell Nathan didn't want to talk about it.

"_Mom, it's a long story.." _Haley started, not wanting to spill out Nathan's secrets.

"_Hales..Nate you have to talk to me" _Lydia said taking a seat on the bed. _"I can't hide the fact that you are here to your mother…I need to know what's going on" _She said sympathetically. Nathan took a deep breath sighing before he started.

"_A man showed up at the house last night…Dan Scott..He just got out of prison for murdering my uncle Copper…my parents had always told me Copper had died in a car accident and that was a lie but there is more.." _Nathan said stopping for a minute, Haley put a comforting arm on his shoulder. _"Dan's not my uncle…he's my father.." _Karen gasped, she didn't expect that. _"They lied to me my entire life…about who my father was…which also means that Shelly is my half sister…and how my uncle died…" _Nathan said putting his head in his hands. Haley just sat there rubbing his back letting him know she was there for him.

"_Nathan..I am so sorry! I know things must be really hard for you at home so you can stay here as long as you like, just as long as you tell your mom where you are so she doesn't worry too much." _Lydia said sympathetically.

"_Thank you Lydia"_

"_Where is your sister?" _Lydia asked realizing Karen hadasked for bothof her children.

"_She stayed at Marcus' last night she will be here later on" _Haley said speaking up

"_Marcus'?" _Lydia asked confused, she didn't know they knew each other.

"_Yeah. They are kind of together now.." _Haley answered.

"_Well good for them." _Lydia said with a smile _"When are you kids leaving for Haley's birthday weekend?" _

"_Tomorrow" _Haley answered as she reached over and grabbed Nathan's hand intertwining their fingers. She could tell he was still upset and wanted to be able to take away his pain. Lydia simply smiled at the couple. She was really happy for her daughter.

"_Okay well I'll talk to you too more later I have to go to work. Dinner tonight as a family!" _Lydia said turning up to walk out of the room but then turned back around. _"And that includes you too Nathan..and Shelly." _

"_Thanks" _Nathan said looking up at Haley who was smiling. She leaned in kissing him. _"I love you..I don't know how I would get through all this stuff without you.." _He said honestly.

"_I'm here for you and I love you too." _Haley said kissing his cheek. _"Okay I am gunna go shower so I am ready when Shelly gets here." _

"_Okay I am gunna go talk to Lucas." _Nathan said getting up and going to Lucas' room.

* * *

When Nathan got to Lucas' room the door was shut so he knocked first then went in.

"_Hey" _He said to Lucas who was sitting up watching tv, while Peyton was laying there.

"_Hey man when did you get here?" _Lucas asked not knowing he was even there.

"_At 2 am.." _

"_What? Why would you come so late?" _Lucas asked confused

"_It's kind of a long story…" _Nathan said then he quickly told them the story

"_I am so sorry" _Lucas said not knowing what to say he was shocked as well_._

"_Me too if you need anything let me know..I kind of know how you feel I found out I was adopted not to long ago…" _Peyton said, she had her fair share of family problems as well. (If you have seen the show you know)

"_Actually there is something.." _Nathan said, Peyton just waited for him to say something _"I didn't get a chance to get Haley a birthday gift yet and I kind of need your help.." _Nathan said grinning, Peyton just laughedand rolled her eyes.

"_Guys.." _She muttered laughing softly while shaking her head, guys always seemed to have a problembuying gifts. _"yeah I'll help you…do you want to go this afternoon?" _

"_Yeah, thanks."_

* * *

Once Nathan got back to Haley's room here saw her sitting on her bed holding her phone looking really sad.

"_Hey baby, are you okay?" _He asked sitting next to her, Haley nodded slowly.

"_Yeah, um Heidi just called and she needs me to go to her house.." _Haley started Nathan just looked at her confused _"It's been exactly one month today since…" _Haley started and Nathan knew immediately what she was going to say and wrapped her in his arms. _"I'm going to go with her to the cemetery and stuff soon. I am really sorry I don't want to leave you..I know you are upset still…" _

"_No Haley its fine I understand. I have to do something with Lucas and Peyton." _

"_What?" _Haley asked not sure what he had to do.

"_That is a secret" _He said with a smile. Haley's smile immediately grew knowing.

"_Is it for my birthday?!" _Haley squealed happily.

"_Wait what birthday?" _Nathan said pretending to think. Haley started to pout playing along. _"I'm just kidding" _Nathan said reaching his arms around to tickle her.

"_Nathan! Stop! Pleaseeeee!" _Haley giggled squirming around trying to get away. Haley then did the only thing she could think of to get him to stop she crashed her lips into his. First kissing him slowly then gently sliding her tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance, which heimmediately granted. Nathan's hand made his way under her shirt stroking her stomach lightly. Haley found herself getting lost in his kissing. Haley felt his fingers gently slide in the waist band on her jeans, just at the very top though just gently rubbing her skin. She couldn't deny it anymore she wanted him all of him. She had never been that way with any guy before. She found herself not being so scared of the next step. Haley knew at this moment in time that she was ready. Nathan then started sucking on her neck kissing it sensually. Haley then brought her face back up to hers to bring him in for another searing kiss. However, Haley regretfully broke the kiss knowing she had to leave. They rested their foreheads together both breathing heavily. Nathan thought maybe he went too far when she pulled away.

"_Haley I'm sorry I just-" _Nathan started

_"No Nathan it's not that, i want this.." _Haley said, Nathan looked at her not knowing what exactly she was saying. Did she just say she was ready for the next step in their relationship? _"It's just i have to go to Heidi's picking me up any minute.." _Haley said with a smile _"I wish i didnt't have to go but i do..I love you" _She said looking deep into his eyes.

_"I love you too." _Nathan said giving her one last peck rolling off of her.

* * *

Haley then went to finish getting her stuff together while waiting for Heidi. Once the car pulled up Haley quickly said goodbye to everyone and made her way towards the car. Allyson and Heidi said in the car with the windows rolled down.

"_Hey Hales" _Allyson said from the passenger's seat of the car.

"_Hey" _Haley said getting closer to the car getting ready to open the door.

"_Haley!" _They heard a voice yell causing her to turn around. It was Nathan joking towards her with her cell phone in his hand. _"You forgot this.." _He said

"_Thanks." _She answered getting ready to take it from him but instead he pulled it back out of her reach. She looked at him questioningly.

"_Kiss first" _Nathan said with a smirk as Haley simply smiled and stood on her tip toes to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Allyson sat in the car wide eyed. She didn't know Haley had a boyfriend. As they broke from the kiss Haley was just grinning until she saw Allyson looking at them. _"Oh Nathan this is Allyson..Allyson this is my boyfriend Nathan."_

"_Oh so this is the infamous Nathan" _Allyson said with a smile. She had heard Haley talk about him years ago. _"Nice to meet you."_

"_You too." _Nathan replied _"Hey Heidi" _He said seeing her in the car.

"_Hey. Are you taking care of my friend here?" _Heidi joked

"_Always" _Nathan said smiling

"_Okay, Nate we have to go. Bye!" _Haley said opening the car door.

"_Hales?" _Nathan said making her stop

"_Yeah.."_

"_I love you" _Nathan said smiling, Haley then had the biggest smile on her face.

"_I love you too" _She said happily stepping into the car driving off.

"_So Haley James in love who would have thought? And with your dream guy even better!" _Allyson joked, Haley just laughed a little.

"_Haley has always been in love with Nathan!" _Heidi added laughing

"_No I haven't…" _Haley said blushing

"_Admit it Hales you were in love with him when you were with Damien" _Heidi said

"_What? No.."_

"_Don't try to deny it" _Heidi said laughing _"I just have one question where you ever in love with Damien?"_

"_uhh" _Haley said insure of what to say.

"_Come on Haley spill" _Allyson said also wanting to know.

"_Okay if I tell you guys you have to swear it doesn't leave this car. " _Both girls nodded. Haley just wanted to be kept in the past but they wanted to know. _"At first in the beginning of Damien and I's relationship I did really care about him. He seemed so sweet and caring at first. Then when he told me he loved me it just felt natural to say it back. You know? I never really knew what it felt like to be in love so I convinced myself I must have been..I did care about him. But then as our relationship slowly got worse I realized I wasn't and never was. Our relationship had a lot of problems more than anyone knows. He started treating me like complete shit and yelling at me about everything, lying to me about everything. I just couldn't bring myself to stop saying it back when he says it I thought he would get mad…Like how do you just stop saying it all of a sudden?" _Haley tried to explain.

"_Then why didn't you just break up with him?" _Allyson asked thinking that was the logical thing to so.

"_I don't know. I guess I just liked the fact of having a boyfriend, I wasn't alone…"_

"_And?" _Heidi asked sensing there was more

"_And..I thought it would help me forget about Nathan because at that point I convinced myself we would never happen." _Haley answered quietly.

"_What made you finally decide to break up with him?" _Heidi asked, she was finally figuring out some facts to the breakup.

"_Nathan.." _Haley whispered

"_What do you mean?" _Allyson asked

"_Well last summer Nathan found out from different people how unhappy I was with Damien. He also heard some stories of the way Damien was starting to treat me. Anyway he thought I wouldn't listen to him or care that he thought that I wasn't in a good relationship or that Damien wasn't a good enough for me as he told me so he went to my mom and told her what he thought." _Immediately Heidi and Allyson gasped shocked that he went to her mom. _"Yeah, I was pissed. So I confronted him and we got in a huge fight about it. After that weekend I went home and broke up with Damien.."_

"_But why?" _Heidi asked still not 100 understanding

"_Because I realized that what Nathan thought meant..well means EVERYTHING to me" _Haley said softly.

"_Aww that is sooo cute!" _Allyson said smiling.

"_Anyway that happened a long time ago can we talk about something else?" _Haley asked

"_Yeah, sure. And for the record I am happy for you." _Allyson replied.

"_Thanks." _Haley said softly. Just then Allyson reached back and passed her cover up without saying a word. She just looked at her confused.

_"Put that on"_

"_What why?" _Haley was beyond confused

"_Have you looked at your neck recently..." _Allyson added. Haley shooked her head as Allyson passed her a mirror.

_"Holy shit" _Haley muttered under her breath, both girls laughed at her.

_"Someone was getting busy this morning!" _Allyson said laughing, Haley just blushed furiously as she tried to cover it up the best she could.

_"Have you guys had sex yet?" _Heidi asked bluntly

_"Heidi!" _Haley shrieked _"Not that it should matter but no we haven't..."_

_"What are you waiting for!" _Allyson exclaimed

_"I don't know..i just wasn't ready.." _Haley said uncomfortable.

_"Oh my god!" _Heidi's eyes widened. Allyson looked at her sister confused.

_"What?" _Allyson asked

_"Are you listening to her she said she wasn't ready as in past tense as in she is now!" _Heidi said trying to spell it out for her.

_"You are so right" _Allyson laughed _"I mean look at her face" _Allyson joked

"_Admit it Haley i still know you!" _Heidi exclaimed _"So explain.."_

"_There isn't anything to say...this morning something just clicked like i knew Nathan was the guy that i wanted to be my first. I think i'm ready" _Haley said softly, she honestly didn't feel very comfortable talking about this. This was private to her.

_"This is so exciting" _Heidi exclaimed. Haley decided it was time to change the topic.

_"So anyway how are you guys holding up today?" _

"_We are keeping it together." _Heidi answered _"I just wanted you with us you are just as much part of our family as us.." _Heidi said as Allyson nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton were all still at the James' waiting for Shelly and Marcus to get there. The front door suddenly opened and they walked in.

"_Hey big brothe_r" Shelly said plopping down on the couch next to Nathan. _"How are you holding up?" _

"_Not good. How do I ever trust them again? All I know is I can't deal with them right now." _Nathan answered. _"Lydia said I can stay here as long as I talk to mom."_

"_When are you going to do that?" _Shelly asked

"_I might as well get it over with now so I can go shopping for Haley's birthday." _Nathan said sighing he was not looking forward to this. Shelly just nodded.

"_Not to like interrupt you guys but Shelly is Bevin coming tomorrow?" _Peyton asked

"_Oh crap! I forgot about her. She was suppose to drive down here with me today but then everything happened last night.." _Shelly exclaimed she couldn't believe she forgot.

"_Well how you and I go get her while they go shopping?" _Marcus suggested

"_Okay, thank you" _Shelly said smiling giving his a quick kiss.

"_Okay well I guess it's time make that phone call.." _Nathan said getting up

"_Let me know if you need anything" _Shelly yelled to her brother as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Nathan went into Haley's room taking a seat on her bed. He slowly took out his phone and turning it on. He a ton of voicemails he figured they were all probably all from his parents, well his mom and Keith. He pressed the send but and reluctantly put his phone to his ear.

"_Nathan! I have been so worried about you! Are you okay?" _Karen said sounding so upset. Nathan felt bad for worrying them but he was hurting at their lies.

"_No I'm not okay mom." _Nathan answered

"_Where are you?" _

"_I am at Haley's house" _Nathan answer knowing he had to tell them he promised Lydia.

"_Where is Shelly?"_

"_She just got here." _Nathan answered

"_Where was she all night?" _Karen asked confused

"_At her boyfriend's house." _Nathan answered frustrated he didn't want to talk to her.

"_What? She has a boyfriend? Who?" _Karen asked shocked _"Why didn't she tell me?"_

"_I don't know mom why didn't you tell me who my father was?" _Nathan asked coldly, Karen said nothing. _"Yeah you're not Mrs. Honesty either" _Nathan snapped.

"_Nathan we are so sorry. We thought it was for your own good." _

"_My own good? YOU LIED TO ME! I DESERVED TO KNOW THE TRUTH!" _Nathan yelled into the phone.

"_Nathan Keith will always be your father in our eyes. He's been there since you were born." _Karen said trying to make him understand. _"It's not that you didn't deserve to know it's that your real father doesn't deserve to be your father. Do you understand?"_

"_No I don't" _Nathan said not wanting to talk anymore he was hurt and needed time. _"I am staying at Haley's for a while. I promised Lydia I would tell you know that's the only reason I called." _Nathan said coldly _"Shelly won't be home either we are going away for Haley's birthday. Now I have to go." _Before Karen could say anything else Nathan hung up. Nathan went back into the other room and sat down.

"_How did it go_?"Shelly asked

"_Eh, not good" _Nathan said shrugging. _"She is probably going to call you.."_ Almost instantly Shelly's phone started ringing.

"_Hello?" _She said answering the phone with a sigh.

"_Hi sweetheart. How are you?" _Karen said nervously

"_How do you think_ _I am mother?" _Shelly said bitterly

"_Shelly, I'm sorry." _

"_You should be. We both deserved to know the truth_." Shelly said

"_I know I just didn't want it to be the truth. Do you understand at all?" _

"_Not really. Now I have to go." _Shelly said but her mother's voice stopped her.

"_Are you coming home today?"_

"_No I am going away for Haley's birthday_.."

"_I never told you that you could go. You are only sixteen and there is no adult supervision. Plus I think you should come home so we can talk…" _Karen started

"_Mom! I don't want to TALK! I am going." _Shelly yelled

"_Shelly, wh_y _didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend.." _Karen asked softly.

"_Why didn't you tell me Nathan was my half b_r_other?" _Shelly shot back. "_Or Nathan for that matter. Now I have to go goodbye mother!" _Shelly said hanging up the phone.

"_You okay?" _Marcus asked wrapping his arms around her.

"_Now I am" _Shelly said smiling before turning her attention back to everyone else. _"Where's Haley?"_

"_She's at Matt's grave..It's been one month." _Nathan replied.

"_That must be really hard for her.." _Shelly responded. Everyone simply nodded.

"_Do you want to go get Bevin now?" _Marcus asked.

"_Yeah that sounds great." _She answered getting up _"I'll call you guys when we get back"_

"_Bye" _Marcus said following Shelly out of the house.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley, Heidi, and Allyson had just parked at the graveyard. They quietly walked up to Matt's grave where the rest of the family was standing at quietly. Haley walked up and up and hugged Heidi's parents.

"_I can't believe it's been a month" _Heidi's mom said quietly.

"_I miss him so much." _Allyson said breaking down

"_I know, me too" _Haley said hugging her as at tear slide down her cheek as well, Heidi then joined the hug.

* * *

**Author's note: First off i want to thank everyone that did review last time. I would also really appreciate it if the reviews kept coming. PLEASE tell me if there are part that you dont like! Tell me what you do and dont like? I have some more ideas for what's to come..but if anyone else as any the suggestions are much appreciated and i can try to work them into the story..thanks again**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Haley was now back at Heidi's house just hanging out with them. They had all decided to watch Matt's favorite video in memory of him.

"_Hey Hales, I just wanted to say thank you for coming and spending the day with us I mean especially since Nathan's here." _Heidi said. She was truly grateful to know that she still had Haley to depend on even after everything that had happened she was still there; she had managed to put everything in the past. Haley was the only one of her friends that came back and gave her a second chance, it proved to her that Haley had been her best friend and part of her always would be.

"_There isn't anywhere I would rather be." _Haley said giving Heidi's handa light squeeze. _"Matt meant a lot to me too…just like you, Allyson and the rest of your family." _Heidi and Allyson just smiled.

"_You mean a lot to us too." _Heidi said as Allyson nodded. They all stayed quiet for a while just watching the movie.

"_So what is the birthday girl doing for her birthday tomorrow?" _Allyson asked

"_Brooke is taking me and our friends to her enormous beach house for a couple days." _Haley said excitedly. Haley noticed the look on Heidi's face that she felt left out and sad she wasn't invited. _"Heidi, she invited you too if you want to go…and Allyson she doesn't know you but you are invited as well." _Haley said knowing there was a ton of people going but how could she not invite both.

"_Yeah, I think I could come. Thanks." _Heidi said with a smile.

"_I have to work most of the weekend…I wish I could come.." _Allyson said sadly

"_Well do you have to work Friday night?" _Haley asked

"_No, but I have to work Saturday night…" _

"_How about you come for the day Friday since it's my birthday_ _and you can stay that night for the party.." _Haley offered _"It's only an hour away…I could get directions for you. You can even bring your boyfriend if you want.." _Haley offered she knew Brooke wouldn't mind Brooke loved to party and she would say the more people the better.

"_Really? That sounds awesome. Yeah, I'd love to come!" _Allyson said happily. _"I'll just have to talk to Jason."_

"_Okay well we are leaving tomorrow morning you can follow us there. Heidi we are staying until Monday is that okay?" _Heidi just nodded. _"Okay good! There are 8 bedrooms but I think they might be all full we are gunna figure it out tonight. But I am sure there is some kind of pull out couch for you to have to the night.."_

"_Yeah, that's fine." _Allyson said.

* * *

Haley finally got dropped off a few hours later completely exhausted.

"_Hey baby? How was today?" _Nathan asked giving her a hug

"_It was sad but we got through it..how was your day?"_

"_It was okay I talked to my mom and told her I was staying here. That is okay right?" _Nathan asked hesitantly, realizing that Lydia had offered him to stay but Haley hadn't yet.

"_Yeah, of course it is. I'd rather have you here with me." _Haley said with a smile. _"Where is everyone?"_

"_Shelly and Marcus are picking up Bevin still. Peyton and Lucas went out to dinner. Brooke was here earlier and said to tell you that she would be by sometime to tonight to talk about tomorrow..and your parents are upstairs." _Nathan answered _"Guess what that means?" _Nathan said with a smirk

"_That we are alone well somewhat.." _Haley said smiling as she leaned up and kissed him. She suddenly pulled away. _"Wait a second. You mister are in big trouble!" _Haley said pointing at him, laughing a little.

"_Why?" _Nathan asked confused

"_This morning you left a mark!" _Haley said pulled her hair away from her neck pointing to the huge hickey on her neck. _"And that is with cover up!" _Nathan just started laughing. _"This is not funny Nathan!"_

"_That way everyone knows you are mine!" _Nathan said dipping his head down to her neck once more.

"_Nathan.." _Haley started about to tell him to stop but she couldn't, she moaned quietly. When suddenly Brooke burst through the door.

"_Haley-" _Brooke said stopped quickly. _"Okay I definitely need to stop doing this" _Brooke said laughing at the couple.

"_Yeah, you do!" _Nathan joked, Haley lightly smacked him in the arm.

"_Very funny hotshot! Okay, we need to make up room assignments!" _Brooke said clapping.

"_Why don't we let everyone go where they want?" _Haley asked

"_Because there is more people than there are rooms! We need to just kind of make one to get an idea." _Brooke explained. It did make sense.

"_Okay."_Haley said as her and Nathan sat down followed by Brooke.

"_Okay first let's make a list of who is coming." _Brooke said taking out a small notepad and pen from her purse all prepared.

"_Someone is taking this seriously." _Haley laughed _"If only she was this serious about her homework." _Haley joked

"_Not everyone can be a tutorgirl like you!" _Brooke shot back jokingly. _"Now list time! Me of course, Chase, you, Nathan_" Brooke said writing.

"_Lucas, Peyton, Mouth, and Milli" _Haley added

"_Shelly, Bevin, and Marcus" _Nathan added

"_Rachel, Owen, Skills, and Erica" _Brooke remembered adding them

"_I invited Heidi today and her sister who can only come Friday night for my birthday..she's bringing her boyfriend I told her they would only have a couch though..I hope that's okay I just didn't want to leave her out.." _Haley said

"_Okay that's fine." _Brooke said _"Oh Anna and Jake."_

"_Okay I think that's it" _Haley said not being able think of anyone else.

"_Felix isn't coming anymore right?" _Nathan asked

"_Definitely not" _Haley said, Brooke just nodded.

"_Shit that's 20 people" _Brooke muttered

"_Well just Friday night then its only 18.." _Haley said _"Is that okay?"_

"_Oh it's perfect just we need to worry about sleeping arrangements. Okay let me think about this." _Brooke said getting quiet for a minute obviously thinking. _"Okay room number one is me and Chase…number 2 you and Nathan..number 3 Lucas and Peyton…number 4 Rachel and Owen…number 5 Skills and Erica…number 6 Mouth and Milli…number 7 Shelly and Marcus..then in the master is Bevin, Jake, Anna, and Heidi…and Allyson and her boyfriend will have the living room when they come which has a pullout couch…on any other night the people in the master bedroom can go in there if they want." _Brooke said shrugging. _"We can put an air mattress in the master bedroom and there is a couch they can figure it out.." _

"_Yeah that sounds fine." _Haley replied

"_Jake's going to be happy a room with all girls.." _Brooke said laughing causing them all to laugh.

"_What time are we leaving tomorrow?" _Nathan asked

"_Haley you pick it's your birthday" _Brooke said not caring.

"_Uh ten so we can have the day there?" _Haley suggested.

"_Yeah, that sounds good." _Brooke said as Haley's mom came down the stairs.

"_Hey kids" _Lydia said

"_Hey mom" _Brooke said speaking up for the group, she always called Haley's mom, mom. She was more of a mother to her than her own.

"_Hey Brooke…Nathan did you call your mom?" _Lydia asked

"_Yes, she knows I'm here." _Nathan answered _"Thanks again for letting me stay here last night and tonight I am just not ready to go home.."_

"_Oh Nathan, don't worry about it. I understand completely, I would rather you here to know you are safe than somewhere else." _Lydia said honestly. _"Plus you are like family" _She finished with a smile.

"_Thanks" _He repeated. Lydia kept talking to Nathan when Haley felt Brooke kick her leg she looked at her confused. Brooke was sitting there wide eyed pointing to her neck. Haley then remembered and her hand flew up to cover it.

"_Already saw it Haley don't bother covering it now." _Lydia said nonchalantly barely looking at Haley. Haley's eyes widened and Nathan just sat there extremely uncomfortable. Brooke was cracking up laughing. _"Brooke, I saw yours last week." _Lydia said bluntly causing Brooke to stop laughing. "_What not funny anymore?" _Lydia joked.

"_What? No I just burnt myself with a curling iron.." _Brooke said trying to lie.

"_That's the oldest lie in the book. Plus you two if I cared don't you think I would say something. Just don't get pregnant.." _Lydia joked somewhat

"_Mother!" _Haley yelled

"_I was a teenager once too you know." _Lydia said shrugging_. "I know what it's like to be young and in love. Plus Nathan I trust you with my daughter. And Brooke even if you may not be my biological daughter I trust Chase with you. If I didn't you guys wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed." _Lydia said completely serious. All the kids smiled even thought they felt uncomfortable.

"_Anyway, what are you guys doing?" _Lydia asked

"_Brooke insisted on figuring out who was sleeping where…" _Haley answered

"_Oh I see…can I look at that?" _Lydia said peeking at the paper.

"_Mom! Just trust us everything will be fine." _Haley said snatching the paper.

"_Okay okay I get it! What time are you leaving tomorrow?" _Lydia asked

"_At ten, Shelly and Bevin are on their way here now. Bevin is staying here tonight and I don't know about Shelly." _Haley said. She wasn't whether Shelly was staying at Marcus' or not.

"_Okay. Well wake your father and me up before you leave to get your presents." _Lydia said leaning over and kissing her daughters cheek. _"_G_oodnight Haley bub..Goodnight Brooke…Goodnight Nathan." _

"_Goodnight" _They all said. Lydia always went to bed fairly early.

"_Oh and Haley cover up your neck before your father sees." _Lydia said heading up the stairs.

"_See what?" _Her father asked coming out of the study.

"_Nothing Jimmy let's go to bed." _Lydia said motioning for him to follow her.

"_Okay goodnight kids." _Jimmy said following his wife up the stairs.

"_That was embarrassing.." _Haley mumbled putting her head in her hands.

"_For you! Try being me I put that there!" _Nathan said

"_And to think a little while ago you were so proud of it!" _Haley joked laughing.

"_Brooke you should have seen your face when she totally called you out." _Nathan said laughing

"_That was so not funny!" _Brooke said before starting to laugh herself. Just then Shelly, Bevin, and Marcus came in.

"_Haley!" _Bevin said going to give her a hug.

"_Hey Bev I missed you." _Haley said as she pulled away. _"Are you excited for this weekend?"_

"_Of course I am!" _Bevin said smiling.

* * *

They all sat and hung out for a few hours. They had all decided to go to bed really early to be fully rested up for tomorrow. Shelly decided to stay at Marcus' house again since he still had to pack for this weekend. They were starting to get really close it's as if they instantly clicked. Bevin stayed on the pull out couch at Haley's house.

Haley and Nathan were now in Haley's room getting ready for bed. Haley was now changed into a pair of soffe shorts and a tank top and was sitting in bed waiting for Nathan to come to bed.

"_You excited it's almost your birthday." _Nathan said looking at the clock. It was now eleven o'clock.

"_Yeah, all my friends are going to be there and you of course" _Haley said with a smile as he came to sit on the bed. _"Do you want to watch tv for a little while?" _Haley asked as Nathan nodded. As Haley was flipping through the channels she felt Nathan's fingers softly graze her knee.

"_Is this scar from that car accident you were talking about?" _Nathan asked running his fingers over the scar.

"_Yeah, I hate it." _Haley said laughing a little. She hated the way it looked but she was happy that's the only injury she got from the accident. She then felt Nathan lean down and kiss the scar softly.

"_What happened? I never heard the full story?" _Nathan asked. Haley slowly took a deep breath and began explaining.

"_Oh umm..well I was out with Anna and Rachel. We were in Anna's dad's car and she didn't want to drive so Rachel drove. It had been raining that day and she went around a corner too fast and starting hydroplaning. She ended up going through an iron fence and then flipping the car over, landing on its roof." _Haley said stopping for a moment, Nathan kept looking at her waiting for her to go on and explain further. _"Well I was in the backseat and when it flipped all the windows shattered and I climbed through the back window. On the way out I cut my knee off the broken glass. I then got out and helped Rachel and Anna out. The cops said he had never seen an accident that bad without a death.."_

"_I can't believe no one told me…that must have been horrible.." _Nathan said moving up on the bed to lay down next to her.

"_Yeah, really scary but we were lucky."_

"_It's a good thing you were because I don't know what I would do without you right now…" _Nathan said wrapping his arms around her kissing her as she responded he quickly deepened the kiss. They pulled back breathing heavily. _"God, I love you so much.." _Nathan breathed

"_I love you too." _Haley said lying down. They both fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning Nathan woke up before the alarm clock could which was set for nine o'clock since they were leaving at ten. He just sat there for a moment watching her sleeping then he leaned down and kissing her cheek softly, he felt her start to wake up as she slowly opened her eyes. "_Happy birthday baby" _He said before kissing her softly on the lips.

"_Thank you.." _Haley said kissing him again.

"_Happy birthday!" _Peyton and Bevin yelled running into the room jumping on the bed. They were the only ones that stayed over last night.

"_Oh jeez Bevin." _Nathan said sitting up on the bed. "_Get off!" _Nathan mumbled to his cousin. She had jumped on his legs. She just laughed.

Lucas slowly walked in behind then.

"_Happy Birthday" _He mumbled rubbing his eyes, he looked as if he just got up.

"_Thanks" _Haley said _"Okay I am gunna go shower and get ready" _Haley said getting up.

"_Can I shower after you?" _Nathan asked

"_Yeah of course." _Haley said making her way to the bathroom.

"_I call Lucas' shower!" _Peyton yelled jumping up.

"_I'm gunna shower downstairs!" _Bevin yelled running out of the room.

"_I guess that means I am going to have to wait.." _Lucas mumbled. Then he thought of something and started grinning. _"Or not" _He said getting up running after Peyton. Nathan just rolled his eyes and laughed as he laid back down on Haley's bed.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucas ran into his bathroom where Peyton was already in the shower.

"_Got any room in there for me?" _Lucas asked coming into the bathroom.

"_I thought you would never ask." _Peyton said laughingas she stuck her head out of the shower curtain. If this had been a month ago Peyton's answer probably would have been no. Lucas was the first guy she had ever been with, so up until a month ago they had been waiting. Lucas quickly stripped down and hopped in with her.

"_If your mom find us in here together she's going to be mad.." _Peyton said laughing wrapping her arms around his neck.

"_I locked the door." _Lucas said smiling as he leaned his head down to kiss her softly on the lips but it soon turned into a heated make out session.

* * *

Haley had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel walking into her bedroom where Nathan was sitting on the bed.

"_Where did everyone else go?" _Haley asked even though she was glad they had left so she could change.

"_Bevin is showering downstairs and Peyton went into your brothers room to shower…and I uh think Lucas went with her" _Nathan said laughing, Haley made a disgusted face.

"_Uh eww! So not a visual I needed" _Haley said shaking her head as if to try to get rid of the thoughts, Nathan just sat there laughing at her.

"_Well I'll let you get changed I am going to shower." _Nathan said getting up

"_Okay, kiss first." _Haley said leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Haley had got dressed quickly and put a little makeup before Nathan came out of the shower. He walked out of the bathroom without a shirt, Haley just sat there staring.

"_Do you like what you see?" _Nathan said with a smirk, Haley just blushed as Nathan went to kiss her cheek. Just then Brooke, Rachel, and Anna came bursting through the door running at her full force.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" _They all yelled a once running to hug her. They all fell in a big heap onto the bed laughing.

"_Thanks guys" _Haley said still laughing.

"_Are you ready to partyyyy?" _Rachel asked

"_Of course" _Haley said laughing a little. _"What would I do without you guys?"_

"_For one you would be able to make out with hotshot over here without Brooke walking in." _Rachel said causing everyone to laugh including Nathan who was still in the room.

"_Hey! It's not that much!" _Brooke tried to defend herself.

"_Yeah, it is!" _Nathan mumbled laughing a little. Brooke immediately looked at Haley to see what she thought.

"_Yeah, you kind of do Brooke. But I love you anyway!" _Haley said with a smile.

"_I love you too." _Brooke said reaching over to hug her.

"_Now I feel left out!" _Rachel whined.

"_Me too" _Anna added.

"_I love all of you! You're my best friends!" _Haley said pulling them in for a hug as Peyton walked in the door.

"_Don't forget about me!" _Peyton said running and jumping on them. They all sat there laughing, Haley looked up to see Nathan just watching her smiling. She mouthed I love you and he quickly mouthed it back. This is exactly how she wanted to spend her birthday with her best friends and the guy that she was in love with.

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks again to everyone who left me a review. Once again i would really appreciate it if the reviews kept coming. Let me know what like and dont like. Thanks.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Everyone was outside packing the cars except Nathan and Haley. They were on their way to Haley's parent's room to get Haley's birthday gift. Haley quietly knocked on the door slowly entering followed by Nathan.

"_Mom, Dad we are getting ready to leave." _Haley said softly. Both of her parents got out of bed.

"_Happy Birthday sweetie" _Her dad said hugging her.

"_Happy Birthday Hales" _Her mom said hugging her next.

"_Thanks guys."_

"_We will have cake when you get back from your trip." _Her mother told her as her father made his way to the closet.

"_Don't forget your present Hales." _Her dad said handing her a small box. Haley opened it to find keys. Haley looked up at her parents confused.

"_Is this.." _Haley stopped as her parents nodded.

"_We thought you deserved a new car!" _Her dad said as she shrieked jumping up and down hugging both of them.

"_Thank you thank you thank you! I love you both!" _Haley yelled grabbing Nathan's handrunning out of the house. In the drive way was a brand new baby blue bmw convertible.

"_I got a car! I got a car! I got a car!" _Haley yelled to her friends jumping up and down jingling her keys. Her parents just sat there in the doorway laughing. _"We are so taking my car!" _Haley yelled

"_I'm with you" _ Nathan exclaimed.

Haley and Lucas said goodbye to their parents. Everyone was now deciding who was going in what cars. Haley was driving her new car with Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Anna. Marcus was driving his car with Shelly, Bevin, Skills, and Erica. Jake who had a Hummer, fit Mouth, Millicent, Rachel, Owen, Brooke, and Chase in his car. Then in the last car was Allyson, her boyfriend Jason, and Heidi. Little did Haley know there was another person in the car with them.

* * *

Once they arrived at the beach house they all got out of the car all except one. Brooke made her way over to Haley.

"_Now Haley, we have a little surprise for you.." _Brooke said leading her to Allyson's car, Haley just looked at her confused.

"_Brooke what are you.." _She started but was cut off by Brooke opening the back door of the car. A pretty seventeen year old girl stepped out of the car, Lindsey, Haley's cousin. Lindsey knew Allyson very well since she worked with Allyson and Haley. Brooke had gotten her number from Lucas a week ago and called her. She asked her if she wanted to come but she had to work to. However, she took off Friday night to come with Allyson. She was planning to leave with Allyson Saturday in order to get back for work.

"_Lindsay! You're here!" _Haley yelled hugging her favorite cousins.

"_How could I miss my favorite cousin's birthday?" _Lindsey said letting go of her cousin.

"_I am so glad you're here..How long are you here for?" _Haley asked. She really did love that they invited her, she hadn't even thought of it considering the amount of people already going.

"_Just the night.." _Lindsey answered as she noticed Nathan, Shelly, and Bevin standing watching. She didn't know they were coming; she had gotten very close with Shelly and Bevin while Lucas was dating Shelly. She had also gotten to know them over the years they had been camping with Haley.

"_Shelly..Bevin!" _Lindsey said going to hug them.

"_Long time no see" _Shelly said laughing.

"_We missed you" _Bevin said

"_I missed you guys too." _Lindsey said, she noticed Nathan standing there not saying anything. _"Hey Nate, so I hear you and my cousin finally stopped being babies and told each other how you felt." _Lindsey said with a smile. Nathan started laughing, he knew she was right.

"_Lindsey!" _Haley warned

"_Thank you someone agrees with me" _Shelly said laughing giving Lindsay a high five. Haley just rolled her eyes as Nathan wrapped his arms around her.

"_Okay people let's go put our stuff away." _Brooke said leading anyone into the house when Haley stopped her.

"_Thank you Brooke for inviting my cousin it means a lot to me." _Haley said hugging Brooke.

"_I knew it would even if you didn't say it."_Brooke said smiling as they both walked into the house arm in arm._"Okay people all couple's get rooms. I get my room of course. Jake, Anna, Bevin, and Heidi you guys_ _have the master bedroom there is also a couch and we are going to get an air mattress, Lindsey you can stay in there too. Um Allyson and Jason you guys can stay on the pull out couch in the downstairs living room. How about we go one the boat around one?" _Brooke said

"_yeah sounds good..I think I'm going to lie down for a little, I am kind of tired." _Haley said making her way upstairs to find a room closely followed by Nathan. The room they chose was pretty big. It even had a balcony.

"_Wow this place is amazing" _Haley said looking around.

"_You're amazing" _Nathan said, Haley turned and saw him staring at her. She walked of her to him smiling and gave him a kiss. _"Do you want your gift now?" _Haley started grinning nodding her head like a 5 year old in a candy store. Nathan just laughed and went over to his bag and took out a small bag. Haley took it out and opened it. She gasped when she saw it. It was a silver heart with small diamonds around it with a silver chain. It was the most beautiful necklace Haley had ever seen.

"_Oh my god it's beautiful Nathan." _Haley breath not being able to tear her eyes away from it.

"_Do you really like it? I had Peyton and Lucas help me pick it out.." _Nathan said

"_Yes, I love it! And I love you!" _

"_I love you too!" _Nathan said before Haley pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She then fell back onto the bed taking him with her_. _

"_Suddenly I'm not so tired anymore" _She breathed pulling him for another kiss. Nathan then dipped his head down and started kissing her neck. Once he reached her ear he nibbled it lightly causing her to moan. She then brought his mouth back up to hers to kiss him again, she slide her tongue in his mouth deepening the kiss. When Haley then began tugging on the hem of his shirt signaling that she wanted it off which he instantly did. She kissed him once more and felt his hands slide up her shirt rubbing her stomach softly. Haley then broke the kiss and sat up slightly to pull her shirt over her head as well.

"_Hales.." _Nathan said looking at her breathlessly.

"_No it's okay" _She said capturing his lips once more for another steamy kiss. Nathan slide his hands down her slides gently sliding his fingers under the waist band of her pants stroking the skin gently. He then brought his hands to rest on her hips as he began kissing her neck.

"_Nathan.." _She moaned quietly. He then kissed her lips once more as she began to kiss almost his jaw line.

"_Hales…maybe we should stop.."_ Nathan said pulling away slightly looking into her eyes. He didn't want to pressure her into anything, knowing she had said she wanted to wait.

"_I don't want to stop…" _She said shaking her head.

"_Hales..we don't have too.." _Nathan started

"_Nathan..I'm ready..I want this.." _Haley said sternly _"I want you…"_

"_Are you sure?" _Nathan asked seriously even though he felt like he was on fire, she had no idea what she did to him.

"_More than anything.." _Haley said bringing her hand up to stroke his cheek smiling up at him as he did the same. He then brought his lips down to hers once again. Once all of their clothes were discarded onto the floor, Haley stopped for a minute.

"_do you uhh have a.." _Haley started

"_yeah." _Nathan said grabbing his wallet taking out a condom putting it on. He laid back down on top of her and looked into her eyes. "_Are you sure about this..we can stop if you want.." _Nathan said

"_No I want this I'm just a little scared" _She said laughing slightly. _"But I am positive, I want to do this. You mean everything to me." _She said with a smile.

"_Okay this might hurt a little." _He said as he kissed her once more before slowly entering her. She instantly shut her eyes as a tear slide down her cheeks. He immediately wiped it away.

"_Are you okay?" _He asked softly

"_Yeah" _She said nodding "_Just go slow" _Nathan did as he was told and kissed her trying to help her. The pain slowly turned into pleasure.

"_Nathan…" _She said moaning. Nathan noticed the change and thrust deeper inside of her.

"_Oh god I love you!" _Haley breathed out moaning.

"_I love you too" _Nathan said huskily into her ear.

"_Oh god!" _Haley yelled quietly so no one else would hear.

They both began to climax at the same time. Both breathing heavily as Nathan collapsed on top of her. Nathan had been with many girls before but none of them compared to what it had been like with Haley, he was in love with her in every way possible. He then rolled off turning to his side to look at her. She turned her head to look at him with a huge smile on her face.

"_I can't believe I wanted so long to do that!" _Haley exclaimed laughing a little causing Nathan to laugh. _"I am so glad you were my first."_

"_You were amazing baby" _Nathan said kissing her softly on the lips. Haley had a huge grin on her face still.

"_Let's do it again." _Haley said laughing as he laughed climbing on top of him.

* * *

It was now about one o'clock and everyone was downstairs getting ready to go on the boat. Nathan and Haley came walking into the kitchen already in their bathing suits hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces. In the kitchen stood Brooke, Rachel, and Peyton.

"_You guys totally had sex!" _Brooke yelled jumping up and down. Haley and Nathan stood there wide eyed and shocked.

"_How did she-" _Nathan started

"_She's Brooke" _Haley said laughing a little nervously as she blushed.

"_I'm going to go outside." _He said giving her a quick peck making his way outside.

"_Was it good?" _Rachel asked laughing, Haley blushed even more.

"_Amazing" _She whispered _"He was so sweet the whole time. I picked the perfect guy." _Haley said staring out the window to where she could see Nathan.

"_You've got it bad." _Peyton said laughing.

"_You were the same way when you and Lucas had sex for the first time P. Sawyer." _Brooke said lightly nudging her.

"_Okay ew..brother" _Haley said

"_Haley James finally had sex for the first time!" _Rachel said in a joking way

"_and second.." _Haley said with a huge smile somewhat quietly but everyone heard.

_"HALEY JAMES!" _Peyton yelled laughing smacking her jokingly in the arm.

"_A girl after my own heart." _Rachel said laughing placing her hand over her heart causing the girls to laugh.

* * *

Haley finally made her way outside making her way over to Allyson, Jason, Heidi, and Lindsey.

"_Hey guys." _Haley said joining the group that was sitting on the beach.

"_Haley this is my boyfriend Jason." _Allyson said introducing them.

"_Hey" _Haley responded._"It's nice to finally meet you."_

"_Yeah you too. Thanks for inviting me. Happy Birthday." _Jason said

"_Thanks.." _Haley said

"_Where have you been?" _Lindsey asked, Haley just had a huge smile on her face locking eyes with Nathan.

"_Hales-" _Heidi said when she didn't answer. _"Earth to Haley!" _Heidi said waving her hand in from on her face.

"_What?" _Haley said snapping out of it.

"_You just totally spaced Lindsey asked you were you were." _Allyson said laughing at her.

"_Oh uh I as upstairs with Nathan.." _Haley said still stealing glances at Nathan who was smiling back at her from where he was standing with Lucas and Jake.

"_You totally just had sex!" _Heidi yelled, causing everyone to turn and look. Heidi could tell something had happened they both couldn't stop smiling at each other. Haley went wide eyed in shock at her outburst she began to blush.

"_Shhh! Lower you voice." _Haley said extremely embarrassed.

"_Oh my god_ _she did!" _Allyson whispered laughing. Heidi, Lindsey, and Jason started laughing as well at the look on Haley's face. She almost looked as if she was ready to faint from embarrassment.

"_You did?" _Lindsey said shocked, Haley slowly nodded her head.

"_Well it's about time!" _Heidi said

"_Now that I am beyond embarrassed I think I am gunna go see Nathan." _Haley said turning around to walk away.

"_Oh my god! HALEY!" _Lindsey shrieked. Immediately Haley had realized that she was wearing a bikini and everyone could see her tattoo.

"_Yeah?" _Haley said turning around slowly seeing shocked looks on all of their faces.

"_When did you get that!?" _Lindsey said

"_A week ago.." _Haley answered

"_Why didn't you tell me when you saw me a couple days ago?" _Heidi asked, Haley just shrugged.

"_I didn't think about it.." _Haley answered.

"_What does it mean?" _Allyson asked feeling out of the loop.

"_It's Nathan's jersey number.." _Jake said coming up behind her, Haley just nodded.

"_That's cute" _Allyson said. Haley then turned to face Jake thinking he was going to lecture her about it just like everyone else but he didn't.

"_I just realized I still haven't given you your birthday hug.." _Jake said wrapping his arms around her. "_Happy birthday._" He said. _"I like you tattoo!" _He whispered to her before pulling away.

"_Thanks" _She said smiling.

"_Hey Birthday girl do you want to open presents after dinner?" _Brooke said pouncing over to her.

"_Sure..and Brooke you didn't have to get me anything this is present enough.." _Haley said

"_Oh shush you're my best friend oh course I got you something." _Brooke said with a smile, then noticing her necklace. _"Oh my god is that what Nathan got you?!" _She asked

"_Yeah.." _Haley answered smiling again.

"_It's adorable." _Brooke said.

"_That's so pretty" _Lindsey added

"_You really did get the guy of your dream, didn't you?" _Heidi said smiling, extremely happy for her friend.

"_Yeah I did." _Haley said as she felt two arms snake around her waist. She knew it was Nathan immediately and leaned her head back against his chest.

"_And I got the girl of mine!" _ Nathan added as everyone just smiled at the two of them as Nathan kissed her cheek softly.

* * *

Everyone had been out by the water for almost two hours now having a great time. Haley was having her best birthday ever; she couldn't seem to stop smiling. She was now in the middle of talking to Millicent, Mouth, and Anna.

"_Are you having a good birthday Hales?" _Millicent asked

"_The best." _Haley responded. _"So how have you been Mouth I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you.."_

"_I've been really good. I just got a sports announcer internship." _Mouth said

"_It's an amazing offer." _Millicent said looking extremely proud of Mouth.

"_That's amazing, I am so happy for you!" _Haley said giving him a quick hug.

"_Thanks" _Mouth answered. _"I hear you are transferring to Duke?" _

"_Yeah I decided at the end of last year. "_

"_It's a really good school. Have you found out who your roommate is?" _Mouth asked.

"_Yeah actually I have, you might have met you before." _Haley joked, grabbing Brooke as she walked by pulling her over to Mouth. _"Mouth meet my roommate, Brooke." _Haley said laughing. Mouth laughed at the joke, Mouth and Brooke had been friends for years.

"_Oh god you two in room together god help you." _Mouth joked, causing him to get lightly smacked by Brooke.

"_Hey! Not funny!" _Brooke exclaimed noticing Haley was laughing too. _"Hey missy you chose to room with me! And you are going to love every minute of it!"_

"_I know I will!" _Haley said hugging Brooke.

_"I was kidding Brooke, you know i love you!" _Brooke just smiled at him.

"_You guys are going to have so much fun." _Milli said joining the conversation.

"_Plus we get the added bonus of being in the same dorm as our boyfriends!" _Brooke said happily. _"Speaking of boyfriends where is mine?" _

"_On the dock with Lucas, Nathan, Shelly, and Bevin" _Anna said who had been quietly listening to their conversation.

"_Okay I'm going to head over there!" _Brooke said walking away from the group.

"_I'm coming with, wait up Brooke!" _Haley said catching up to her.

"_What miss boytoy already?" _Brooke joked.

"_Speak for yourself!" _Haley said laughing. _"You're with your boyfriend all the time!" _Haley laughed as her and Brooke made their way to the dock both giving their boyfriends a kiss when they got there. Haley then noticed Shelly and Bevin standing on the edge of the dock talking to Peyton who was in the water both with their back turned. Haley lightly hit Brooke's arm motioning toward them, Brooke knew what she was thinking and slowing walked up behind them. Brooke pushed Shelly as Haley pushed Bevin sending them both flying in the water towards Peyton who was laughing seeing the whole this go down. Both girls emerged from the water spitting out water. Brooke and Haley both high fived each other laughing

"_That was so not funny!" _Shelly said

"_Yeah it kind of was.." _Peyton said laughing.

"_I think I drank water.." _Bevin said causing everyone to laugh

"_You could have given us some kind of warning Peyton!" _Shelly joked. Peyton put her finger to her chin pretending to think.

"_I could of but that was so much better!" _Peyton laughed causing both Shelly and Bevin to splash her. Haley and Brooke stood there laughing. Chase and Nathan both took this opportunity to run up behind their girlfriends and grab them jumping in with them.

"_Nathan!" _ Haley yelled _"That was so mean!" _Haley yelled laughing slightly

"_Yeah Chase what the hell!" _Brooke joked splashing him. Haley then jumped on Nathan dunking his head under.

"_That's what you get for throwing me in." _Haley said smugly.

"_Oh yeah" _Nathan said moving closer to her. He was now inches from her face.

"_Yeah.." _Haley said quietly closing the distance between them.

Lucas stood on the edge of the dock laughing at all of them.

"_How the hell did this loser manage to stay out of the water?" _Brooke joked

"_I'm just good like that" _Lucas said cockily. Suddenly he felt something hit his back sending him flying into the water. Everyone around him was now laughing. As he emerged from under the water he saw his Cousin Lindsey standing on the edge of the dock laughing.

"_Not as good as you thought huh?" _Lindsey joked

"_Oh you will so pay for the later" _Lucas mumbled. Within in minutes all of their friends had noticed them in the water and ran out jumping in to join them. Jake noticed Lindsey standing on the edge of the dock and grabbed her pulling her in with him. The group just spend the rest of the afternoon joking around.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Haley had opened a few small gifts and was now in her room looking for Nathan. He was standing on the balcony starring off towards the water. Haley immediately went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"_Hey" _Haley said quietly kissing his shoulder lightly.

"_Hi" _Nathan said

"_Are you okay? I haven't seen you in a while and you seem kind of out of it…" _Haley said concerned about him.

"_Yeah.." _Nathan said but Haley still knew something was bothering him. She walked around to the front of him and turned his head to look her straight into her eyes.

"_Talk to me..you know you can tell me anything_.."Haley said making sure he knew.

"_Yeah, it's just it's your birthday I don't want to bother you with it." _Nathan answered

"_When you're hurting I am too whether you tell me or not I can feel it.." _Haley said trying to explain, Nathan just sighed wrapping his arms around her waist.

"_I was just thinking. My mom called me earlier to wish you happy birthday. She also wanted to talk to me about everything that's been going on. Dan wants to know me and is being really persistent I guess. I have also had a number of missed calls from a number that I don't know…I don't want to answer, I think it's him." _Nathan said, Haley brought her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"_I'm sorry Nate. I know how hard this is for you and I want to be here for you in any way that I can. Did you tell your mom about the missed phone calls?"_

"_Yeah, she doesn't know if it's him. She told me not to answer, he's a really bad guy Hales. He killed my uncle, his own brother what kind of person does that?" _Nathan said shaking his head as Haley pulled him into a hug.

"_It's your decision I will be there for you every step of the way." _She said reassuring him.

"_I know you will be that's why I am so worried, I don't trust him. I'm scared about bringing him into my life, our life, your life." _Nathan said as they pulled away. Nathan was worried about that fact that his father was such a bad guy. He did want her hurting anyone he loved especially Haley, he had already taken one uncle from him.

"_Is that what you are worried about …me?" _Haley asked surprised

"_Yeah..I can't imagine my life without you now. I can't risk Dan hurting anyone else in my life especially you." _Nathan said looking at her.

"_Don't worry about me..I will be here for you know matter what.. I promise." _Haley said kissing him.

"_I love you" _Nathan said as the broke apart.

"_I love you too." _Haley said with a smile. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"_Come in" _Nathan called as himand Haley walked into their room off the Balcony. Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Rachel, and Lindsey came walking into the room.

"_We want to give you your gifts we can't wait any longer!" _Brooke said excitedly. They all had gifts in their hands.

"_Aww okay" _Haley said with a smile sitting on the bed.

"_Me first!" _Brooke yelled jumping on the bed next to her. Haley opened the gift to find a cute shirt, a mini skirt, and heels. _"It was so cute, and so you, I had to get it! Plus I decided it's your outfit for the party tonight!" _Brooke exclaimed happily, Haley just laughed typical Brooke.

"_Thank you Brooke I love it and I love you!" _Haley said hugging her; she really did like the gift.

"_I love you too Hales." _Brooke said smiling

"_Okay me next!" _Rachel said jumping in handing her the gift. Haley opened it to find a cute chain link bracelet with a hollow heart between the links that said 'Best Friends Forever' around the edges on the heart. _"I have the other one" _Rachel then held up her wrist to reveal a matching bracelet that said the same thing on it. _"I know it's really like middle school but I just thought it was so cute and perfect." _Rachel said with a smile. Haley just pulled her into a hug.

"_I love it!" _Haley said "_It's perfect you are my best friend forever and ever! I love you!" _Haley whispered.

"_Love you too" _Rachel said with a smile.

"_What about me?" _Brooke pouted, Rachel and Haley just laughed. Then Rachel pulled another matching bracelet out of her pocket.

"_I knew you would say that and even though it's Haley's birthday I got you one too." _Rachel said with a smile. Brooke immediately went wide eyes with a huge grin on her face.

"_You are the best! I love you!" _Brooke yelled hugging her as they all laughed, Rachel then noticed Peyton looking a little left out but not saying anything.

"_Now Sawyer, don't think I forgot about you" _Rachel said dangling another matching bracelet out for Peyton to see, a smile immediately formed on Peyton's face.

"_Really? Thank you! I love it!" _Peyton said a little surprised she was included. It had always been the three girls (even when Haley was friends with Heidi the girls were always close but grew closer after!) Peyton had only recently joined their tight knit. She was very happy.

"_It wouldn't be the same without you Peyt." _Haley said with a smile as the others nodded in agreement. The four girlshugged each other. Lucas, Nathan, and Lindsey just watched smiling.

"_Okay me next!" _Lindsey said finally speaking. She handed her a small bag. _"It's nothing much but I l thought you would like it." _Haley opened it up to find a scrapbook. In the scrapbook were pictures of mostly two girls throughout the years, Lucas and some others were also included in the book.

"_This is so cute! It's awesome!" _Haley said smiling as she hugged her cousin quickly _"You are my favorite cousin in the world. I love you!" _She whispered before going to look through the book.

"_You too, Love you!" _Lindsey said as she watched Haley looking through the book with everyone. Like Lindsey expected Haley stopped at page of pictures from three summers ago when Haley was 16. It was a picture of Haley and Nathan on the tube while the boat was stopped; it was as if they didn't know the picture was being taken. They were both looking at each other with huge smiles on their faces. That summer they spent countless hours playing king of the tube seeing who could say on the longest. If you were there you would have swore this was the summer Nathan and Haley would have gotten together but it wasn't. With just one look at the picture you could tell that the two were perfect together, it was one of those picture perfect moments. If you didn't know any better you would swear by the picture that the two were a couple back then.

"_Oh my god! Is that you and Nathan? That's so cute!" _Brooke said looking at the picture.

"_Yeah" _Nathan answered as Haley nodded still not saying anything.

"_I didn't even know you had this.." _Haley said looking at her cousin who just shrugged.

"_Yeah I completely forgot about. That's the summer I found out you liked him. It was at that moment and with one look at that picture I knew you guys were perfect for each other, you just didn't know it yet." _Lindsey said with a smile.

"_But you were fourteen.." _Haley pointed out.

"_Fifteen! Plus it didn't take a genius to figure it out I know you." _Lindsey said.

"_Thank you Lindsey this book is absolutely amazing I love it." _Haley said wiping a few tears from her eyes, the whole book of them over the years made her cry happily of course.

"_Okay now it's time for me and Peyton's gift." _Lucas said getting up and walking out of the room soon to come back with a big box.

"_We decided to split it but trust me you will love it." _Peyton replied. Haley quickly unwrapped it and found a beautiful keyboard. Haley was in awe once again.

"_Oh my god." _Was all the she could say _"How_ _did you know?" _Haley managed to get out.

"_I'm your brother, I know these things" _Lucas said laughing.

"_It's amazing thank you! You are the best brother ever!" _Haley said hugging him. Then she walked over to Peyton.

"_Thank you so much, love you!" _Haley said hugging her.

"_Love you too!" _Peyton said

"_Okay well we are going to get ready for tonight!" _Brooke said as the rest of them followed her out of the room. Haley sat back down on the bed next to Nathan with the scrapbook in hand.

"_Do you remember that summer?" _Haley asked referring to the picture of them.

"_Yeah, that was a good summer..we all snuck out every night for parties." _Nathan said laughing, causing Haley to laugh.

"_Yeah we all had so much fun.." _Haley said remembering it

_**Flashback:**_

_It was the summer that Haley was Sixteen turning Seventeen. Lucas and Shelly were dating and everyone was still friends with Theresa._

_Haley, Shelly, Bevin, and Theresa had all stayed at Theresa's campsite. Nathan, Lucas, and Tim had stayed at Tim's site. They had all planned to sneak out for a small late night party on the docks. They were all planning to meet there._

_Haley, Shelly, Bevin, and Theresa were on their way down trying to be quite not to get caught._

"_I have to go to the bathroom.." _Haley said stopping by the bathroom's _"I'll just meet you guy_s down there.."

"_I'll wait" _Shelly _said as Bevin and Theresa left. After Haley went to the bathroom they slowly made their way down to the docks._

"_I hope tonight is fun." Haley said as they walked_

"_Me too." Shelly replied as they walked faster, it was starting to get creeping. They suddenly heard a noise in the bushed they just past._

"_Did you hear that?" Haley asked in a panicked voice._

"_Yeah, this is creep!" Shelly said as they continued to walk. Suddenly they both felt themselves being grabbed from behind. Haley let out a little scream but her mouth was instantly covered by a hand. The girls turned around to find Lucas and Nathan standing there laughing._

"_That was so not funny!" Haley yelled smacking Nathan in the arm as she was still trying to catch her breath._

"_I hate you!" Shelly muttered as both _boys _continued to laugh. Lucas ran to catch up to Shelly as she began to walk away._

"_You really scared me.." Haley whispered_

"_I'm sorry I was just kidding" Nathan said wrapping his arms around her in a friendly embrace all they both wished it was more._

"_I guess I can forgive you as long as you walk with me to the docks and DON'T do it again." Haley said as they started to walk she grabbed onto his arm still scared._

_The party had been going on for about an hour. The group had decided to take a seat on the James' boat. Theresa was passed out along with Bevin. Lucas and Shelly were off somewhere and Tim was wandering around. Haley and Nathan were sitting very close together joking around talking._

"_I can't believe they passed out." Haley said looking at her friends._

"_Good now Theresa can't bug me!" Nathan said_

"_What do you mean?" Haley asked_

"_She's always flirting with me and I'm not interested. She even asked me to her prom this year I had to make up an excuse why I couldn't go!" Nathan said laughing._

"_What?" Haley said shocked "She asked you to prom?!" Haley whispered not to wake her even though she was pissed._

"_Yeah..she didn't tell you.." Nathan said noticing Haley mad. Haley became silent. _

"_Where do you think Lucas and Shelly went?" Haley asked changing the subject._

"_I'm not sure. Look there's Tim." Nathan said pointing to Tim. Just then Tim was slapped in the face by some girl. "Oh that wasn't good." Nathan said laughing as Haley laughed._

"_I feel like that's an everyday thing for him" Haley said laughing_

"_Pretty much, I'm surprised you didn't slap him tonight." Nathan said, Tim had hit on Haley numerous times tonight however Haley was used to it she just ignored it._

"_As bad as it may sound you get used to it its Tim" Haley said laughing. They sat there joking around when suddenly Theresa sat up trying to get off the boat not having heard any of their conversation. She was trying to walk but kept stumbling however neither one of them made any more to help her. She always got like this._

"_Theresa sit down" Nathan said not waiting to have to pick her up off the ground another time tonight._

"_No I want to go back to my site!" Theresa said _

"_You can't we have to wait for Shelly..we all have to go back togethe_r." _Haley said trying to reason. However she kept trying to walk._

"_Theresa sit the fuck down!" Nathan said getting mad, Theresa had been out of control all night._

"_You're an ass! Why don't you and Haley just flirt some more and leave me the hell alone!" Theresa said storming off the boat leaving them both shocked. Haley just rolled her eyes. Theresa always had dramatic outburst when she was drunk._

"_What the hell was that?" Nathan asked_

"_That's a drunk Theresa! Maybe I should go after her!" Haley said not wanting to get up she was so comfortable sitting with Nathan. She went to get up but Nathan grabbed her waist pulling her back down._

"_Just let her go" He said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear when their eyes locked and they slowly started leaning in._

"_What are you guys doing?" Tim asked standing there starting at them._

"_Nothing" Nathan said quickly making Haley look away sadly. Did that just happen? She was so confused was he just going to kiss her? Then he seemed to deny it really quickly._

"_I'm uh gunna yeah.." Haley said getting up running in the direction Theresa went._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Wanna know a secret?" _Nathan asked, Haley nodded. _"I really wanted to kiss you on the boat that night." _Nathan said huskily into her ear as he kissed her neck. _"If it weren't for Tim I probably would have. I finally got the courage and he ruined it."_Nathan said laughing softly kissing her neck again.

"_Really? You did?." _Haley said as he nodded, she then leaned down to crash her lips into his. Haley had hoped they would get together that summer she was secretly wishing they would but it didn't happen._"I wanted to kiss you too." _Nathan just smiled and kissed her again which soon turned into a heated make out session, until Haley pulled away. _"Okay we need to stop because you know Brooke's going to come barging through that door to make sure I am getting ready for the party." _Haley said laughing. Nathan jumped out of bed and went to the door locking it running back over to the bed climbing on top of her again, Haley just laughed and kissed him again.

"_I have to shower now." _Haley said laughing pushing him off of her running to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"_You play dirty Haley James!" _Nathan yelled. Nathan just laid in bed staring at the door all of a sudden it opened and Haley stuck her head out. _"Are you gunna lay there all day or some and join me" _She said laughing; Nathan didn't even take a second he just leaped off the bed and ran into the bathroom after her.

* * *

About an hour later Haley and Nathan both were down stairs completely dressed to join the party that was just beginning.

"_Yay! Birthday girl, hotshot you finally made it!" _Brooke yelled as Haley and Nathan made their way over to her, Chase, Lindsey, Rachel, and Owen who were all surrounding the kitchen table. _"Birthday shot?" _Brooke asked with a huge smile on her face.

"_I'm in" _Haley said

"_What about everyone else at the table?" _Everyone around the table simply nodded. Haley eyed her cousin, she didn't know if she had ever drank before.

"_Lindsey, have you ever drank before?" _Haley asked

"_I have a few times but it's your birthday so why not." _Lindsey said shrugging with a little laugh.

"_Okay but take it easy." _Haley responded, Lindsey just nodded in understanding Haley was always protective of her. She then felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. It was Jake.

"_How's the birthday girl?" _He asked kissing her temple in a friendly way.

"_Very good!" _Haley said with a huge smile._"This is the best birthday ever." _Haley said as her eyes drifted to Nathan's who smiled back at her.

"_Mhm I bet it was." _Jake said laughing, Haley just laughed and shoved him lightly.

"_What's that suppose to mean? Huh?" _She joked even though she knew what he was referring too.

"_Let's just say news travels fast." _Jake said with a smile. _"You picked a good guy you know." _

"_I know." _Haley said with a smile. _"What about you any lucky girls?" _

"_I'll have to let you know." _Jake said looking at someone in the distance, who Haley couldn't see at the moment. _"Oh, before I forget here is your birthday gift." _Haley took the bag with a huge smile on her face opening it. Inside was a Sheryl Crow CD that she had been wanting.

"_You remember! I Thank you so much!" _

"_Wait there is more.." _Jake said motioning toward the bag, Haley looked once more and pulled out two tickets to the Sheryl Crow concert. _"I remember you wanting to go in high school and couldn't get tickets." _Haley jumped into his arms immediately.

"_Thank you! So do you wanna go?" _Haley asked

"_You don't want to take Nathan?" _Jake asked assuming she would ask him

"_Nope, you got them for me and you're my best friend plus I feel like I don't see you anymore." _Haley said pouting, Jake just laughed.

"_Okay you _convinced me."

"_Yay! Okay I'll catch up with you later I'm gunna go talk to people." _Haley said running off to where she saw Heidi, Allyson, Jason, Anna, and Millicent.

"_Hey guys are you having fun?" _Haley asked joining them.

"_Yeah, you still have to open your birthday present from me and Allyson." _Heidi said handing her a present. Haley opened it to find the picture that Allyson had been looking at that day Haley went to their house. It was of Haley, Allyson, Heidi, and Matt. The picture was in the perfect frame as well. Haley instantly had a few tears brimming in her eyes. She hugged both of them.

"_It's perfect. Thank you." _She whispered.

"_Can I see?" _Millicent asked taking the picture. _"That's really cute. Who's the boy?" _Millicent asked without realizing, she had never met Matt.

"_That's Matt" _Anna whispered

"_Oh, my god I am so sorry." _Millicent started.

"_No Milli its fine." _Heidi said as Millicent just nodded.

"_Have you guys had anything to drink?" _Haley asked changing the subject.

"_Yeah, I think I'm going to go get another. Want to come, Jason?" _Allyson asked

"_Yeah" _Jason answered as they walked away. Just as they walked away Heidi's phone started to ring. Heidi looked at the phone a little bewildered.

"_I uh have to take this.." _Heidi said getting up and walking away.

"_That was weird." _Millicent said nonchalantly. Haley just nodded having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile Lindsey was talking to Shelly and Bevin.

"_This drink is really good!" _Lindsey said sipping her drink; she didn't even know what it was Lucas had made it for her. _"So Shelly your dating Marcus?" _Lindsey asked

"_Yeah for about a week now." _Shelly answered

"_That's awesome he's a sweet guy" _Lindsey said

"_yeah" _Shelly answered

"_What about you Bevin anyone special?" _Lindsey asked

"_Nope, you?" _Bevin asked

"_no" _Lindsey answered.

"_Why didn't you come to camp yet? We missed you?" _Shelly asked

" _Well I just got a car and now I have to pay for it, I work a lot. I am lucky I got to come tonight." _Lindsey answered.

"_Haley was really happy you came." _Bevin said.

"_Yeah" _Lindsey answered.

"_Hello ladies" _Jake said walking over to them _"How is the little James doing?" _Jake asked, he had met Lindsey a few times she always seemed a little shy.

"_I'm good" _Lindsey said with a smile. Not noticing Shelly and Bevin walk away. _"So how is your new town?"_

"_It's good I miss everyone though." _Jake answered.

"_Yeah" _Lindsey said as Jake started to reach for another drink.

"_Do you want a drink?" _Jake asked holding up a beer.

"_Yeah sure." _Lindsey answered _"What is there?" _

"_Um here try this." _Jake said mixing Vodka and sprite. Lindsey took a sip wincing a little at the strength of the drink. _"You don't drink a lot do you?" _Jake asked laughing a little.

"_No not really" _Lindsey said shrugging taking another small sip making another face._"Stop laughing at me!" _She joked hitting him lightly on the arm as he laughed.

"_Here" _Jake said adding more sprite. _"Is that any better?"_

"_Yeah, thank you" _She said as she took a sip. She then noticed him staring at her. _"What? Is there something on my face?" _She said wiping her face, Jake just laughed.

"_No you just look beautiful." _Jake said as Lindsey blushed.

"_Thanks." _She said shyly. Then suddenly out of nowhere Jake leaned down and kissed her softly. Lindsey was too surprised to respond at first.

"_What was that for?" _She asked nervously.

"_I don't know I just wanted to maybe it was stupid.." _Jake said thinking he made a mistake and began to turn away but he felt a hand on his arm.

"_No Jake. I was just surprised." _Lindsey said as he turned to look at her, Lindsey gently placed her arms around his neck. _"And it wasn't stupid." _Lindsey said softly leaning up to kiss him. Lindsey had never expected this to have happened and neither did Jake.

* * *

Haley was still sitting over with Millicent and Anna when Brooke came running over to her.

"_Haley!" _She said getting her attention.

"_Yeah Brooke." _Haley said looking at Brooke as Brooke pointed at Lindsey and Jake kissing. Haley hadn't seen that coming.

"_Oh my god!" _Millicent said shocked.

"_When did this happen?" _Anna asked confused.

"_I don't know I just looked over." _Brooke said.

"_That's so weird I never thought of them getting together. They are cute though." _Haley said now smiling.

"_What the hell?" _Lucas said from behind them where he was standing with Peyton. _"What does Jake think he's doing, he is too old for her." _Haley then turned around.

"_Lucas, Lindsey is more than capable of taking care of herself and Jake is my best friend and your friend too, please don't start anything." _Haley said as Lucas just nodded still planning on talking to Jake.

* * *

A little while later Haley was standing there talking to Anna, Allyson, and Jason. Haley then felt two arms wrap around her waist as someone kiss her neck she knew it was Nathan.

"_Hey baby, I missed you!" _He whispered.

"_I missed you too" _Haley said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"_Where did Heidi go_?" Jason asked realizing she had been gone a while.

"_I don't know I'm starting to get worried." _Allyson said. Just then Heidi came over looking upset and nervous.

"_Heidi! There you are!" _Allyson said

"_Yeah, I was on the phone." _She said softly her mind obviously someone else.

"_With who? You were gone a while." _Haley asked

"_uh no one.."_Heidi mumbled.

"_Heidi who were you talking to" _Allyson demanded, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"_It was Zack OKAY!"_Heidi yelled. Nathan could feel Haley instantly get tense in his arms.

"_Oh, Heidi please tell me you didn't get back with him.."_Allyson said as Heidi looked at the floor.

"_I don't want to do this right now." _Heidi said

"_No Heidi your doing this now! What did that asshole want?" _Haley said finally speaking, Heidi sighed a little.

"_We are back together." _She whispered quietly. _"He is coming to pick me up.." _Haley's eyes instantly shot up looking at Heidi like she was ready to kill her. _"Haley, I know what you must be thinking and he seems like he really changed, and he loves me..I know you hate him and I'm sorry but he means-" _Heidi was cut off by Haley slapping her in the face. Haley then turned quickly without saying a weird and took off.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you really that stupid?" _Allyson yelled.

"_If your asshole of a boyfriend come anywhere near this house I will personally kick his ass!" _Nathan said going after Haley.

"_You're a bitch!" _Lindsey yelled after witnessing what happened and went after Haley but Heidi stopped her.

"_No Lindsey let me go please…"_

"_No I will not let that happen. Haley gave you another chance despite what she felt and you blew it again! Stay far away from Haley!" _Lindsey said taking off after Haley.

"_Allyson-" _Heidi began

"_No Heidi you messed up!" _Allyson said as she pulled Jason away with her.

_"I really can't believe you did this again.." _Anna said walking away.

* * *

Nathan found Haley in their room just sitting on the bed not facing him. Nathan walked around the bed to see her crying softly he instantly sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"_Why did I do this to myself again, I knew this would happen. I gave her another chance against my better judgment and look what happened? I can't believe I trusted her again." Haley said trying to wipe the tears._

"_I know you don't deserve this especially not on your birthday." _Nathan said stroking her hair when Haley suddenly sat up straight. "_What's wrong?"_

"_He's coming here.." _

"_If he goes anywhere near him I will kill him." _Nathan said knowing that Zack and Haley did not get along. They had gotten in numerous fights in the past because of the way he treated Heidi. He also made it perfectly clear that he didn't want Heidi anywhere near Haley. He was also the one covering for Damien while he was cheating on Haley. Then was suddenly a knock on the door and Lindsey stuck her head in.

"_Can I come in?" _She asked

"_Yeah" _Haley answered.

"_I'm going to let you guys talk.." _Nathan said leaving the room.

"_How are you doing?" _Lindsey asked sitting next to her.

"_Like I have been betrayed for the millionth time by the same person.." _Haley said sounding completely broken. _"I think I am more mad at myself for believe her lies again I tried to not let her in again tried not to act like I cared if we were friends but I did." _

"_I know she made all of us this she was back to the way she used to be." _

"_I just don't get her.." _Haley whispered _"I was there for after everything when she needed me.."_

"_She doesn't deserve you as a friend." _Lindsey said wiping her cousins tears, Haley just nodded. _"Now let's forget about that bitch and go have a good time?" _Haley just laughed slightly as they both stood up. Haley hugged Lindsey for a minute.

"_Thank you, you're the best cousin ever you know that!" _Haley said pulling away.

"_I know." _Lindsey said grinning _"And so are you."_

"_So you and Jake huh?" _Haley said nudging her cousin. Lindsey just dropped her head back and laughed.

"_You saw that…" _

"_Oh yeah I saw, and Jake is a great guy!" _Haley said grinning as they walked out of the room.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Haley and Lindsey walked back into the kitchen looking for Allyson. After about a half an hour they look in the last place and they finally found her outside sitting on the steps with Jason sitting near her.

"_Hey Ally" _Haley said taking a seat on the other side of her.

"_Hi" _She said softly as Jason quietly excused himself

"_How are you doing?" _Haley asked

"_I just can't believe her. That guy is nothing but problems; she has to lie to him when she hangs out with me. I AM HER SISTER. She could do so much better. Not to mention what she's doing to you.." _Allyson said

"_I know that. I don't understand it either. Family should be more important than some boy." _Haley said trying to make Allyson feel better.

"_And that includes you.." _Allyson said with a smile. _"Good we were also like actually hanging out like we got closer than ever.."_

"_We know Allyson, he just has too much control over her." _Lindsey said leaning down to rub Allyson's back softly._"And she's skipping out for your birthday she was suppose to stay the weekend." _Lindsey added

"_Aw Hales you shouldn't have to deal with this on your birthday." _Allyson said she had completely forgotten. Haley just nodded when Heidi emerged from out the door.

"_Hey_ _guys can I talk to you?" _Heidi said softly as Haley remained quiet not even looking at her.

"_If you want to say it was all some kind of joke otherwise get the hell away from us." _Allyson spat out coldly.

"_I am sorry if this hurts you but I love him. As much as I try to stay away I can't" _Heidi said softly as Zack's car pulled up. _"Just like you love Nathan." _

"_Don't you even fucking compare Nathan and me to you and that piece of shit!" _Haley yelled angrily. She could not believe Heidi had the nerve to compare Nathan and her to herself and Zack.

"_Still a bitch I see" _Zack said taking a few steps closer to Haley. Lindsey knew nothing good of this could come and hurried into the house.

"_Still the same controlling asshole!" _Haley snapped back. _"Can't you leave us alone you have ruined our friendship once already. Then you come here and do it again once we fix it. And take her from my birthday party you really have some nerve!" _Haley yelled.

"_You need to learn to stay away from my sister!" _Allyson yelled to Zack.

"_Haley, Allyson stop!" _Heidi yelled at them

_:"Heidi belongs with me!"_ Zack said stepping closer to them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the house Lindsey went running over to Nathan who was standing with Lucas. She was completely out of breath by the time she got there.

"_Linds are you okay?" _Lucas asked

"_Nathan, Luke you need to come outside Zack's here! He and Haley are yelling at each other!" _Lindsey said but before she could finish they were sprinting towards the door to see Haley and Zack yelling.

"_No she doesn't she can do so much better than your pathetic ass. You cheat on her constantly and you treat her like shit and her family and friends! How do you live with yourself?" _Haley screamed

"_You better watch what you say to me!" _Zack said

"_What are you going to do hit_ _me…it's not like you've never hit Heidi before!" _Haley screamed

"_Haley!" _Heidi tried to warn her to shut up but within and instant he had shoved her causing her to fly backward onto the ground. Nathan immediately punched Zack along with Lucas, pinning Zack against his car. Allyson stood their shocked for a minute.

"_Haley, I'm so sorry-" _Heidi started bending down next to her as Allyson and Lindsey made their way over to her. Heidi tried to grab Haley's arm to help her up but she ripped it out of her grasp.

"_Don't touch me!" _Haley spat back coldly.

"_Nathan, Lucas! Stop!" _Lindsey yelled at the boys who were still punching Zack.

"_Don't you dare ever think of touching my sister again!" _Lucas said kicking him again.

"_If you do I will kill you I can promise you that! Now get out of here before I kill you!" _Nathan yelled immediately going to Haley who wa_s _still on the ground.

"_Take this bitch with you!" _Lucas said looking at Heidi.

"_Haley, are you okay?" _Nathan asked kneeling next to her.

"_Yeah" _She mumbled holding her elbow which was bleeding from being cut off the ground. _"Can you help me up?" _Haley asked as Nathan helped her to her feet. She slowly walked over to stand in front of Zack and Heidi Nathan not far behind her. Haley then slapped Heidi across the face.

"_You might as well go with this asshole now because we are finished, I trusted you again. I told you this was our last chance to be friends and you PROMISE this would happen again and you messed it up. You even had him come to my birthday party what the hell is wrong with you? I never and I mean never want to see either of you again now go!" _Haley said, Heidi just stood there shocked.

"_Heidi get out of here, that asshole crossed the line tonight when he put his hands on Haley. He had no right to touch Haley if you want to continuosly let him treat you like this and hit you like he has been that's your own problem. I have tried to help you, you were through with him and you just fucked that up! As far as I am concerned you just as bad as him because you brought him here! Now go home!" _Allyson yelled before walking away. Heidi then slowly walked to the car getting in looking extremely broken.

"_I'm sorry and Happy Birthday.." _Heidi mumbled

"_Why are you apologizing to this stupid bitch! No wonder Damien cheated on you…" _Zack said looking at Haley with that he got another punch in the face from Nathan.

"_Get in the car Zack!" _Heidi yelled as she stepped into the car too. As they drove away Haley turned and walked into Nathan's arms and began to cry. Nathan just let her cry for a little while. Lucas and Lindsey went inside to get a band aide and ice for her elbow as Nathan slowly led her in. Along with Anna who had come out and saw what was happening.

"_Don't let Heidi and Zack ruin your day. You deserve to be happy on your birthday." _Nathan said trying to sooth her as Lindsey put the band aide on her arm.

"_He's right Hales, don't let them win." _Anna said softly, Haley nodded.

"_Haley, are you okay?" _Rachel asked, Haley just shook her head slowly.

"_This isn't fair it's your birthday." _Brooke said. They had heard about what had happened and were beyond pissed at Heidi but had to be there for Haley.

"_You know what as much as this sucks right now and I am upset by it I don't want to deal with it. I have spent too much time crying of it. Can we just have some fun?" _Haley asked quietly.

"_You bet, let's get you a drink." _Rachel said passing her a drink.

"_Here, put some ice on that" _Lucas said handing her ice for her elbow since she hit it pretty hard.

"_Thanks Luke." _Haley said with a smile.

"_Okay let's get this party started again!" _Brooke said putting up the music. _"Come on Haley time to dance." _Brooke said with a grin knowing Haley didn't really like to dance.

"_Oh no I don't think so." _Haley said laughing.

"_Come on" _Rachel urged getting up.

"_I can't.." _Haley whined.

"_Here drink this" _Rachel said handing her a shot which Haley took instantly _"Now let's go!" _Rachel said as her and Brooke pulled Haley to the middle of the living room. As they walked by Brooke hooked arms with Peyton who was standing with Lucas.

"_Come on Peyt your coming too" _Brooke said pulling her along with them. Most of the girls were now on the dance floor. Haley was becoming more comfortable and spotted Allyson sitting on one of the couches watching.

"_Come on girly it's time to have fun! We will worry about everything later, tonight we celebrate!" _Haley said pulling Allyson up, Allyson just laughed at Haley's new care free attitude about the situation. She was happy for her because it was her birthday. The girls were all on the dance floor dancing together as the guys hung around talking just watching them all have fun.

"_What do you say girls we go get our guys?" _Brooke said as they all went to get the boys. Lucas, Nathan, Chase, Owen, and Jake were all standing their talking.

"_Come on boys it's time to dance with us!" _Rachel said as she pulled Owen back to where they were dancing. Brooke pulled Chase, Peyton pulled Lucas, and Haley pulled Nathan. Lindsey noticed Jake still standing there alone laughing at his friends.

"_Come on you're not getting out of dancing that easily." _Lindsey said pulling him out to where the groups were dancing. Jason had now joined Allyson. Millicent grabbed Mouth, Erica grabbed Skills, and Shelly grabbed Marcus. Anna and Bevin just stayed out there dancing alone with all of their friends. The friends spent the rest of the night having a great time.

* * *

Nathan woke up before Haley the next morning. He sat there watching her sleep for a little while until her felt her starting to move around.

"_Morning beautiful." _Nathan said kissing her cheek.

"_Morning" _Haley mumbled rubbing her head. "_My head hurts." _

"_Do you want me to get you some Advil or something?" _Nathan asked, but Haley shook her head.

"_No, thanks though I have some in my purse." _Haley answered.

"_So even with all the Heidi drama did you have a good birthday?" _Nathan asked as Haley groaned remembering what happened with Heidi and Zack. Then as soon as so looked at Nathan she smile.

"_It was still the best birthday every." _Haley said smiling _"Do you know why?" _Haley asked as Nathan shook his head. _"Because I was surrounded by my friends that truly matter and you…mostly because you were here." _She said with a giggle, Nathan leaned down and kissed her softly. _"So I just want to enjoy the rest of my weekend and deal with this Heidi bullshit when I get home" _

"_Good, I'm glad." _Nathan said with a smile. _"I don't know how_ _deal with so much stuff and then manage to put it past you just like that, you're a really strong person Hales." _

"_Without you I wouldn't be as strong.."_Haley said as she gave Nathan a quick peck. "_You make me stronger." _She said with a smile. _"You know you're a strong person too you are dealing with all this stuff with your family but your still here making sure I'm okay and that my birthday is good."_

"_Well you make me stronger." _Nathan said with a smile, making Haley smile too. Haley then got out of bed. _"Where are you going?"_

"_WE are going to go make breakfast for everyone." _Haley said pulling him out of bed.

Haley and Nathan were in the kitchen making breakfast. Well Haley was making pancakes while Nathan was watching.

"_Do you want any help?" _Nathan asked feeling bad that she was doing all the work.

"_Can you grab some plates and stuff" _Haley said placing the huge plate of pancakes out as Nathan went to the cabinet._ "Okay, let's go wake everyone up!" _Haley said grinning.

* * *

Haley made her way to the master bedroom where Jake, Lindsey, Bevin, and Anna were sleeping. Haley walked in to find Anna on the couch and Bevin on the air mattress. Then what shocked her even more were Jake and Lindsey sharing a bed. That wasn't like her cousin she was always really shy around boys. _"Everyone wake up!" _Haley said _"I made pancakes go get them!" _Then she sat on the edge of the bed looking at the two slowly waking up, Lindsey finally opened her eyes.

"_Hi Haley." _Lindsey said sleepily as Jake barely moved just to bury his face in a pillow.

"_So guys how did you two end up in bed together?" _She as motioning between the two, Jake finally sat up and opened his eyes.

"_I uh I-" _Lindsey stuttered, she really didn't know the answer to the question she had forgotten he was there.

"_Nothing happened." _Jake said knowing what Haley was thinking. _"We just slept, well kinda." _Jake said laughing as Lindsey smiled remembering last night.

**Flashback:**

_Lindsey and Jake were finally heading to bed around three am. Anna was already sleeping on the couch and Bevin was on the air mattress. Lindsey looked at the bed uncomfortably._

"_I can sleep on the floor it's fine." Jake said knowing what she was thinking. Lindsey just looked at him and smiled at his thoughtfulness. _

"_No Jake it's fine we can share the bed…it is a big bed." She said laughing a little causing Jake to laugh too._

"_I like you laugh." Jake said as Lindsey blushed_

"_Thanks." Lindsey said as Jake walked closer to her. Lindsey all of sudden felt really confident and leaned up and kissed his softly on lips which Jake immediately responded too._

"_So who would have thought you and me kissing?" Jake joked laughing as Lindsey did._

"_It's crazy, but I like it." Lindsey said with a little giggle as Jake laughed._

"_Me too, I just wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow…well today." Jake said looking at his watch. Lindsey decided right then and there she didn't want things to end with then yet tonight had been great with them together._

"_Maybe I don't have too." Lindsey said _

"_How?"Jake asked_

"_I could call out of work, I don't want to leave yet." Lindsey admitted_

"_I don't want you to leave yet either." Jake said with a smile as Lindsey smiled. "How about we go to bed and we can figure it out tomorrow?"_

"_That sounds good to me." Lindsey said. They both changed and climbed into bed._

**End of Flashback**

"_So I was thinking…." _Lindsey started. _"That maybe I will stay for the rest of the weekend?" _Haley immediately squealed and pulled her into a hug.

"_Are you serious? What about work?" _Haley asked

"_I can take a few days off. You are my favorite cousin and no matter how much you try to deny it you need me. I know you Haley and this thing with Heidi is killing you right now no matter how brave you are trying to act."_Lindsey said, Haley looked at her shocked. Lindsey could always tell when something was wrong with Haley. Haley gave sad nervous laugh looking away.

"_She's right." _A voice came from the couch. Anna. _"I saw how bad this thing tore you apart the first time, I don't want to see it happen again." _Anna said making her way over to them to sit on the bed.

"_Haley, remember you aren't alone. You have us and Nathan." _Jake said rubbing her back.

"_Thanks" _Haley said quietly. _"Okay, how about we go eat breakfast." _Haley said, they all made their way into the kitchen. Everyone was already eating except Jason and Allyson. _"Did anyway wake up Allyson and Jason?" _Haley asked as everyone shook their head.

* * *

Haley got up and made her way to the living room they were sleeping in. _"Ally wake up!' _Haley called to her. Allyson began rubbing her eyes sitting up.

"_What?" _She asked confused

"_I made breakfast!" _Haley said with a smile.

"_Good I'm starving!" _Allyson said sitting up laughing. Jason however was still sleeping.

"_Oh by the way Lindsey is calling out of work and staying for the weekend."_Haley informed Allyson.

"_Oh okay. Why did she change her mind?" _

"_Something about me need her here because of what happened with your sister.." _Haley said _"But it could also have something to do with the fact that she woke up with Jake." _Haley said laughing as Allyson looked shocked.

"_No way!" _Allyson shrieked

"_Yes way, all though they say nothing happened. But I saw them kissing last night." _Haley said

"_Well good for her. I've never seen her with a guy.."_Allyson said trying to remember but just shook her head.

"_Yeah, Jake's a good guy."_Haley said _"How long are you staying today?"_

"_Maybe a few hours then I have to get back for work, I wish I didn't have to go. I do not want to go home to Heidi." _Haley just looked down at the mention of her name. _"Try not to let this ruin your weekend as much as it sucks."_

"_I know. I decided this morning not to let it bother me. I will deal with it when I get home." _Haley said

"_Good. Are you working this week?" _Allyson asked.

"_Yeah Tuesday morning." _Haley answered.

"_Uh, Heidi's working sometime them too.." _Allyson told her, Haley just rolled her eyes.

"_Great now I have to deal with it first thing when I get back. As long as Zack doesn't show up there I can handle it." _Haley responded.

"_And if he does?" _Allyson asked warily.

"_I leave." _Haley said simply._ "Okay let's go eat breakfast. Are you going to wake him up?" _Haley asked gesturing toward Jason.

"_Not a chance. He is not a morning person!" _Allyson said laughing shaking her head. Haley just laughed at they made their way into the kitchen to eat breakfast.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Everyone just spend the entire day hanging out by the water, having a great time. Allyson and Jason were now getting ready to leave.

"_Okay, I think everything is ready." _Allyson said picking up her bags. _"Thank you Brooke for inviting me."_

"_Of course, I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." _Brooke said giving her a hug goodbye. _"Jason, it was nice to meet you." _Brooke said hugging him as well.

"_Bye Ally. I will see you Monday." _Lindsey said giving her a hug.

"_Bye." _Allyson said before making her way over to Nathan since Haley was saying bye to Jason. _"Bye Nate it was nice to see you again. Do me a favor and take Haley. I know this thing with Heidi is hurting her she will break down soon it's only a matter of time, that's wh_y _Lindsey is staying." _Allyson whispered into his ear as she hugged him goodbye.

"_I know, I'll take care of it. Have a safe trip back." _Nathan replied, Allyson nodded giving Luke a quick hug goodbye then went to Haley.

"_Now Hales, I want you to have the best rest of the weekend, you deserve it! And thank you for inviting me I had fun.." _Allyson said before laughing recalling what happened last night. _"Well minus that little incident." _Haley just laughed

"_I'm glad you came and thank you for my birthday gift I love it. I will see you when I get back." _Haley said reaching over to hug her before turning to Jason. _"It was nice to meet you" _Haley said hugging him. _"Take care of her when you get back, especially with Heidi." _She whispered into his ear.

"_I will I promise." _Jason replied as Haley nodded.

After saying goodbye to a few others Allyson and Jason made their way to the car and left to go home.

"_Okay, I have an awesome idea for tonight!" _Brooke exclaimed excitedly. _There is a club close by so I say we go…" _

"_I am so there!" _Rachel said excitedly while everyone else just nodded.

"_Yay! Okay, girls everyone shower and meet in my room!" _Brooke yelled running to her room. Everyone laughed Brooke was always like this. All the girls were now going to take turns in the shower. Haley and Nathan made their way into their room since they had their own bathroom.

As they entered the room Haley heard her cell phone ringing on the night stand.

"_Hi mom"_ Haley said answering the phone. Sitting down on the bed while Nathan laid down next to her.

"_Hello honey, how is your trip?" _Lydia asked

"_It's really good except for one little incident last night." _Haley said slowly she knew her mother would find out eventually. Especially since Lydia owned the café with Heidi's mother, and would hear that Heidi came home.

"_What's that?" _Lydia asked worried.

"_Heidi left.." _

"_What? Honey, why? You too were finally getting along again." _Lydia said. The truth was she hated Heidi for what she did to Haley but knew she would always be important to Haley. She also knew the type of friendship they had before.

"_Zack came to get her." _Haley said quietly not wanting to think about it.

"_Oh, honey I'm sorry. One day she will learn." _Lydia said, Haley had a feeling she should tell her what else happened she looked at Nathan who squeezed her leg reassuring her that he was there. _"Hales?" _

"_Tell her." _Nathan said quietly knowing what she was thinking.

"_Hales are you still there?" _Her mom said into the phone.

"_There's more mom.." _Haley said quietly

"_What is it?" _

"_Zack and I got in an argument and he shoved me, hard. Lucas and Nathan had to stop him." _Haley said

"_HE DID WHAT?!" _Lydia yelled in the phone.

"_Please don't make a big deal about this. I just want to forget it." _

"_Okay, but I want you to go nowhere near him. Do you hear me?" _Lydia said in a stern voice.

"_Trust me mom I won't. "_

"_Okay, well I also had a reason for calling. Your cousins wedding is coming up next Saturday, they wanted to know if you are bringing a date. I just called Lucas and Peyton is coming. Did you invite Nathan?" _

"_No but I will. I will call you later mom." _Haley said

"_Okay, Well find out soon they are finalizing everything as we speak. I love you. Bye."_

"_Love you too." _Haley said before hanging up the phone. She then turned her attention to Nathan. _"Do you want to be my date for my cousins wedding next weekend? Lucas is bringing Peyton." _

"_Yeah, sure." _Nathan said as Haley gave him a peck on the lips. There was then a knock on the door. Brooke then peaked her head in.

"_Hales? Can I talk to you for a minute?" _Brooke said quietly, something was obviously on her mind.

"_What's wrong?" _Haley said knowing something was wrong.

"_I'll leave you two alone." _Nathan said leaving the room.

"_So what's wrong?" _Haley said softly.

"_I might be going to the wedding with you." _Brooke said laughing nervously, as Haley gave her a confused look. _"I just got a call from Chris. I guess him and his girlfriend Liz broke up. He needs a date to the wedding. He asked me to go…" _Brooke said. Chris was Brooke's ex-boyfriend. Chris's sister was marrying Haley's cousin. Haley and her friends had been friend with Chris for a couple years and only recently put two and two together that they were in fact marrying each other. **(Chris is the same guy from the show but not as much of an ass and DOES NOT refer to himself in the third person, that's annoying. Sorry if he's different but I hate making up completely new characters I like to try to use the same ones from the show. I will try to have some similarities in his personality. )**

"_Are you gunna go?" _Haley asked knowing deep down it was a bad idea because Brooke and Chris were complicated and she knew deep down they still loved each other. However Chase was really good to Brooke. Another part of her wanted Brooke to go because she thought it would be fun, even if it was selfish.

"_I think so. I feel bad for him he needs a date. It will just be as friends though I love Chase. Chris has been in my life for a long time I want us to be friends." _Brooke said as Haley nodded.

"_Well I am glad you're coming." _Haley said with a smile.

"_How do I tell Chase?" _Brooke asked

"_I don't know, just be honest with him." _Haley said not sure what else to say.

"_Okay, thanks best friend. I am gunna go get ready." _Brooke said leaving.

Haley had just stepped into the shower. She was just enjoying the warmth of the water when she suddenly felt two arms snake around her waist causing her to jump suddenly and then relax knowing who it was.

"_You scared me." _Haley mumbled as she turned to kiss Nathan.

"_I'm sorry baby." _He mumbled kissing her. _"I just thought you might need some company."_

"_Well you thought right." _Haley said grabbing his head bring his lips back down to hers. Haley soon felt the cold tiles on her back as Nathan pinned her against the wall.

"_You're so beautiful.." _Nathan said huskily as he began to suck on her neck and gently rubbed one of her breasts with one of his hands. As he gently brushed his thumb across her nipple she moaned softly.

"_I want you.." _She breathed, as he slipped his fingers inside of her.

"_Tell me what you want baby.." _Nathan said huskily into her ear, teasing her with his fingers.

"_Nathan..please.." _She moaned again.  She could feel his hot breathe on her neck.

_"I want to hear you say it..tell me what you want baby..." _Nathan said huskily into her ear.

"_I need you inside of me." _She whispered shyly. _"Please Nathan" _She begged as he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around him, as he instantly thrust inside of her. They both thrust together as one.

"_You feel so good!" _Nathan moaned as they kept thrusting together.

"_Nathan!" _Haley yelled out as they both climaxed at the same time. _"Oh god!" _They stayed still just looking at each other for a minute.

"_God I love you." _Nathan breathed still gasping for air.

"_I love you too." _Haley said kissing him as he slowly lowered her back to her feet.

After they got out of the shower and put clothes on Haley made her way to Brooke's room next door where all the girls were. As Haley walked in everyone turned to look at her, they all laughing.

"_Why are you all looking at me?" _Haley asked confused.

"_Brooke said go shower not have hot loud sex with your boyfriend." _Rachel teased laughing, Haley's eyes widened in shock.

"_WHAT?!?!" _Haley said shocked

"_Everyone heard you yelling…at least in here." _Anna said laughing.

"_I think my ears are bleeding!" _Shelly said putting her face in a pillow groaning lightly.

"_I'm with you." _Lindsey mumbled, Haley's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"_Did you have a nice shower?" _Brooke asked sweetly grinning, Haley simply nodded finally smiling, however still really embarassed.

"_So how is he?" _Rachel asked.

"_I am not telling you that!" _Haley said quickly.

"_Come on Hales!" _Brooke begged.

"_From what I heard it was good!" _Peyton said as everyone laughed looking at Haley waiting for her to answer.

"_Okay, Okay he's amazing!" _Haley finally yelled grinning.

"_Oh, details!" _Brooke exclaimed giddily.

"_Ew brother!" _Shelly whined_ " I don't need to know this."_

"_Yeah, me neither. Ew cousin!" _Bevin added

"_Same." _Lindsey added.

"_Oh you guys are no fun." _Brooke said with a pout, making Haley laugh.

"_I don't want to know what my brother is like in bed….or shower in their case." _Shelly said making them a all laugh. "_ I didn't even want to hear Haley say he was amazing…Come on Haley agree with me here would you want to hear me say that your brother is good in bed!" _Shelly said as Haley nodded with a disgusted face making a few laugh but not Peyton, she looked extremely uncomfortable. Shelly didn't even realize what she said until she saw the look of Peyton's face. "_Oh god Peyton I'm sorry. I didn't even think before I said that." _Peyton sat there silently for a few more seconds before she spoke.

"_Are you still in love with Lucas?" _Peyton asked slowly. Everyone else sat there really uncomfortable not sure what to do.

"_No, I swear to you I'm not. That just slipped out. Lucas is my past and I really like Marcus.." _Shelly said completely honestly.

"_Okay." _Peyton said, _"I just had to ask."_

Everyone was now at the club.

"_So Hales Lindsey and I kind of have a surprise for you.." _Millicent said laughing nervously as Lindsey smiled.

"_Um okay..what is it?" _Haley asked questioningly, Millicent looked at Lindsey hoping she would tell her but it was too late, there was a person on stage the interrupted them.

"_Up next to sing we have a new comer HALEY JAMES!" _The person said as her friends cheered.

"_Oh no!" _Haley said practically yelling ready to bolt out the door but Nathan was too quick and caught her grabbing her around the waist. _"Let me go. I CAN'T do this!" _Haley said trying to escape.

"_Yes, you can I know you can!" _Nathan said pushing her to the direction of the stage as her friends cheered.

"_Nathan, please DON'T make me do this!" _Haley begged extremely nervous.

"_Sorry Hales we knew this was the only way to get you up there." _Lucas added

"_You have an amazing voice be proud of it. Now go show everyone what you've got." _Nathan said as finally Haley stopped fighting it and walked onto the stage extremely nervous. Once the crowd settled down she just sat there frozen. How could she sing in front of all these people? Then she took one look into the audience and saw Nathan smiling at her and their eyes locked and she smiled back. At that instant she began to sing. At first she just stood there singing "Halo" with her eyes locked with Nathan's the whole time. Shelly and Brooke looked over at the smile on his face and saw their eyes locked.

"_You did a good thing for her tonight Nate." _Shelly said nudging her brother.

"_A really good thing." _Brooke added smiling turning her attention back to Haley who had gotten even more confident and really performing as if it were natural. The whole times her eyes were locked with Nathans. As Haley finished the song everyone began to cheer for her especially her friends. She just quickly ran off stage and into Nathan's arms.

"_I couldn't have done it without you. I love you." _She whispered

"_I love you too. And that was all you. You were AMAZING!" _Nathan said as he released her. She then turned her attention to Millicent and Lindsey crossing her arms over her chest trying to act a little made.

"_Please don't hate us.." _Millicent joked with a huge smile on her face.

"_Because you were awesome!" _Lindsey finished as Haley's face immediately broke into a smile as she pulled both of them into a hug.

"_Thank you." _Haley said with a smile as Brooke and Rachel then pulled her into a crushing hug.

"_I knew you had it in you tutorgirl!" _Brooke said hugging her.

"_Yeah that was awesome." _Rachel added, Haley just smiled as Lucas came between them.

"_I am so proud of you Hales!" _Lucas said hugging her.

"_Thanks little brother." _Haley said with a smile.

"_Promise me when I get_ _my dream and own my own record label you will be my first artist!" _Peyton said half joking and half serious. Peyton was going to LA to a music school, her dream had always been to own a record company and help musicians make CD. She had always known Haley could sing but she never expected her to be absolutely amazing. She new Haley had talent she just had to convince her to embrace that talent. Haley just laughed but deep down she really was considering it, she had never thought getting on stage would have so much of an effect on her.

"_I'll have to think about it." _Haley said laughing. The rest of her friends all hugged and congratulated her. Haley knew for sure she would never forget this night.

Haley soon returned to Nathan's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. They were now dancing to a slow dance closely to all of Haley's friends.

"_Thank you for pushing for me to go up there." _Haley said kissing him. She knew without him and her friends she would have never gone up there on her own.

"_I knew you could do it." _Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. _"Plus, you didn't need me to get you up there. You have an amazing talent Hales don't hide it. I am so proud of you." _Haley didn't even know how to respond all she could think to do was kiss him as passionately as she could.

"_Thank you." _She mumbled against his lips. _"I love you more than you could EVER imagine!" _

"_I can imagine, because I feel the same way." _Nathan said as they both crashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"_Hey! You two! Get a room!" _Rachel yelled laughing.

"_Oh I plan too." _Nathan said jokingly with a smirk. Haley just lightly smacked him on the arm laughing.

"_Oh Naley getting freaky!" _Brooke exclaimed loudly causing all their friends to laugh. Lucas now hearing the conversation began to cringe.

"_Please Brooke..Why?" _He whined wrapping his arms tighter around Peyton trying to not listen to them. Haley just blushed hiding her face in his chest as Nathan wrapped his arms around her tighter. Haley soon felt content in Nathan's arms; this was all she ever wanted. She never felt safer then when she was with him. Both of them silently slow danced both wondering how they got so lucky to find each other.

**(Sorry it took me so long to update. I still have idea's i am just trying to connect them together.  Please give me ideas if you have any they are greatly appreciated.  And please tell me what you think, what you like, and what you dont like..Thanks)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

It was now the next day. The group spent the whole day hanging out by the beach.

"_Did mom call you yesterday, Hales?" _Lucas asked

"_Yeah, about the wedding…oh crap I forgot to call her back." _Haley said smacking her forehead lightly. _"Be right back." _She then took out her phone and walked a little ways away from the group to call her mom.

"_Nate, are you going?" _Lucas asked

"_Yeah_." He answered

"_Have you met Chris before?" _Peyton asked

"_No, not yet."_

"_He's cool you'll like him." _Lucas added.

"_This seems like it will be fun. You guys will be there and Chris is like my brother…" _Peyton said, she was excited for the wedding.

"_Brooke will be there too." _Haley said rejoining th_e _group.

"_Oh no please don't tell me.." _Peyton said shaking her head.

"_They are going as friends..at least that's what she says." _Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

"_They are never just friends." _Peyton said

"_Wait I'm lost." _Nathan said not understanding.

"_Chris is Brooke's ex-boyfriend." _Lucas said

"_But isn't she with Chase now?" _Nathan asked

"_Yes but her and Chris are complicated." _Haley said _"They were always constantly on and off but I know Brooke and she's still in love with Chris whether she wants to admit it or not. Chris just won't fully commit."_

"_He loves her though." _Peyton said _"She loves him too..but she loves Chase also. It's just hard and complicated." _

"_oh man that sucks for Chase." _Nathan said, he felt bad for Chase.

"_She cheated on Chase twice with Chris when they first started going on." _Lucas said

"_Lucas!" _Peyton yelled smacking his arm.

"_What it's true!" _Lucas said holding his hands up.

"_I know but she wouldn't be happy if she heard you say that." _Peyton said, Nathan just remained quiet not sure what to say.

"_Guys I'm hungry!" _Rachel said joining the group.

"_Yeah me too." _Nathan added.

"_You always are."_ Haley joked

"_Haley h_ow _about you and me go get pizza?" _Peyton suggested

"_Okay let's go find Brooke since I don't know how to get anywhere around here." _Haley said as her and Peyton got up.

"_What do you guys want for pizza?" _Peyton asked

"_Doesn't matter." _Lucas said as Nathan and Rachel nodded. Peyton and Haley then asked others what they wanted but were still yet to find Brooke.

"_Jake have you seen Brooke?" _Haley asked

"_She went to go lay down." _He answered. Both girls made their way to Brooke's room.

"_Brooke will you-AHHH!" _Haley screamed covering her eyes_._

"_Oh my god Haley!" _Brooke shrieked covering herself up as she shoved Chase making him fall off the bed. Peyton who was walking behind her not paying attention bumped into Haley.

"_Haley, what the hell?" _Peyton said before looking up gasping as she started to laugh hysterically. _"We were going to see if you were hungry but I_ _see you're a little busy.." _Peyton joked. "_Who knew you were so rough you threw poor Chase on the floor."_

"_Shut up Peyton!"_Brooke grumbled._ "Oh my god! Are you okay?" _Brooke said realizing he was on the floor, Chase just groaned. _"I'm sorry." _She said weakly.

"_I'm really sorry you guys, I thought you were alone." _Haley said nervously with her eyes still covered.

"_Anyway we were thinking about pizza.. What about you guys?" _Peyton said plopping onto the bed were Brooke were covering herself up and Chase was still on the floor. Brooke looked her cousin shocked.

"_Peyton what the hell get out! I will be out in a minute!" _Brooke said shoving Peyton off the bed. Peyton just laughed as Haley dragged her out the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Brooke came out of her room. _"Okay, people we need a method here! No more walking in on each other!" _Brooke said sternly.

"_Oh Brooke get your panties out of a bunch usually you're the one barging in of people." _Peyton said nonchalantly.

"_P. Sawyer…" _Brooke whined

"_Brooke, I am really sorry." _Haley said

"_No Haley it's time she gets a taste of her own medicine." _Peyton joked as Brooke rolled her eyes.

"_Okay are you guys gunna tell me why I was interrupted.." _Brooke asked

"_Yeah, we wanted to go get pizza and seeing as we don't know our way around this place we were hoping you could help…" _Haley said smiling cheekily.

"_I guess you two losers totally ruined the mood anyway." _Brooke said as she went to go grab her stuff.

* * *

Haley, Peyton, and Brooke were now at the pizza place waiting for their pizza.

"_Did you tell Chase about the wedding?" _Haley asked, Brooke however looked away trying to ignore the question.

"_What is taking that pizza so long?" _Brooke said trying to change the subject.

"_Brooke.." _Peyton said

"_You know I'm just gunna go check on it." _Brooke said starting to get up from her seat only to be stopped by Peyton.

"_Not so fast!" _Peyton said pushing her back into her seat.

"_You haven't told him yet have you.." _Haley said

"_No." _Brooke said weakly

"_Why not?" _Haley asked

"_Because things are going really good between us, I just don't want to screw it up."_Brooke said

"_Then why are you going?" _Peyton asked

"_Because Chris and I have been through a lot and I want us to be friends…we were friends first.." _Brooke said

"_I know honey, you just have to tell Chase, he's a good guy he will understand." _Haley said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"_I will."_

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house Lucas, Jake, and Nathan were all talking.

"_I wonder when the girls will be back I'm starving." _Jake said as his stomach grumbled.

"_We can tell." _Nathan said laughing.

"_So Jake what's going on with you and my cousin." _Lucas asked suddenly.

"_I don't really know. I like her. Right now we are just hanging out." _Jake said not sure of what else to say. He liked Lindsey but he didn't know what they were.

"_Just don't hurt her!" _Lucas said protectively.

"_I know, I know. " _Jake said as Nathan just laughed for once this wasn't him getting the talk.

"_The same goes for you I will punch you again if you ever hurt my sister again!" _He said sternly to Nathan, Nathan meekly nodded remembering.

"_Wait, What?" _Jake asked confused. _"When did he punch you?" _

"_A week ago, I was stupid." _Nathan said shaking his head.

"_That you were big brother." _Shelly said sitting down joining the conversation.

"_Do you have to rub it in?" _Nathan asked

"_Don't worry Nate, next time I see Claire she's going to deal with it to. Actually she's gunna get it bad especially when Brooke sees her." _Shelly said laughing at that thought as Marcus came to sit down.

"_I am really confused, what did I miss?" _Jake said still confused hearing none of this.

"_Dude, how did you not know this? I am surprised Felix didn't tell you. Felix punched him." _Marcus said, Nathan was quickly getting tired of this conversation.

"_Okay look my ex-girlfriend came by to see Shelly. She kissed me after I told her all about Haley. Haley walked in right as I was about to push her away." _Nathan said as Jake looked shocked at his confession. _"If you want to punch me to go ahead I deserve it! It didn't mean anything I love Haley, it was a mistake." _

"_I am not going to punch you. If Haley can forgive you so can I, I see the way you look at each other. I can also tell that you feel back about it so let's just forget it." _Jake said as Nathan nodded thankfully. Jake was mad at first but he could see how upset by it Nathan was so he decided to spare him and let it go.

"_How about we go play some basketball? There is a park like right across the street." _Lucas offered as everyone nodded following him as some of the girls followed to watch.

* * *

The girls just arrived back to Brooke's house.

"_We're back!" _Haley yelled walking in the house.

"_Pizza!" _Brooke yelled as they made their way into the kitchen_._ In the kitchen was Rachel, Lindsey, and Shelly.

"_Hey, where are the boys?" _Peyton asked

"_They are playing ball across the street." _Shelly answered

"_Guess what we made?!" _Lindsey said as Rachel walked over to the fridge.

"_JELLO SHOTS!" _Rachel yelled excitedly as she whipped open the fridge.

"_Oh my god I love those!" _Brooke said excitedly

"_Me too!" _Haley said, as suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist.

"_I missed you" _Nathan said kissing her neck

"_Ew! Your all sweaty!" _Haley giggled wiggling out of his grasp.

"_I thought you liked it when I was all sweaty." _Nathan joked huskily into her ear as Haley giggled slapping his arm.

"_Ew! I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." _Shelly said pretending to gag as a few others laughed.

Later that night they were all hanging out having fun spending their last night together.

"_Guess what time it is?" _Rachel said excitedly

"_Jello Shots!" _Brooke and Haley yelled at the same time. Everyone made their way to the fridge to get some.

"_We did good these are awesome!" _Lindsey said as her, Rachel, and Shelly high fived each other.

* * *

After a while of just hanging out and drinking Brooke had an idea.

"_Let's play I never!" _Brooke said cheerfully.

"_That ended badly last time." _Rachel groaned.

"_Aw come on guys pleaseeeeee" _Brooke whined

"_Fine I'm in, anything for you to stop whining." _Lucas said

"_Me too." _Haley said as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"_Yay! Me first." _Brooke said happily. _"Everyone get a drink." _Brooke said squealing happily as she stumbled only to be caught by Haley.

"_Whoa Brooke you need to slow down" _Haley said laughing.

"_I got it! Never have I ever kissed Jake!" _Lucas said quickly

"_Hey! You cut me!" _Brooke whined

"_You wanted to play!" _Lucas said laughing "_You can go next. Now never have I ever kissed Jake!" _

"_You suck! I'll get you back for that!" _Brooke said as she took a sip of her drink along with Rachel, Lindsey, Peyton, Millicent, and lastly Haley.

"_Haley?" _Nathan said shocked

"_Oh it's not what you think. It was nothing Jake just went around one night kissing ever girl there, it was just a peck."_Haley said quickly hoping Nathan wasn't mad even though it was a year ago.

"_Same!" _Rachel, Peyton, and Millicent said at the same time.

"_Just a peck?" _Nathan asked quietly as Haley nodded. He then just leaned in and kissed her reassuring her that he was okay with it.

"_Okay! My turn! Never have I ever…." _Brooke then started laughing _"been Notebooked!" _Brooke said laughing a few months ago her and Peyton made Lucas and Chase watch The Notebook, which Lucas ended up crying. She knew this would get Lucas because he made them swear not to tell anyone. Lucas, Mouth, and Skills drank as Lucas glared at her.

"_Dude, you got Notebooked!" _Nathan said laughing

"_Not fair you said you wouldn't tell!" _Lucas yelled

"_I lied." _Brooke said smugly as everyone else laughed. _"Okay next!" _Brooke said looking to her right at Shelly.

"_Okay I guess I'm next." _Shelly said trying to think._ "Never have I ever had sex with more than hmmm…" _Shelly put her figure to her chin trying to think _"Ten people." _She said shrugging. _"I couldn't think of any." _ Rachel raised her glass her drank, not really caring most of her friends already knew. Then Nathan took a sip slowly after glancing at Haley. Who saw and just silently sat there looking really uncomfortable. She suddenly felt extremely felt really jealous she didn't want to imagine Nathan with any other girl. It was her turn next and before she could stop herself it came out.

"_Never have I ever had meaningless sex."_Haley said in a cold voice. She knew it was mean since she had already known about Nathan's past but she couldn't help it. Nathan, Lucas, Rachel, Skills, Marcus, and Jake all drank. Now it was Nathan's turn.

"_Uhh skip me.." _Nathan said quietly

"_Okay ill go.." _Erika said speaking for the first time this game._"Never have I ever been arrested." _ Nathan was the first to drink. Soon after Brooke, Peyton, and Haley drank. Nathan looked over and saw Haley drinking and spit his drink everywhere.

"_What?!?" _He said shocked. _"Since when did you get arrested?" _Nathan asked looking at Haley

"_I let this store use my clothing line and they screwed me over and I stole it my clothes back with Peyton." _Brooke said

"_What does that have to do with Haley?" _Nathan said confused.

"_I was wearing the clothes when they came to the house.." _Haley said shrugging _"I really didn't do anything."_

"_What did you do?" _Brooke asked

"_Me and my friends stole a bus.." _Nathan said shrugging

"_Why the hell would you do that?" _Lucas asked laughing

"_I was drunk.." _Nathan said laughing _"Just like I was when I didn't most stupid things."_

"_Okay I've had enough of this game let's go dance!" _Rachel said getting out of her seat and turning the music on. All the girls went out to the dance floor as Haley quietly slipped out the back door which didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

* * *

When Brooke made her way outside she found Haley sitting on the beach.

"_Hey best friend" _Brooke said sitting down next to her.

"_Hey" _Haley said

"_What are you doing out here all alone?"_

"_I just needed air and to think." _Haley said looking at the crashing waves a little ways in front of her.

"_Is this about what Nathan and the game?" _Brooke asked wrapping her arms around Haley's shoulders.

"_Maybe" _Haley said weakly as Brooke looked at her to continue. _"What if I'm not comparing to those girls? _

"_Hales you have_ _one thing those girls don't have..his heart." _Brooke said trying to make her feel better.

"_But I am new at this whole sex thing." _Haley said quietly _"What if I suck at it compared to them?" _

"_You don't" _A voice game from behind her, it was Nathan.

"_I'll leave you too alone." _Brooke said getting up and walking back into the house. Once Brooke was gone Nathan took her spot in the sand next to Haley.

"_Hales, talk to me." _Nathan said turning her head to make her look at him.

"_Okay, I knew you were experience but over ten girls? I am nowhere near that experienced…"_ Haley said quietly. _"And that terrifies me that I might not be enough for you.." _

"_Hales, the only girl that matters to me is you. None of those girls compare to you, they never have and never will." _Nathan said as tears threatened to fall from Haley's eyes. _"You are more than enough for me. I'm scared I'm not enough for you."_

Haley didn't know what to say. She just leaned in and kissed him as passionately as she could. When Haley pulled away she leaned her forehead against his. _"I love you."_

"_I love you too." _He said giving her another peck on the lips. "_And don't worry baby your experience level is fine. If you ask me you are better than all those other girls." _Nathan said huskily in her ear making her blush. _"Your cute when you blush." _He teased as he kissed her again.

* * *

Just then everyone came out of the house causing them to break apart.

"_Break it up time to go SWIMMING!" _Rachel yelled as almost everyone followed.

"_They are crazy that water is freezing." _Jake said staying back with Nathan and Haley.

"_I'm not going in there." _Nathan said laughing

"_Stop being babies!"_Haley said trying to pull both of them but it wasn't working. _"LINDSEY!" _Haley yelled. Lindsey instantly came running up the beach soaking wet. _"I need a little help." _Haley said pointing to Jake as Lindsey came running over instantly jumping into his arms, clearly a little drunk. Thankfully Jake caught her easily.

"_Whoa!" _Jake said as he caught her and he wrapped her legs around his waist.

"_Looks like you should just go swimming now since I got you all wet." _Lindsey said giggling.

"_She does have a point." _Haley said turning back to Nathan _"Come on pleaseeee" _She begged pouting.

"_You know I can't resist that face!" _Nathan said kissing her as she slowly walked them back to the water.

* * *

Lindsey was still trying to convince Jake to go in the water.

"_Pleasee" _Lindsey said "_Come swimming."_

"_I don't know.." _Jake said teasing her

"_Just come in the water please." _Lindsey started begging like a little kid.

"_What do I get out of it?" _Jake teased, Lindsey then put her finger on her chin pretending to think.

"_Hmm this!" _Lindsey said crashing her lips against his soon deepening the kiss.

"_Well in that case let's go!" _Jake said once they broke apart. He then carried her into the water.

"_You finally got him in here!" _Haley said once they came splashing into the water. _"What did you do?"_

"_It's a secret!" _Lindsey said laughing as she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck kissing him again.

"_Right.." _Haley mumbled laughing softly as she felt Nathan pick her up and throw her into the water.

"_Hey!" _Haley laughed spitting out water as she surfaced. Nathan just laughed as he slowly got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. They both felt content instantly.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

The next morning Haley woke up before Nathan and decided to let him sleep. She quietly made her way into Bevin, Anna, Lindsey, and Jake's room since she heard voices.

"_Hey" _Haley said entering the room _"I heard voices so I decided to come see you guys." _

"_Yeah_, _we couldn't sleep." _Anna said until Jake snored. _"Well some of us!" _Anna said laughing

"_I feel like I didn't get to spend a lot of time with you guys._" Haley said

"_It's okay it was still fun." _Bevin said

"_I am glad I stayed." _Lindsey said smiling at Jake.

"_Yeah, I bet." _Haley laughed

"_I need a boy.." _Anna sighed.

"_I'm with you on that!" _Bevin exclaimed.

"_Did you have a good birthday weekend, Hales?" _Lindsey asked _"I know the beginning started off rocky but you still had fun right?"_

"_Yeah, it was still the best birthday ever!" _Haley smiled _"Thank you for staying." _She said giving Lindsey a hug.

"_What are cousins for?" _Lindsey said with a little laugh.

"_I can't believe we are leaving today…I don't want too." _Haley said with a pout.

"_I know me neither. What do you say we go make everyone breakfast?" _Anna suggested

"_Yeah." _Lindsey said getting up. They all went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Everyone was now awake and enjoying their final hours at the beach house. Some where out on the boat and others were relaxing by the water.

"_I can't believe we are leaving here in a couple hours. I don't wanna leave.."_ Brooke whined sitting down on Chase's laugh.

"_We need to come back soon."_ Rachel added

"_This was so much fun Brooke, thank you!"_ Haley thanked Brooke for what seemed like the millionth time on their little vacation.

"_For the last time you deserved a good birthday. "_ Brooke said with a smile. _"Did everyone else have fun?"_

"_This place is sick!"_ Owen said _"It was awesome thanks for inviting me."_

"_Yeah Brooke I can't believe you never told me about this place."_ Chase said

"_I don't come here a lot."_ Brooke said. _"But we should start."_ Brooke said looking around at the amazing view. Suddenly Haley's phone started ringing, she took it out of her pocket glancing at the caller id before immediately pressing ignore and place it back into her pocket.

"_Who was that?"_ Rachel asked

"_Heidi." _Haley said quietly looking around avoiding everyone's sympathetic gazes. Seconds last her phone started ringing again_. "Hold on."_ Haley said once again taking her phone out again only to do the same thing.

"_Are you okay?"_ Nathan asked giving her hand a light squeeze.

"_Yeah, I can handle it."_ Haley said letting out a frustrated sigh as she ran her hand there her hair in frustration.

"_Want me to handle her?!"_ Rachel said grinning evilly, causing Haley to laugh a little.

"_As tempting as that sounds I can handle it but thanks."_ Haley said smiling at her friend. Haley's phone started beeping again, now she had a text. She once again sighed in frustration.

"_God can't that girl take a hint."_ Brooke said annoyed for her friend.

"_What's it say?"_ Nathan asked

"_Please Answer your phone. I was to say how sorry I am it got way out of hand. Your still my best friend can we figure this out?"_ Haley read from her message as her phone beeped again. _"Please!"_

"_Just ignore it."_ Lucas said finally speaking. After about ten minutes Haley couldn't take it anymore. She picked up the phone pissed.

"_WHAT?!?!"_ She screamed into the phone slightly shocked everyone around her. _"What part of stay the hell out of my life and never speak to me again did you not understand?! I am trying to enjoy the remainder of my birthday weekend which you chose not to be a part of now what the hell could you possibly want!"_ Haley yelled in a cold voice.

_"Go Haley!_" Rachel cheered loudly only to receive a slight glare from Haley. But Haley was soon distracted by something Heidi had said on the phone that pissed her off.

"_I am going to say this for the last time do not compare me and Nathan to you and that scumbag you call a boyfriend. There is a DIFFERENCE! I would never do what you have done and Nathan is nothing like that asshole. He shoved me to the ground Heidi, he physically put his hands on me! How can you love someone like that? You don't know what love is. Now for the last time, don't call me or text me just stop all of it as far as I am concerned I don't know who the hell you are! I wish i never met you!"_ Haley said ending the conversation before Heidi got another word in.

"_What did she say?"_ Nathan as hesitantly.

"_That I should understand because she loves him just as much as I love you she said it was the same thing! Can you believe that? She is so blind to see what is going on!"_ Haley huffed sitting back in her chair. She couldn't begin to describe how mad she was, Nathan just soothingly rubbed her back. Heidi then called again,which was ignored. Then her phone rang again Haley had enough. "_WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" _Haley screamed taking her phone out of her pocket throwing it sending to flying into the lake.

"_Hales-"_ Nathan started seeing how pissed she was, she looked like a bomb ready to go off.

"_SHIT, Haley! Mom and Dad are going to be pissed ." _Lucas said shocked by her actions.

"_So much for being able to handle it.."_ Brooke mumbled under her breath but everyone heard.

"_Brooke-"_ Chase said nudging her.

"_No Chase she's right I should have handled it better than I did.."_ Haley said jumping up from her seat running into the house. Nathan immediately jumped up too but was stopped by Brooke.

"_Let me.."_ She said weakly, Nathan however looked unsure. _"Please.."_ She pleaded.

"_okay.."_ Nathan said sitting back down as Brooke raced in Haley's direction.

* * *

Brooke soon found Haley in the bedroom she was staying just staring out the window.

"_Hales.."_ Brooke said timidly but Haley still didn't speak. "_I'm sorry.."_

"_For what?"_ Haley asked. She truly wasn't mad a Brooke's little comment she was just frustrated to no end with Heidi.

"_I shouldn't have made that comment…"_ Brooke said taking a seat next to her

"_Brooke, I am not mad at you. You were right. That's not the reason I left I just needed to get away breathe you know?"_ Haley said

"_Yeah, I understand. Do you need me to do anything?"_

"_Heidi and Zack to just disappear from my life.."_ Haley said with a slight laugh to mask the sadness.

"_Hmm well.."_ Brooke said putting her finger to her chin pretending to think."_That could arranged."_ Brooke said nudging Haley lightly while smirking. Haley laughed; Brooke was relieved to see her friend smile a little.

* * *

The rest of the day went by seemingly smooth considering Heidi could no longer call Haley. Well she could but it wouldn't be answered at the bottom of the lake. Everyone for the most part had gone home except for Nathan, Lindsey, Shelly, and Bevin since they were all staying for Haley's birthday dinner. Lucas had invited Peyton but she decided to go home first. The remainder of the kids made their way into the house.

"_Mom we're home_!" Lucas called as his more stepped out of the kitchen to see the kids.

"_Hey kids how was your trip?"_

"_Good._" They call answer.

"_Lindsey!_" Lydia said as she saw the girl come into view she went to hug her. "_My favorite niece! Now that you are here you must stay for Haley bubs dinner!"_

"_Okay, thanks."_ Lindsey said as she saw her uncle entering the room. "_Uncle Jimmy!"_ Lindsey said hugging his as well

"_Hi kiddo…Hi everybody!"_ Haley's dad said.

"_So Uncle Jimmy that was a nice set of wheels you got Haley for her birthday. What's the chance of you getting me the same?"_ Lindsey said grinning

"_Not a chance."_ Jimmy said laughing "_How was your birthday Haley?"_

"_It was good-"_ Haley started only to be cut off by Lucas nudging her.

"_Tell them."_ He whispered, Haley sighed loudly.

"_Um Daddy..please don't be mad but I need a new cell phone.."_ Haley said quietly, only to receive a confused look from her dad and mom.

"_You only got the phone three months ago…"_ Her father started

"_Wait, why do you need a new phone?"_ Her mother asked

"_Ikindofthrewitinthelake_" Haley mumbled quickly only to receive confused looks

"_Come again?"_ Her mother said, Haley sighed not really wanting to say it again.

"_She threw it in the lake."_ Lucas spoke up receiving a death glare from Haley.

"_Lucas!"_ She hissed

"_What?!?!"_ Her parent said in unision

"_Why would you do something like that?"_ Her mother asked

"_That phone was still new!_" Her father said angrily.

"_I got mad, I'm sorry._" Haley said quietly. This whole thing was making her feel horrible considering her parents had just bought her a new car, now she's asking for more.

"_Why?"_ Lydia said softening her voice.

"_Heidi kept calling me, I thought I could handle it but I couldn't."_

"_Aw Haley, what did she want?"_ Her mother asked

"_To say sorry…"_ Haley answered

"_She is unbelievable!"_ Lydia exclaimed as everyone else nodded silently. _"If her mother was my business partner I would fire her from my café. That boy she's seeing is not allowed in my building and I am sure Heidi's mother would agree with me completely seeing as he's not allowed her their house either."_

"_Did you tell her what happened?"_ Haley asked

"_Yes, I did and she was not pleased._" Lydia responded as Haley sighed growing tired of this conversation.

"_I am sorry about the phone I'll understand if you don't want to pay for another."_

"_No honey, I will get you another_." He father said speaking once again. He figured it was the least he could do for her, Lydia had filled him in on what happened over their vacation. _"Just next time please try to think first!."_

"_Thank you!_" Haley said running to hug both of her parents.

"_Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes_." Lydia said as her and Jimmy made their way back into the kitchen.

"_That went better than I expected.."_ Haley mumbled.

"_Yeah."_ Lucas said not believing she was actually going to get a new phone out of this. "_Maybe I should throw mine in a lake_." Lucas muttered everyone just laughed.

"_Nate, are you coming home tonight?"_ Shelly asked

"_Yeah, I have to face them at some point. I might as well get it over with."_ Nathan responded, Haley reached over and lightly squeezed his hand.

"_I'll be there if you need anything."_ She whispered kissing his cheek.

"Do you want to come over to my house Thursday night?" Nathan asked_ "Then we can come here for your cousins wedding? Plus you still have yet to meet my friends…" _

"_Are you sure your parents will be okay with it?"_ She asked not waiting to intrude with all the family problems they had going on.

"_They owe me. Plus I don't care what they say as long as I can see you."_ He said. Haley had a huge smile on her face and gave him a peck on the lips.

"_Okay, I'd love too."_ Haley said with a smile_. "Hey, Luke did you invite Peyton over for dinner?"_

"_Yeah, but she wanted to go home for a little while. She will be over for cake later."_ Lucas answered.

"_I can't wait for dinner I'm so hungry!"_ Lindsey exclaimed _"Plus I love your mom's cooking_."

"_Don't we all!"_ Lucas agreed

"_You did call your parents right Lindsey to tell them you were home._" Haley asked

"_Oh crap I knew I was forgetting something."_ Lindsey said lightly smacking herself in the forehead.

"_Don't worry about it we figured it out."_ A voice said from behind Lindsey. She turned to find her mother standing there.

"_Hi mom…I'm home_!" She said laughing nervously. Her parents were always strict about knowing were she was. Her mom however just laughed.

"_Really?"_ She said laughing _"Well your aunt called to tell us then invited us for dinner. We were already close by."_

"_Hi Aunty Deb!"_ Haley said standing up from her seat next to Nathan to hug her aunt.

"_Hi sweetheart did you have a good birthday?"_ Deb asked.

"_It had its good points and not so good points but for the most part it was amazing."_ Haley said grinning happily.

"_That's good…"_ Deb said finally shifting her gaze to Nathan, Shelly, and Bevin. _"HI kids, it's good to see you? Did you guys come all the way here for Haley's birthday?" _Deb asked, she had also met them before while visiting the James' at their camp. She however hadn't heard that Nathan and Haley were finally together.

"_Yeah actually Aunty Deb, I am glad you're here I'd like you to meet my boyfriend."_ Haley said grinning at Nathan.

"_Boyfriend that's great where is he…"_ Deb said as she noticed the way Haley was smiling at Nathan and he was smiling back. _"Oh My God! You two.." _She said gesturing between the two of them as they both nodded. "_Well it's about damn time!"_ Her aunt exclaimed throwing her arms around Haley.

"_What? How did you-"_

"_Please since the first moment I saw you two together I knew!"_ Deb said nonchalantly making her way into the kitchen. Haley sat down next to Nathan, they both just stared at each other for a little while. They were once again in their own little world.

"_I love you."_ Haley finally said.

"_I love you too."_ Nathan responded as he leaned in to kiss her passionately. The rest of the group quietly excused themselves to go into the kitchen. Haley and Nathan didn't seem to care or notice. They just continued kissing. They didn't even notice someone else come into the room.

"_Holy Shit!"_ The person yelled as Nathan and Haley pulled apart. Everyone in the kitchen came out to see what the noise was.

"_Hi Uncle Andy."_ Haley said nervously as she went to hug her uncle.

"_Want to tell me what I just walked in on."_ Her uncle said sternly.

"_Nothing..You know Nathan, he's my boyfriend now." _

"_What's going on?_ " Lydia asked.

"_They were…they were kissing." _Her uncle said

"_Oh Andy stop it they are adults leave them alone."_ Deb said laughing pulling her husband into the kitchen.

* * *

They were now all at the table just finishing up their dinner.

"_Where is Mia tonight_?" Haley asked, Mia was Lindsey's little sister. She was about 15 years old. (**AN: I know that It's weird that these two are sisters and somewhat unrealistic but as I have mentioned in the past I like to use the characters from the show not completely make up new characters. So if you know of any that I am missing from the show please let me know. Thanks.)**

"_She's going to this awesome summer camp for the week for singers. I can't believe I forgot to tell you." _Lindsey said completely proud of her sister.

"_Wow that's amazing."_ Lucas said

"_Her music is going to take her places on day."_ Haley said in admiration. Mia had one thing that Hlaey didn't the guts to sing in from of a crowd full of people.

"_And so will yours."_ Nathan said knowing what she was thinking she just gave him a small smile.

_"You guys are so cute!"_ Deb exclaimed

_"You wanna see cute you should see Lindsey and Jake."_ Shelly said without even thinking

_"WHAT?!?!" _Deb exclaimed

_"It's nothing mom."_ Lindsey said

_"No it's not now whos Jake?"_

_"He's one of my friends. He's any amazing guy and he likes Lindsey." _Haley said stepping in to defend her cousin.

_"It wasn't a big deal._" Lindsey said

_"Yes, it is my little girl is growing up!" _Deb said smiling, Lindsey just groaned hitting her head on the table. Everyone just laughed at her

"_Actually Aunty you have met him before."_ Haley said

_"He's been up camp with all of our friends" _Lucas added

_"Short brown hair-"_

"_Oh now i know who your talking about! He's cute! Nice work!" _Deb exclaimed just causing Lindsey to lightly keep banging her head on the table.

_"Sorry Linds"_ Shelly whispered.

Just then the door opened and Peyton walked in. No one ever knocked at their house.

"_Hi guys."_ Peyton said weakly, Lucas and everyone instantly knew something was wrong.

"_Are you okay?"_ Lucas asked standing making his way over to his girlfriend.

"_No_" She said just above a whisper. "_Can we just go talk for a minute…I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner."_

"_No Peyt it's fine. Go Lucas_." Haley said

* * *

Once they walked into Lucas' room Peyton broke down. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her hair.

"_Shh baby, it's okay_. " He whispered to her reassuringly. "_What happened?__**"**_

"_Do you remember that woman I told you about from the magazine that wanted to do a an article on me.."_ Lucas nodded his head

**Flashback:**

_Peyton was just unpacking her things when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly went to the door to open it. The woman wanting to interview her was standing there._

"_What are you doing here?" Peyton asked in a cold voice. "I thought I told you to leave me alone, that I wasn't interested in your article."_

"_I was trying to get you to reconsider. I think you are an amazing artist." The woman named Ellie said. Peyton had met her a few times before and was sketched out by her._

"_Well for your information I had reconsidered and decided to let you do the article. That was until I called the office you claimed to work at and they told me they didn't know anyone by the name you gave me so I don't know who the hell you are. Get off my property." Peyton said shutting the door but the lady stopped her._

"_Wait!" Ellie said pushing the door opened receiving a pissed off look from Peyton. "I didn't lie about my name people do call me Ellie, however my full name is Elizabeth Harp." Ellie said as Peyton just looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Elizabeth as your middle name-"_

"_I never told you my middle name. How did you know that?" Peyton asked confused_

"_Because you were named after me." Ellie said nervously. "I'm your mother.."_

**End of flashback** **(Sorry I know that's not what really happened but it is kind of..i just couldn't remember the whole thing.)**

"_Whoa..What?"_ Lucas asked shocked.

"_She's my mother_." Peyton said looking down. "_I already knew I was adopted but what made her come now rather than before. Why now? Why all of a sudden does she give a damn about me_?"

"_I don't know Peyt. Maybe she wants to get to know the amazing person that I know and love."_ Lucas said as Peyton smile. "_Ah there's that smile I love. Now think about isn't this what you have always wanted to meet your real mom?" _

"_Yeah_." Peyton said nodding slightly

"_Then what's the problem?" _

"_I don't know I guess I just freaked I mean she was right there and front of me and I didn't know what to say or what to do. I mean the woman abandoned me and now 18 years later she thinks she can make up for it. I part of me is so mad at her for that and wants to hate her for that. Then the other part just wants to get to know her." _

"_I know. You just need to decide what's important to you."_ Lucas said trying to comfort her

"_I just feel like I am betraying my mom. Like I know she's my birth mother but she isn't the one that raised me, that's my real mom. I feel like letting her in will betray my real mom's memory."_ Peyton said softly. Peyton's adopted mother died when she was 12 years old in a car accident.

"_You're not Peyton. Your mother would want you to be happy. She loves you and she knows you love her, getting to know Ellie will never change that."_ Lucas said trying to comfort her.

"_Thank you."_ She whispered.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas now made their way back to the living room where all the kids were sitting waiting for desert.

"_You okay?"_ Haley asked once she saw Peyton.

"_Yeah I'm fine_." Peyton answered Haley just simply nodded. "_My mother stopped by for a visit today_." Peyton suddenly blurted out everyone looked completely shocked.

"_Wait not to be rude but isn't your mother…dead?"_ Bevin asked, Peyton just laughed a little to Bevin's relief.

"_Yes, my mom is but not my birth mother_." Peyton explained. "_I met her for the first time today_."

"_Wow this is huge Peyt_." Haley said not sure of what else to day.

"_How did you feel about it?"_ Nathan asked, knowing the situation all too well.

"_Very confused. I knew I was adopted but I just don't understand why after all this time she's making contact with me. I don't know whether to hate her for leaving me or be happy she came back." _

"_Oh.." _Nathan said he looked like he had a million thoughts going through his head.

"_Nate, I know that doesn't help you with your situation. But it's different but it doesn't make it easier." _

"_Yeah I know, I just wish it wasn't so confusing."_ Nathan said

"_So do I."_ Peyton answered.

* * *

After cake everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"_Bye guys!"_ Haley said hugging Shelly first_." I will see you Thursday." _Then she went to Bevin _"Hopefully I will see you too._" Haley said giving her a hug. After she went to Nathan while Shelly and Bevin said bye to Lucas, Lindsey, and Peyton.

"_I am going to miss you so much!"_ Nathan said hugging her.

"_It's only two whole days until I see you again_." Nathan faked a hurt expression.

"_That really hurts James!"_ He exclaimed putting his hand over his heart. As Haley grabbed the back of his neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"_I was kidding. You know I will miss you like crazy_." Nathan smirked and kissed her once again. _"Promise me you will call if you need anything_!"

"_I Promise"_ He said kissing her again.

"_I love you." _He whispered.

"_I love you too." _


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

It was an early Tuesday morning and Haley woke up to her alarm clock beeping. She groaned and swung her arm around to turn it off. It was seven o'clock and she need to be at work by eight, something she had been dreading. She was scheduled to work with Heidi. Haley quickly pushed the thought out of her head and groaned rolling over in her bed. There was then a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"_Hales I'm heading to the café to I will see you there at eight, don't be late."_ Her mother called into her room.

"_Okay mom."_ Haley called through the door getting up and making her way to the shower. She took a quick shower then got dressed. She then put on some light makeup and did her hair before making her way out of the house. She got to work right on time. She made her way through the front door of the café. The first sight she was met with was Heidi helping a table of customers. Haley tried her best to not look at her and tried to hastily make her way into the kitchen where she knew her mother would be but someone suddenly grabbed her arm.

"_Haley. Wait! Please talk to me!_" Heidi pleaded. Haley only ripped her arm out of Heidi's grasp.

"_I have nothing to say to you."_ Haley said in a whisper not to cause a scene then quickly stepped into the kitchen breathing a sign of relief that she had gotten away from Heidi, but little did she know it wasn't that simple.

"_You okay?"_ Her mother asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"_Oh yeah mom I'm okay. It's just Heidi."_

"_I know sweetheart but you have a job to do so just ignore her."_ Her mother said gently patting her arm before leaving the kitchen. Thankfully the café had been busy for a majority of the morning. Around ten it started to slow down. There were only a few customers in there so Haley decided to wipe down the counters.

"_You haven't been answering you phone."_ A voice came from beside her. Heidi. Haley just continued to wipe the counters not even looking at Heidi. _"I've been trying to call you."_

"_Well, keep trying." _Haley muttered moving on to another counter which Heidi once again followed her.

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_ Heidi asked someone confused and getting angry at the same time.

"_It means you can try however many fucking times you want because me phones at the bottom of the lake not that I will answer it anyway!"_ Haley said raising her voice causing a few guests to look at them.

"_Why won't you just listen to me? I said I was sorry! You can't help who you love!"_ Heidi demanded

"_Yes you can when they are like Zack you can! How many times is he going to beat the shit out of you before you finally wake the hell up and decide he is NOT good enough! I mean him throwing me on the ground meant nothing to you but what about you Heidi? Don't you care enough about yourself to put a stop to this relationship? Why was it so easy to end ten year friendship but not this?"_ Haley said loudly.

"_Haley! Enough_!" Lydia said coming out of the kitchen. _"Both you and do your job and stop talking to each other!"_ Lydia said sternly as both girls stopped talking. She then went into the kitchen. Heidi made sure she was gone before speaking again.

"_I don't want us to end out friendship..again. You will always be my best friend Haley but I don't know what to do anymore. I love Zack I really do, he says he's changed and I believe him. You can't help who you love you should know that. How long have you been in love with Nathan? I am sorry things went so far on your birthday he should have never shoved you."_ Heidi said quietly so Lydia wouldn't hear.

"_Do you honestly think that's why I was so upset? Do you know how bad you hurt me that you chose him again? You left my birthday. We finally fixed things and you just left. You didn't even think about me."_ Haley said softly shaking her head trying to blink away the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"_Hales-"_ Heidi started but was cut off.

"_Heidi you might want to stop talking to me." _Haley said when she saw Zack entering the café she stepped back a little scared.

"_Zack what are you-"_ Heidi was cut off again.

"_Well for starters Haley and I have some unfinished business we need to attend to."_ Zack said coldly as Haley stiffened. _"But first I thought I told you to stay away from her."_

"_Zack I'm sorry I just need to-"_

"_Shut up! We will talk about it later. Now Haley what have you been telling your mother about me."_ He said walking towards Haley, Haley tried to back up but her back was already against the counter.

"_Hello to you too."_ Haley muttered "_I told her that you shoved me to the ground, I'm sorry was that a lie?"_ Haley said sarcastically. Zack took a few steps closer to her pinning her to the counter grabbing her wrist twisting it, Haley winced in pain.

"_Zack!_" Heidi tried to warn.

"_Shut up Heidi!"_ Zack said to Heidi before turning his attention back to Haley. _"Now listen you little bitch-"_

"_Get your damn hands off me!_" Haley screamed, causing customers to finally look over at the scene. _"You're hurting me!"_

"_You need to learn to keep your god damn mouth shut! You go around telling you mother things which gets back to Heidi's mom. You need to stay far away from Heidi, she's mine and always will be. If you ever come anywhere near her I will make you life a living hell. Do you understand me?"_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" _Lydia shrieked coming out of the kitchen followed by Heidi's mom as well who had just showed up to work. _"GET YOU HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!"_ Lydia yelled. Zack just stepped back grabbing Heidi's hand.

"_You better stay away from my daughter as well. I forbid you two to see each other. Heidi I thought so much better of you, what is wrong with you?!"_ Her mother yelled

"_You can't keep us apart. We love each other_." Zack said. Just then the bell above the door rang and in walked Allyson and Lindsey talking and laughing but stopped abruptly at the scene in front of them.

"_You don't know what love is!"_ Haley muttered rubbing her still sore wrist. _"Do you understand why I hate him Heidi? Do you understand why you hurt me so bad yet?" _

"_Haley I'm so sorry_." Heidi said, she couldn't believe this all happened again. She never meant for it to happen.

"_No Heidi you aren't! You just sat there and watched him hurt me again and did nothing! He had me pinned against a counter yelling at me and twisting my wrist so hard I think it's broken!"_ Haley yelled still holding her wrist. Lindsey and Allyson sat there in shock not sure what to do. But after hearing Zack hurt her cousin again Lindsey lost it.

"_You son of a bitch!"_ Lindsey yelled slapping him across the face. He grabbed his face shocked. Everyone else was shocked as well. Lindsey was always the quiet type. _"You need to learn to keep your hands off of women. And stay the hell away from my cousin. You have caused nothing but problem." _Lindsey then turned to Heidi and slapped her as well, causing everyone to gasp in shock. _"You need to actually take resposiblity for your own actions. Do you not see what I great friend you have standing right in front of you and yet you continue to walk all over her! She has done nothing but been there for you. After you screwing her over the last time you were friends she still forgave you! Who was at your brothers funeral? Her! Who was there to take you away for the weekend to get your mind off your brothers death? Her! Who forgave you despite what her friends said? Her! Who's been there for you since you were a little kid? Her! You have an amazing friend and your too blind to see it!"_ Lindsey screamed finally finished crossing her arms over her chest, she just continued glaring at them. Everyone stood there shocked at Lindsey's outburst/rant.

"_Heidi let's go"_ Zack finally said pulling her toward the door but Heidi wouldn't move. She stood firmly in place.

"_No!"_ She said pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"_You can't be serious?"_ Zack said trying to pull her again but she stepped back away from him.

"_No I'm completely serious! I have to finish work. I am not in the mood to deal with this so please leave." _Heidi said "_I will call you when I get out in two hours. I love you. Now go_." Heidi said kissing his cheek. At that point Heidi's mom had had enough.

"_Get the hell out of my café before I call the cops! And stay away from my daughter and Haley!" _Heidi's mom yelled shoving him out the door.

"_Mom!"_ Heidi yelled

"_I've never been so disappointed in you in my life now get back to work." _Heidi's mother yelled walking back into the kitchen, Heidi just stood there.

"_If your boyfriend ever steps food in this café I WILL call the cops and I will fire you whether your mother works here or not._" Lydia said following Heidi's mom into the kitchen.

"_Hales-" _Heidi started

"_Don't call me that only my friends call me that..and as for what your going to say I don't want to hear it."_ Haley mumbled sounded defeated following her mother into the kitchen. Lindsey stood there for a minute before following Haley. Allyson was still standing there silently.

"_Ally-"_ Heidi started but got no answer "_Ally please.."_

"_No Heidi! This has gone too far. I don't even know who you are anymore."_

"_I'm your sister. You know me." _Heidi said quietly but Allyson just shook her head.

"_Yes you are my sister but that doesn't mean I have to talk to you or agree with you." _Allyson said going into the kitchen. Heidi just sunk down onto the floor not knowing what to do. In the kitchen Haley hugged Lindsey for dear life truly thankful for what she had said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Nathan's he had just woken up and yet to see his parents. He quietly went down stairs in hopes that they were already at work. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"_Nathan! Your home!"_ His mother said running up to him to hug him which Nathan didn't return.

"_Hi."_ He muttered.

"_Honey, I know you are upset with me and I'm sorry. You were right you had every right to know-"_

"_Your right mom I did! And you chose to lie to me!"_ Nathan yelled

"_Can you please just stop talking and let me explain for once!" _His mother yelled back as Nathan slowly nodded. _"Okay, now as I was saying you had every right to know. I was wrong not to tell you. It's just what happened was horrible. I didn't want you to grow up knowing your father birth father was a murderer. Dan was never really your father even before he murdered your uncle. Dan is one of the cruelest men I have ever met; it just took me too long to realize that. Keith, your father, how always been there for you in my eyes he is truly your father whether it's biological or not. I know I should have told you but I was too ashamed and didn't know how to explain it to you..you were so young.." _Karen tried to explain. All the anger Nathan had felt was now slowing going away. He was pissed that he wasn't told the truth but he had to admit he did understand.

" _I get it."_ Nathan finally admitted leaving his mother shocked.

"_You do?"_

"_I get it. I'm just hurt that once I got older you still hid the truth from me."_ Nathan admitted

"_I am so sorry for that-"_ Karen started

"_We are sorry for that_." A voice came from the doorway, it was Keith. "_Nathan, as far as I am concerned you always have been and always will be my son. We should have never lied to you. I am sorry. Please forgive us."_ Keith pleaded sounding defeated.

"_Okay..dad"_ Nathan said with a smile. At the moment he realized it didn't matter whom his birth father was Keith would always his real father and for that he was happy.

* * *

Haley had spent a majority of the day trying to forget everything that had happened that day. Her wrist was still really sore from Zack twisting it but even with her mother pleading with her to go to the doctors to have it checked she wouldn't. Haley had worked a double shift and was just finishing up around 8 o'clock when Brooke and Chase came in.

"_Hey girly how was work?" _Brooke asked plopping into the stool at the counter. Suddenly her eyes fell on Haley's wrist that was wrapped with an ace bandage. "_Whoa what happened to your wrist?"_ Before Haley had a chance to answer Allyson came out of nowhere.

"_From my bitch sister and her boyfriend…Zack paid a visit."_ Allyson replied

"_Oh my god are you okay?"_ Brooke said suddenly concerned

"_I guess."_ Haley muttered

"_Wait a second your saying Heidi's boyfriend did this to you..the one that pushed you down_?" Chase asked

"_That would be the one."_ Haley muttered. "_Actually my favorite cousin over here stood up to him._" Haley said wrapping her arm around Lindsey as she was walking but.

_"What?_" Brooke asked

"_She stood up to Heidi AND Zack. She slapped both of them!"_ Allyson told her.

_"Wow, Baby James way to go!"_ Brooke said giving her a high five. Lindsey just shrugged laughing.

_"That bitch had it coming._" Lindsey shrugged.

"_Okay, can we just get out of here?" _Haley asked

"_Yeah sure let's go."_ Brooke answered.

"_Bye mom. I will see you later! Bye Ally! Bye Lindsey and THANK YOU!"_ Haley said huggin her cousin once more before the three of them made their way out the door into Chase's car. Haley hated Chase's car it was two door which meant she would have to climb into the back seat. She had her car but she figured she would just pick it up later rather than take two cars. They had been out for about an hour already.

"_Do you guys maybe want t go to a party with some of my friends_?" Chase asked

"_Yeah if you want..Haley is that okay?"_ Brooke asked

"_Yeah I don't care."_ Haley responded as her phone rang. Haley reached into her pocket and pulled it out, it was her mom.

"_Hey mom."_ Haley said into the phone.

"_Honey, where are you?"_ Lydia asked in a weak voice.

"_I am out with Brooke and Chase, why?"_

"_Something happened sweetheart.."_ Lydia said, instantly Haley felt her stomach drop. _"Heidi's in the hospital, they found her unconscious at home she was badly beaten by Zack but he got away."_

"_Is she…is she okay_?" Haley asked worriedly.

"_She's in a coma."_ Lydia said but was met by silence. "_Haley, you should go to the hospital. I am on my way."_

"_I can't."_ Haley said simply.

"_You should really go_."

"_I can't not after today."_ Haley said

"_Well I hope you change your mind."_

"_Keep me updated. Bye mom."_ Haley said hanging up the phone looking u to see Brooke staring at her from the front seat.

"_Zack beat the shit out of Heidi."_ Brooke's eyes widened ad she gasped. "_She's in a coma."_

"_Hales, do you want to go to the hospital?"_ Brooke asked

"_No..."_ Haley said shaking her head. "_I can't go after what happened today." _Haley truly felt that she didn't deserve to go after their fight. Haley had said some hurtful things, she felt horrible. She didn't know what she would do if Heidi died after their last conversation.

"_I can take you, you should go_." Chase said finally speaking.

"_No it's okay just go to the party."_

"_Hales-"_ Brooke started

"_No I don't want to talk about it right now please don't make me." _Haley pleaded Brooke simply nodded and they continued driving. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the party there were tons of people outside. Haley was still sitting there in shock when I voice broke her thoughts.

"_Dude, your finally here!"_ The voice said coming to the window. Haley looked up in horror as Chase got out of the car to high five him and started talking.

"_Oh my god!" _Haley breathed as Brooke looked up following Haley's gaze.

"_Oh shit_." Brooke mumbled. Haley instantly was trying to get out of the back seat. "_Whoa Haley stop you can't go out there."_

"_Oh I can and I will since when is Chase friends with him!"_ Haley screamed as she was being repeatedly pushed back into her seat_. "I am gunna kill Zack!"_ Brooke gave her one last shove before exiting the car making her way over to her boyfriend and Zack. Brooke quickly wound up and punched Zack square in the nose. Zack yelped grabbing his now painfully bleeding nose.

"_Oh shit that does hurt."_ Brooke mumbled wincing shaking her hand out in pain.

"_Brooke! What the hell are you doing?!?!"_ Chase yelled

"_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"_ Brooke screamed lightly shoving Chase.

"_What the hell are you talking about? How do you know him?"_ Chase asked confused

"_I can't believe your friends with him"_ Brooke asked, which caused Chase to look at her even more confused.

"_Do you know him-"_ Almost instantly the words died on his lips when he saw Haley finally making her way out of the car. Haley was now running in their direction. Brooke instantly blocked her holding her back. Brooke had an arm wrapped around her stomach blocking her.

"_YOU SON OF BITCH YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE HER THERE LIKE THAT! YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUT HER THEN LEAVE__ HER THERE UNCONSCIOUS! HOW CAN YOU CLAIM TO LOVE HER WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?"_ Haley screamed

"_I don't know what the hell you're talking about."_ Zack said

"_LIKE HELL YOU DON'T!" Haley_ hissed

"_Does someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on?!?!"_ Chase yelled

"_Come on Chase you're not that stupid! What's his name_?" Brooke yelled

"_It's Zack…oh shit"_ Chase breathed finally piecing it together. At that moment Haley broke free from Brooke's grasp lunging at Zack.

"_Asshole_!" Haley yelled _"What the fuck is wrong with you?" _Haley yelled hitting him. Suddenly before anyone could stop it Haley was slapped in the face hard. Then Zack grabbed her neck choking her.

"_Listen you little bitch-_"Zack started out was cut off by a hard punch in the face by Chase. Haley instantly fell on the ground holding her neck coughing Brooke was immediately by her side. After hitting him a few more times he went over to Haley and Brooke.

"_Are you okay?_" Chase asked.

"_I'm ready to go to the hospital now."_ Haley said looking up at him teary eyed.

"_Okay, come on_." Chase said as him and Brooke helping her up. They then got in the car leaving Zack behind. For a while the car was completely silent.

"_Haley, I am so sorry I didn't know it was the same Zack_." Chase said trying to explain.

"_How could you not?"_ Brooke asked coldly. She was meaning to be so mean to Chase she was just furious with everything and wanted to protect her friend.

"_Brooke, it's not his fault._" Haley said weakly. They rest of the ride was quiet. They finally arrived at the hospital. They all made their way to the waiting room. Heidi's family were all waiting. Haley's face was still red with a hand print beginning to bruise and her neck had bruises as well.

"_Haley you're here._" Lydia said smiling at her daughter.

"_I'm ready to see her now_." Haley said quietly.

"_Oh my god Haley! What happened?"_ Lindsey asked standing up from her chair to look at the bruises on her cousin.

"_I had a little run in with Zack."_ Haley said quietly. This only made Heidi's mother cry more. Allyson was crying as well. Thinking about the conversation she had with her sister earlier when she said she didn't want to talk to her.

"_If you want to go in and talk to her you can…"_Heidi's mom said. "_She's still sleep but it's good to talk to her"._ Haley simply nodded. "_Room 217."_ Haley then got up and walked to the room. Once she walked through the doors her breath hitched in her throat when she caught sight of Heidi. She has a broken arm and several cuts and bruises on her face. Her head was also bandaged. Heidi also had a few broken ribs. Haley slowly walked over to her bed carefully taking Heidi's hand.

"_Heidi. I am so sorry_." Haley said as tears finally slipped down her cheeks. _"I said some hurtful things to you and I'm so sorry I was just hurt. You will always be my best friend. Please you have to wake up. We have to fix this."_ Haley said crying. Haley finally decided to get up and go with everyone else in the waiting room. She saw Brooke talking to Allyson trying to calm her down. Once she got out there she collapsed in a chair. Lindsey was immediately by her side.

"_This is my fault."_ Haley mumbled, Lindsey looked at her in shock,

"_What? No! Don't you dare blame yourself you tried to help her."_ Lindsey said softly.

"_Well I didn't try hard enough."_ Haley muttered standing up.

"_Haley-"_

"_When will she wake up?"_ Haley asked her mother

"_They don't know she hit her head hard." _Her mother answered

"_I need to be alone_. " Haley said leaving the hospital. Once she was outside she sat down on a bend just thinking. Her thoughts were broken by her cell phone ringing.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey baby!"_ Nathan said into the phone.

"_Hi"_ Haley said weekly trying to hold back the tears. Nathan could instantly tell something was wrong.

"_What happened? Did Heidi pull something at work?"_ Nathan asked concerned.

"_No…Well yeah but that's not why I am upset."_ Haley told him.

"_Talk to me.."_ Nathan said softly. He felt completely helpless over the phone.

"_I did get in a fight with Heidi earlier and Zack-"_

"_Did he hurt you again?!?"_ Nathan asked concerned.

"_Well he the first time I saw him he twisted my wrist pretty bad but that's not the problem."_

"_Wait first?"_ Nathan asked

"_Nathan! Let me finish!" _Haley demanded wanting to get everything out without being interrupted even though she knew he was just concerned.

"_Sorry."_ Nathan muttered

"_It's okay. Anyway Heidi and I got into a huge fight. It involved both our moms, Lindsey, and Allyson too. After that I went out with Brooke and Chase. I got a call from my mom. Heidi is…is in the hospital. She's in a coma."_ Haley said crying. _"Right after I found out I saw Zack. Chase was friends with him not realizing who exactly he was. Brooke punched him and then I lost it. He ended up slapping me and choking me. Chase had to stop him._" Haley told him. She wanted to be completely honest with him she didn't want to leave anything out.

"_Hales, do you need me to come done there?"_ Nathan asked

"_No no..spend time with your family I will be okay."_

"_Are you sure?"_ Nathan asked knowing she must need him.

"_Yeah, how are things going with your family?"_

"_Good. We talked about everything I think we are going to be okay."_ Nathan said

"_Good. I am glad."_

"_I know you're probably going to be at the hospital so if you can't come Thursday it's okay I understand."_

"_No. I want to come. It's only for a night. I don't want to leave her but I am not really sure whether I should be here. Plus I really want to see you. I'll have my mom call me with updates._" Haley answered. She felt bad about leaving but she wasn't sure if she should be there. It was only for a night if anything changed her mom could call she wouldn't be too far away.

"_Only if you're sure."_ Nathan said

"_I am."_

"_Okay well Shelly is having Marcus come. You should get a ride up with him so we can drive back together in my car since I will need it to get home."_

"_That sounds like a good idea. I will call him later. I should probably get back into the hospital." _Haley said

"_Okay. Call me if you need anything. I love you."_ Nathan said into the phone.

"_I love you too. Bye!"_ Haley said before hanging up the phone. She then made her way back into the hospital for what was sure to be a long night of waiting.

**Authors note: Please let me know what you think..i posted this earlier today but after reading through it again i found some mistakes and had to fix it. sry. I am working on the next chapter. Let me know if you think my story is missing anything or if there is things you dont like i would REALLY appreciate it..thank you!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

Haley woke up in an incredibly uncomfortable position the next morning. She had offered to stay overnight with Allyson at the hospital. Allyson told her she would be fine alone but Haley didn't want to leave her or Heidi. Heidi's condition still was yet to change.

"_Ow.."_ Haley winced in pain as she shifted in her chair. Allyson was already awake just sitting there.

"_Are you okay?"_ Allyson asked her

"_Yeah, my wrist just hurts."_ Haley said looking at her slightly swollen wrist.

"_You should really get that looked at. You might have broken it."_ Allyson said looking at her wrist.

"_Nah, I will be fine_." Haley said shrugging it off.

"_Thank you for staying with me last night_." Allyson thanked her.

"_Of course." _

"_Wow it's already 10 I wonder where everyone is?" _Allyson said finally looking at the clock. They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. When Haley saw who was walking in her breath hitched in her throat.

"_Nathan!"_ She stood up immediately running over to hug Nathan for dear life.

"_What are you doing here?"_ She asked clinging to him

"_I talked to Lucas last night. I knew you need me so I drove down first thing this morning. I know you said you were fine but I needed to be sure."_ Nathan said still holding her.

"_You are way too good to me!_" Haley said giving him a peck on the lips.

"_How are you holding up Allyson?"_ Nathan asked her as she sat there quietly.

"_I've been better."_ She said laughing nervously.

"_Are you guys hungry or anything?"_ Nathan asked

"_Yeah and coffee!_" Haley answered, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"_Allyson what about you?"_ Nathan asked

"_I could use coffee."_ She responded

"_You should eat something_." Nathan suggested.

"_How about we walk to the cafeteria even though their food is horrible_." Haley said laughing a little.

"_Nope. I have the something better. On the way here I made a stop at your mom's café."_ Nathan said with a smile as both girls grinned. He opened the door a little. "_I also found a few people on the way."_ Nathan said shrugging as he opened the door all the way. In walked Jason (Allyson's boyfriend), Lucas, and Lindsey all caring food. Allyson immediately got up and ran to Jason, he hugged her for dear life whispering things to her.

"_You really are something Nathan Scott."_ Haley mumbled giving him a quick peck before grabbing coffee and food.

"_I know."_ Nathan said grinning "_Oh, and I had your mom make both of your favors."_

"_Thank you."_Haley said with a smile.

"_Thank you Nathan, this is really sweet of you._" Allyson said finally pulling away from Jason. _"Thank you for telling and bringing Jason I completely forgot my phone."_ Allyson was the one that had found Heidi in her room that night and with everything she had completely forgotten her phone and had meant to call Jason countless times last night but never got the chance with everything going on.

"_No problem, he was at the café thought you would need the company."_ Nathan said shrugging. When Nathan had arrived at the café that morning he found Jason in there looking for Allyson. He had then explained what happened and offered to take him to the hospital. Nathan's gaze shifted Heidi who laid helplessly on the bed. Lucas and Lindsey were now sitting right next to her silently. "_How is she?"_

"_She should wake up anytime now."_ Haley answered looking at Heidi as she leaned her head on Nathan's chest. _"Thank you for coming_." Haley said lifting her head up to look at him. It was at that moment Nathan saw her bruises. She looked away avoiding him gaze.

"_Did he do this to you_?" Nathan questioned softly she simply nodded as he lightly placed his thumb and pointer finger on her chin to turn her head to look at him. He first looked at her cheek and looked at his other hand and lightly grazed his fingers over the bruise. "_Does is hurt_?" He as Haley just shrugged her shoulders. He then lifted her chin to see the bruises on her neck_. "I'm going to kill him_." He breathed getting more mad by the second.

"_No, I am fine really!"_ She said not wanting Nathan to do anything stupid. "_It could be worse."_ Haley said as her gaze shifted to Heidi. Nathan just took her in his arms and hugged her. She took one more look at Heidi and then broke free of Nathan's embrace. _"I need to go for a walk_." Haley said getting ready to leave by Nathan reached for her wrist to stop her, almost instantly as his hand came in contact with her wrist she winced and pulled it away.

"_Are you ok?"_ Nathan asked immediately concerned gently taking her hand and looking at it.

"_Yeah I'm fine."_ She said as Nathan gave her a questioning look_. "I think he may have sprained me wrist."_ She admitted.

"_Why don't we go have it checked out_?" Nathan suggested

"_No really I am fine-"_

"_Hales, please._" Nathan said almost begging.

"_Okay_" She said simply. As they both started to walk out the door.

"_Hales where are you going?"_ Lucas asked as he saw them leaving.

"_I am taking her to get her wrist looked at. "_ Nathan said as they left.

"_What happened to her wrist?"_ He asked confused.

"_Zack twisted it." _Lindsey answered.

"_That bastard_!" Lucas said through his teeth. "_He thinks he can just get away with hurting girls."_

"_Luke…"_ Lindsey said softly.

"_No look at Heidi she's unconscious and Haley got hurt. He probably would have hurt her more if Chase wasn't there or if my mom hadn't walked in at the café." _

"I _know Luke but you getting angry isn't helping anyone_." Lindsey said trying to reason.

"_Lindsey's right. We are all upset but we need to let the police handle this now."_ Allyson said

"_Did you guys already call the cops?"_ Lucas asked.

"_Yeah, they were here but we asked them to hold off on questioning Haley until Heidi wakes up. I have already given them everything I know."_ Allyson admitted. No one knew the cops had been informed of what exactly had happed to Heidi, they hadn't really thought about it.

* * *

About a half hour later Haley and Nathan came back into the room. Haley had he wrist wrapped up.

"_How is your wrist?"_ Allyson asked

"_It's sprained."_ Haley said simply. "_Um do you guys mind giving me a little time alone with Heidi?"_ Haley asked hesitantly.

"_Yeah of course."_ Allyson said getting up gesturing for everyone to follow. Once everyone had left the room Haley took a seat next to Heidi.

"_Hey Heid. You need to wake up now okay everyone is really worried about you. I miss you and I'm sorry about everything I said to you.."_

"_No I'm sorry."_ A quiet raspy voice said. Haley looked up in surprise at Heidi as her eyes slowly fluttered open_. "Hi."_ She said weakly.

"_Hi."_ Haley said _"Do you want some water?" _Haley asked as Heidi nodded. Haley got up and grabbed the pitcher of water and gave her a glass.

"_Thank you."_ Heidi said with a small smile. Haley didn't know what to say she felt really awkward about the way they left things.

"_Um..I'm gunna go get a doctor and tell everyone else you are awake_." Haley said quickly standing starting to walk toward the door.

"_Haley! Wait_!" Heidi said as Haley immediately stopped but she didn't turn around_. "I am so sorry again. I should have learned the first time. You have only been trying to help me. I am sorry I let Zack hurt you. You are my best friend and you always will be and that should have been more important. You are like a sister to me. Please forgive me."_ Heidi said as Haley slowly turned around.

"_I forgive you. And I believe that you are sorry but I just don't trust you. I wish I could but you really hurt me again…"_ Haley saw the disappointment on Heidi's face and instantly felt guilty. "_However, I am willing to give you ONE more chance to be friends…a part of me will always consider you my best friend but you hurt me a lot and I just don't think we will ever be like..like we used to be. But for right now I just need time." _Haley said turning to walk away but stopped again._ "I'm really glad your okay."_ Haley said before finally walking out the door. Once she got to the waiting room she saw Heidi's parents had arrived along with hers. _"Heidi's awake_." She told them. They were all really excited and ran off to her room everyone that is except Nathan who stood in front of her. Haley slowly looked up with tears brimming in her eyes. Nathan immediately pulled her too him leading her to the chairs to sit down.

"_Shh it's going to be okay. It's okay she's awake now."_ Nathan whispered gently stroking her hair. Haley started shaking her head.

"_No it won't."_ Haley said in a shaky voice. _"All I wanted was for her to wake up so we can fix this but…but..but now I don't know if we can…she hurt me so bad and she promised me to many times that this wouldn't happen again..I just..I just don't know what to do.."_ Haley said still crying.

"_I know baby it's hard but you just have to do what feels right. I know she hurt you and I want to hate her for that but she will always be important to you. You guys were friends for too long to be nothing. The fact that you are even considering being friends with her again just proves how much of an amazing person you are…that's why I love you so much." _Nathan said with a smile as he pulled her tighter to him and kissed her temple.

"_I love you too. Can I ask you for a favor?"_ Haley asked hesitantly.

"_anything_" Nathan answered

"_Can we go to your house tonight I just need time away.." _

"_Of course_." Nathan answered.

"_Thank you."_ Haley answered

"_Haley!"_ A voice called from the hallway. Haley looked up to see Anna standing there with Peyton. Haley then walked towards Anna and hugged her. "_Why didn't you call me?"_ Anna asked.

"_I'm sorry I've just had a lot on my mind." _

"_It's okay! Peyton told me what happened and I wanted to check on both of you."_ Anna explained.

"_She's awake now I just talked to her but right now I just need time to think about everything."_ Haley said quietly. She wanted to be there for Heidi she was just having a hard time letting go. _"I feel terrible I should be there for her but I can't be it's just ..it's just-"_

"_I understand. You deserve time_." Anna said nodding. _"You don't need to explain anything to me your forgetting the fact that I was there for pretty much everything from the beginning. I saw how hurt you were. You deserve time."_ Anna said. Anna had become friends with Haley while Haley was friends with Heidi at the age of 14. She was there before they started fighting she had also become friends with Heidi through Haley. But when things started to get bad she was there for Haley 100%, she was the one there most of the time when she broke down. Haley had other friends but Anna was the only one that had hung out with Heidi.

"_Thanks._" Haley said as Anna looked at her confused_. "Thank you for always being there for me. Your one of my best friends and YOU always will be. "_ Haley said taking a deep breath. "_Can you do me a little favor?"_ Anna nodded. "_Can you be there for her while I take the time to think things over..i'm just going to go to Nathan's for the night but can you call me if anything changes?"_ Haley asked.

"_Of course. I was going to check on her anyway_." Anna confessed.

"_Good. Tell everyone I will be back tomorrow. Bye"_ She said giving her a hug before turning to Peyton. _"Bye Peyt..I'll see you tomorrow."_ She said giving her a quick hug before taking Nathan's hand and walking to his car.

* * *

"_Do you want to come in with me?"_ Anna asked Peyton.

"_Yeah, Lucas is in there." _Peyton answered. As they made their way down the hall everyone was now leaving Heidi's room. Lucas came up to them.

"_Hey Peyt."_ He said wrapping his arm around her shouldered giving her a kiss on the head. _"Hey Anna, What are you guys doing here?"_

"_We came to check on Haley and Heidi…Haley went to Nathan's for the night."_ Anna asked as Lucas nodded.

"_I figured she would."_ Lucas responded.

"_Why is everyone leaving?"_ Peyton asked.

"_Heidi needs rest_." Lucas answered as they made their way down the hall. Anna was torn what to do.

"_Hey guys I'll catch up in like five minutes okay?" _Anna said as Peyton nodded knowingly.

"_Go ahead I'll meet you by the car."_

Anna slowly made her way into Heidi's room. As soon as she shut the door Heidi turned to looked at her.

"_Anna?"_ Heidi said confused to why she was there.

"_Hey. How are you feeling?"_ Anna asked taking a seat next to her bed.

"_I feel like I've been run over by a truck and my best friend hates me and I don't blame her."_ Heidi said sadly.

"_She doesn't hate you." _Anna said quietly.

"_What?!?"_

"_She doesn't hate you."_ Anna said looking at Heidi. "_She's just really hurting right now. She needs time to think. You really hurt her Heidi she deserves the time don't you think?_" Anna said as Heidi nodded.

"_Yea I just feel like she will never forgive me."_

"_She will in time."_ Anna revealed

"_How do you know?"_ Heidi asked

"_Because I know Haley….she's my best friend."_ Anna said as Heidi looked away sadly_. "About a few months ago Haley and I had a huge argument over a lot of stuff I was drinking a lot and changing and not for the better, Haley decided she didn't like the person I was becoming..i didn't like it either but I didn't try to stop it I drank all the time. I started doing a lot of fucked up things that weren't like me..I cheated on m y boyfriend of the time who was a friend of Haley's..After Haley tried to help me and asked me to stop drinking so much I got trashed at her house with some people when she went out for a little while and trusted me to watch her house, he dad ended up coming home and it wasn't good...I would get drunk at parties and she would have to take care of me and clean up my messes..She ended up getting tired of it and I don't blame her. I did a lot more and eventually we.…we stopped being friends. Haley and I weren't friends for a few months."_ Heidi looked shocked. _"Yeah I know you would never guess." _Anna said laughing slightly. _"Anyway I got my act together and stopped drinking to the extent I had been and even now I barely drink. I apologized and it took some time and now we are the way we used to be. So it is possible."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_ Heidi asked confused.

"_To prove to you that Haley's is an amazingly forgiving person. If you just give her time she will come around. Her friends mean the world to her. Now I know our situations are the same but Haley's a good friend." Anna said as Heidi nodded understanding. "_ She has had to deal with a lot of things. "_I honestly don't know she would be right now if it weren't for Nathan."_

"_She found herself a good guy."_ Heidi added. _"Oh god he probably thinks I am a horrible person after comparing them to me and Zack."_

"_Don't worry about it."_ Anna said shaking her head. _"I'm sure if Haley can forgive you so can he."_ Anna said with a smile.

"_I am happy for her"_ Heidi admitted

"_Yeah me too.."_ Anna said. _"A little jealous but happy._" Anna said with a little laugh.

"_Yeah tell me about it."_ Heidi said laughing too.

"_Okay well I hope you feel better. I have to go Peyton and Lucas are waiting for me."_ Anna said getting up to leave.

"_Bye Anna_." Heidi said as Anna started to walk away. Anna then stopped.

"_I missed talking to you…the old Heidi."_ Anna said with a smile. _"Bye. Feel better."_

_

* * *

  
_

It was about eight o'clock when Haley and Nathan arrived to Nathan's house. They noticed Marcus' car in the driveway.

"_Marcus must have come early."_ Nathan said

"_Who's car is that?"_ Haley asked once she saw another car in the driveway.

"_Oh that's Shelly's friend Mia."_

"_Oh okay..I'm gunna go in and see Marcus and Shelly."_ Haley said getting out of the car. _"Oh and Nathan why don't you call some of your friends I still want to meet them like I told you I would."_ Haley said with a smile as she exited the car. Haley really wanted to talk to Marcus they had always been kind of close and he was always good at listening to her. Nathan was too but sometimes she needed an opinion other than his. Haley made her way to Shelly's room. She knew where it was from her past visits when Lucas would come to see Shelly and Haley would spend the night.

"_Hey."_ Haley said quietly as she entered the room. Shelly immediately ran to Haley to hug her.

"_I'm so glad you're here. How's Heidi?"_ She asked pulling away

"_She woke up..I just need some time to think." _

"_We'll I'm glad she's okay_." Shelly said as Haley nodded. "_Oh this is my bestest friend Mia_."

"_Hey."_ Mia said waving slightly.

"_Hi."_ Haley said with a small smile.

"_Where's my brother?" _Shelly asked

"_He's coming in right now."_

"_Oh good! Mia let's go ask him!"_ Shelly said pulling Mia out of the room; Haley just gave a confused look.

"_Her parents decided to go away for a few nights Shelly wants a party."_ Marcus filled in. "_How are you doing with everything?"_ Marcus asked giving her a tight hug which Haley returned. Marcus hadn't heard much about what happened, just hat Heidi was in the hospital because of Zack.

"_I've been better." _Haley said simply. Just then Marcus noticed her bruises.

"_What happened to your cheek? And neck? And wrist?" _He asked finally taking in her appearance.

"_Zack.."_ Haley said simply.

"_Oh Hales-"_

"_I am okay. I just don't know what to do about Heidi. I want to forgive her but I don't want her to hurt me again. She was my best friend a part of me will always think of her as that."_

"_Well what she did was wrong but what was done to her was also wrong. I know you guys have been through a lot but you guys were friends for a long time. You guys used o be practically like sister. It's your decision just be careful." _Marcus said.

"_Thanks. Now what do you say we go find my boyfriend and your girlfriend?" _

"_Very good idea!"_ Marcus said putting his arm over her shoulders as they walked out of the room. Once they got into the room Haley made her way over to Nathan who was talking to Shelly.

"_Yay! I am so excited!"_ Shelly said jumping up and down. _"Party time!"_ Shelly yelled _"Haley come get ready with me in my room." _ Shelly said before giving Marcus a quick kiss before leaving with Mia. Haley then turned to Nathan and placed her arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. They both pulled away breathlessly.

"_What was that for?"_ Nathan asked breathlessly

"_Because I love you!"_ Haley said with a smile before leaving the room to follow Shelly.

* * *

About an hour later people were arriving. Haley was now out of Shelly's room, she was the first one ready Bevin was now in Shelly's room too. She has managed to cover up her bruises for the most part with the help of Shelly. The first person she saw was Marcus who was talking to some people she didn't know. Marcus had already been to see Shelly once and must have met people then.

"_Hey"_ Haley said coming up next to him.

"_Hey Hales. Want a drink?"_ He asked holding up a cup of beer.

"_Yeah sure."_ Haley said "_Anything to get my mind off things."_ She said taking a sip.

"_It will be okay."_ Marcus reminded her wrapping his arm around her shoulders giving her a light squeeze before releasing her.

"_Thanks"_ Haley said giving him a quick friendly kiss on the cheek. _"I'm gunna go find Nate."_ Haley said starting to walk away but stopped when she heard a guy start talking.

"_Wait aren't you going out with Shelly?"_ The guy asked Marcus.

"_Yeah..why?"_

"_Who is she then?"_ the guy asked

"_Oh Julian this is Nate's girlfriend Haley."_ Marcus said. (Julian is Nathan's friend)

"_Hi."_ Haley said

"_Why did you just kiss Marcus on the cheek then?"_ Julian asked confused.

"_Julian enough with the 3__rd__ degree they are good friends."_ Nathan said rolling his eyes at him wrapping his arm around Haley's waist giving her a quick kiss.

"_Well well well if it's the girl that's been keeping our friend so busy."_ A voice said from behind them. Nathan immediately turned to see three of his best friends; Quentin, Fergie, and Junk.

"_Hey guys!"_ Nathan said bumping fists with all of them. _"I am glad you're here I want you to meet…"_

"_The infamous Haley James, It's good to finally meet you"_ Quentin said shaking her hand.

"_You too."_ Haley said with a smile as she waved hi to everyone.

"_So you know Marcus?"_ Fergie asked

"_Yup I introduced those too."_ Haley said pointing to Marcus and Shelly were now kissing a few feet away.

"_I'm gunna go get another drink anyone want one?"_ Junk asked as all the guys nodded _"Haley?"_

"_If you don't mind."_ Haley answered

"_Not a problem"_ Junk said before making his way back into the crowd that was now there.

"_I will help."_ Fergie said catching up. Just then Nathan saw a few people walking in who he instantly recognized.

"_Guys over here!"_ He yelled "_Hales there is a few more people I want you to meet."_

"_Hey dude what's up?"_ A guy said walking up to them followed by another guy and three more girls.

"_Hey guys I want you to finally meet my girlfriend Haley. Haley this is Ryan, Anthony, Steph, Faith, and Glenda."_ **(AN: Sorry guys I could think of any more one tree hill characters so I had to make people up. Oh and Glenda is the one from one tree hill just doesn't dress as gothic. If anyone has an characters from one tree hill I missed PLEASE let me know! Thanks.) **

"_Nice to meet you."_ Haley said sweetly

"_Nice job Nathan. I like her better than Claire already."_ Faith said with a smile, Nathan just laughed nervously.

"_Yeah me too."_ He said.

"_Oh my god Haley I love your shoes where did you get them!"_ Steph asked excitedly she was a lot like Brooke. The girls then continued talking Haley liked them already. Their conversation was then interrupted by a brunette girl.

"_Hey Natey ! Where have you been hiding? I missed you."_ She said flirtingly.

"_Well if it isn't the skank herself!"_ Shelly said coming up next to Haley. Shelly had hated this girl since the day she met her.

"_Uh Haley this is…"_ Nathan started but was cut off.

"_Nikki"_ Haley said coldly. Nathan just looked at Haley confused he had no idea how they knew each other.**(AN: I know I used another Nikki before but this is in fact THE Nikki from the show!") **

"_I'm sorry do I know you?"_ Nikki said trying to act innocent.

"_I'm only the godmother of your child you might know that if you stuck around after her birth."_ Haley said coldly.

"_Haley. Are you still trying to fill my role? You could never be me honey! Where is the boyfriend anyway?"_ Nikki said looking around.

"_He isn't my boyfriend he's my best friend. But I believe you have met my boyfriend too. " _Haley said gesturing to Nathan, Nikki looked shocked. _"I wouldn't have to fill your role at all if you were a decent human being and took responsibility for your daughter."_

"_Well anyway as much fun as this has been send Jake and Jenny my love."_ Nikki said evilly. Haley could hear Nathan, Shelly, Marcus, and Bevin gasp once they heard this. Everyone at the house was now listening. Jake had kept it a secret from almost everyone. The only people who knew were Haley and Felix. That was part of the reason why he moved. Jenny is about a year old. Haley hated keeping the secret but that's how Jake wanted it.

"_Jake!"_ Marcus said practically yelling in shock. Haley however ignored it.

"_Not gunna happen."_ Haley muttered

"_Where is Jake keeping my daughter anyway?" _Nikki asked curiously.

"_Away from you thank god."_ Haley said.

"_You know she will always be my daughter. He can't keep her from me."_ Nikki said.

"_You are the one that left. You should stay gone."_ Haley said as Nikki got in her face.

"_Listen you little bitch-"_

"_Okay Nikki that's enough you should leave_." Nathan said pulling her toward the door.

"_This isn't over_." Nikki said before leaving. Everyone went back to what they were doing except Haley, Nathan, Marcus, Shelly, and Bevin.

"_Okay someone want to explain what the hell just happened?"_ Shelly said confused.

"_Since when does Jake have a kid I've been friends with him for years now and I never knew that!" _Marcus said not sure whether he should be angry about the lie.

"_Okay don't be mad at Jake he was confused he didn't know what to do. Jake has a daughter named Jenny she is one. After she was born Nikki left. Jake's parents were helping him but could do it anymore that's why he moved in with his grandparents. He didn't even mean for me to find out but he needed help."_ Haley said she felt bad for telling but she needed to explain.

"_Wow this is huge."_ Nathan said still in shock. "_I never would have guessed."_

"_Wait a second does Lindsey know?" _Bevin asked realizing something, Haley just looked down guiltily.

"_Haley!"_ Shelly shrieked.

"_I know! I know! I should have told her I feel horrible but this wasn't my secret to tell. Jake also didn't want Nikki finding her again she's not a fit mother. "_

"_I don't know what to say this is too weird."_ Marcus said "I think I need a drink." Marcus said walking away. He was hurt that he was never told but at the same time he couldn't blame him.

"_I'm gunna go with him."_ Shelly said leaving.

"_I'm coming. Haley tell Lindsey she deserves to know." _Bevin said before following Haley only nodded before turning to Nathan.

"_Are you mad?"_ Haley asked, Nathan just laughed a little.

"_Why would I be mad? He's your best friend you only did what he asked. It's not like it's your daughter. You are a really good friend."_ Nathan said hugging her.

"_I think I should go call Jake." _Haley said pulling away.

"_Yeah sure. You can go in my room."_ Nathan said as Haley nodded turning to go into his room up stopped. "Oh and I really like your friends" Haley said with a smile then she laughed "Minus Nikki!" She said making her way into Nathan's room to call Jake. She dialed his number.

"_Hello?"_ Jake said as he picked up. She could hear Jenny crying in the background.

"_Hey. What are you doing to my godchild?"_ Haley said jokingly.

"_Trying to put her to bed again!"_ Jake said laughing. "She misses you."

"_I miss her too…and YOU!" _

"_Yeah, I miss you too."_ Jake said

"_Jake I need to tell you something."_ Haley said getting nervous.

"_Is this about Heidi? Cuz I talked to Lucas and I am so sorry-"_

"_No Jake it's not."_ Haley said before taking a deep breath. _"I am at Nathan's and Nikki was here."_

"_Wha-what?"_ Jake stuttered.

"_Jake I'm sorry we kind of got in an argument. Some people know about Jenny." _Haley said feeling extremely guilty.

"_Who?" _Jake asked

"_Nathan, Shelly, Bevin, and Marcus. I am so sorry I didn't mean for them to find out."_ Haley said

"_No Haley it's okay. You were the one that told me to stop hiding her and I think it's about time I stopped. You were right."_

"_I..I…I was?"_ Haley said shocked.

"_Yeah you were Jenny is my daughter and she is amazing she doesn't deserve to be hidden."_

"_Yes. Jenny is amazing I mean after all she is my godchild."_ Haley said with a laugh.

"_Just like her godmother!"_ Jake said as Haley smiled. _"Thank you Haley…for EVERYTHING!" _Jake said and he truly meant it.

"_You're my best friend of course."_

"_Now I was thinking next Saturday do you mind if I come down and bring Jenny?"_

"_Not at all come I miss her_." Haley said

"_Okay, can you just do me the favor of not telling anyone yet..I want too."_ Jake said

"_Not a problem I'll talk to everyone else."_ Haley said "_Actually Jake can I tell Lindsey. I think I owe it to her as her cousin to tell her. She would be hurt to know I didn't."_

"_Yeah, I understand but I want to talk to her after."_

"_okay, well I gutta get back."_ Haley said

"_Okay, thank you for calling_." Jake said

"_Yup. Give Jenny a kiss for me. Bye." _Haley said before hanging up. She hung up with a huge smile on her face. She was happy that he wasn't mad and he finally decided to tell everyone the truth.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

After ending her phone call with Jake Haley made her way back to the party to find her friends. Once she entered the living room she found Shelly, Bevin, Mia, and Marcus all together and she made her way over to them.

"_Hey."_ She said joining the group.

"_Where have you been?_" Shelly asked

"_I went to call Jake."_ Haley answered _"Don't be mad at him this was a really hard secret for him to keep. He asked if you could all keep what you found out a secret.."_ Haley stared they all looked up at her with a mixture of shock and somewhat anger she decided she should continue. "_Just until Saturday when he comes with Jenny. He is ready to tell everyone, but he wants to be the one to do it."_  
_"That's understandable."_ Marcus said

"_I want to meet Jenny."_ Shelly whined

"_You can_." Marcus said as Shelly's eyes lit up "_You can come stay at my house and meet her. Bevin you are more than welcome too as well…Mia if you want you can too."_ Marcus said not wanting to leave her out.

"_Are you sure that's okay I don't even know him?_" Mia asked, she wanted to come but she didn't want to intrude.

"_It's fine our friend Brooke's parents are going away so she was having people over anyway." _Marcus answered.

"_Okay that sounds like fun."_ Mia answered

"_I'm in too._" Bevin said.

"_Yay!"_ Shelly cheered.

"_Wait! Haley please tell me you are going to warn Lindsey so she isn't bombarded._" Bevin said hopefully, her and Lindsey had gotten close over the years and she felt bad.

"_Yes I am telling her when I get back_." Haley answered

"_good._"

"_I am so excited to meet Jenny_." Shelly said excitedly, she loved babies.

"_I know I miss my godchild."_ Haley said whining slightly.

"_Question..if you are the godmother who is the god father?"_ Marcus asked.

"_It's Felix_." Haley answered, as they all nodded. "_Okay well I am gunna go find Nathan_." Haley said walking away looking around.

"_Haley!_" Haley turned to see Steph making her way toward her with another girl Haley didn't know.

"_Hey"_ Haley responded

"_I've been looking for you. I saw what happened with you and Nikki."_

"_Yeah..i'm sorry about that._" Haley said feeling bad about the scene made.

"_Oh no! I hate that bitch!"_ Steph exclaimed, Haley just laughed she really did remind her of Brooke. _"I'm glad you put her in her place." _Steph said "_Oh by the way this is my friend Abby..Abby this is Nate's girlfriend Haley."_

"_Hey it's nice to meet you." _Haley said sweetly.

"_Hi..How come this is the first time I've met you?"_ Abby asked

"_Oh I live like an hour away. I know Nathan from the summer place we go to_." Haley answered.

"_Oh my god your that Haley_!" Abby exclaimed

"_What?_" Haley asked confused

"_I didn't realize you were her. Well you know Nate he's not always exactly open with his feelings but he mentioned you last year. I could tell then he was in love with you."_ Abby said vaguely, Steph then decided to step in.

"_Well last year when Nathan came back he seemed depressed and no one could really figure out why he was never really open with his feelings. We ended up playing truth or dare and we got it out of him. He told us about your fight about Damien."_ Steph answered, Haley just nodded "_No one could figure out why he was upset about a random fight, he was like insanely jealous. Then when he told us it became extremely obvious that he was in love with you even if he hadn't admitted it yet."_ Haley just blushed, remembering the right. She felt guilty knowing Nathan was upset even if they weren't together then.

"_Anyways..Have you met Claire yet?"_ Steph asked

"Yeah, when she had her tongue down Nathan's throat." Haley muttered without thinking, as their eyes seemed to bulge out of their head.

"_What?"_ Abby asked shocked

"_Oh god! Just forget I said anything. I just came here one day and saw them kissing but it was her fault we worked things out." _Haley rambled quickly not wanting to get into it. She and Nathan were over it and she forgave him.

"_Nate didn't tell us any of this…"_Steph said

"_Yeah, he felt horrible which is why you can't mention it. Please!" _Haley begged

"_Okay but that's just because I like you..ALOT better than Claire!_" Steph said

"_Thanks!_" Haley said with a smile "_I like you guys too. Plus some good came out of it he told me he loved me."_

"_Aww so cute! Anyway we totally need to go shopping some time!"_ Steph exclaimed.

"_Oh god not her shopping trips."_ Abby groaned, Haley just laughed.

"_You know Steph you should meet my friend Brooke you guys would get along so well. You remind me of her."_ Haley said as Steph just smile.

"_Where is Nathan anyway?'_ Haley asked finally.

"_Outside playing ball with the guys_." Steph answered

"_I'm gunna go find him."_

"_We'll come_." Abby said as the three girls made their way to the backyard.

"_How about a few shots?"_ Steph said raising her eyebrow at the bottle of vodka on the kitchen counter that they were passing.

"_I'm thinking you are brilliant."_ Haley said laughing. After what was supposed to be a quick stop for a drink about a half hour later the girls finally made it to the backyard laughing hysterically as they came stumbling out.

"_Oh god Steph what did you do to my girlfriend_?" Nathan joked

"_Pshhh nothing_!" Steph giggled "_By the way she's my favorite of all your girlfriends."_ Steph said making her way over to the other guys followed by Abby.

"_Making friends?"_ Nathan asked

"_Yeah Steph and Abby are great. Steph reminds me of-"_ Haley started but was cut off

"_Brooke! I know!"_ Nathan laughed as Haley nodded.

"_You know the first thing she asked me to do was go shopping_." Haley said laughing.

"_Those girls should go shopping together."_ Nathan said laughing.

"_Haley!"_ Steph said coming up next to Haley hooking arms with her. "_I say we go drink some more_!" Steph said motioning for her to go follow her.

"_I guess that's my cue to go."_ Haley laughed

"_But I haven't spent any time with you…_" Nathan whined. Haley just crashing her lips into his in a heated kiss.

"_You can have me all to yourself later. And I promise I will make it worth your while."_ Haley said seductively before running to catch up with Steph.

"_I'll remember that!_" Nathan called behind her.

* * *

The party had started to clear out for the most part except for a few the guys Nathan was playing basketball with, and Steph.

"_Okay now that everyone is gone it's time for girl talk. I want to get to know you." _Steph said pulling Haley onto the couch.

"_Okay..ask me anything_." Haley said

"_I don't know_" Steph said laughing "_Okay I don't want to cross a line here but what happened the other day that made Nathan all freaked and have to go see you?" _Steph said hesitantly, the question had been bugging her since the other day but she didn't want to pressure Haley to tell her.

"_I told him he didn't have to come…"_ Haley said softly

"_Haley, he loves you of course he will come. I'm guessing it wasn't nothing….I saw how worried he was._" Steph said. "_I've never really seen him so concerned.."_

"_Yeah..How long have you known him?"_ Haley asked

"_We've been best friends since we were kids." _She answered, Haley just nodded. _" He's like a brother to me. You know people think it's weird that a guy and a girl can be friends for so long without having any romantic connection."_

"_Yeah I do."_ Haley said laughing.

"_You don't right?"_ Steph asked

"_Not at all. One of my best friends is a guy, Jake. We have been close for years. He is like a brother to me too." _Haley answered

"_Jake as in father of Nikki's child Jake?" _

"_Yup that would be him, hence the fact that I am not her godmother_." Haley laughed.

"_That's really sweet_." Steph said as Haley nodded. "_So what happened the other day? You don't have to tell me if you don't want."_ Haley was unsure after all they had only just met but she liked Steph and Nathan trusted her. It would be nice to have an outside opinion.

"_Sorry, you don't have to tell me."_ Steph said noticing the hesitation. Haley just looked up and smiled.

"_Do you want the long version or the short?"_ Haley asked, Steph simply smiled.

"_I have time."_

"_Okay so there is this girl named Heidi, I was best friends with her since I was eight years old. We did everything together. I practically lived at her house. Her family was a second family to me."_ Haley said smiling at the memory. _"Then at 16 she got a really serious boyfriend named Zack. I thought he was really nice. I started dating his best friend, Damien. I soon found out Zack was cheating on Heidi and I of course told her. He convinced her otherwise and they stayed together. He started doing more and more shady things. I ended up breaking things off with Damien because he wasn't the guy I thought he was, he treated me horribly. She started having to lie to Zack when she hung out with me or he would get mad. She even had to lie when she hung out with her sister. She was always with him. She barely made time for me or anyone. Shortly after I heard Zack was cheating on Heidi again so once again I told her, after all she was my best friend. She told me I was a liar and I told her exactly what I thought of Zack. She even accused me of being jealous of them! Then after she told Zack I got in a huge fight with him. He decided to throw back at me that Damien had cheated on me their entire time we were together, which I didn't know and Heidi knew and hid it from me. After that Zack made Heidi chose before me or him. She chose him."_

"_What a bitch? How could she choose a guy over her best friend?" _Steph said shocked

"_My thoughts exactly. Anyway I stopped talking to her I didn't talk to her for months. I got my life back together by hanging out with the friends I have now. I was happy finally. Then she called apologizing saying they broke up and she wanted to be friends again. I told her it wasn't going to happen and it didn't."_

"_Good! She doesn't deserve another chance_!" Steph said

"_Yeah, that was until this summer. " _Haley said looking down trying to hold back tears. _" I had just started going out with Nathan actually. I got a phone call and it was her, everyone told me to ignore it but something inside told me not to so I answered. Her brother had died of a terminal disease. "_ Haley heard Steph gasp. Haley hated talking about Matt's death it brought all the memories rushing back, so she took a deep breath before continuing. _"I knew it would happen eventually I knew since I was eleven but it hit me really hard I considered him as a brother. I knew right then and there I needed to be there for Heidi. She had apologized again saying how wrong she was and everything. I decided life was too short and forgave her. "_

"_I am really sorry about her brother_." Steph said softly.

"_Thanks_." Haley said

"_Is that why you were upset?"_ Steph asked thinking she was done.

"_No…I mean I was but that's not why_." Haley said taking a deep breath before starting again. _"We were good again I had forgiven her completely even though I told myself not to. On my birthday we went to my friend Brooke's beach house with all of my close friends. I asked her to come and she did along with her sister, Allyson, who I'm also friends with. We all work together actually. At my birthday she got a call from Zack and got back together with him. Allyson and I weren't happy about it and to make it worse she was leaving my birthday and she was having Zack pick her up. She came outside to try to talk to us and Zack showed up. Zack and I started yelling at each other so my cousin went to get Nathan and my brother. Zack ended up shoving me to the ground and Nathan and Lucas hit him a few times. I told Heidi I never wanted to see her again and they left."_

"_He shoved you?!?! What a bastard!"_ Steph exclaimed

"_Yup I tried to stay clear of Heidi and I did until work. We work together, our mom's own the café together. She kept trying to talk to me and got in a fight which my mother broke up then Zack showed up and we got into it. He twisted my wrist pretty hard."_ Haley said showing her bandaged wrist.

"_That's from him_?" Steph said as Haley nodded.

"_My mom and Heidi's mom had to break it up. I yelled at Heidi then my cousin yelled at Heidi and Zack. I have never heard her yell like that."_ Haley said shaking her head. "Later that night when I was out with my friend Brooke and her boyfriend Chase and I got a phone call from my mom. Heidi was in a coma in the hospital." Steph gasped again. "_Zack beat the shit out of her and left her_."

"_Oh my god! What did you do?"_ Steph exclaimed

"_At first I couldn't bring myself to go to the hospital after our fight. I went to Chase and Brooke to hang out with some of his friends. Turns out he knew Zack through people and they were friends."_

"_NO WAY!" _Steph exclaimed.

"_Oh yeah, he didn't really piece it together who Zack was though. Anyway Brooke stopped me from getting out of the car and she punched Zack_."

"_I like this Brooke girl first her love for shopping now this."_ Steph said

"_Yeah then I got out and hit him. He wasn't happy he slapped me."_ Haley said pointing to her cheek as Steph gasped again. "_Then tried to strangle me."_ Haley said laughing nervously pointing to the bruises left on her neck."

"_Oh my god! That is horrible no wonder why Nathan was so freaked. I'm sorry."_

"_Please..it's not your fault_." Haley said

"_So how is Heidi?"_ Steph asked.

"_She woke up and tried to apologize. But I told her I needed to time to think..hence why I am here?"_ Haley said laughing nervously.

"_Aw Haley_.."

"_You know when she was unconscious all I wanted was for her to wake up."_ Haley said putting her head in her hands. "_But now I just don't know if I can forgive her."_

"_I know but that's completely up to do. Do what feels right."_ Steph said rubbing her back.

"_That's what everyone keeps telling me. I just..I know how to be best friends with her and I know how to hate her but I don't know how to do anything in between and I don't think I can best friends again. I have best friends that would never do that to me…"_

"_Yeah, well maybe it's time to figure out the in between?"_ Steph suggested.

"_I think your right. Thank you for listening_." Haley said with a small smile.

"_Anytime. Thanks for trusting me. I never expected the story to be so …INTENSE but hey what are friends for."_ Steph said with a smile bumping her softly.

"_Friends."_ Haley agreed, as Nathan came walking up.

"_How are things?"_ He asked curiously as he saw Haley looking a little depressed before he walked over.

"_It's a start of a beautiful friendship_." Steph said as everyone else laughed.

"_Okay..I'm glad..Well I think I am going to head to bed soon. Steph you can sleep in my mom and dad's room." _Nathan said

"_Thanks Nate."_ Steph said "_Haley how long are you staying_?"

"_Just until tomorrow. Nate are you coming_?" Haley asked

"_Uh yeah I have to take you home? Remember." _

"_Yeah sorry, I mean are you gunna stay until my cousins wedding?"_ Haley asked _"Then until Sunday so you can meet Jenny Saturday?"_ Haley said making a pouty face.

"_You know I can't say no to that face!"_ Nathan said jokingly as Haley smiled proudly. _"Yes, I will stay!"_ Nathan said finally.

"_Good I think Brooke's having a party Saturday not sure.." _Haley said.

"_You guys are leaving already.."_ Steph whined. Haley then got an idea.

"_You know..I know we just met and all but do you want to come? I'm gunna have work so you can hang out with Nate. You can meet some of my friends I'm sure you guys will get along…Plus you never see Nathan"_ Haley said with a smile.

"_Really? Yeah sure that would be fun! Are you sure you don't mind?"_ Steph asked shocked by Haley's generosity. They had only just met and she was going through so much but she was willing to let her tag along for..days.

"_Not at all! I think it would be fun like you said it's the start of a beautiful friendship." _

"_Okay thank you! I would love too. I think I am gunna head to bed I'll see you guys in the morning." _Steph said waving making her way into the room since everyone else had already gone to bed.

"_That was really nice of you." _Nathan said wrapping his arms around her.

"_What can I say I like your friends."_ Haley shrugged with a smile.

"_I like yours too."_ Nathan agreed. "_Now about that promise you made me earlier."_ Nathan said smiling evilly as Haley giggled wiggling out of his grasp.

"_I don't know what you are talking about?"_ Haley said backing up still giggling making her way to Nathan's room.

"_I think you do."_ Nathan said getting closer as Haley laughed sprinting into his room as Nathan caught her shutting his bedroom door. Their laughter was heard throughout the house. They stayed in his room the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up before Nathan. She could hear voices coming from the living room. She slowly detangled herself from Nathan and put her clothes on before making her way into the living room. Once in the living room she saw Marcus and Shelly cleaning.

"_Hey. What's up?"_ Haley said as she entered

"_Hey. Good you're awake now I can go wake up Nathan!"_ Shelly said getting ready to go down the hall to his room.

"_Wait why?"_ Haley asked

"_I need him to help me clean before my parents get home."_ Shelly answered

"_No. Don't. I will help you clean, let him sleep_." Haley said

"_Um, okay."_ Shelly answered as they all went back to cleaning.

"_I'll help too."_ Steph said coming into the room.

"_Thanks."_ Shelly answered going back to cleaning.

"_Shelly guess what?"_ Haley said

"_what?"_ Shelly asked confused

"_Steph's coming back to my house with us."_ Haley answered

"_Really? This is going to be so much fun!"_ Shelly said excited about it again. She loved Hanging out in Tree Hill almost better than her own town.

"_I'm excited." _Steph added.

* * *

They had just about finished cleaning when Karen and Keith came through the front door. They first saw Haley.

"_Haley! You're here!"_ Karen said going to hug her. "_How is Heidi? How are things with you two?"_ Karen asked, she must have heard what happened. As Haley pulled back she gave Karen a sad smile.

"_She's ok, she woke up but I'm just not so sure if I'm ready for us to be okay."_ Haley said softly.

"_Well I am sure you will make the right decision." _Karen said giving her hand a tight squeeze before giving Steph a hug.

"_Steph. I haven't seen you around for a while? We missed you! How are you?"_ Karen asked

"_I've been good. I missed you too! Actually Haley was nice enough to invite me back to her house with them." _Steph answered

"_That's very nice of you."_ Karen said with a smile.

"_It will be fun." _Haley answered with a smile.

"_Are you kids still going to your cousins wedding?"_ Keith asked finally speaking.

"_Yeah, oh that reminds me. Steph, Nathan and I have to go to my cousins wedding Friday night. I talked to Brooke this morning and she said you can hang out at her house with a bunch of people. Don't worry Shelly and Bevin will be there too..oh and Marcus…So you will know people." _Haley said

"_Okay."_ Steph answered.

"_Don't worry Steph we are going to have so much fun!"_ Shelly answered excitedly. Steph just nodded and smile she was happy they were including her.

"_Where is my favorite niece?"_ Keith finally asked.

"_Still sleeping."_ Marcus said laughing.

"_I assume my son is too."_ Keith said

"_Nope not anymore_." A voice said from the hallway as Nathan made his way into the living room. Relieved to see it was clean from last night since his parents were home. He then made his way over to Haley and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"_Morning_." She said with a smile.

"_Did you kids behave last night?"_ Karen asked

"_Oh course mom we always do"_ Shelly answering with a smile.

"_I'll bet." _Her mother said sounding unconvinced. "_Come on Keith let's go make lunch."_

"_Why did you guys wake me to help?"_ Nathan asked once his parents were out of earshot.

"_Your girlfriend wanted you to sleep." _Shelly said pointing to Haley_. "I'm going to go shower."_

"_I'm going back to bed."_ Marcus said following after her.

"_Thank you."_ Nathan said giving Haley another peck.

"_I figured you were tired after last night."_ Haley whispered with a giggle.

"_Okay, ew_." Steph said shaking her head laughing.

"_I think I'm going to go take a shower too." _Nathan said finally.

"_Could one of you give me a ride home, I came here with Abby. I need to go get my stuff so I can come with you guys."_ Steph asked.

"_Nate, if you let me drive your car I can do it while you shower?"_ Haley offered

"_I guess, but be careful with it!"_ Nathan said.

"_Okay lets go."_ Haley said jumping up as they both made their way to the car. Haley and Steph both got to the car when Haley realized something. "_Oh shot_-"

"_Forgetting something?"_ Nathan said from the doorway dangling the keys.

"_Maybe.."_ Haley answered smiling cheekily.

"_oh crap I'll be right back I need my cell phone."_ Steph said running back inside as Nathan walked closer to Haley.

"_You know in order for a car to start you need the keys.."_ Nathan joking walking closer to her.

"_Real funny!"_ Haley said snatching the keys from him.

"_Hey! Is that any way to thank me for bringing you the keys?" _Nathan asked as Haley nodded before laughing.

"_Actually I have a better way_." Haley said seductively grabbing his neck crashing their lips together. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her as close as possible. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance which Haley immediately granted, as his tongue slide in her mouth she moaned softly before breaking the kiss.

"_We will finish this later."_ Nathan said backing away from her with a huge smile. "_I'm going to go check on her. I'll see you when you get back."_ Nathan said turning to walk into the house but stopped first. "_I love you_!" He said making Haley's heart flutter.

"_I love you too!"_ She called back. She couldn't stop smiling, everyday she fell more and more in love with him. She then turned to open the door. She then opened the back door leaning over the seat to reach for her purse that she had left in the car.

"_Nice tramp stamp_." A voice said from behind her. She turned to find a dark haired man walking close to her.

"_Excuse me?"_ She said shocked

"_You heard me. Nice tramp stamp. Nathan's jersey number real classy... who knew my son was into sluts."_ The man said coldly.

"_What are you-"_ Haley then stopped in her tracked, realization hitting her. "_Dan."_

"_Oh so you've heard of me. Good. Now let's get to business I want you to stay away from my son. I think he needs to get to know me and your standing in the way."_

"_I don't know what your talking about. This is Nathan's decision not mine."_ Haley answered.

"_I think-"_ Dan started but was cut off.

"_Dan! I think you need to take a few steps back from Haley and get off my property." _A voice boomed from in behind Dan. Haley peered around to see Keith.

"_I was just getting to know my sons little slut."_ Dan said coldly.

"_And I told you to leave_." Keith said as Steph came into the door and froze.

"_Nathan."_ She called softly, she knew about Dan. She knew Nathan would want to know what was going on.

"_He's my son Keith I deserve to know him you can't stop me."_ Dan said

"_No but I can!"_ A voice came from behind Steph as Nathan stepped out. "_First you need to back the hell away from my GIRLFRIEND! And second listen to my FATHER and get off of my property."_ Nathan said walking over to Haley and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"_I'm your father. Soon you will have to realize that. But for now I will leave."_ Dan said walking away.

"_Are you okay?"_ Nathan asked immediately turning to Haley. "_What did he say to you?"_

"_Nothing."_ Haley said softly.

"_Hales. Tell me. Please."_ Nathan said almost begging turning Haley's face to look at him.

"_It was really nothing_." Haley said but saw the look on Nathan's face and continued. "_He saw my tattoo."_ She whispered "_He called me a slut and told me to stay away from you I was standing in your way of getting to know him."_

"_That's not true. Don't listen to him you told me it was my decision. _" Nathan said wrapping his arms around her. "_And you are not a slut don't ever think that!_" Nathan said in a whisper so no one else would hear.

"_Thanks._" Haley said feeling a little better. _"I love you."_

"_I love you too."_ Nathan said giving her a peck on the lips.

"_Haley are you okay?"_ Keith asked from where he was standing.

"_Yes, thank you for your help._" Haley said. _"Steph are you ready to go?"_

"_Yeah_." Steph said making her way towards the car patting Nathan on the shoulder on the way by. "_You okay?"_

"_Yeah, as long as Haley is. Keep an eye on her, will you?"_ Nathan said quietly so she wouldn't hear.

"_You bet. I'll see you soon."_ Steph said making her way to the car.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Haley and Steph drove quietly for a while not saying anything until Steph broke the silence.

"_Are you okay?"_ Steph asked

"_Yeah.."_ Haley said quietly

"_Whatever he said to you don't let it bother you Dan is an ass."_ Steph said gently

"_Yeah.."_

"_What did he say?"_ Steph asked, she hadn't heard the conversation until the end.

"_Nothing really just that I was a slut because he saw my tattoo and that I was standing in the way of him getting to know Nathan."_ Haley said quickly as she arrived at Steph's and they both got out of the car. Steph lead the way into her house. Haley was going to wait for her.

"_But you told Nathan it was his decision-"_ Then something clicked "_Wait! What tattoo and why does he care?" _Steph said confused turning around and stopping before opening her front door.

"_Oh..umm..I…oh forget it." _Haley said giving up as she turned around and lifted up the back of her shirt. Steph gasped.

"_Oh my god! You have his jersey number_!" Steph squealed. "_Did Nathan take you to get that_?" Steph said shocked

"_What? No!"_ Haley said shaking her head. "_I went myself. He didn't find out to afterwards_."

"_Why?"_ Steph asked curiously

"_Because I'm in love with him. I know we are young and it might not last but… I think in 20 years from now if I look back at it and remember how I'm feeling at this very moment I think I'll be okay with it...Is that stupid?"_ Haley asked nervously

"_No it's cute..you love each other. I only wish I could find the love you guys have." _Steph responded.

"_You will someday."_ Haley assured her

* * *

After over an hour of driving Haley, Nathan, and Steph finally pulled into Haley's driveway.

"_Your house is so cute!"_ Steph complimented, then her gaze fell on Haley's car that was parked in the driveway_."I love that car! Who's is it?"_

"_Thanks, it's mine I got it for my birthday." _Haley said as they all made their way out of the car.

"_I'm home."_ Haley called walking into the house.

"_Mom and Dad aren't home." _Lucas said coming out of his room. "_They are working_."

"_Okay! Oh Lucas this is Steph a new friend of mine and Nathan's best friend."_ Haley said gesturing toward Stephanie. _"Steph this is my brother Lucas."_

"_Hi."_ Steph said as Lucas simply nodded before she pulled Haley away until they were out of earshot. _"He's cute!"_ Stephanie whispered to Haley who just laughed.

"_Down girl he has a girlfriend_!" Haley said as Lucas' bedroom door opened again. "_Speaking of…"_ Haley said pulling Stephanie back to the group. "_Steph this is Peyton one of my best friends and Lucas' girlfriend. Peyton this is Steph Nathan's best friend."_

"_Hey!" _Peyton said with a small wave. _"So Nathan actually has friends, I was beginning to think he didn't with the amout of time he spends with us."_ Peyton joked nudging shoulders with Nathan.

"_Ha! Ha! Sawyer your funny!"_ Nathan said sarcastically laughing.

"Oh _we aren't really friends his parents pay me to stick around!"_ Steph joked sticking out her tongue at Nathan.

"_Ouch!"_ Nathan said mocking hurt as he placed his hand over his heart "_That hurts!"_

"_its okay baby, I still love you."_ Haley said kissing his cheek. "_Are you guy's hungry?"_

"_YES! Let's go to mom's!"_ Lucas said as everyone nodded.

"_My mom owns a café."_ Haley said filling Steph in. "_Steph why don't you follow me and I'll show you where to put your things."_ Haley said leading Stephanie downstairs to the pull out couch. "_You can stay down here the couch pulls out. It's pretty comfortable."_

"_Okay thanks. Everyone so far seems really nice."_ Steph commented _"Are you and your brother close?"_

"_Yeah, we never used to be up until a couple years ago but now he's one of my best friends." _Haley said laughing _"You know I never really realized exactly how many best friends I have."_

"_A lot."_ Steph answered.

"_I'm sure you will meet everyone later." _Haley said

* * *

Haley, Nathan, Steph, Lucas, and Peyton were now heading into their mother's café.

"_Hey mom!" _Lucas said taking a seat in a booth

"_Hey Luke!_" Lydia said looking up. "_Hales your home!"_ Her mother said hugging her.

"_Hey mom."_

"_Nathan, thank you for taking her home and taking care of her."_ Lydia said

"_Of course. How have you been?"_ Nathan asked

"_Busy..since I've been out workers, Peyton was nice enough to help."_ Lydia said giving Peyton a smile

"_I can help while I'm here even though I have no idea what I'm doing."_ Nathan said as Lydia laughed.

"_Thank you but I think you have your hands full enough with Haley."_ Lydia joked

"_Mom!"_ Haley yelled laughing a little too."_Oh, by the way this is my new friend and Nathan's best friend Steph." _

"_Hey Steph! Nice to meet you."_ Lydia said sweetly.

"_You too. I love this place it's so cute."_ Steph commented

"_Thank you. Now can I get you kids anything to eat? Oh Hales, Lindsey is in the back maybe you can convince he to go on break and eat with you guys."_ Lydia said as she began taking their orders.

"_I'll try."_ Haley responded. After a few minutes Haley excused herself and went into the kitchen to find Lindsey.

"_Hey Hales."_ Lindsey said as she saw Haley walk through the door.

"_Hey."_ Haley said

"_Did you just get back?"_ Lindsey asked

"_Yeah, I brought Nathan and his friend Steph with me you should meet her she's really nice."_

"_Yeah"_ Lindsey said then there was a silence. Haley was trying to figure out how to tell Lindsey about Jake but Lindsey figured she was thinking about Heidi. "_She's doing better" Lindsey said as Haley looked up at her in confusion. "Heidi.. they are releasing her tomorrow._" Haley just nodded as they both made their way back out into the café where everyone else was. Haley continued to talk quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"_I'm actually going to go see her later I just needed to talk to you first." _Haley said as Lindsey looked at her confused.

"_Why?"_ She asked

"_There is something I need to tell you about Jake. I know I should have told you a long time ago but he told me not to we kept it a secret from everyone.."_ Haley rambled _"I know it was wrong you're my cousin you deserved to know the truth.."_ Haley started

"_You hooked up with him!"_ Lindsey yelled jumping to conclusions. Haley stood there at first in shock she didn't mean for it to sound like that. However Lindsey took Haley's silence as an answer_. "You did didn't you.."_ Everyone's attention was now on them.

"_Lindsey that's not what I meant it came out wrong!"_ Haley started again but was cut off.

"_Really? Because it sounded like you were just about to tell me you've hooked up with him before!"_

"_Who did you hook up with?"_ Nathan said finally after listening to their conversation.

"_No one!"_ Haley yelled "_God can you people let me finish! I never hooked up with Jake!"_ Haley yelled getting frustrated this was turning into a mess_. "What I was trying to say before you jumped to conclusions was that Jake has a kid!"_ Haley yelled without thinking about who was around. She heard Lucas, Peyton, and even her mother gasp in shock. Haley placed her hand on her forehead in frustration that she just yelled that and that this was turning into a mess. _"Nathan I didn't hook up with anyone I was trying to explain about Jake which you already knew about but it came out wrong."_ Haley explained calmly as Nathan nodded.

"_Sorry."_ He muttered.

"_Wha-What?" L_indsey finally stuttered out.

"_I wanted to give you a little heads up. He's planning on telling everyone Saturday but he said I could tell you first so you weren't bombarded and he knew I would want to tell you first but he still wants to talk to you. "_Haley said as Lindsey looked beyond confused. _"She's one. Felix and I were the only ones who knew. I should have told you but he didn't want anyone to know.."_

"_I'm sorry."_ Lindsey said _"I should have jumped to conclusions and accused you."_

"_it's okay, I should have told you." _Haley said. _"And for the record he really likes you a lot. Don't let this change you guys your good together from what I've seen, you were happy. His daughter is amazing I mean after all she is my god daughter."_ Haley said laughing a little.

"_Jake as a kid?"_ Lucas finally said stunned

"_Jenny."_ Haley said nodding "_He wanted to tell everyone himself Saturday so please keep it to yourselves."_

"_Who's the mother?"_ Peyton asked

"_Nikki."_ Haley answered

"_That girl always was a slut." _Peyton said as she noticed Lydia standing there. "_Sorry."_ Peyton muttered as Lydia just nodded still a little shocked she never imagined this.

"_I hate the girl."_ Steph muttered

"_You know her?"_ Lucas asked

"_Yeah, she moved to our town a year ago."_ Nathan answered.

"_Small world."_ Peyton muttered

"_This is all too weird I'm your mother how did I not know you had a god child?"_ Lydia said finally

"_I was asked to keep it a secret so I did."_ Haley said simply as she looked at Lindsey _"Are you okay?"_

"_I don't know yet.."_ She answered

"_Do you think you and Jake will be okay?"_ Haley asked

"_I don't know I just need time to figure this out. I like Jake I do but I am only seventeen I'm not ready to be in a child's life like that, I am barely a senior."_ Lindsey said sitting down, this was going to take a lot of thinking about.

"_You should really think about it. Jake cares about you.."_ Haley said leaving it at that. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Haley and Steph were now back at Haley's house. Nathan and Lucas had gone to play ball at the Rivercourt and Peyton had plans with her father who was home for a visit. Haley and Steph were just hanging out watching a movie. When someone just burst through Haley's front door.

"_Haley James!"_ Brooke yelled

"_Brooke Davis!"_ Haley mocked laughing rolling her eyes to Steph who just laughed.

"_Don't mock me you just disappeared I was worried!"_ Brooke said placing her hands on her hips.

"_Sorry Brooke I just need time to clear my head, I was at Nathan's." _

"_I know."_ Brooke said finally plopping down on the couch_. "But you still had me worried."_ Brooke said sternly

"I'm sorry, mom" Haley joked as Brooke nodded and laughed.

"_Hey new girl what's your name?"_ Brooke said noticing Steph.

"_Steph."_ Steph answered. "_I assume your Brooke I've heard a lot about you."_

"_you have?"_Brooke said curiously

"_Yeah. By the way nice job punching Zack I wish I could have." _

"_Okay..how does new girl know about me?"_ Brooke asked Haley just laughed.

"_She's Nathan's best friend."_ Haley said as Brooke nodded. Haley then turned to Steph. "_Don't mind her she has a thing with nicknames. She will probably keep calling you new girl until she has a new one."_

"_So you know hotshot_?" Brooke questioned using another one of the nicknames she called Nathan.

"_If you mean Nathan yeah since we were kids."_ Steph responded

"_Cool…so Haley we NEED to go shopping …I need and outfit for Friday and Saturday for the parties at my house…new girl your invited too."_ Brooke said, Haley just rolled her eyes.

"_Shopping?!" _Steph said as Brooke raised her eye brow unsure of what she was going to say._ "I LOVE shopping!"_ She then said excitedly, Brooke just squealed and jumped up pulling Steph with her.

"_Yay! I like this girl already! Let's go! Come on Haley!"_ Brooke said but Haley didn't move.

"_Do you guys mind if I skipped it, you guys can go.."_ Haley said

"_You okay?"_ Steph asked

"_Yeah, I think I'm gunna go talk to Heidi now.."_

"_Okay, if you need anything all me..new girl you still want to go?"_ Brooke asked

"_If that's okay with you.." _Steph said "_Haley are you sure you don't want us to come?"_

"_Yeah you guys go I need to do this on my own."_ Haley said

"_Okay, just call us!"_ Brooke said as she made her way to the door with Steph.

Haley then quickly got ready and made her way to the hospital. She saw Allyson first walking down the hall.

"_Hales! Your back?!"_ Allyson said hugging her

"_Yeah, I need to talk to Heidi is anyone with her." _

"_No I just left I am heading back to work."_ Allyson replied.

"_Okay I am going to go talk to her."_

"_Good, I am glad. She needs you Haley.."_ Allyson said

"_I know..I will see you at the café later." _Haley said as they said goodbye and went separate ways.

* * *

Haley was now stopped in front of Heidi's hospital door. She was really nervous about this all of a sudden. She then took a deep breath and entered the room. Heidi didn't even look at her she just continued looking out the window.

"_Ally I told you I would be find just go to work."_ Heidi said assuming Allyson was back.

"_Hi.."_ Haley said quietly. Heidi instantly turned around shocked at Haley made her way over to the chair next to Heidi's bed.

"_Haley?"_Heidi said "_You came back_…" She said with disbelieve

"_Yeah I'm sorry-"_ Haley started but was cut off

"_No I'm sorry-"_ Heidi started but was stopped by Haley putting up her hand.

"_No let me finish I should have been there for you even after everything but some things stopped me. What you did and what Zack did REALLY hurt me I could never understand why someone who called themselves my best friend could do what you did. Heidi I don't trust you and I know that must hurt you but you can't blame me. However we have both been through A LOT together over the years and lately and we need each other." With this Heidi gave her a small smile. "It will take a lot to earn my trust back but I think it can happen in time, just please give me that. I don't know if we will ever be the friends we once were but I am willing to try."_ Haley finished with a small smile.

"_Really?"_ Heidi said starting to cry as Haley nodded giving her a hug. "_I'm sorry_" Heidi whispered

"_Me too."_ Haley said

* * *

After Haley left the hospital she knew that she should probably call to check on Steph and Brooke but she wanted to make a few stops first on her way there. A few minutes later she pulled up to the River Court where the boys were playing basketball. Nathan, Lucas, Skills, Chase, and Owen were all playing while Mouth sat on the side lines. When Haley pulled up they all stopped playing to get water. Haley went straight over to Nathan.

"_Hey-"_ He started but was cut off by her crashing her lips into his. It took him a second to respond and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"_Get a room!"_ Chase yelled jokingly.

"_Dude!"_ Lucas yelled sending him a warning glare. "_Not cool."_ Lucas said as Haley and Nathan pulled apart.

"_What was that for not that I don't like a hello like that?"_ Nathan asked

"_I don't know. I just wanted to I guess. And I wanted to say thank you for being there for me through everything lately! Between Heidi, Felix, anything."_ Haley said

"_You don't need to thank me."_ Nathan said

"_I do. You have been amazing."_ Haley said with a smile.

"_Well so have you I love you."_

"_I love you too."_ Haley said giving another kiss. _"I went to see Heidi."_

"_How did it go?_" Nathan asked

"_I think we will be okay with time. I decided to fix things with everyone I am sick of the drama." _Haley said. She didn't know what changed things but she was done fighting with her friends she couldn't handle it anymore.

"_I will help you with whatever you want."_ Nathan said softly.

"_Thanks."_

"_Uh Hales where is Steph?"_ Nathan asked

"_Shopping with Brooke."_ Haley said laughing a little.

"_I should have guessed."_ Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"_Okay, I now that I saw you I need to go fix another problem."_ Haley said

"_What's that?"_ Nathan asked

"_Felix."_ Haley said softly. She meant what she said she was fixing this with the people important to her.

"_Hales-"_ Nathan started

"_Is that really a good idea?"_ Lucas asked interrupting

"_You know Lucas eavesdropping is rude."_ Haley said glaring at him

"_Sorry I just overheard and didn't think it was a good idea."_ Lucas said

"_I agree."_ Nathan said.

"_And I love you both for worrying but this is something I have to do…I hurt him and before this he was a good friend" _Haley said

"_He hurt you too."_ Nathan stated

"_I know that but he's my friend."_ Haley said as a car pulled up.

"_Well it looks like he just saved you a trip to his house."_ Chase said from next to them. Just then Felix stepped out of the car.

"_Hey guys."_ Felix said making his way over to them

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_ Lucas asked rudely.

"_I need to talk to Haley for a minute."_ Felix said

"_Why to insult her some more?_" Lucas shot back as Felix looked down.

"_Luke, it's fine."_ Haley said making her way over to him but was stopped by Nathan grabbing her arm. "_Nate, please. I will tell you if I need anything."_ Haley said giving him a quick peck. "_Ok you want to talk let's go."_ Haley said leading the way down to the water. She really did want to talk to him but she was still mad. Once they got down to the water out of earshot of everyone else they both stood there awkwardly quiet until Haley had enough.

"_Okay you wanted to talk so talk.._" Haley demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"_I'm sorry.." _

"_Is that all you can manage to say to me Felix! After all the hurtful things you said to me all you can manage is I'm sorry_." Haley spat back angrily.

"_I was wrong and I was jealous. I should have never said those things to you none of them are true. I was just angry. You are not a slut. And as one of my best friend I should respect your decisions and let you be happy. I don't want to not have you in my life Haley we have come too far as friends. I am soo sooo sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"_ Felix said, Haley could tell he was telling the truth.

"_You mister are on probation!"_ Haley said with a small smile as Felix rushed over to her picking her up spinning her around causing her to squeal. _"I'm sorry too."_ She whispered as she then looked over to see two very angry faced of her boyfriend and her brother. _"Okay put me down before you are killed."_

"_Thank you."_ Felix said simply

"_Oh don't thank me yet. Now you have to go apologize to Nathan and probably Lucas too." _Haley said as Felix groans.

"_Okay okay I will."_ Felix said as she pushed him toward the boys.

"_Hey guy I wanted to apologize. Nathan I'm sorry about everything I said about you, I was jealous. You are what makes Haley happy so I will lay off._" Felix said as Nathan nodded. _"And Luke I am sorry for letting you down and hurting your sister."_ It was now Lucas' turn to nod "_Okay, I have to go see you guys Saturday..Jake invited me."_

"_Okay bye."_ Haley said as Felix made his way to the car. Haley then turned to Nathan with a huge smile.

"_I don't like this_." Nathan said simply as he walked away going back to play ball.

"_He's right Hales. He still has feelings for you it's so obvious_." Lucas said following Nathan. Haley then made her way to her car.

* * *

Haley was now pulling up to her mother's café where she was meeting Brooke and Steph.

"_Hey guys."_ Haley said taking seat in the both.

"_Hey."_ They both said

"_Did you have fun today?"_ Haley asked

"_Yes! New girl is so much better to shop with than you."_ Haley and Steph both laughed.

"_Thanks Brooke."_ Haley said rolling her eyes.

"_You okay tutorgirl?_" Brooke asked

"_Yeah, I'm fine." _Haley said just as Rachel and Anna walked in.

"_Hey girls."_ Rachel said coming over to them.

"_Come sit with us_." Brooke said motioning them over.

"_Oh guys this is Steph, Nathan's best friend. Steph these are my friends Rachel and Anna."_ Haley introduced as they all said hi. "_Steph had the benefit of going shopping with Brooke today."_

"_Oh god she didn't. I am so sorry."_ Rachel said as she laughed

"_I had fun. I am probably just as bad as her."_ Steph said as they all laughed.

"_Is that possible?"_ Anna joked, as they all continued talking

Haley however sat there quietly as they continued talking just playing with her drink.

"_Uh Hales I need to go to the bathroom do you think you could come with me?"_ Anna asked after noticing Haley's mind obviously being somewhere else. Haley then quietly got up and followed Anna to the bathroom.

"_Are you okay? You seem out of it?"_ Anna said softly once they were in the bathroom.

"_Yeah, I'm okay."_ Haley said rather unconvincingly.

"_Come on Haley I know you better than that."_ Anna said softly.

"_I think Nathan and Lucas are mad at me."_ Haley said quietly.

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_Felix came to see me today to apologize and I forgave him. He even apologized to them. But after he left they both said they didn't like it then just walked away."_ Haley said starting to cry.

"_Aw Hales."_ Anna said giving her a hug.

"_God, I'm such a baby."_ Haley said pulling away wiping her eyes. "_It's just Nathan means so much to me I don't want him to be mad at me for this."_

"I know, just talk to him when you get home. He's probably only worried. He has reason to be." Anna tried to reason. _"Or maybe he's a little jealous and thinks he has competition." _Anna said causing Haley to laugh.

"_No! He doesn't! He knows he's the only one for me..right?"_ Haley said suddenly unsure, Anna just shrugged looking at her. _"I have to talk to him."_

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this update out ive been kind of stuck but i have more to come dont worry. Please tell me what you think!**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

By the time Nathan had come back that night Haley was already in bed. He however just laid down as far away from her as possible.

"_Nathan_" Haley whispered but he didn't answer. "_Come on I know you aren't already sleeping._"

"_Just go to sleep Haley._" He whispered back

"_Not until we talk_." Haley demanded

_"I don't want to talk about this._" Nathan replied

_"Nathan…"_

_"Haley, Lucas and I both told you forgiving Felix was a BAD idea but you didn't want to listen to either of us. So what's the point in talking about it now?"_ Nathan said coldly

"_He's my friend, Nathan."_ Haley said sitting up frustrated which made Nathan sit up as well.

_"Your friend that has treated you horribly!_" Nathan said clearly really angry

"_I forgave Heidi too_." Haley said softly.

"_That is far from the same thing, he's in love with you!_" Nathan shot back

"_What are you jealous?"_ Haley said pissed off.

_"No! I am not jealous! If you want to be with him then go..I'm sure you two will be very happy together.."_ Nathan snapped coldly before he could stop himself.

"_Wha-what?"_ Haley stuttered

"_Haley.._" Nathan said reaching toward her instantly regretting what he said.

"_No! Don't touch me."_ Haley said with tears threatening to fall. She had no idea how this had escalated but those words seemed like a knife stabbing her. Haley then stumbled out of bed and out of the room ignoring his calls. She needed to talk to someone so she made her way down to where Steph was sleeping and sat down on the bed.

"_Haley?"_ Steph said groggily opening her eyes. Her only answer was Haley's sobs. "_What happened?_" Steph said instantly sitting up. Haley then proceeded to tell her what happened through the sobs.

"_Haley he loves you I am sure he didn't mean that._" Steph said wrapping her arms around her.

"_What if he did? What if this is like his easy way out?"_ Haley said still crying.

"_Nathan. Loves. You._" Steph said slowly

"_Then why would he say that?_" Haley asked weakly

"_I don't know sweetie..but i am going to find out."_ Steph said soothingly before she began to pull away. "_Wait here okay? I will be right back._" Steph said as Haley just nodded, to preoccupied to wonder where she was going.

* * *

Steph then marched up stairs to Haley's room.

_"Nathan Royal Scott!_" Steph whispered angrily causing him to turn around on the bed and face her.

_"I guess Haley's downstairs."_ Nathan replied.

"_Yes Nathan! Your CRYING girlfriend is downstairs!"_ Steph snapped agrily, causing Nathan to cringe. "_What the hell is wrong with you? You love that girl why would you say that to her?" _Steph demanded sitting next to him slapping him on the back of the head.

"_Because Felix is in love with her too. I just don't know if I can compete. I feel like she can do better than me, and I am not saying that guy is Felix but one day he could come along."_ Nathan said quietly.

"_Nathan! She loves you otherwise she would be down there crying hysterically!_" Steph said

"_She is?_" Nathan said weakly putting his head in his hands.

"_Go talk to her Nate._" She said giving his arm a light squeeze before he got up.

"_Okay…Why don't you just sleep in here?"_ Nathan suggested.

"_Okay, good luck._" Steph said as he left the room.

* * *

When Nathan entered the basement his heart broke at the sight he saw. Haley was curled in a ball crying hysterically. He quietly went and sat on the bed next to her.

"_Hales, I'm so sorry._ " Nathan said taking her into his arms she immediately snuggled closer.

"_I am too."_ She whispered.

"_I love you so much I didn't mean to hurt you._" Nathan said

"I_ didn't mean to hurt you either." _Haley responded. "_Can we talk about it?_" Haley asked weakly.

_"Can we tomorrow? I just want to hold you_." Nathan whispered "_You should sleep too._"

_"Okay.._" Haley said giving in snuggling as close to him as she could get.

* * *

It was now the next day, the day of the wedding and they were getting ready to leave. Nathan and Haley still hadn't talked about what had happened the night before.

"_Lucas, Haley are you kids almost ready?_" Lydia yelled up the stairs.

"_I'll be down in a minute!"_ Haley yelled from her room where she and Peyton were getting ready.

_"I'm ready._" Lucas said coming down the stairs with Nathan. They were both dressed in suits.

"_Aw you boys look so handsome!"_ Lydia gushed "_Jimmy! Come in here!"_

"_Mom were ready!" _Haley said from the top of the stairs. The girls slowly walked down. Haley had a black halter dress with her hair in loss curls. Peyton had a green dress on with her hair up (Picture Keith's wedding.) Both girls looked absolutely beautiful. The boys stood at the bottom of the stairs in awe. Haley smiled at Nathan, as she got to the last few steps she slipped on her heel and went flying forward. She expected to go crashing to the ground but instead she felt two arms around her waist.

"Y_ou are on the clumsiest people I have ever met._" Nathan said laughing as he steadied her. "_But you still look beautiful." _He said softly.

"_Thank you. Can we talk yet?_" Haley asked quietly so no one else could hear.

_"It's not the time._" He whispered back,

"_Why did you have to catch her!" _Lucas whined interrupting them. "_Mom tell me got that on the camera!" _Lucas aid referring to the camera Lydia had been taking pictures with. Upon saying this Lucas earned a light smack in the chest by Peyton as she laughed

_"That's not nice!_" Peyton scolded _"Haley, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I guess_." Haley said glancing at Nathan before turning her attention back to Peyton, "_I'm a klutz. I get hurt a lot, I'm used to it._" Haley said shrugging, there was obviously a double meaning to what she said but no one seemed to catch on except Nathan who just cringed.

"_Okay kids I want pictures!_" Lydia exclaimed causin both of her children to groan.

"_Mom!_" They said in unison.

"_Humor your mother!_" Jimmy said as the kids stood together.

_"Okay one with all of you, one with Haley and Nathan, and one with Peyton and Lucas."_ Lydia aid "_Oh! I want one with Lucas and Haley too!_" They were all humoring Lydia now taking pictures when they got to the group shot as Brooke came in.

_"Oh pictures wait for me!"_ Brooke yelled jumping into the picture midshot.

_"Brooke you stepped on my toe._" Peyton whined

"_Oh shh P. Sawyer."_ Brooke said as Lydia started laughing looking at the picture.

"_What's so funny?"_ Jimmy asked

_"No it's just a cute picture."_ All the kids were smiling at Brooke as she leaped into the middle of the shot. Haley then noticed Steph sitting in front of the television. She was waiting for Shelly, Marcus, Bevin, and Mia.

"_Steph! Come take a picture with me!_" Haley said motioning for her to join.

_"I'm not even dressed up."_ Steph said making her way over.

_"It's fine."_ Haley assured her

"_Oh I want to take one with new girl."_ Brooke said happily. As she jumped into that picture as well.

"_Brooke!_" Someone angrily yelled. "_You left me in the car!"_ A fuming fifteen your old girl shrieked from the front door.

_"Brooke! You left your little sister in the car!"_ Lydia scolded

"_I forgot."_ Brooke said sheepishly.

_"She's forgetting everything lately_." The girl muttered bitterly. She was beyond pissed the entire day.

"_Hi Sam._" Haley said trying to calm down the angry girl as she hugged her. "_What are you doing here?"_

_"Ask her!" _Sam said motioning to Brooke.

_"Well you see my parents are out of town as usual and I didn't want to leave her home alone again plus the maids are there. SO I thought maybe she could hang out here with new girl, Shelly, and whoever else when they get here._" Brooke explained

"_Of course she can stay here Brooke._" Lydia said. "_Is that okay, Steph?_"

_"Yeah she can keep me company._" Steph said

_"Thank you."_ Lydia responded as she and Jimmy exited the room.

"_Brooke, you do realize I am very capable of taking care of myself. I tried to explain this to her before but she wouldn't listen._" Sam said frustrated.

"_What's with the attitude?_" Peyton joked nudging her little cousin.

"_She's annoying._" Sam muttered

"_Well she's your big sister she can be. And I am your big cousin so listen to us and just hang out here. Plus Shelly and Bevin and Mia are all close to your age."_ Peyton reasoned wrapping her arm around Sam's shoulders.

_"I guess."_ Sam finally agreed.

_"I'll tell you what you do this for me and you can invite a friend to my party tomorrow night?"_ Brooke offered with that Sam smiled

_"Jack?_" Sam asked

"_Ohh who's Jack?_" Haley asked

"_He's a friend._" Sam said. "_Okay don't you people have a wedding to get too?" _She said before looking at her sister "_Or is she gunna forget that too."_ She muttered under her breath

"_Yeah we need to get going."_ Lucas said

_"Peyton you look really pretty, you too Haley, and Brooke of course._" Sam said finally calmed down

"_Thanks." _They all said.

"_Oh Sam this is my boyfriend Nathan and his best friend Steph. Nathan, Steph this is Brooke's sister, Sam._" Haley introduced.

"_Hey_." Sam responded with a small wave

"_Okay kids we have to go. Haley are you taking your car too?"_ Lydia asked as she put her jacket on.

"_Yeah_" Haley answered

_"Okay Steph, Sam make yourselves at home. _" Lydia said sweetly "_And I'll meet you guys at the church_." Lydia said before leaving

"_Sam are you okay?_" Peyton asked noticing her cousin still seemed upset.

"_Oh just peachy_." Sam said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she flopped down on the couch in a huff.

"_Okay, bye._" Peyton said walking out the door with everyone shutting it behind her before she started laughing. "_She's pissed."_

"_Wouldn't you be?_" Brooke said before grinning mischievously. "_I'd be pissed too if I thought everyone forgot my birthday."_

_"She's gunna love her surprise party tonight." _Peyton added

"_Haley you told Steph the drill right?" _Brooke asked

"_Yup she knows not to let Sam out of her sight."_ Haley said as they made their way to the car. Today was Sam's sixteenth birthday and as far as she knew everyone forgot her birthday.

* * *

They were now on their way to the church in Haley's car.

"_Brooke what did you end up telling Chase?"_ Peyton asked, but Brooke stayed silent cringing slightly before looking out the window.

_"Wow! This weather is great for the wedding.._" Brooke said desperately trying to avoid the question.

"_Brooke_…" Haley said in almost warning voice, Brooke just gave a small guilty smile.

"_What did you do?_" Peyton questioned eyeing her cousin suspiciously.

_"I told him. I just kind of left out one minor detail…._" Brooke said softly.

_"And that would be?" _Peyton asked

_"The fact that I was Chris' date…"_ Brooke said with a nervous laugh

_"You didn't!_" Haley said shocked.

"_Oh shit.." L_ucas mumbled knowing this would end badly.

_"I panicked, okay?_" Brooke exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "_I had every intention in telling him and then I panicked I couldn't do it._" Brooke said putting her head in her hands.

"_You should tell him the truth._" Lucas stated. "_This will only end worse if you don't."_

"_I know, I know your right. I have to tell him later."_ Brooke said

"_You should have told him to begin with." _Lucas said softly. "_I'm not trying to piss you off but I know how I'd react and it wouldn't be good. I am only trying to help_."

"_I know Luke_." Brooke said with a small sad smile as the car got quiet.

"_So this should be a fun wedding."_ Peyton commented changing the subject

"_Yeah, defiantly since you guys are going to be there._" Haley agreed. As everyone continued talking Haley kept looking at Nathan who sat quietly looking out the window. She could tell things were still bothering him just like her but he wouldn't talk about it and that was worrying her. Haley was then broken out of her trance by her brother talking.

"_Hey Nate are you okay?"_ Lucas asked "_You seem really quiet today.._"

_"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." _Nathan said still looking out the window.

* * *

Shortly after that they pulled up to the church, they all got out the car and started towards the church where some people were waiting outside, mostly the groom and groomsman. First they were greeted by Lucas and Haley's cousin Brent.

"_Hey man."_Lucas said giving Brent a man hug. "_Today's the big day you ready."_

_"Absolutely." _Brent said with a smile as Haley walked up. _"How's my little cousin doing?_" Brent said giving Haley a hug.

"_I'm good, oh Brent this is Nathan my boyfriend, Nate this is my cousin Brent._" Haley said introducing them.

"_Hey, Congrats." _Nathan said shaking his hand.

"_So you're the guy dating my cousin?"_ Brent said "_It's nice to finally meet you._" Brent said with a little laugh.

"_Oh and since my brother is clearly rude this is his girlfriend Peyton and one of my best friend." Haley said as they said hi to each other. "Oh and this is my other best friend Brooke…"_

"_My date."_ Chris said wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he joined the group.

_"Chris since when do you have a girlfriend, did you finally grow a pair?_" Brent joked as Brooke coughed uncomfortable, laughing slightly at the comment.

"_We are just friends…I'm his ex-girlfriend._" Brooke clarified then laughed again. _"So nope he didnt grow a pair._" Brooke joked along as everyone laughed, Chris groaned.

"_I think you know better than anyone here that i do._" Chris shot back at Brooke glared.

"_Oh yeah how could i forget something so little?_" Brooke said jokingly holding up her pinky symbolizing as everyone laughed. Chris just glared at ther.

_"Well you never seemed to mind when you were-_" Chris started to say but got cut off by Brent.

"O_h, okay okay we are at a church! sorry i brought it up…well I am going to go get ready see you in there._" Brent said before leaving.

"_Good Luck!_" Haley called as he walked off.

"_Thanks but I don't need it._" Brent said with a huge smile before running off.

"_P. Sawyer you made it._" Chris said finally noticing her presence giving her a hug_. "I missed you…You too Haley._" Chris said hugging Haley next.

"_Oh, Chris this is Nathan, my boyfriend, Nathan this is Chris." _Haley introduced as they shock hands.

"_Oh before I forget do you think you could sing a song with me tonight at the reception..it was your aunt and uncle's idea as a surprise .._" Chris asked

"_uhh…." _Haley stuttered nervously before Brooke lightly bumped hips with her giving her a look telling her to go for it. "_Sure, I'd love to._" Haley answer, she then realized everyone had gone inside. "_Chris aren't you suppose to…_"

_"Chris!_" Someone yelled coming over to them. "_I swear to god if you don't stop slacking and usher people in I am so going to have you fired."_ They joked.

"_Hey! You can't fire me it's my sister's wedding!"_ Chris yelled as he jogging inside followed by everyone else. Once inside Lucas and Haley were immediately greeted by their Aunt and Uncle.

"_Haley you look beautiful! Did Chris tell you about our surprise."_ Her Aunt Julie asked sweetly.

_"Yeah.._" Haley said nervously again, she really did get incredibly nervous singing in front of people.

"_Don't be shy honey I know you have an amazing voice."_ Her Aunt said

"_Thanks Aunt Julie." _Haley said "_I'll sing..Do you have a song?"_

"_Yeah Chris will show you."_

"_Haley, Lucas could you pass out these pamphlets at the door?" _Their Uncle Derek asked. Haley looked down to see a cute picture of the soon to be wed couple.

"_Sure."_ Lucas said heading for the other door.

_"This is such a cute picture."_ Haley commented "_Oh Aunty and Uncle before I forget since apparently I am the only one capable of introducing anyone around here…"_ Haley joked glaring at her brother as he rolled his eyes. "_This is Peyton Lucas' girlfriend and one of my best friends, this is Brooke Chris' date another one of my best friends, and this is my boyfriend Nathan."_ Haley introduced.

"_Nice to meet all of you."_ Julie said "N_ow I'd love to stay and talk but we need to a few last minute things, enjoy yourself_." Julie said as her and Derek took off through the church to get ready for the reception.

_"Why don't you guys go sit while I hand these out."_ Haley said as Chris led Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan down the isle to their seats. Haley handed out the pamphlets as people came through the door.

* * *

The wedding was absolutely beautiful and the reception was now in full swing. A slow song was now on and the couples began to take the dance floor with the newly wed couple. Haley and her friends were still sitting at the table while the guys were off somewhere.

"_Some dates, they arent even dancing with us._" Brooke muttered

"_Speaking of.._" Peyton whispered as the guys approached.

"_Brooke, do you want to dance?" _Chris asked

_"It's about time asshole!"_ Brooke spat as jokingly as she got up from her seat.

"_Love you too sweetheart." _Chris said back as Brooke gave him a warning glare before they walked out to the dance floor.

"_Do you think my beautiful girlfriend will give me the honor of dancing with me?_" Lucas asked holding his hand out to Peyton.

"_I dont know maybe you should fin her and ask?_" Peyton joked

"_Dance with me!"_ Lucas said staring at her as she nodded.

"_I'd love too._" Peyton said as she took his hand.

Nathan however still said nothing then finally spoke up.

_"Dance with me?"_

"_I thought you'd never ask._" Haley said with a small smile making her way to the dance floor as she slipped her arms around his neck as he slipped his around her waist. They danced silently until Haley couldn't take it anymore.

"_Are you okay?"_ She whispered.

_"Yeah." _He said averting her gaze.

"_Don't lie to me!_" Haley said sternly, at little louder than she hoped earned them both a few stares.

"_I'm not_." Nathan said back.

"_I can tell when you lying._" Haley shot back.

_"Haley not now. People are staring._" Nathan whispered back.

"_Yes, now! You have been wierd since last night and i can't handle it anymore_." Haley said They were no longer dancing just standing still, Haley's eyes had tears threatening to spill. Nathan sighed.

"_I'm jealous, okay?!?"_ Nathan said before he could stop himself.

"_Of what?!_?" Haley shrieked

_"You were right, happy i said it! Felix is in love with you still and that scares me. I feel like sometimes you could do so much better than me. Whether it's Felix or someone else! You are amazing, and absolutely beautiful. I feel like i don't deserve you. I feel like one day you will wake up and realize that and it scares the shit out of me because i am so god damn in love with you it hurts. You mean more to me than anyone else ever has! But you can do so much better than me! That's what's bothering me!"_ After Nathan was done talking Haley's face instantly softened and stared at him for a minute processing it all in her head before gently placing her hand on his cheek to turn it face to look at her at her, since he was avoiding her gaze.

"_Hey, look at me!_" Haley said softly. _"You are the most amazing guy, and you have something that the others don't.." _he looked at her confused. "_My heart! No one compares to you, you complete me you need to stop worrying about losing me because that will NEVER happen. When i look into the future all i see is You, all i want is YOU! Nothing else matters! I am so in love with you. Do you understand me?"_ Haley finished with a huge smile as Nathan nodded.

_"I'm sorry. I love you.."_

"_Shh."_ Haley said placing a finger on his lips before kissing him passionately. She then pulled away suddenly "_I love you too!"_ Haley said with another smile before Nathan captured her lips in another heated kiss. Haley soon heard cat calls from her older cousins and friends, she reluctantly pulled away. She then remember where she was surrounded by her family and became instantly embarrassed burring her face into Nathan's chest to his her blushing cheeks.

"_Hey! This is suppose to me our wedding!_" Brent exclaimed jokingly.

"T_hat was so romantically!" _One of her girl cousins gushed next to her, a lot of people must have been listening which made Haley blush more. _"Brent, Ashley you have some competition."_ The girl cousin, Lisa, joked.

"_Why don't you ever say stuff like that to me!_" Brent joked to his new wife, Ashley.

"_Me! What about you?!_" Ashley said lightly smacking him in the chest.

"_I'm only kidding, you know i love you!" _He said kissing her.

* * *

"_So are we okay now_?" Haley asked reluctantly turning her attention back to Nathan hoping not to ruin the moment.

"_Yes, sometimes i just get scared i have never been this in love with anyone in my life."_ Nathan admitted

_"Neither have I."_ Haley said softly "_But as i said when i think of the future all i see it YOU, and all i want it YOU!_" Haley said truthfully _"Even years ago when i pictured my future you were all i saw."_

Nathan simply nodded. "_I know me too. I'm sorry. I was just jealous._"

"_Your forgiven. If you promise me one thing."_ Haley said as Nathan looked confused. _"Never leave me!"_

"_As long as it's what we both want i will be here forever._" Nathan responded.

"_Good! Because i don't think i could survive without you. Your my best friend and the love of my life. My soul mate._" Haley said.

"_And your mine_." Nathan agreed kissing her forehead.

_"Is it normal to be 19 and this much in love?_" Haley asked looking into Nathan's eyes.

"_I don't care if its normal."_ Nathan said kissing her again. _"I don't want to be normal with you._" Nathan said kissing her again softly as Brooke and Chris got closer.

"_Hey! Get a room!"_ Chris joked.

"_Maybe we will."_ Haley joked causing Brooke, Nathan, and Chris to give her shocked looks. Haley rarely ever joked like that.

_"Haley James!_" Brooked yelled hitting her arm.

"_You have definatly been spenign to much time with Brooke."_ Chris said laughing.

"_Hey!"_ Brooke scolded playfully hitting him too.

"_So what do you say about us getting a room._" Chris joked wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. Brooke immediately made gagging noises. As Nathan and Haley laughed.

"_On that note we are leaving._" Haley mumbled softly as her and Nathan left.

"_Ew! As if!_" Brooke exclaimed _"I have a boyfriend._" At this point Chris became serious.

"_What about what we had?_"he asked suddenly

"_What?!_" Brooke asked shocked, she thought they got past this.

"_You heard me, Brooke. What about what we had?_" Chris asked again as Brooke sighed.

"_We've been over this, Chris. What we had is over. We are better off as friends. Plus i am with Chase now and he makes me happy. I love him."_ Brooke said softly not wanting to hurt him even thought she knew it would. She truly hated hurting him but he had hurt her countless times. She had given up on a while ago and moved on to Chase. Who made her happy and treated her right.

"_Yeah, well I love you_!" Chris said "_Always have and probably always will."_ Chris finished before walking away leaving a very shocked Brooke behind. Chris had never said those words out loud before, neither of them had. They had both always felt it but neither had the guts to say it out loud to each other until now. What shocked Brooke even more is that Chris has never said that to anyone, he always said he didn't believe in love....

**Authors note: Hey guys! I am really sorry that i left you all hanging my computer has been broken for over a month and i finally got on a different computer to post this. I do have more chapters to come. Please tell me what you think, your feedback is always helpful. Tell me what you liked or dont like or what you might what to happen. Thanks and sorry for the wait.**


	40. Chapter 39

Brooke slowly made her way back to the table full of her friends and silently sat down, deep in thought. She had a feeling Chris still had feelings for her but this hit her hard. Throughout the years that Chris and Brooke were on and off they were both in love with each other and everyone knew it but they never said it out loud.

"_Hey Brooke, I've never seen you this quiet. Whatsup_?" Lucas asked causing everyone to notice a very quiet Brooke.

"_B. Davis, you okay_?"Peyton asked

_"Did you guys know Chris was in love with me and still is_?" Brooke asked

"_What?_! He said that!" Haley said shocked

"_It's about time he said it out loud."_ Peyton mumbled causing everyone to look at her.

"_Wha-what?"_ Brooke stammered shocked as Peyton just sighed, she was sick of being a part of their drama and she was glad it was over for a while but now it was back.

_"Are you that blind? Chris is in love with you just like you were in love with him but neither of you guys had the guts to say it or realize you were in love with each other while you were together. Then you both gave up and he just didn't tell you_." Peyton replied.

_"But why?"_ Brooke asked, she thought that Chris never believed in love and was never serious about her thats why she gave up trying with them.

_"Why didn't you?"_ Peyton replied

_"I need to go for a walk."_ Brooke said walking away.

_"Is she going to be okay?"_ Lucas asked

_"Yeah, she just had a decision to make."_ Peyton replied

_"A BIG one."_ Haley added.

"_Does she really love both of them_?" Nathan asked

_"With all her heart_." Peyton replied sadly looking at her cousins retreating form. Haley then noticed Chris standing in the corner alone.

"_I'm going to go check on Chris, I'll be back_."Haley said as Nathan simply nodded as she kissed his cheek quickly before heading off in Chris' direction.

"_Hey, what are you doing all alone?_" Haley said as she came up next to him.

_"Just thinking_." He responded, Haley nodded as they stayed silent for a little while.

_"So you finally told her_?" Haley finally said

_"She told you?_" Chris asked

_"Yes, but she didn't have to. It was obvious."_ Haley said as Chris nodded "_She cares about you a lot Chris, she just needs time to sort everything out."_ Chris just nodded.

_"Okay enough about my messed up life, how about a dance with one of your favorite people here? We are technically family now."_ Chris said as Haley rolled her eye groaning.

"_Ugh don't remind me_." Haley said jokingly. "_Okay, i guess i could dance with you. Just let me go tell Nathan."_ Haley said making her way over to Nathan was now sitting alone.

"_Hey, is it okay if i dance with Chris_?" Haley asked

"_You don't need to ask permission, Haley."_ Nathan said laughing a little. _"I trust you."_ Nathan said as Haley crashed her lips into his in a quick kiss.

"_Thank you."_ Haley said getting ready to walk away but then she noticed Brooke coming over slowly.

_"Ask Brooke to dance, please_." Haley whispered kissing his cheek before walking away.

_"Where'd everyone go?"_ Brooke asked sitting down.

_"To dance."_ Nathan answered

_"Who's Haley dancing with?"_ Brooke asked as her eyes started scanning the dance floor then froze when she spotted them. "_Oh."_ was all she said.

"_It means nothing. You okay?"_ Nathan asked

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_ Brooke said

"_Your a bad liar."_ Nathan said making her smile a little. _"How about a dance?"_

"_Sure, why not_." Brooke said standing. Nathan and Brooke made their way to the dance floor. Nathan picked a safe distance away from Chris and Haley for Brooke's sake. At first they danced quietly until Nathan broke the silence.

"_How are you doing, really_?" Nathan asked noticing her gaze started drifting towards Chris.

_"I'm okay, just confused_." Brooke answered

_"I know we haven't talked that much but if you need anything, I'm here_." Nathan offered.

_"Thanks, that's sweet."_ Brooke replied. _"Haley's really lucky to have you."_

"_I'm the lucky one."_ Nathan replied smiling taking a glance towards Haley.

_"Hey dude, you know that's not my sister right?"_ Lucas joked as him and Peyton came up next to them.

_"Haha!"_ Nathan said laughing rolling his eyes.

_"No jokes asshole_." Brooke said glaring at Lucas._ "Nathan was nice enough to ask me to dance since my dates lost his damn mind_." Brooke said joking slightly.

"_No he's finally speaking it_." Peyton mumbled. Peyton then whispered into Lucas' ear telling him she was going to check on Chris. Peyton then made her way over to Chris and Haley leaving a slightly angry and slightly confused Brooke behind.

"_Mind if i cut in?"_ Peyton asked

"_Sure."_ Haley said making her way over to Nathan as Brooke switched to Lucas.

_"Hey stranger_." Peyton said quietly as she gently placed her arms around his neck.

"_Hey blondie."_ Chris said _"and to answer your question I'm fine."_

"_What? I didn't ask a question."_

"_I know you Peyt, your like my sister. You were coming to check on me because of Brooke."_

"_No I wasn't"_ Peyton tried to deny. Chris just raised his eyebrow at her with a non believing look. "_Okay, you caught me I was_." Peyton said giving up. "_and I know you just as well."_

_"Oh yeah."_ Chris challenged.

_"You tell people people your fine but to get rejected in a way by Brooke when you finally tell her how you feel hurts like hell. And your mad at yourself for waiting so long to tell her because now she's with Chris."_ Peyton said as Chris got silent.

_"Touche."_ Chris said as Peyton laughed.

"_Just give her time_." Peyton said.

_"I will."_

_"Oh by the way tomorrow night Jake wants to tell us all something and I think you should be there."_

"_What does he want to tell us_?" Chris asked

_"I don't know some big secret."_ Peyton answered

_"Wierd. Does anyone know what it is?"_ Chris asked

"_Haley..and Felix."_ Peyton said leaving out the fact that others knew since it was suppose to be a secret.

"_You know too don't you_." Chris said looking at her, Peyton opened her mouth a few times to talk before closing it. _"Remember Peyt. I know you."_ And then Chris started laughing.

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Come on Haley? She is horrible at keeping secrets. We are bout talking about the same Haley right?" _Chris siad

"_Yup, but she will if it's important_." Peyton said with a laugh _"Just come okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be there. Just call me_." Chris said.

"_Okay good let's go sit at the table_." Peyton said as the song ended.

"I_ think i will pass on that. I'll see you later though_." Chris said walking over to some of his family members as Peyton went to sit with her friends.

_"How is he?"_ Brooke asked as she sat.

"_About the same as you. Brooke, I'm sorry i was being kind of bitchy earlier but i just felt sorry for him. And it's not that i don't for you but he's alone in this."_ Peyton said as Brooke nodded.

_"Hello ladies."_ A voice said from behind them, it was Tim. "_You girls are looking mighty fine tonight. How about a dance with the Timster."_ Tim asked takinga seat next to Haley.

_"Ick."_ Brooke said rolling her eyes.

_"Peyton?"_

_"Sorry Tim all danced out."_ Peyton said simply.

"_Okay I guess that leaves my favorite lady, Haley James."_ He said looking at her.

"_No thanks."_

_"Have i mentioned how hot you look in that dress_." Chris said with a low whistle.

_"Tim! Stop hitting on my girlfriend! Why are you even here?!"_ Nathan asked

"_Friend of the family."_ Haley mumbled.

"_Sorry dawg_." Tim said as everyone rolled their eyes. Tim's attention was soon on a girl walking by. "_Ohhh shawty you looking fresh tonight."_ Tim said clearly checking her out at the girl look disgusted.

_"Dude your white_!" Nathan exclaimed, as Haley just shock her head.

"_Yeah plus that's my 14 year old cousin so take it down a notch with the comments_." Lucas said

_"Okay okay slow your roll_." Tim said

_"TIM_!" They all yelled in unison.

* * *

The reception finally ended and Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan were all on their way to Brooke's to do some final touches for Sam's surprise party. Rachel, Marcus, Shelly, Bevin, and Mia had come earlier to set up a little before heading to Haley's house to keep Steph and Sam company. As they finished getting ready a few of Sam's friends were being dropped off. Sam was suppose to be here within a half an hour with Shelly, Marcus, Bevin, Mia, and Steph. Rachel had just arrived with Owen, Chase, and Skills. Everyone had hidden their cars at the next street over.

_"I just don't get why we are coming here i thought we were meeting everyone at Haley's?"_ Sam was saying as she opened the front door to her house.

"_SURPRISE!_" Everyone yelled in unison as she walked through the front door into her dark house. All she could do is scream.

_"Ahh!"_ Sam yelled as Brooke turned the lights on jumping up and down all excited.

_"Happy Birthday!"_ She said giving her shocked little sister a hug.

_"I..I..thought..you..forgot."_ Sam stuttered as Brooke released her.

"_Forget my favorite little sisters birthday NEVER!"_ Brooke exclaimed. Sam still stands there shocked as Brooke steps aside so Peyton can hug her next.

_"Happy Birthday cuz."_ Peyton said hugging her. Everyone slowly hugged Sam happy birthday. Sam then saw Steph standing there smiling.

"_You knew."_ Sam said smiling. "_You were keeping me distracted."_

_"Guilty_." Steph said with a smile as Sam hugged her.

"_Thank you guys so much!"_ Sam finally said after she said hi to her friends. Then she hugged Brooke one more time. "_You the best sister ever! I thought you forgot just like mom and dad."_

_"Never..oh and i have one more surprise for you.."_ Brooke said stepping aside as she pointed to a person coming through the crowd.

"_Jack!"_ Sam yelled happily going to hug him. Jack was one of her best friends who had recently been sent away to another foster home so she hadn't been able to see him. "_I missed you."_

_"I missed you too_." Jack said.

"_Okay now that everyone is here let this party get started!_" Brooke exclaimed excitedly grabbing her drink from the counter.

_"Whoa Brooke are you gunna let us drink too."_ Sam asked

"_No."_ Brooke said quickly.

"_Brooke!"_ Sam whined. _"Come on!"_

"_Brooke just let her, I mean Shelly, Bevin, and Mia are all 16."_ Peyton tried to convince.

_"Hmm."_ Brooke said thinking. _"Since it's your 16th birthday i suppose so. But there will be rules! None of you leave this house!_" Brooke said pointing to Sam and her four friends. "_Don't overdo it especially if you've never drank before. And lastly do not breath a word of this to mom or dad! Do all of you understand?"_

_"Yes_" They all said in unison.

* * *

The party had now been going on for about an hour.

_"Hey birthday girl are you enjoying your birthday_?" Shelly asked Sam.

_"Yeah, it's awesome. I can't believe you guys did all this_." Sam said.

"_Every girl deserves to have fun on her 16th birthday_." Shelly answered.

_"So how do you know my sister anyway? I was going to ask earlier but then i dunno.."_ Sam said

"_I know your sister through Haley. I've known Haley and Lucas for years now we go to the same camp."_

"_Wait are you the Shelly that..._" Sam started

"_Yup, that would be me. The ex."_ Shelly said laughing.

_"Right, this must be awkward for you_." Sam said

_"Nope, not really anymore_." Shelly said looking off in Marcus direction.

"_Oh your Marcus' new girlfriend_." Sam assumed.

_"Your very perceptive."_ Shelly said laughing.

"_Yeah..i get that a lot_." Sam said.

"_Oh I'm also Nathan's sister_." Shelly said.

_"Oh, right_." Sam said putting it all together. _"They look so happy together_." Sam said looking at Haley and Nathan.

_"They do don't they_." Shelly said.

_"It's about time to don't you think_." Rachel said joining the conversation placing her arm around Sam. "_It's also about time for something else don't you think."_ Rachel said nodded her head in Jack's direction.

"_What are you talking about_?" Sam asked acting like she didn't know.

"_You and Jack."_ Shelly answered. "_It's obvious."_ Shelly said shrugging.

"I_ really don't know what you guys are talking about we are just best friends_." Sam defended

"_Best friends don't look at each other the way you guys do_." Rachel said

_"No.."_ Sam started

"_You know for a very perceptive person you can be kind of dense about things_." Shelly joked.

_"Go talk to him. You wanted to see him."_ Brooke said coming up behind her sister.

"_Okay, okay."_ Sam said groaning. _"But this doesn't mean you three are right it just means i want to talk to him_."

_"Whatever helps you sleep at night."_ Brooke said laughing as Sam made her way over to Jack and started talking to him.

"_Aw they are adorable."_ Shelly commented. "_Now I'm going to find my boyfriend."_

_"Yeah, now i have to go be honest with my boyfriends."_ Brooke said.

"_Is this about Chris_?" Rachel asked

"_Unfortunately yes."_

"_What happened?_" Rachel asked

"_He told me he loves me."_ Brooke said.

"_Oh my god_!" Rachel exclaimed a little to loudly causing some of their friends to look at them.

"_Shhh!"_ Brooke scolded. "_This is bad."_

"_Yeah, heads up Chase is coming up behind you_." Rachel warned as she turned around. Chase then wrapped his arms around Brooke's waste.

"_Hey baby."_ Chase whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

_"Hey_." Brooke said turning around in his arms.

"_I missed you today_." Chase said as he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"_I missed you too but there is something i need to talk to you about."_ Brooke said nervously.

"_Are you okay_?" Chase asked concerned

"_Yes..I mean No..I mean..ughh just come upstairs with me."_ Brooke said grabbing his hand leading him upstairs to her room. Once they were inside Brooke immediately shut the door and started pacing.

_"Brooke, what's wrong_?" Chase asked as Brooke stopped short. She immediately ran over to him and kissed him deeply catching Chase off gaurd at first but then he eagerly responded. They finally pulled away when air became an issue.

_"I love you, you know that right_?" Brooke said resting her forehead on his.

"_Yes, I love you too. Now what's going on_?" Chase asked as Brooke stepped back and sat on the bed.

"_I lied to you today." _Brooke said timidly

_"About what?"_ Chase asked nervously, as Brooke began looking guilty. _"Oh no. Oh no! Tell me this does not have to do with Chris again_!"

_"Chase..."_

"_Brooke did you cheat on me again?"_ Chase asked bluntly.

_"What? No!"_ Brooke said shaking her head violently.

"_Then what?"_

"_I lied because i was Chris' date to the wedding..._" Brooke stopped for a second as Chase reached for her bedroom door knob to leave. She quickly jumped up and grabbed his arm to stop him. "_Chase! Wait! We only went as friends. I was going to tell you i swear! I just got scared. I only went with him because he needed a date and he's been in my life for so long I'd like to believe that we can still be friends after everything."_

_"Brooke, you lied again."_

"_I know and I am sorry! I wanted to tell you but i got scared of how you would react. I love you so much! I don't want to lose you! I just went as Chris' friend i swear!"_ Brooke pleaded as she began to cry.

_"Okay..Is that it?"_ Chase asked, he was slowly forgiving her.

"_Well no_.." Brooke started

_"Brooke..."_

_"No it's nothing i did it's just...Christoldmehewasinlovewithme_." Brooke said wicked fast.

_"Wait can you repeat that? Cause it sounded like you said Chris was in love with you_." Chase said angrily.

"_I did. And I'm sorry but i didn't do anything about it. I told him I loved you_." Brooke said as Chase instantly softened.

"_Do you swear on us that nothing else happened?"_

_"Yes, I love you_." Brooke said honestly. _"You are the best thing that's every happened to me. You make me so happy i don't want to screw this up again."_

"_I love you too."_ Chase said pulling her into a hug as she crying began to stop. "_Please just tell me the truth next time."_

"I_ will I promise. I just I don't want Chris and I not to be friends. We were friends before anything else and I don't want to cut him out of my life. Can you understand that?"_ Brooke asked

"_As much as i want to say no..I do get it. I just need to be able to trust you with him_." Chase said

"_And you can. I know I cheated before but that was a long time ago, I couldn't do that to you know you mean way to much to me."_ Brooke said.

"_Okay..I will try to be okay with you guys being friends. But that doesn't mean I like it in anyway. And i don't like him! But i do love you so.."_ Chase said stopping for a minute. "_I trust you."_ Chase admitted, it had taken time to get over her cheated before but he did trust her again, he loved her.

"_Thank you."_ Brooke said giving him a peck on the lips.

"_Is there anything else I need to know before we go back downstairs?_" Chase asked

_"Yes."_ Brooke started "_He's coming over tomorrow night."_

"_Why?"_

_"Peyton invited him. Jake has something important to tell us and he's coming tomorrow night. He wants everyone here_." Brooke explained.

"_Okay, but i swear he even looks at you the wrong way.."_

_"He won't_." Brooke said confidently even though she had no idea where her and Chris stood at the moment. She was still confused and lost at what to do. But she did know that she loved Chase and trusted him with everything in her...She was not willing to sacrifice that. However deep down part of her heart would always belong to Chris but she didn't want to go down that road again and risk what she had with Chris, it meant to much to her.

* * *

Brooke and Chase made their way back downstairs to see their friends. Chase went off to find Owen, Lucas, Skill, Marcus, and Nathan who were outside now.

_"How'd it go_?" Rachel asked as her and Haley made their way over to stand next to Brooke.

_"Better than i expected."_ Brooke admitted.

_"Good, I'm glad."_ Haley said.

_"Hello? Details?"_ Rachel said as her two friends laughed at her bluntness.

"_I told him the truth about today and everything that happened. And he trusts me_." Brooke said with a smile.

_"That's great."_ Haley said.

"_Who do you love though?"_ Rachel asked bluntly again.

_"God Rachel what's with the 20 questions?_" Haley said feeling bad for Brooke.

_"It's fine. I love Chase. And I trust him with my heart_." Brooke said vagely, now Haley was curious.

"_And Chris_?" Haley asked timidly, as Brooke sighed looking around.

_"A part of her will always love Chris, they have a connection but some things aren't meant to be_." Peyton said coming up next to her cousin.

"_Thanks Peyt_." Brooke said giving her cousin a greatful look with a sad smile.

"_Yeah, what can i say I know you_." Peyton said with a smile wrapping her arm around Brooke's shoulder.

* * *

The guys were all outside hanging out by Brooke's pool.

"_Brooke really needs to think about getting a basket ball hoop out here_." Lucas said sitting down on the side of the pool.

_"I'm with you on that dude_." Owen agreed as Chase came outside.

"_You okay dude_?" Lucas asked

_"Yeah, I'm good."_ Chase answered

"_So she told you?"_ Lucas asked

_"Yeah, she did. Let's just say I am not longer looking forward to tomorrow night_." Chase answered. "_A whole night of Chris making eyes at my girlfriend."_

"_Tell me about it. I have to deal with Felix."_ Nathan added.

_"I wonder what the big news is_.." Skills wondered outloud, no one who know said anything.

* * *

Back inside everyone was just hanging out.

"_Hey new girl.."_ Brooke said sitting next to Steph "_Thank you so much for helping with this."_

"_Oh, no problem. We all had fun today_." Steph said.

"_Good, I'm glad_." Brooke replied. "_You should come hang out with us more often."_

_"Hey."_ Haley said sitting on the other side of Steph. _"I feel like i keep like leaving you, I feel bad."_

"No, don't. I am having fun." Steph said.

_"I was just telling Steph to hang out with us more often."_ Brooke said

_"Agreed."_ Haley added.

"_She just blends with us so well_." Brooke commented as Steph and Haley laughed a little. "_Welcome to our crazy, overdramatic, messed up lives." _Brooke said as they all laughed.

_"You make our lives sound so great Brooke_." Haley said rolling her.

_"It's okay, I'm glad to be a part of it_." Steph said.

_"Uhh I don't want this summer to end_." Brooke whined.

_"Oh no here she goes again._" Haley said throwing her head back.

"I_ don't want to go back to school_." Brooke continued to whine. _"I don't want to leave everyone again."_

_"Brooke I'll be with you this year and Chase_." Haley reasoned.

"_You guys are going to the same school that's so cool_." Steph added

_"Yeah, meet me roomate..Brooke_." Haley said gesturing to Brooke.

"_Aww that's awesome_." Steph added

"_Where are you going to school_?" Haley asked

"_I was actually just got accepted to Duke, I got a scholorship_." Steph said "_I'm tranfering the start of the school year. I haven't gotten the chance to tell Nathan yet. I just decided before we left to come here, the only thing i have to do is find a room to dorm in."_

"_That's where we are going_!" Brooke exclaimed. "_Tutorgirl are you thinking what I'm thinking?!?"_ Brooke exclaimed jumping up. _"STEPH CAN ROOM WITH US!"_ Brooke exclaimed happily.

_"Yeah, Steph that would be awesome!"_ Haley exclaimed

"_Really?"_ Steph asked happily.

_"Yeah! It will be so much fun!"_ Haley said as Brooke continued to jump excitedly.

"_Okay I'm in. We can call the school tomorrow_." Steph said as they all screamed happily hugging each other.

"_Whoa what did I miss_?" Nathan said coming up behind Haley.

"_Nathan! Meet our new roomate_!" Brooke said excitedly as Nathan just looked confused. "_STEPH!"_

_"Your going to Duke?"_ Nathan asked happily.

"_Yeah, I just transfered_." Steph admitted.

"_Congrats. This is going to be awesome_." Nathan said giving her a congratulations hug.

"_Did I just hear what i think i heard_?" Peyton said joining them with Lucas.

"_YES!"_ Brooke said still overly excited. "_Steph's going to room with us next year."_

"_Oh god good luck to you_." Lucas joked recieving a smack from Brooke and Haley.

"_Ow_!" Lucas whined

"_Serves you right!"_ Brooke said. "_We will be great roomates."_

"I_ know they will."_ Steph added.

**Authors Note: If you guys could tell me what you like and what you dont like that would be great just because i feel like the amount of readers for this story is slowly dying down. And if anyone has any ideas on what they want to happen that would be great also and i will try to work most of it in. Any feelback would be great. I would also liek to know what everyone thinks of the whole Brooke/Chris/Chase thing...So who do you guys want Chase and Brooke or Chris and Brooke..because i could go both ways here.**


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Haley woke up the next morning first around 8 in Brooke's guest room. Realizing that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep she quietly snuck out of bed not to wake Nathan. She quickly showered then made her way downstairs. She knew there was no way she would sleep any longer with the night she was about to have so she figured why not get ready for the day. She was now downstairs making coffee and thinking. She was dreading tonight, she didn't want people to be mad at her for hiding Jake's secret. She was also worried about Lindsey. She then took out her phone to call Lindsey. she knew she was at work, however she got got her voice mail.

_"Hey, it's me your favorite cousin, Haley James. Remember! Anyway you must be already working. I was just calling to check on you and remind you Jake will be there tonight with Jenny...I really hope you come, it would mean a lot to him. Think about it. Love you, Bye."_ Haley said hanging up the phone before groaning and dropping her head onto the counter. She then felt two arms wrap around her waste. She jumped slightly as she felt kissed placed on her neck. She then quickly relaxed realizing who it was.

_"You okay?_" Nathan asked as he continued to kiss her neck as Haley tipped her head to give him better access.

_"mmm...That's helping." _Haley mumbled before turning around to crash her lips into his. She then stood and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as she could. Nathan then slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it again as their hands wondered everywhere. Before Haley could even realize what was happened Nathan gently picked her up and placed her on the counter. They were both getting lost in their own little world. Nathan smirked as he felt her moan into his mouth.

"_Whoa!" _Sam yelled sleepily walking into the kitchen with her hair a mess and still in her pajamas. "_WAY to early in the morning to see that._" Sam said walking past them as she walked to the fridge.

"_Holy shit."_ Haley mumbled jumping off the counter as they both jumped apart in embarrassment. _"H-Hey..S-Sam..."_ Haley stuttered.

"_You know there are bedrooms..you don't have to go at it on my kitchen counter."_ Sam said smirking pouring herself some water. Haley stood there blushing uncontrollably.

"_I-I..." _Haley stuttered as Sam laughed.

"_Morning party people._" Rachel said entering the kitchen. "_What's going on? Why does Haley look like a tomato?"_

"_I just caught her getting freaky on my counter." _Sam said nonchalantly as she made her way back to her bedroom, Haley still stood there red in the face.

_"Counters? Come on guys that's more my style._" Rachel joked making her way over the fridge as well as Nathan laughed.

"_That was horrible."_ Haley groaned.

_"You didn't seem to mind a minute ago._" Nathan whispered into her ear dipping down to trail kisses down her neck when Rachel wasn't looking, leaving Haley feeling extremely hot again as she closed her eyes moaning slightly. The sip of water that Rachel had just taken went flying everywhere as she chocked spitting it out. Haley's hand flew over her mouth in shock.

_"Pleaseee...please t-tell me t-that was n-not a moan."_ Rachel said struggling for breath as she coughed uncontrollably, laughing. All of a sudden Haley's phone rang and she answered it still frazzled.

_"Hello?"_

_"Haley, it's Nancy is there any way you can come into work. Lindsey didn't show up." _Nancy, Heidi and Allyson's mom asked

"_Uh yeah sure no problem I'll be there in like 10 minutes."_ Haley said before hanging up the phone. "Uhh gutta go to work." She said trying to make a quick exit.

_"Oh, no this is not over Haley James. You never answered my question did you just moan?"_ Rachel asked jokingly.

"_Uh SHUT UP YES!_" Haley said throwing her hands up in the air as Rachel and Nathan burst out laughing. "_And you!_" Haley yelled pointed at Nathan laughing slightly herself. "_I wouldn't laugh because i swear you will pay for that later."_ Haley said.

"_What can i say i'm irresistible!_" Nathan said laughing as Haley rolled her eyes.

"_Actually Rachel excuse us for just one second._."Haley said pushing Nathan into the living room. _"That was not funny._" She said smiling at him

"_Oh you know it was."_ Nathan said as Haley pushed him onto the couch.

"_Noo..it wasn't_." Haley said straddling him as she began to kiss his neck.

"_Uhh what are you doing?_" Nathan questioned as his breath quickened _"I thought you had work..._"

_"Work can wait._" Haley said capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as she rocked her hips against his causing him to groan. Haley then detached her lips from his as they tried to catch their breath as she continued to his neck as her hands traveled down his toned chest to the waist band on his pants lightly slipping her fingers inside the waist band. She then took her fingers out and kissed him deeply one more time as she lightly grazzed his lower anatomy with her hand on the outside of his pants. She could instantly feel him harden underneath her as she rocked her hips against him one more time before detatching her lips from his and kissed along his jaw to his ear. _"I want you.."_ He said with a groan.._"I want you too_" she replied before pulling back as he groaned _"How do you like it?_" Haley said as he supressed a groan. _"Okay bye._" Haley said kissing his cheek quickly before hopping off of his lap. "_Bye Rach._" Haley yelled laughing as she sprinted out the door.

_"Haley! That was so not cool."_ Nathan groaned as Rachel made her way into the living room.

_"Wow she is good_." Rachel said laughing as Nathan quickly covered himself with a pillow. "_Who know Haley had it in her?"_ Rachel joked

"_Oh she definately does.._" Nathan mumbled. Rachel was still laughing uncontrollably when Lucas walked in the room. Nathan sat there uncomfortably with a pillow.

_"What's so funny?_" Lucas questioned sleepily.

"_Hey dude what's up?_" Nathan said laughing uncomfortably as Shelly and Peyton came into the room.

_"Uh dude what's with the pillow?_" Lucas questioned at Rachel continued to laugh.

_"He had a l-little..or should i say b-big problem...Haley g-got h-him g-g-good."_ Rachel managed to get out.

_"Ew Rachel!_" Lucas yelled

_"Ew! EW!" _Shelly said as realization dawned on her. "_TO MUCH INFO!_" Shelly yelled sprinting out of the room.

"_Where is Haley?_" Peyton asked.

"_She went to work_." Nathan mumbled.

_"Hey you totally deserved it for this morning." _Rachel said laughing. "_I was just minding my own business getting a drink from the fridge and god knows what these two were doing behind me but Haley moaned pretty loudly."_

"_No way!_" Peyton said laughing

"_Gross._."Lucas mumbled trying to block out the conversation.

"_At least you guys didn't have the pleasure of walking in on them getting freaky on my kitchen counter this morning."_ Sam said flopping down on the couch next to him. _"Ew dude please tell me you are not trying to hid what i think your trying to hide." _At that the girls erupted in laughter again as Sam tried to scoot away from him.

_"Sam!" _Peyton scolded shocked that she said something.

_"What? I'm not stupid!" _Sam said

_"The kitchen counter! People have to eat there! And you and and my s-sister.."_ Lucas stuttered out

_"On that note I'm gunna go and uh yeah."_ Nathan said backing up with the pillow.

"_You can totally keep the pillow." _Sam yelled after him as he started walking down the hall but bumped into Jack trying to sneak out of Sam's room.

"_Oh sorry._" Jack said quickly.

"_Looks like Haley and Nathan weren't the only ones getting freaky this morning!_" Rachel said laughing

_"SAM!"_ Peyton yelled shocked at her cousin as Sam just looked up at Jack. They both looked nervous. "_Sam! Kitchen! NOW!_" Peyton said grabbed her little cousin by the arm and dragging her into the kitchen as Jack stood there nervously

"_Uh, hey.._" He said before sitting on the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

"_What?_" Sam said ripped her arm out of Peyton's grip.

"_Don't what me you just turned 16 your way to young to be having sex. When everyone told you to go for it we didn't mean all the way!"_ Peyton whispered angrily so the other room couldn't hear.

"_Whoa! I didn't have sex with him."_Sam yelled angrily

"_Who didn't you have sex with?"_ Brooke questioned joining the conversation.

_"Everyone caught Jack sneaking out of Sam's room this morning!" _Peyton told Brooke

_"What?_" Brooke said shocked

_"Brooke do not even start with me I KNOW you were having sex at my age! I walked in on you when i was 13!"_ Sam yelled shocking both of them _"I didn't have sex with him for the last time..jesus Haley had more action on my kitchen counter this morning than I probably had in my whole life!_" Sam yelled

"_Whoa! What about Haley on my kitchen counter?_" Brooke asked confused

"_ Ughh nevermind. Then why was he sneaking out of your room? You expect me to believe nothing happened?" _Peyton questioned.

"_What are you my mother Peyton?" _Sam explained

"_No but i am your older cousin and I am just looking out for you._" Peyton said softly

_"And I am your older sister so talk now._" Brooke said

"_We just fell asleep talking. I'm not ready for...that yet._" Sam said quietly

"_oh_" Peyton said quietly. "_I guess overreacted slightly."_

_"Slightly?_" Sam questioned

_"Yeah sorry. I just jumped to the wrong conclusion._" Peyton said.

"_Yuh think."_ Sam said sarcastically. _"But thanks for looking out for me."_

"_Your my little cousin, it's my job._" Peyton said giving her cousin a hug. "_So what did happen?"_

"_ We just talked_." Sam said, Peyton just gave her a questioning look. "_Okay! He kissed me once but nothing else happened. We just fell asleep. I don't even know what it means._" Sam said frustrated.

_" Aw honey. I'm sure it will work out."_ Peyton said stroking her back.

_"Yeah, it will I mean after all you are my sister._" Brooke said with a smile

"_That is not a good thing!_" Peyton joked

"_Okay, so what happened with Haley on my kitchen counter?"_ Brooke asked again as Sam rolled her eyes as Peyton laughed.

"I_ walked in on them going at it on the kitchen counter this morning."_ Sam said

_"Ew!_" Brooke mumbled

"_How's everything in here?"_ Rachel said walking in

_"Good, we are just informing Brooke of uhhh Haley and Nathan's morning.." _Peyton said.

"_Oh yeah well I have something to add to that._" Rachel said before continuing the story.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley was just arriving to work.

_"Hey Nancy, How are you?" _Haley said walking into the kitchen.

"_Hey Hales, thank you so much for coming in!_" Nancy said as she continued cooking. "_We are just swamped!"_

_"Where is my cousin?_" Haley asked

"_I don't know she just called in this morning saying she couldn't make it." _Nancy answered

"_Is anyone else working?_" Haley asked

"_Yeah, me."_ Heidi said entering the kitchen. She looked a lot better than before. He arm was still broken and she still had stitches in her head along with many visible bruises that she was trying to cover up with make up.

_"Aw Heidi how are you feeling?"_ Haley asked going to hug her.

_"Ow still sore._"

_"Oh sorry._" Haley said giving her a sympathetic look.

"_No it's fine i just needed to get out of the house so I came to work._"

"_Well you look better." _Haley said as she put her apron on.

"_Thanks so do you, the bruises look like they are almost gone."_ Heidi said looking at Haley's face and neck.

"_Cover up, works miracles._" Haley said grabbing a pad of paper to take orders on. _"I'm gunna go help some people I'll talk to you later."_

Haley had now been to work for a half an hour when the bell above the door rang. "_I'll be right with you._" Haley said before turning around.

"_No need, we'll seat ourselves. Don't worry though we won't christen your counter_." Brooke joked as her, Chase, Lucas, Peyton, Sam, Rachel, Owen, Steph, Mia, Bevin, Nathan , Shelly, and Marcus took their seats at two empty tables they were now pushing together. Haley soon made her way over to them blushing.

"_So what can I get you guys_?" Haley asked

_"I'll have pancakes and bacon with a side of getting freaky on the counter."_ Brooke said laughing as the others did too.

"_You guys are really funny."_ Haley said not amused.

_"No but what was funny was the look on Nathan's face when you left this morning...priceless." _Rachel said laughing as Nathan grumbled something.

"_Can we not relive that."_ Lucas mumbled, as Haley laughed at Nathan scowling.

"_Haley! Could you help me with something?" _Nancy yelled to Haley from the kitchen.

"_Be right there._" Haley said as she gently leaned down to kiss his cheek before running back into the kitchen.

"_Who is that?_" Steph whispered to Nathan when she say Heidi walk out of the kitchen. She could see the evident bruises on her.

_"That's Heidi._" Nathan whispered as Heidi came up to the table.

_"Hey, Haley sent me to finish your order._" Heidi said as she came to stand in front of the group.

_"How are you feeling?"_ Lucas asked.

"_Like I've been run over by a bus and like a complete idiot but all in all better. I just needed to get out of the house._" Heidi explained.

_"Well at least your out of the hospital."_ Lucas said. Nathan quietly accused himself and went into the kitchen to find Haley who was now alone.

_"Hey._" Nathan said coming up behind her.

"_Ah! You scared me._" Haley said kissing him. "_What are you doing back here?"_

"_You know that little stunt you pulled earlier wasn't funny._" Nathan mumbled as he kissed her again.

_"I know I'm sorry, but yours wasn't either." _She said laughing as she kissed him.

_"Oh I'm sorry." _Nancy said going back over to the stove as Nathan and Haley quickly seperated.

_"Oh no I'm sorry."_ Haley said embarrassed. _"Nathan, go back out there i have to get back to work._" Haley said giving him one last peck.

_"Ok, love you." _Nathan said walking out the door.

_"Love you too_." Haley called after him.

* * *

Meanwhile as they were in the kitchen..

_"Yeah, I'm glad I'm out."_ Heidi said "_Now what can i get you guys?_" Heidi asked. She was then taking their orders when suddenly she glanced out the window.

_"Uh Heidi are you okay?" _Brooke asked noticing the look on her face was or pure terror. At this point everyone was looking out the window.

"_Oh shit._" Chase mumbled, as he saw Zack standing across the street.

"_Heidi are you okay? Look at me."_ Lucas said trying to get her to look away from the window. But before he could say anything else she fainted, Lucas thankfully caught her as everyone else gasped in shock. "_Heidi! Heidi! Wake up_!" Haley was then walking out of the kitchen.

_"Let me out up."_ Chase said making his way out the door.

"_What happened?_" Haley asked rushing to her side.

"_Zack's outside." _Lucas said taking Heidi over to the couch.

_"That asshole!"_ Haley said furiously as she looked outside and say him. She immediately went to bolt out the door but Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_Haley, no!_" Nathan said restraining her.

"_Nathan let me go!"_

"_No, he's just going to hurt you again!_" Nathan said as Haley slowly stopped struggling. Nathan thinking she was giving up loosened his grip which was exactly what she was waiting for. She sprinted out the door.

_"Haley!_" Nathan yelled running after her.

"_Watch her!"_ Lucas said to Peyton following behind Haley and Nathan.

When Haley got outside Chase was already yelling at him.

"_What are you doing here? I told her to stay away. Haven't you hurt Heidi and Haley enough."_ Chase yelled.

_"Oh look if it isn't Haley James.."_ Zack said looking at an approaching Haley

"_What the hell are you doing here_?" Haley snapped

_"I came to talk to Heidi_." Zack stated.

_"That's not gunna happen._"Haley snapped

_"Oh yeah? Are you gunna stop me?_" Zack questioned

_"No but we will._" Lucas said stepping up. _"This is my mothers cafe and you aren't allowed inside or we will call the cops._"

"_You know Lucas I used to like you. Not anymore_." Zack said turning his attention back to Haley. "_Haley..Having your little brother fight your battles now? How Brave of you!"_ Zack said laughing

"_No one is fighting my battles. This wasn't my battle until you put your discusting hands on me. I reported you to the police you know._" Haley spat

_"Listen you little bitch! I never liked you, you never knew when to mind your own business just like right now! I've got to hand it to you ever since you got yourself a new boyfriend you do stand up for yourself a little more. Do you love him too just like you lovedddd Damien?"_

"_My relationship with Nathan is nothing like mine with Damien." _Haley said sternly.

_"Oh yeah, keep telling yourself he will soon get sick of using you just like Damien did! Damien only wanted one thing from you which I know you never gave him but something tells me you gave this guy here exactly what he wanted! It probably wasn't that good anyway he's probably already going elsewhere like Damien! He's gunna get sick of you soon enough and dump you.."_ With that Zack was cut off my a punch in the face by Nathan.

_"Stay away from my girlfriend! You don't know what the fuck you are talking about! You are just a worthless peice of shit that gets his kicks on making people miserable."_ Nathan said walking back to Haley as Zack laid there spitting out blood.

_"Are you okay? Don't listen to anything he has to say! None of it's true.."_ Nathan said softly gently stroking her cheek. Haley leaned up and gently kissed his cheek before pulling away from him as he gave her a questioning look. Haley then walked over to Zack as he was sitting up.

"_Your dispicable! Stay the hell away from Heidi and I for the last time. Any guy who would ever put their hands on women like you do are just worthless pieces of shit. If you ever see me or Heidi again I suggest you walk the other way, or I WILL call the cops. Heidi deserves so much better than you."_ Haley said before winding up and punching Zack as hard as she could in the eye causing him to fall back on the ground. Haley then winced grabbing her hand. "_Shit, that does hurt._" Haley mumbled trying to shake her hand out in attempts to stop the pain.

"_Come on, let's get you some ice." _Nathan said kissing her forehead while leading her inside.

_"Stay away from them or you will be sorry._" Lucas threatened before walking away.

_"Looks like the cops were all ready called. Have fun in jail? You'll be there for awhile with all the assault and battery charges against you."_ Chase said following his friends back in the cafe. "_Oh and stay away from my friends too, you better hope i don't see you again."_ With that Chase went inside as the cops pulled up in front of Zack.

Once Haley got inside Heidi immediately ran to her.

"_Oh my god are you okay?"_ Heidi asked hugging her

"_Yeah, I'm fine. My hand just hurts._" Haley said looking at her hand that was now red.

_"Here I got you some ice._" Nancy said handing her an ice pack. _"Are you okay? You should not have gone out there_!" Nancy scolded

_"I'm sorry." _Haley mumbled. "_I just..had too..."_

_"I know sweetie I was just worried._" Nancy said pulling her into a hug.

_"It's finally over."_ Heidi said in an almost whisper as she watched Zack be put in the police car.

_"Finally._" Haley whispered back wrapping an arm around Heidi's shoulders.

* * *

Haley was now working alone. Everyone else had gone back to Brooke's house. Haley only had 15 minutes left of work before she had to meet Jake and everyone. Haley was in charge of locking up the cafe that night. She just switched the sign to say closed and was going to wash down the counters. She turned the radio up and began whipping them down. She didn't even hear the front door of the cafe open with the music she just felt two hands cover her eyes.

"_Guess who_?" A deep voice said from behind her, Haley instantly jumped and screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Brooke's they were all waiting for Haley to get there.

_"What do you guys want to get for dinner?_" Brooke called into the living room as she made her way in.

_"Pizza?_" Lucas offered

_"No..I had that like yesterday."_ Rachel answered

_"CHINESE!"_ Sam said excitedly.

_"I like that idea, who else?" _Brooke asked as everyone agreed.

"_Okay well I'll call and order but who wants to pick it up. Haley should be here soon and I don't know when Jake's coming but I am hungry."_

_"I can get it._" Owen offered.

_"Yeah, I'll come_." Chase volunteered.

_"Okay, yay! I am hungry._" Brooke cheered going into the kitchen to get the number.

_"So what happened today was crazy..._"Steph whispered to Nathan.

_"Yup, usually is around here."_Nathan answered._ "I don't know how Haley deals with it."_

_"That's easy, she has you."_ Steph said with a smile.

_"And so do you_." Nathan said "_You are still my best friend, you know that right."_

_"Of course, why?_" Steph answered

_"I just feel like I've been neglecting our friendship, since I am always here._" Nathan answered.

_"Don't even worry about it. Nate, you have a great girlfriend. I mean she is going to be my roommate next year after all."_ Steph answered

_"Right..I am glad you guys like each other because your like a sister to me."_

_"Right back at you bro. So are you pumped I'm going to the same school as you._" Steph asked

_"Definately! Are you trying out for the basketball team?"_ Nathan asked.

_"I was thinking about it."_

_"Good, they have a really good girls team._" Nathan answered (**Don't know if that's true but oh well lol**)

_"Yeah. So how is everyone going to react to Jake's news?_" Steph whispered so no one else heard.

_"Most will be okay, i think._" Nathan answered

"_I'd be kind of upset if I found out a good friend was hiding a baby from me._" Steph said nonchalantly. "_Your not gunna pull a Jake on me and hide your kids right?_" Steph joked

_"WHAT?" _Brooke suddenly shrieked. Steph just looked at Nathan shocked

_"Oh shit._" Steph whispered, however Brooke kept going.

_"What did I tell you about wearing my things without asking._" Brooke ranted to Sam who was standing behind them. Steph and Nathan just breathed a sigh of relief thankful they weren't heard.

_"That was close_." Steph mumbled

_"Yah think._" Nathan responded.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley screamed as loud as she could as she felt someone grab her. She had no idea who it was she was suppose to meet everyone at Brooke's so she was scared and elbowed whoever it was in the gut.

"_Dammit Hales!"_ The person cursed grabbing their stomach as Haley finally turned around to see Jake standing there.

"_Holy shit! You scared the shit out of me!_" Haley said smacking him in the back of the head. "_What the hell is wrong with you sneaking up on a girl like that?"_ Haley yelled trying to regain her breath.

_"Sorry_." Jake just said timidly as he started laughing causing Haley to laugh too. _"I couldn't resist."_

_"Your lucky I like you or I would kill you for that!"_ Haley joked "_You know how much locking up alone at night scares me."_

_"I know but I saw you in here and knew it was just to good of an opportunity to pass up."_ Jake said with a smirk._ "Now where is my hug women!"_ Jake demanded as Haley pulled him into a tight hug.

"_I missed you sooo much_." Haley said holding on for dear life.

"_I missed you too._" Jake responded.

"_Now where is my godchild!"_ Haley demanded pulling away laughing a little.

_"I see how it is."_ Jake joked laughing as he walked behind the nearest table and wheeled Jenny's carriage out form behind it. (Jenny is now 2) Jake then took Jenny out of the carriage and placed her on her feet. Haley had never seen her walk before.

"_Hey Jenny._" Haley cooed getting down on her knees as Jenny wobbled over to her. Haley knelt there in awe as Jenny finally got over to her and wrapped her tiny arms around her neck. Haley then gently picked her up and stood holding her in her arms. As Jake just stood there smiling. "_Aw I missed you Jenny_." Haley cooed as the baby gently pulled away.

"_Ant Hawey._" Jenny babbled. Haley just stood there in awe and looked at Jake.

"_She can talk and walk! I missed soo much._" Haley said with a sad smile as she looked at her god child.

"_She's smart._" Jake said rubbing Jenny's head.

"_Dadda!_" Jenny shrieked happily, as Haley and Jake laughed. Haley gently kissed Jenny's cheek.

_"Do you want to head back to Brooke's now?" _Haley asked. "_Are you ready for this?"_

_"As ready as I'll ever be."_ Jake answered "_Mind giving us a ride we walked from the bus station.."_

"_Yeah sure no prob..oh shot we need a care seat."_ Haley said "_Oh, I have one_." Haley said going to the storage closet and pulling one out. Her mother had kept it in there in case of emergencies since they were little. "_Ok let's get this show on the road._" Haley said looking at Jenny in her arms. "_What do you say huh Jenny wanna go meet Daddy's friends."_ Haley cooed to to Jenny as they made their way out of the cafe.

_"Yaaa!!_' Jenny shrieked giggling.

**Authors note: Please let me know what you think..i really need opinions**


	42. Chapter 41

Haley, Jake, and Jenny had just arrived at Brooke's and were slowly making their way inside.

"_Ready?_" Haley asked one more time as she placed one hand on the door as she balanced Jenny in the other.

"_As I'll ever be._" Jake responded as Haley turned the door knob. As the stepped inside everyone was already in the living room. Jake walked in first so they were all distracted by him rather than the small child in Haley's arms.

"_Jake!_" Brooke yelled happily going to hug him along with everyone else. No one seemed to notice Haley slowly round the corner except Nathan who quickly kissed his nervous girlfriend. He could tell she was nervous for her friend. As everyone hugged Jake, Brooke soon glanced over.

"_Hey Hales_." She said before taking a double take to the small girl in her arms. "_Haley uh do you have something to tell us? Where'd you get the kid? Secretly hiding the fact that your a mother?_" Brooke joked as Haley looked to Jake.

"_No Jenny is mine."_ Jake said simply.

"_What do you mean yours_?"Rachel asked looking at the child.

"_I have to tell you guys something..._" Jake started as the front door opened.

_"Hey..what did I miss_?" Felix said entering the room. Nathan immediately stiffened as Felix walked over to Haley. "_How's my girl?"_

"_Felix..."_ Haley warned.

_"I was talking to Jenny._" Felix answered grabbing the baby out of Haley's arms. "_Hey sweetheart"_ He cooed.

_"You know who this is?_" Brooke asked

"_My god child.." _Felix said simply.

"_Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you guys. Do you guys remember Nikki?_" Jake asked as they all nodded.

"_Pfftt unfortunately!_" Shelly muttered, as Bevin nudged her telling her to shut up. _"Sorry I know her."_

"_Anyway, we had a baby. I didn't know how to tell anyone, so I hid it. And for that I am really sorry._" Jake said at first all his friends seemed mad.

_"How does Haley and Felix know?_" Millicent asked from her spot on the couch.

_"I'm the godmother and Felix is the godfather. He didn't even mean for us to find out at first."_ Haley answered, everyone nodded. "_I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but it wasn't my secret to tell."_

_"Yeah.._" Millicent answered.

"_Jake, you should have told us."_ Brooke answered. "_We could have helped._" Brooke said feeling a little hurt.

_"I know, I'm sorry. I was just scared."_ Jake admitted, everyone stayed quiet for a little while.

_"Can I hold her?_" Brooke finally asked as a smile broke out of her face.

_"Yeah."_ Jake answered smiling relieved as he took Jenny from Felix and brought her to Brooke. _"Jenny this is your amazing Aunt Brooke."_

_"Aww hey Jenny. I am going to teach you everything about shopping._" Brooke said excitedly as they all gathered around the baby.

_"Congrats pops_." Skills said patting Jake's back as everyone played with Jenny. Haley then wrapped her arms around Nathan.

"_See I told you it would be okay._" Nathan said kissing her forehead as Haley smiled.

"_Hey, Steph._" Haley said as Steph walked over. "_Oh Jake, this is Steph. One of Nathan's best friends and Brooke & I's new roommate."_

"_Hey, nice to meet you. Are you one of the one's who had the pleasure of knowing my ex?"_ Jake said as his words dripped with sarcasm.

_"Unfortunately, yes._" Steph said laughing.

_"So I take it Lindsey didn't take it well?"_ Jake asked Haley.

_"Jake, I'm sorry...._" Haley started

_"No it's not your fault.."_

_"Jake she's beautiful."_ Peyton said coming over to them.

_"She's great, Jake_." Lucas added.

_"Yeah luckily she got your good looks rather than that skanks!"_ Rachel said, as everyone laughed.

_"Thanks."_ Jake answered, laughing a little.

Then there was a knock on the door.

_"I got it."_ Haley said making her way over to the door._"Coming!"_ She called as she pulled open the door. She was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"_Lindsey!_" Haley whispered shocked that she came as she pulled her into a hug.

_"Hey Hales."_

_"I am so glad you came_." Haley said pulling away.

_"Yeah, me too..I think."_ Lindsey answered. Haley then noticed her little cousin Mia standing there as well. **(I recently realized that i named Lindseys sister Mia and i know i also named Shelly's friend Mia too but there are two different people...I am really sorry for the confusion!) **

_"Mia! How are you?_" Lindsey said hugging her little cousin.

"_Good!_" Mia answered

_"How was your singing camp?_" Haley asked

_"It was amazing, you should do something like it._." Mia said.

_"Well, I don't know about that._" Haley said laughing. _"Okay, let's go. Jake is going to be so happy to see you._" Haley said pulling Lindsey with her into the living room.

_"Jake, someone is here to see you."_ Haley said as she entered. Everyone looked over and just smiled.

_"Lindsey?_" Jake said softly.

_"Hi.._"Lindsey answered quietly as her eyes wandered to Jenny.

_"Can we go in the kitchen and talk?_" Jake asked as Lindsey nodded. They then walked into the kitchen and sat silently for a little while.

_"I don't know where to start_." Jake said finally breaking the silence.

_"Well you could start with the fact that you had a daughter."_ Lindsey snapped, Jake winced.

_"I know I should have told you but I didn't tell anyone except a few. I really really care about you Lindsey." _Jake replied, as Lindsey sat quietly for a what seemed like hours.. _"Can you just tell me exactly what your thinking?_"

"_At first when I found out I freaked out. I mean I'm only 17 I'm not old enough to be around a baby like that everyday you know...And dating you would make me like a mother figure in her life and I don't know if I can handle that. I'm still a kid myself, I'm not even a senior!_" Lindsey exclaimed. Jake looked instantly hurt.

"_I'm not asking you to be a mother figure to her. I just really like you...And for what it's worth you would be more suited for the job than her real mother."_ Jake said.

"_We haven't even dated that long. I don't even know what to call what we are."_ Lindsey answered. "_When I first found out my first thought was to run...but then I talked to my aunt at work...But still I was really worried about how me being in you life would effect Jenny."_

_"Lindsey, I really like you. I think you are amazing. I think you will be great in Jenny's life. You are sweet, caring, and absolutely amazing like I said._" Jake replied as Lindsey smiled. _"I'm not ready for us to be over yet. We just started..."_

_"That's why I went home and talked to my mom..."_ Lindsey started. "_I decided that you mean to much to me to let this come in between us. It doesn't change who you are to me. I really care about you too and I think you are an amazing guy, just please don't hide anything else from me..." _Lindsey said as a huge smile broke out of Jake's face. Lindsey then placed both of her hands on the sides of his face and gently kissed him.

"_Thank you..now that we figured that out I have something to ask you."_ Jake said as Lindsey looked confused. "_Will you be my girlfriend officially?_" A huge smile broke out of Lindsey's face now. She couldn't even form words she just leaned in and kissed him even more passionately than before wrapping her arms around his neck.

_"Yes._" She whispered as she pulled away. Jake just smiled and kissed her once more. _"Now can I go meet your daughter?"_

"_Absolutely._" Jake said pulling her up from her seat and pulling her toward the living room entrance but stopped and kissed her quickly one more time before going into the room. As soon as they entered everyone got quiet almost silently asking if everything was okay. Jake just silently went over and took Jenny from Peyton, who was now holding her. _"Lindsey I want you to meet my daughter, Jenny."_ Jake said as he turned his attention to his young daughter. "_Jenny this is Lindsey, can you say hi to Lindsey?"_

"_Yindsey"_ Jenny babbled reaching for her. Lindsey quickly reach out at took her carefully.

_"Hey, Jenny._" Lindsey said staring at the baby in awe as Jake smiled. Lindsey stood there for a while just playing with Jenny. Jake placed a soft kiss on Jenny's head before doing the same to Lindsey's. Haley quietly came up next to him. He gently put his arm around her giving her a side hug.

_"Thank you for everything._" Jake whispered kissing the top of her head also.

_"What are best friends for.."_ Haley answered back smiling at the sight before her as everyone began talking and hanging out.

_"Haley, I'm thirsty._" Mia said coming to sit next to her big cousin. (Mia is 15.)

"_OKay, let's go into the kitchen and get a drink." _Haley offered as they made their way to the kitchen, along with Rachel who followed behind them.

_"Hey, whatcha doin?_" Rachel asked

_"Getting something to drink.._" Haley answered _"Mia what do you want to drink?"_

_"Just water, please_." Mia answered.

_"How are you doing Mia?_" Rachel asked as Haley got Mia water. "_I heard you got into this kick ass singing camp."_

_"Rachel..."_ Haley warned her about her language. "_Language!"_

"_Haley, I'm fifteen not 5_." Mia said laughing a little before returning her attention to Rachel. _"Yeah, singing camp was awesome."_

_"When are you going to become famous, cause I want the first autograph!_" Rachel joked

_"I don't know..._" Mia laughed. "_Peyton wants me to sing at Tric tonight at ten which is in like two hours when she has work...that's kinda why I'm here."_

"_We are so going!_" Rachel exclaimed.

"_Well I haven't decided yet..."_ Mia whispered

_"Oh no! You have to do this!_" Haley exclaimed handing Mia her drink, Mia stayed quiet for a minute.

_"On one condition..._" Mia started. _"You sing too._"

_"Mia..."_ Haley started

"_Haley when are you going to realize that you are good! You need to stop hiding your talent from the world."_ Peyton said entering the kitchen. _"Now I just got Jake to agree to perform. All I had to do it get Lindsey to watch Jenny while Jakes on stage. So what do I have to do to get you two to do it too?"_ Peyton said

_"I just don't think I have to talent. I mean sure I'm okay..."_ Haley started

"_Haley! You were better than almost every girl at my singing camp_!" Mia argued.

"_So what do you say_?" Peyton asked, Haley just groaned.

"_You can do this._" Rachel encouraged.

"_Fine. I'll do it."_ Haley agreed reluctantly

_"Me too._" Mia agreed.

"_Okay, I am going to head to work I will see you guys there." _Peyton said leaving the kitchen.

_"I am going to tell Lindsey." _Mia said leaving the room. As Haley sat there silently.

"_You can do this, Hales._" Rachel said gently rubbing her back before leaving also. Haley just sat there with her head in her hands thinking.

_"Boo!_" Someone yelled squeezing her sides causing Haley to jump about 5 feet and scream. Haley then whipped around to find Felix sitting there laughing.

"_What the hell Felix?!_" Haley exclaimed. "_You scared the shit out of me_."

_"Sorry you just looked out of it_." Felix said still laughing.

_"Yeah, I was just thinking.."_

_"Come on Hales, your worried about something I can tell_." Felix said

_"I just got sucked into singing at Tric tonight."_

_"Oh, that's great_." Felix said _"I'm sure you will do awesome."_

_"Thanks."_ Haley answered with a smile.

_"I missed that._" Felix blurted out

_"What?_" Haley asked confused

_"Your smile._" Felix answered

_"Felix..._" Haley started

"_I'm sorry, I am really trying to be just your friend..but everytime I look at you..."_ Felix said training off cupping her cheek lightly with his hand as he leaned closer.

"_Felix!_" Haley exclaimed shoving his head away as she stood backing up. "_What the fuck are you doing? We have been over this..."_ Haley started as suddenly she felt like she had backed into a wall. She looked up to find Nathan standing in the doorway.

_"Ughh and here comes the boyfriend..._" Felix muttered.

_"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her.._" Nathan said almost in a growl.

_"Nathan, it's fine don't worry about it." _Haley said gently trying to calm him down. _"And Felix I forgave you and told you we are friends nothing more! I'm sorry if that hurts you but that's how it is take it or leave it..."_

_"I just don't get what you see in him_." Felix said standing as well.

_"Do you even have to ask me that?_" Haley asked

_"What does he have that I don't?"_ Felix asked finally

_"My heart._" Haley answered matter of factly.

_"We could have been together.._" Felix answered _"I think we could have been better."_ Felix said as Nathan began to move forward but Haley pushed him back.

_"Well I think your wrong. Actually, I KNOW your wrong because I know I could never feel the same way for you as I do for Nathan. He is my soul mate."_ Haley said simply intertwining her hand with Nathan's.

"_Okay, I get it._" Felix said leaving the kitchen.

_"I hurt him.._" Haley whispered.

_"I know but it was the only way to make him see._" Nathan answered as Haley nodded.

_"I do believe your my soul mate_." Haley said quietly

_"So do I_." Nathan answered kissing her.

* * *

They finally made their way back into the living room where everyone was still sitting except for Peyton who left for work.

_"So Hales I hear your singing tonight along with my favorite little cousin." _Lucas said grinning

_"Hey!_" Lindsey exclaimed at Lucas laughed

_"sorry, one of my favorite cousins."_ Lucas corrected himself

_"Much better._" Lindsey muttered as she continued to play with Jenny.

_"Yeah, I am._" Haley answered

_"That's great Hales_." Nathan said rubbing her back.

_"Yeah, If I wasn't so nervous!_" Haley whined

_"Hales, you know you rock!_" Skills added.

_"The mans right tutor girl, your awesome_." Brooke added.

_"Haley, I didn't know you could sing?"_ Steph commented

_"Yeah..I mean sometimes.._" Haley stuttered

"_She gets a little nervous_." Nathan explains.

_"Well I can't wait to hear you._" Steph said. Just then Sam entered the room.

_"Hey guys! What's going on?_" Sam said nonchalantly heading to the kitchen before stopping. "_Jake!_" Sam said with a huge smile as Jake went over to hug her. He had known Sam for years through Brooke, she was like his little sister.

_"Hey Sam! How are you?_" Jake said pulling away

"_Not bad_." Sam answered before looking at Lindsey. _"Who's kid?"_

"_You missed the explaination, I told you to come out here..._" Brooke said

"S_am, this is Jenny. She is my daughter._" Jake said simply.

"_Whoa, that's cool."_ Sam said as if the news was nothing.

_"Do you want to hold her?_" Lindsey asked, as Sam went wide eyed.

"_What?! Oh no no I am not good with kids." _Sam said dismissively, as everyone laughed.

_"Come on Sam just hold her_." Brooke encouraged. Sam inevitably went and hold the Jenny. "_Sam do you want to come with us to Tric tonight Jake, Haley, and Mia are singing?"_

_"Who's Mia?_" Sam asked.

_"Mia's my siste_r" Lindsey answered as Sam nodded.

_"What time?_" Sam asked

"_10."_ Brooke answered.

_"My curfew is 11?_" Sam responded

_"Do you see mom and dad here?"_ Brooke replied.

"_No.._." Sam answered then thought about it "_Okay, I'm in."_

"_You actually still follow your curfew when your parents are away all the time?_" Rachel exclaimed laughing.

_"RACHEL! Do NOT give her ideas!"_ Brooke warned.

"_Please as if I can't sneak out my window when they are here I was just saying the so Brooke wouldn't rat me out."_ Sam said as she left the room walking into the kitchen. Everyone laughed except for Brooke.

_"That is so not funny!_" Brooke exclaimed "_AND I WOULD NOT RAT YOU OUT!"_ Brooke yelled into the kitchen.

"_Good to know_." Sam send entering the room. _"Plus I have enough black mail on you to get you grounded for life."_ Sam said plopping onto the couch. As everyone laughed.

_"She's got you there Brooke!_" Haley said laughing.

_"Don't laugh I have plenty on you too."_ Lucas added

_"You wouldn't.."_ Haley narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Try me.._" Lucas joked trying to see her reaction, as they all laughed.

_"Lindsey I wouldn't laugh I may be 15 but I'm not stupid._" Mia exclaimed as Lindsey eyes bulged out of their sockets, everyone continued laughing.

_"Nathan you probably shouldn't laugh either I have enough to get you grounded forever."_ Shelly added

_"Don't act so innocent sis_." Nathan shot back.

_"Don't worry sis I've got you back._" Lucas finally said making Haley grin.

_"Ditto_." Haley responded. As Nathan eyed his sister.

"_ehh I'm not to sure if the same goes for us."_ Shelly joked "_Fine...it does._" Shelly said before cracking a smile. Somewhere in that time Sam had left the room for a few minutes. Just then Brooke's front door opened and Chris walked in.

_"Hey_." He said nonchalantly, everyone saw Chase getting mad.

_"Ever heard of knocking?_" Brooke snapped.

_"Like I've ever knocked coming into your house. At least I used the front door this time. I could have just snuck in your window._" Chris said before thinking, Brooke's jaw instantly dropped.

_"Excuse me?_" Chase said

_"Okay that's not what he meant, clearly._" Haley said stepping in between the three of them. She was always the peace maker. "_He obviously meant a LONG time ago."_ Haley said glaring at Chris. _"So relax._"

_"What is he doing here?"_ Chase asked, forgetting he was coming.

_"He was invited. I know you have this issue with him, which I understand._" Haley said looking at Brooke and Chase sympathetically. _"However, he has just as every right to be here as everyone else. Tonight it about Jake. So everyone relax."_ Brooke simply nodded as Chase somewhat backed down but still had his guard up. Feeling everyone had calmed a little Haley felt a little relief. "_Hey Chris_." Haley said giving him a hug.

"_Hey Hales, so what's this big meeting about?" _Chris asked, looking at Jake. _"Hey Jake, how's it going?"_

_"Pretty good, you?"_ Jake said as they gave each other a manly hug.

"_Same old._" Chris answered. Sam had just re entered the room.

"_Chris!_" Sam said running over to hug him. _"I missed you!_" Sam said hugging him tightly.

_"I missed you too_." He whispered back

"_Why don't I ever get that kind of greeting from your sister."_ Chase muttered under his breath however only Brooke heard. Chase had to admit he was a little upset that Brooke's little sister liked Brooke's ex better than him. Brooke shot him a sympathetic look, Sam had always loved Chris like a brother. He was one of the only boyfriends of Brooke's that she liked, she was just getting used to Chase after a year.

Sam was just pulling away when she smacked Chris in the stomach. _"Where the hell have you been? You can't call or visit?_" Sam said trying to act angry.

_"Sorry, I just figured it would be better if I stayed away."_ Chris said quietly.

"_Oh screw them._" Sam said at Brooke's jaw dropped. _"Sorry Brooke..and Chase but you have always been like a brother to me and there for me but you haven't been around! You weren't even here for my birthday!"_

_"Sorry Baby Davis. Happy Birthday!"_ Chris said feeling bad. _"Forgive me?"_

_"This time_." Sam said before smiling. Chris grinning back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she was always like a little sister him. Chris then noticed Mouth and Felix there as well he had been friends with them since they were kids.

_"Hey guys. Sup?_" Chris said

_"Hey dude. Where have you been?" _Felix asked giving him a manly hug.

_"Around._" Chris answered. _"Where's Peyton?"_

"_She went to work. We are all meeting her there after. You in?"_ Lucas asked

_"Yeah sure._" Chris said has he began saying hi to everyone else. "_Milli, how are you?_" Chris said hugging her. _"You taking care of Mouth?_" Chris joked.

_"As always_." Milli grinned.

"_Oh Chris..This is my cousin Lindsey, Jake's girlfriend."_ Haley introduced "This is my other cousin Lindsey's sister, Mia. Oh and this is Skills and Marcus, I don't think you guys have met yet. This is my friend Shelly, Nathan's sister...."

_"Wait, Lucas' ex?_" Chris asked. As Lucas sighed and Shelly looked uncomfortable.

_"Yeah, that's me."_ Shelly said. _"But now I'm dating Marcus."_

_"Okay, wierd._" Chris commented. "_Sorry._" He said quickly. "_Wait who's the baby?_" Chris asked

_"Oh this is the big thing you came here for..this is Jenny....my daughter._" Jake said.

_"oh nicee.."_ Chris said then stopped._ "Wait, What?"_

_"My daughter_.." Jake said again.

_"What? How?"_ Chris asked shocked

"_Well Chris, when two people really like each other..."_ Rachel started jokingly

_"Rach! I know that I just meant.._."Chris started

"_With Nikki. I hid it from everyone at first but then realized it wasn't right. That's part of the reason I moved away."_ Jake explained

"_Oh, wow. Well, I didn't see that coming. Congrats, Man."_ Chris said

_"Thanks._" Jake said relieved that everyone finally knew.

_"So Hales, what where you saying?"_ Chris said returning back to being introduced

"_Oh yeah, this is my friend Bevin, Nathan and Shelly's cousin."_ Haley continued to introduce. "_Oh and this is Steph my new friend, Nathan's best friend. Everyone this is Chris._" Haley finished. Everyone said hi as Chris looked at Chase.

_"Hales, you forgot someone.." _Chris started before sticking his hand out to Chase. _"Hi I'm Chris, you must be the new guy."_

"_Chris..."_ Brooke started.

"_And you must be the asshole that told my girlfriend he was in love with her while she's with me._" Chase snapped

"_CHASE!" _Brooke yelled shocked, Chris just looked hurt everyone stayed silently watching.

"_No! He had no right telling my girlfriend he was in love with her! He also had no right to take you as his date to the wedding. And hooking up with you last year while you were with me!"_ Chase yelled as Brooke's jaw dropped again. _"You know you have some nerve coming here and as far as I am concerned you have no right either. Brooke sure as hell doesn't want you here and this is her house..."_ Chase exclaimed, usually he wasn't a fighter but this guy pissed him off.

"_Where the hell do you get off?"_ Sam yelled stepping up now pissed. _"You have no right to say what you just said. This is my house too and Chris stays. Chase I like you I do, you treat my sister great but as far as I am concerned Chris is family. You can have a problem with him that's your business but you need to learn to shut the fuck up."_ Sam yelled

_"Sam.._" Brooke warned

"_No Brooke, I know you guys have a history but tonight was about Jake telling everyone the truth, not Chase picking a fight with Chris. I know whatever is going on his hard for you and for that I'm sorry but Chris is like a brother to me. It sucked that he hasn't been around because of this." _She said gesturing between them. _"So can you please stop." _Sam said

"_Sorry Sam"_ Brooke said. "_I didn't realize how much this effected you..."_

"_Yeah_" Sam answered sitting down on the couch.

_"Thanks Sam.._" Chris said quietly.

"_Well who knew little Davis was so feisty."_ Rachel commented as Brooke sent her a death glare.

"_Okay well anyway I think the girls need to get ready to go out tonight."_ Brooke finally said. "_Chase behave...please..for Sam." _Brooke whispered as most girls began to follow except Sam, Mia, and Lindsey. "_Uh Uh Uh you guys aren't getting out of it. Sam, Mia, and Lindsey I am totally helping you guys get ready! You too Haley!_" Brooke said as she saw her trying to sneak off with Nathan and Steph. "_Steph come on_." Brooke added

_"Brooke you are not helping me._" Sam whined.

"_Am too! Plus I think we need to talk._" Brooke said pushing her up the stairs making sure all the girls were coming. Lindsey gave Jake a quick kiss before reluctanly going up too. "_Come on tutor girl you need to get ready for a show."_ Brooke said as she pulled her towards the stair but stopped midway and turned back around to face Jake, who just looked at her confused. Brooke let go of Haley and walked over to Jake and took Jenny from his arms. _"Jenny is a girl too she's coming._" Brooke said sternly as she grin causing Jake to laugh. _"Go have fun with the boys_." Brooke said smiling holding Jenny in her arms.

_"Thanks Brooke._" Jake said kissing her forehead lightly before the boys and girls separated.

* * *

Once the girls got upstairs Brooke took the opportunity to pull Sam aside. _"I wanted to say I was sorry."_

"_It's fine Brooke, I'm sorry I freaked out back there. I know it must be hard for you to have him around but you have to think of this from my point of view too." _Sam tried to explain.

"Y_ou guys were always pretty close huh?_" Brooke asked referring to Sam and Chris.

_"I liked to think we were._" Sam answered, as Brooke nodded. "_He's like the older brother I never had. I used to wish you guys would get married when I was little."_ Sam said laughing a little.

_"That will never happen."_ Brooke said firmly.

_"I know."_ Sam said nodded. "_But it doesn't change the fact that he's been friends of our family for years. He's has just as much of a right to know Jake's news as everyone else."_

"_I know, I am really sorry about Chase._" Brooke said.

_"Yeah, I know it's hard for him but it's hard for Chris too. Chase just needs to know some of the things he said back there about how Chris having no right to be here is not his place to say._" Sam explained

_"Yeah, I know. I will talk to him."_ Brooke said.

_"Okay._" Sam answered.

_"So are we okay?_" Brooke asked

_"Yeah, of course_." Sam answered.

_"Okay..now let's go get ready_." Brooke said beginning to walk away.

_"Wait!_" Sam said stopped Brooke. "_When did Chris tell you he loved you?"_

_"Last night at the wedding_." Brooke answered.

_"He finally said it..."_ Sam said in a whisper, she had known for years that Chris loved Brooke.

_"You knew too?!"_ Brooke exclaimed.

_"Everyone knew. Even Mom and Dad knew and their never here_." Sam said nonchalantly. "_Anyway let's go get ready_." Sam said walking into the room full of girls as Brooke stood their shocked.

* * *

_"I can't believe you guys talked me into this!" _Haley exclaimed nervously pacing the small backstage room at Tric where her, Mia, Brooke, Steph and Rachel were waiting. "_Did you see the amount of people out there? What was I thinking I can't do this! I can't sing in front of all these people what was I thinking. I am going to trip and fall on my face or something this is ridiculous.."_ Brooke then took the opportunity to stand in front of her grabbing her arms.

_"HALEY STOP!_" Brooke said stilling her movements. _"You need to relax you are one of the best singers I know. Now Breathe!_" Brooke said releasing her.

_"Brooke, I can't do this. You know I have stage fright."_ Haley exclaimed

_"Haley, you can do this. I know you have sang in front of people before_." Mia said

_"DID YOU SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE WERE OUT THERE!?!_" Haley exclaimed.

_"Okay, now your making me nervous.."_ Mia said sitting on the couch.

_"Great, now you have freaked out your little cousin."_ Rachel muttered jokingly.

_"Oh sorry Mia. You will do great."_ Haley said softly but Mia remained quiet.

_"How are my girls doing?"_ Peyton asked entering the room.

_"Oh Haley is just having her classic freak out."_ Rachel said.

"_Haley you will be fine. You can do this. You have an amazing voice."_ Peyton said hugging her. "_Okay Jake's off in one minute. Mia your up first gutta run. Good luck!"_ Peyton said making a quick exit.

"_Okay, I am gunna go get seats. Good Luck girls." _Rachel said getting ready to leave. "_Hey, Steph wanna come?"_

"_Yeah, sure thanks. Good Luck!"_ Steph said before exiting the room. Brooke had already planned to stay knowing Haley might change her mind and back out at any second. Brooke, Haley and Mia all made their way to the stage entrance.

"_Thank you Jake, that was awesome!"_ They heard Peyton said into the mic as they walked up. _"Up next we have a new young talented performer Mia Strauss!" _Peyton said as Brooke softly pushed Mia onto the stage. "_Show them what you've got_." Peyton whispered exiting the stage. As music started to play and the audience cheered Mia made the mistake of looking into the audience causing her to freeze. There was a lot of people. She opened her mouth a few times then shut it.

"_Oh no what is she doing?_" Brooke whispered to Haley.

"_Oh no..."_Haley whispered seeing her cousin freeze up.

_"Haley, you have to help her! She's your little cousin..._" Brooke said quickly as they saw Mia turning to run off stage. Haley however somehow snapped out of her own nervousness and stepped onto stage blocking her little cousins way.

_"Oh no you don't. You can do this."_ Haley whispered pushing her back into the middle of the stage near the mic.

"_I can't.._" Mia whispered back _"You were right there's too many people.."_

"_I'm an idiot._" Haley said turning her cousin to face the audience. "_Sing with me."_ Haley said before she started singing the words to the song Mia was singing, seeming to forget her own stage fright. Mia still seemed frozen. Haley then paused and pointed the mic towards Mia giving her a look. For a second Haley didn't this she was going to sing but then she heard a beautiful voice. Peyton soon quickly tossed Haley another mic and they finished the song together. As the song ended Mia grabbed Haley and hugged her tightly.

"_Thank you so much._" Mia whispered.

"_Let's give it up for Mia Strauss and her older cousin, my best friend, Haley James!"_ Peyton bellowed into the microphone. The crowd cheered loudly. "_Do we want to hear more?"_ Peyton yelled as the audience cheered. "_That's what I thought._" Peyton said exiting the stage smiling.

"_It's your turn._" Haley whispered kissing her cousins cheek before exiting the stage to rejoin Brooke as Mia began singing again. Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulders.

"_You did a good thing, a really good thing."_ Brooke said giving her a light squeeze. "_You were awesome too."_

_"Thanks."_ Haley whispered as she watched her little cousin sing. After that Haley sang a song of her own as well. The crowd loved every minute of the three performances that night.

* * *

They were now done with their performances and making their way back to their friends.

"_Hales, Mia that was great!"_ Lucas said wrapping his arms around both their shoulders giving them a hug.

"_Thanks Luke!_" Haley and Mia said at the same time.

"_You guys were unbelievable!_" Lindsey said hugging both of them tightly.

"_Hey! Why did I get that kind of congratulations?_" Jake joked.

"_You were awesome._" Lindsey said kissing him.

"_Okay that was better._" Jake said grinning taking Jenny from her arms.

"_Haley I had no idea you could sing that like, it was absolutely amazing."_ Steph complimented. "_You all were."_

"_Thanks Steph"_ Haley said with a grin. "_Where's Nathan?"_

_"He just went to the bathroom, I think._" Steph answered.

"_Hey guys drinks on me!"_ Felix said bringing over a tray full of shots placing them on the nearby table. He was the only one out of the group who was 21 beside Mouth and Chris. Some of them willingly went up and took one. Jake, Lindsey, Steph, Mia, and Haley hung back.

_"Come on Jake.._." Felix said.

_"Um hello...I have Jenny with me..."_ Jake said, sometimes Felix didn't think.

_"Oh right sorry..Lindsey_?" Felix offered

_"No..I'll pass thanks._" Lindsey answered.

_"Steph?"_ Felix offered.

"_Uh..sure thanks._" Steph said taking the shot. She quickly tipped her head back and drank it.

_"Nice.."_ Felix commented "_Haley James?_" Felix said dangling a shot in front of her. "_Come on what do you think I slipped something in your drink._." He joked

_"Not funny, dude._" Lucas said overhearing.

"_I was kidding, here._" Haley stared at it for a minute before taking it from his hand and drinking it.

"_Mia?"_ Felix offered. Lindsey was about to say something but Haley stepped up first.

_"Felix are you stupid? She's fifteen..." _Haley said

_"So she will be 16 in what like a month."_ Felix said

_"__It doesn't matter my mom would kill her and me." Lindsey said._

_"How would she even know?"_ Mia said finally speaking.

_"Mia!_" Lindsey scolded.

_"Sorry.._"Mia answered

_"Plus she doesn't look close to being old enough and your going to get Peyton in trouble if she gets caught._" Haley reasoned.

_"Okay, sorry."_ Felix answered. "_Here Hales, have another."_ He said handing her an extra one.

_"Thanks_." Haley answered slightly confused of why he was still being nice to her.

_"Anyone else?_" Felix offered.

_"Oh ME! Trust me I could use as many as I could get right now."_ Brooke said taking it from his hand and drinking it quickly. "_Thanks, your the best."_ She answered before kissing his cheek and walking away.

_"Here Luke want another._" Felix said handing it to him as he drank it.

_"Lucas Eugene Scott!_"He heard from behind him. Oh shit he thought as he slowly turned around. He saw his girlfriend there glaring at him.

_"Jesus christ Peyton you scared the shit out of me!"_ Lucas exclaimed.

_"Eugene._." He heard Marcus, Skills, and Mouth all snicker from behind him.

_"What did I say about the middle name._." Lucas whined.

"_I don't care! One your not old enough to be drinking in here!_" Peyton scolded in a whisper "_You are going to get me in trouble and two your mother is right over there, working!"_

_"Oh_." Lucas said looking around._ "I'm sorry."_

"Y_eah, and Felix be a little more discrete about it!"_ Peyton said before giving Lucas a peck on the cheek and going back to work.

_"Hey beautiful._" Nathan said coming up behind Haley wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her cheek.

_"Hey._" Haley said turning around in his arms.

"_You did awesome up there!"_ Nathan whispered.

_"Thank you._" Haley said kissing him.

_"Have you been drinking?"_ Nathan asked tasting it on her.

"_A little. Felix gave them to everyone._" Haley answered kissing him again. _"Do you really think I did good?_"

"_Your were amazing_." Nathan answered_. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_ Haley responded kissing him again.

"_Okay break it up you too." _Jake joked. "_Everyone I have one more thing I need to tell you guys!"_ Jake said loudly to get everyones attention. _"Peyton!_" He yelled as he turned around really quick. "_Come over here."_

_"What I need to get back to work?"_ Peyton said, she was always busy.

_"I'm moving back!_" Jake yelled as all of his friends cheered and hugged him.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get up I was on vacation, but i made it a little longer for you guys. I feel like everyone is losing interest in the story so please tell me what you think. If you guys have any ideas let me know.**


	43. Chapter 42

It was now the next morning. Almost everyone had gone home except Jake, Jenny, and Lindsey all stayed in Haley's basement while Steph stayed in the guest room. Lucas and Peyton were in his room while Nathan was in Haley's.

Haley was awake first and began to snuggle closer to Nathan. Nathan slowly began to open his eyes.

"_Morning beautiful._" He mumbled with his voice full of sleep.

_"Hey._" Haley whispered back.

_"What's going on in that head of yours?"_ Nathan asked gently rubbing her arm.

_"I don't want you

* * *

o leave today."_ Haley whispered.

_"I don't want to leave either."_ Nathan said kissing her forehead gently before pulling her close to hug her. _"But this of it this way in one week we will start college...together!"_ Nathan said as Haley smiled. _"Then we will see each other everyday."_

_"I can't wait_." Haley whispered back before crashing her lips into his. _"What do you say I go make breakfast?"_

"_I'd say I love you even more."_ Nathan said with a little laugh. "_Is it okay if I shower while you do that or do you want help?"_

_"Nathan even I know you can't cook!"_ Haley said laughing._ "You go shower." _Haley said getting out of bed as Nathan pulled her back down by her waist making her fall on top of him. _"Nathan!_"

_"Just a few more minutes."_ Nathan mumbled kissing her.

* * *

Haley was now on her way downstairs to make breakfast. She noticed Steph was just waking up. "_Morning."_

_"Hey."_ Steph said back. _"What are you doing?_"

_"Going to make breakfast._" Haley answered.

"_Want help?_" Steph offered.

"_Definitely." _Haley answered with a smile. They both made their way into the kitchen to start cooking. _"Should I make Waffles or bacon and eggs?"_

_"Hmm."_ Steph said grinning.

_"Both!"_ They both said at the same time.

_"Want me to make the bacon and eggs?_" Steph asked

_"Yeah sure. Everything is in the fridge." _Haley responded as she began to put together the waffles. _"I can't believe you guys are leaving today."_

_"I know. I am going to miss everyone. This place is so much better their where I live."_ Steph said as Haley laughed.

"_You just came on a good weekend."_ Haley answered.

_"Thank you again for inviting me."_ Steph answered.

_"Your welcome anytime...Roomy."_ Haley said _"Gosh I still can't believe we only met a week ago."_

_"I know it's crazy I feel like we've none each other for years."_ Steph responded. Then Haley's front door opened and closed while Brooke came walking into the kitchen.

_"I need coffee now."_ Brooke groaned. _"And Tylenol."_

_"Hungover?"_ Steph asked

_"Like you wouldn't believe."_ Brooke responded.

"_Where's Chase and Sam?_" Haley asked.

_"Sam went to a friends house....And Chase left this morning after week got in a fight."_ Brooke answered

_"Aw honey I'm sorry. What happened?"_ Haley asked.

"_I said something to him about what happened between him and Chris."_ Brooke answered, Haley and Steph just nodded.

_"How's Sam doing?_" Steph asked

_"She's okay, she kind of ignored him the whole morning too."_ Brooke answered. _"I feel horrible I had no idea this thing effected her so much."_

"_Chris is like the brother she never had."_ Haley answered _"Didn't you ever notice that if something happened she would always talk to him. Chris is the only one to ever get through to her."_ Haley said handing her coffee and Tylenol.

"_I never noticed until now._" Brooke answered _"God I am a horrible sister."_

_"Your not, you take care of her more than your parents. She's lucky to have you."_ Haley said as she stopped cooking an began to rub her back.

_"Brooke, you have to think of yourself too. I may not know everything about your situation but I know all about ex boyfriends and it would have been hard for you to have him around all the time." _Steph sympathized, Brooke just nodded.

_"I wish they could be friends._" Brooke said referring to Chris and Chase.

_"You know that will never happen. They both love you and you love both of them, which they both know. And don't even deny it, I know you B. Davis."_ Haley responded. "_The question is who do YOU love more?" _Brooke just looked up ready to say something but Haley held up her hand. "_No you don't have to tell me but you have to figure it out once and for all for yourself."_ Brooke simply nodded.

_"Thanks guys, for listening." _Brooke said quietly. _"I'm really glad you guys are both my roommates next year."_

_"So are we."_ They both responded as they all hugged. No one could explain it but even after a short time Steph just fit into their group.

_"Uh Brooke...Where is Rachel?" _Haley asked, remembering that Rachel stayed at Brooke's house. Brooke suddenly went wide eyed.

_"Oh shit!" Brooke said "__She stayed at my house last night didn't she?"_

_"You forgot about her?_" Steph laughed as Haley did.

_"She's going to kill me._" Brooke said as they heard the front door open again.

_ "Davis I know your in here!" _Rachel yelled into the house making her way through the living room into the kitchen. Rachel then spotted grinning sheepishly on her chair and walked over to smack her in the back of the head. _"You left me at your house! You lucky I knew were you'd be!"_ Rachel said.

_"I'm sorry I forgot!"_ Brooke said.

_"You forgot about one of your best friends?"_ Rachel said trying to act mad.

_"I'm sorry..."_ Brooke said "_It was a bad morning.."_

"_Yeah whatever, your forgiven this time...oh look breakfast!_" Rachel said stealing a piece of bacon.

_"Good thing we made a lot."_ Haley whispered as Steph nodded. _"Okay well Rach can you go get Jake, Lindsey and Jenny from downstairs?" _Haley asked making her way up the stairs.

_"Yeah."_ She called back getting up.

_"Tutor girl is my cousin here?_" Brooke asked

_"Yeah in Luke's room!" _Haley yelled back.

_"Come on Steph let's go wake them up!"_ Brooke said pulling Steph by the arm up the stairs.

* * *

A couple hours later Shelly, Bevin, Mia, and Marcus had arrived and everyone was getting ready to say good bye. Nathan, Shelly, Bevin, Mia **(Shelly's friend not Haley's cousin I know I'm sorry completely messed up with that one and gave them the same name, for a chapter i forgot to mention her but she is there.) **and Steph were all taking one car back. The girls were now all saying bye to one another as the guys just stood there talking.

_"New girl I can't believe your leaving already."_ Brooke said hugging her.

_"I know I wish I wasn't"_ Steph replied.

_"Just think girls we will be rooming together in one week._" Haley said hugging Steph.

_"Can't wait." _Steph replied.

_"Neither can I."_ Brooke added. Haley then walked away over to Shelly and Bevin to say goodbye.

_"Steph it was really nice to meet you. Don't be a stranger."_ Rachel said hugging her now as well.

_"Rachel's right, come back soon." _Peyton said hugging her.

"_I am going to miss you guys so much."_ Haley said hugging Shelly and Bevin. They rarely saw each other during the school year.

_"No you won't cuz you are totally inviting us to some kick ass Duke parties!"_ Shelly exclaimed as Haley laughed.

_"I suppose I could." _Haley responded.

"_Really? That's awesome."_ Bevin exclaimed.

"_This winter we will spend more time together."_ Haley promised.

_"You don't have a choice, Marcus is going to Duke too._" Shelly responded with a smile.

"_Marcus! Get your butt over here!" _Haley yelled as Marcus made his way over to them.

_"Yeah?"_ He asked

"_Are you going to Duke?_" Haley asked, Marcus suddenly smiled.

_"Yeah, I decided officially last week." _Marcus answered, suddenly he was smacked in the back of the head.

_"Ow!"_ He exclaimed.

_"Way to tell us ass!" _Brooke muttered smiling.

_"This is great."_ Haley said hugging him.

_"If only I wasn't going far away.._" Peyton said getting sad again.

"_Aw we will miss you so much." _Brooke said as she wrapped her arm around her and Haley did the same.

_"Hey! What about me?"_ Rachel exclaimed.

"_We will miss you too but you will only be an hour away we expect regular visits_." Brooke said matter of factly, as Haley just nodded.

"_Okay as much as I hate to say it mom just called we have to hit the road._" Nathan said.

_"Okay bye guys! I will see you in a week hotshot!"_ Brooke said hugging him. _"You too Steph!_" She said hugging her again before taking everyone away as they got in the car. The only people left in the driveway now was Haley and Nathan saying bye along with Shelly and Marcus.

_"I don't want to say bye."_ Haley whispered as she looked over to Shelly and Marcus saying bye as well.

_"Neither do I but I will see you in one week."_ Nathan answered wrapping his arms around her.

_"How are you acting like it's no big deal?"_ Haley asked because for her this constant goodbye was killing her.

_"Because in one week I will get to see your gorgeous face everyday._" Nathan responded

_"You always know what to say._." Haley responded.

_"Not always but I can't wait for next week._" Nathan answering kissing her passionately.

_"I love you."_ Nathan whispered resting his forehead against hers.

_"I love you more._" Haley answered.

_"That's not possible." _Nathan said before capturing her lips in his for another kiss. Then Nathan pulled away. "_Okay, I have to go before I can't leave."_

_"Well in that case..._" Haley said smiling kissing him again.

_"Your killing me_." Nathan said laughing before placing his hands on both sides of her face. He then kissed her forehead and both her cheeks before kissing her once more on the mouth. _"I love you." _He said kissing her hand now as he started to back up.

_"I love you too._" Haley said as he made his way over to his car and got in.

_"It's hard.."_ Marcus said as Haley looked at him. _"Saying goodbye."_

_"Yeah._" Haley nodded watching the car drive off as Marcus gently placed his arm around her shoulders.

_"Let's go inside." _Marcus said leading her inside.

* * *

It had now been a few days since they left, it was Thursday and Haley was hanging out in her living room when her phone rang. It was Anna.

_"Hello?"_ Haley answered.

_"Hey, what are you doing?_" Anna asked

_"Watching tv..wanna come over?_" Haley asked

_"Yeah, I'm actually outside._" Anna said laughing.

_"Well hurry up and get in here."_ Haley said closing her phone. Minutes later Haley's front door opened and Anna came in plopping on the couch.

_"Where is everyone?_" Anna asked

_"My mom and dad are out to dinner. Lucas and Peyton are on a date."_ Haley answered. _"Where have you been lately?"_

_"Spending time with the family before I leave for college again."_ Anna answered. "_What's up with you?"_

_"Oh sorry I just miss Nathan._" Haley said shrugging it off. _"Oh so you missed a lot."_

_"Like what?"_ Anna asked "_Oh crap I forgot what was Jake's big news?_"

"_Well I guess I can tell you know since he told everyone else.._" Haley started Anna just looked confused.

_"Wait you knew before?"_

_"Yeah.." _Haley said quietly. _"Jake has a daughter..her name is Jenny."_

"_What?! No way!_" Anna exclaimed_ "Since when?"_

_"She's two..._" Haley started

_"Oh no it was that slut Nikki wasn't it!_" Anna guessed as Haley laughed.

"_Yeah, that would be the one._" Haley replied.

"_Oh man how did Lindsey take it?" _Anna asked

_"At first not so good but then she really came through.." _Haley said smiling remember.

"_That's great._" Anna answered

"_Oh he's moving back too."_ Haley finished "_You know I can really see him and Lindsey making it. You should have seen her with Jenny...she was amazing."_

"_That's awesome, they are so cute together."_ Anna responded. _"I'm disappointed I missed it."_

_"Yeah. Oh you didn't get to meet Nathan's best friend."_

_"Ohhh is he cute?" _Anna exclaimed, Haley laughed.

_"Yeah, SHE is very cute." _Haley answered laughing

_"Oh man.._" Anna said thinking Haley was upset over it.

"_No no no! It's fine she's great. Brooke and I actually decided to room with her next year."_ Haley said

"_Oh well that's great. Isn't it weird that Nathan's best friend is a girl?"_ Anna asked

_"Not at all. Jake's one of mine._" Haley answered.

_"True."_ Anna answered.

"_Oh by the way I'm Jenny's godmother."_ Haley told her.

_"Aww."_

_"I can't believe it's almost time to go back to school."_ Haley said

_"I know..I promise this year I will come visit."_ Anna promised._ "You need to visit too though."_

_"Anna you go to school Florida!"_ Haley laughed.

_"Eh whatever it would be a nice vacation." _Anna replied.

_"I'll think about it._" Haley answered.

_"Good._" Anna answered.

"_How about a movie?"_ Haley offered

_"You read my mind_." Anna answered.

They were now about 45 minutes into watching Step up one their favorite movies when the door bell rang.

_"I wonder who that is?"_ Haley questioned standing up.

_"None of our friends they never knock._" Anna joked.

_"Yeah, I know right._" Haley said laughing as she pulled the door open.

"_Hello again Holly."_ The voice said nastily. Haley went wide eyed.

_"It's Haley. And how did you find me?"_ Haley asked. Anna had gotten worried and made her way over.

_"Who's this?"_ Anna asked

"_This is uh Dan. Nathan's real father._" Haley answered "I_'ll be back in a minute okay?"_ Haley said motioning for Anna to go back in the living room. "Call Luke." She mouthed which Anna got before turning her attention back to Dan. _"How did you know where I lived?"_

_"I tracked you down. We never got to finish that conversation we started." _Dan replied.

_"Oh I think we were done."_ Haley answered.

_"Is my son here?_" Dan asked trying to look inside.

_"No Nathan's not here."_ Haley answered.

_"Good. Can I come in?_" Dan asked

_"No. Now tell me what the hell you want?"_ Haley spat he was getting on her nerves.

"_Feisty, no wonder what Nathan sees in you."_ Dan laughed as Haley glared at him. _"Okay, now let's get done to business. I want to get to know my so_n."

_"And like I said before this has nothing to do with me_." Haley answered.

_"He seems to spend a lot of time with you, which needs to stop. See if he's not with you he might spend time with me."_ Dan explained._ "Plus your kind of a distraction it's not my fault my son seems to think with his dick rather than his head."_ Dan said as Haley's jaw dropped, did he really just say that Haley thought.

_"Excuse me?_" Haley snapped

_"I saw your tramp stamp and the two of you together, who know my son was into sluts."_ Dan said evilly as Anna returned over hearing.

_"Haley? Is everything okay?_" A voice came from behind Dan. It was Heidi.

_"Heidi!"_ Haley said pulling her arm. "_Get inside._" Haley said playing Heidi behind her she didn't want her getting hurt again.

_"Mr. Scott I think it's time you leave."_ Anna said from her spot behind Haley.

_"Listen little girl you don't know who your dealing with._" Dan said icily

_"Oh really-_" Anna started but Haley cut her off.

_"Anna don't, he just got out of prison." _Haley whispered.

"_Oh so you know."_ Dan said grinning.

_"Yeah, I know." _Haley answered.

_"Good then it's time you listen I want you to end things with Nathan now. Then like I suspect he will be so down he will come to me." _Dan said.

_"I won't do that._" Haley said confidently.

_"Uh Haley Haley Haley you might want to think...after all I did go to prison for killing my own brother._" Dan said as Anna and Heidi gasped.

_"Okay, you need to leave._" Haley said trying to close the door which Dan blocked.

"_Haley? What's going on?_" She asked nervously trying to help Haley and Anna close the door.

"_This is Nathan's father." _Haley responded.

_"Oh man.."_ Heidi mumbled.

"_Girls I am much stronger than you. All Haley needs to do it agree and I am gone."_ Dan said swinging the door open as the girls stepped out of the way not to get hit with the door.

"_I won't do it."_ Haley responded as Dan stepped closer.

"_Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?" _Lucas yelled from behind him. Next to him was Jake. Peyton and Lindsey stood off to the side.

_"Just having a conversation with Haley._" Dan answered.

_"Well I think it's time you leave._" Lucas answered.

_"I wasn't finished_." Dan said

_"Well you are now_." Jake said finally speaking.

_"Fine. Don't worry you little slut I will be back if you don't do what I say."_ Dan warned before walking off.

"_Hales are you okay?_" Lucas asked going to hug his sister.

_"Yeah I'm okay.."_Haley whispered.

"_What happened?_" Jake asked.

"_Yeah Hales who was that?"_ Peyton asked as her and Lindsey entered the house locking the door.

"_That was Dan. Nathan's real father."_ Haley answered.

"_That guy was scary._" Anna commented.

"_He seemed dangerous Hales.."_ Lucas said as she looked off in another direction. _"Is he?"_

_"Haley?_" Jake said.

_"He just got out of prison for murdering his brother_." Haley exclaimed.

"_Oh my god."_ Lindsey breathed as everyone gasped.

_"What did he want?"_ Heidi asked.

"_For me to break up with Nathan apparently I am the only thing standing in the way of him getting to know it son._" Haley snapped angrily.

_"Or the fact that he killed his own brother, Nathan's uncle."_ Peyton mumbled

"_Haley! That is really dangerous what if he hurt you?" _Lucas exclaimed.

"Are you suggesting I break up with Nathan?" Haley spat out.

_"No we are just worried."_ Jake tried to reason.

"_I know." _Haley exclaimed frustrated running her hand through her hair. "_Why am I always the target first Zack now Dan! Sorry Heidi."_ Haley said sending her a sympathetic look. "_Can we please just stop talking about this!"_

_"But Hales.._."Lucas started

_"No Luke!"_ Haley said. _"Thank you guys for your help."_ Haley said sitting down on the couch next to Heidi. "_How are you doing?"_

_"A lot better"_ Heidi replied.

"_I'm glad. Sorry my life is so hectic now."_ Haley said with a nervous laugh

"_Don't worry about it."_ Heidi responded.

"_Well since we never made it to dinner how about Chinese?"_Lucas offered._ "Come in the kitchen and help me order."_ Lucas said as Peyton, Jake, Lindsey, and Anna followed.

"_Are you okay?_" Heidi asked placing her arm around Haley's shoulders, Haley shrugged.

_"I just can't believe he figured out where I live._" Haley whispered.

"_I know honey, he's crazy_." Heidi said.

_"Should I tell Nathan?" _Haley asked. She wasn't sure she didn't want to worry him or have him freak out but it was his father.

_"I think you should."_ Heidi said softly.

"_Okay." _Haley said pulling out her phone.

"_Do you want to be alone?_" Heidi asked as Haley shook her head.

_"No, it's fine._" Haley said dialing Nathan's number before placing the phone to her ear waiting for him to pick up.

_"Hey baby."_ Nathan said answering the phone.

"_Hey." _Haley said back

"_I miss you."_ Nathan said

_"I miss you too.'_ Haley said back. "_How's school?"_ Nathan had went to school a few days early in order to start basketball practice.

"_It's great, you are going to love it." _Nathan answered _"The basketball team is great too. I am already on of the star players according to the coach. My dad's here right now visiting, I forgot some things at home."_

_"That's great Nathan_." Haley said.

_"What are you doing?" _Nathan asked

"_Handing out with Heidi and Anna. Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Lindsey just came in too they are ordering food." _Haley told him, she wasn't sure how to tell him about what happened. "_What are you doing?"_

_"Just talking to my dad._" Nathan answered.

"_Yeah so was I."_ Haley muttered.

"_What was that?_" Nathan asked

_"I said so was I_." Haley said louder.

_"Haley, what are you talking about?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Dan was here."_ Haley said simply.

_"WHAT?" _Nathan yelled, causing Haley to jump along with Heidi who was sitting close to her. Haley could hear Keith in the background asking what was wrong and Nathan telling him. "_Are you okay? What did he want?_"

_"He wants me to break up with you." _Haley answered.

"..."

_"Nathan?" _Haley said after hearing nothing. _"I'm not gunna do it if that's what your worried about. I would never. I love you."_

_"I love you too. Now please tell me what happened?"_ Nathan said as Haley told him the full story. _"I am so sorry Haley. You shouldn't be in the middle of this."_

_"It's fine Nathan."_ Haley said

_"No it's not he could hurt you and that's my fault._" Nathan said softly.

"_Nathan please don't start. This is not your fault and I am fine he didn't get a chance to touch me."_ Haley said.

_"Still I put you in this situation." _Nathan said softly into the phone. Haley didn't like that he was beating himself up over this.

_"Nathan, I DON'T care. If I did I would have listened to that jackass of a man but I don't. I love you and that's all that matters."_ Haley said

_"I love you too. I have to go talk to my dad about this figure out what we can do about Dan. Please be careful and call me if anything happens. Bye Hales." _Nathan said.

"_Ok, I will. Bye."_ Haley said before hanging up the phone.

_"How did it go?_" Heidi asked.

_"Eh, alright. As good as can be expected."_ Haley answered. "_He's worried and blaming himself."_

_"That's because he loves you._" Heidi answered. _"You're lucky you found that_."

"_Aw, Heidi._" Haley said giving her a sad smile. "_How are you doing? Your bruises look so much better."_

_"Yeah, they do. I'm just scared." _Heidi admitted.

"_Oh honey, Zack isn't going to come near you again.."_ Haley said giving her hand a squeeze.

_"Yeah, I hope. But what if I meet someone else like that?"_ Heidi whispered. "_I don't want to end up in that type of relationship again."_

_"I know just remember there are good guys out there._" Haley said. "_I'll tell you what I'll try to help you."_

_"Really?"_ Heidi asked in a small voice.

_"Of course..but when you are ready."_ Haley promised.

_"Thank you._" Heidi said

"_I'm here for you."_ Haley told her giving her a hug.

_"I am for you too."_ Heidi promised.

_"Okay, enough of this sad stuff._" Haley said smiling as Heidi smiled too._ "Now have you changed your mind about college?_" Last year when it was time for Heidi to go to college she decided to take a year off "to find herself", the real reason had been Zack didn't want her to go.

_"Actually I have."_ Heidi answered.

"_Really?"_

_"Yeah, but it isn't what you think. I decided I want to be a hair dresser.." _Heidi said.

_'Heidi, that's awesome. I think you will be amazing at that."_ Haley said reassuringly. "_You already have your first customer_." Heidi just laughed.

_"I am starting cosmetology school in one month."_ Heidi replied. "_I am going to live at home until I finish school which will be about 7 months. I am going to continue working at the cafe while I go to school to save up for my own apartment._" Haley just stared at her smiling.

_"What?_" Heidi asked confused.

"_Nothing." _Haley laughed _"I am just really proud of you._" Haley said sincerely.

_"Thank you_." Heidi answered.

_"So what did I miss?_" Anna said flopping onto the couch. "_Any more psychos stop by?_" Anna joked

_"Nope."_ Haley answered "W_ell except the one who just sat next to me._." Haley joked

_"Oh really._" Anna said grinning evilly before she smacked Haley in the head with a pillow.

"_Oh no you didn't."_ Haley said reaching to grab a pillow. Before they realized it they were all involved in a pillow fight. None of them realize that Peyton and Lindsey come back into the room. Finally they look up and see them laughing. Anna and Haley both look at each other thinking the same thing, Haley hits Lindsey with the pillow while Anna hits Peyton.

"_Oh now it's on._" Peyton said picking up the pillow. They all fight each other for a little while longer before collapsing on the couch.

"_Where did Jake and Lucas go?_" Haley asked

_"To get Chinese food."_ Peyton answered, Haley just nodded.

"_Where's my beautiful god child tonight?_" Haley asked Lindsey.

_"She's with Jake's parents. I think he actually went to go get her too_." Lindsey answered.

"_How everything going with her?_" Peyton asked

_"Really good. She's adorable."_ Lindsey answered. "_I spent the day with her yesterday while Jake was working. I haven't seen her all day today though."_

_"You miss her._" Haley said grinning.

"_Yeah.._" Lindsey said grinning widely.

_"Who's Jenny?_" Heidi finally asked confused.

_"Jake's daughter." _Lindsey told her.

_"Whoa since when?"_ Heidi asked feeling out of the loop, she wasn't close to them but she figured she would know something like that.

_"Don't feel back none of us knew about her either. Well except Haley."_ Peyton answered. As soon as the front door opened Peyton, Haley, and Lindsey both sprung up and ran to the door. Jake came in with Jenny in his arms.

"_whoa excited to see me?" _Jake joked.

_"Pstt no._" Haley said laughing taking Jenny out of his arms. _"I was excited to see Jenny_." Haley said walking away with Jenny in her arms.

_"I was just excited for the food."_ Peyton said taking the food from Lucas' arms as he walked in behind him. Jake just looked at Lindsey who was standing there smiling.

"_Are you excited to see me_?" Jake asked

_"Actually I came to get Jenny but I guess you will have to do."_ Lindsey joked as Jake laughed. Lindsey then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"_Ew, I'm about to eat"_ Haley said laughing as she passed Jenny to Anna.

"_Please, you and Nathan are so much worse!_" Lindsey exclaimed

_"What absolutely not!_" Haley said shocked. _"Peyton are we bad?"_

_"I think Brooke has you both beat_." Peyton said taking out the food.

_"I agree with Peyton._" Anna said still playing with Jenny. "_Jake, Jenny is adorable."_

"_Thanks, oh yeah you missed my explanation the other night."_

_"I filled her in._" Haley said.

"_Okay guys foods out. Come and get it."_ Lucas said. Jake then took Jenny from Anna so she could get food. Everyone went up to help themselves but Heidi hung back.

_"Heidi, you can eat too._" Lucas offered.

_"Sure.."_ Heidi said taking a little food and then joining them at the table.

_"I heard about what happened._" Jake said looking at Heidi as she stared at her plate_. "How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm getting better, thanks."_ Heidi answered, Jake just nodded.

_"Hi kids."_ Lydia said coming into the room.

"_Hi mom. Where's dad?_" Haley asked.

"_Out with the guys."_ Lydia answered.

_"Want some food?_" Lucas asked.

_"No I just had dinner with Nancy._" Lydia answered. _"Oh, Hi Heidi. How are you feeling today?"_

_"Good._" Heidi answered.

_"I'm glad._" Lydia said "_This must be Jenny."_ Lydia said bending down to the baby_ "Hi sweetheart._" She said playing with the baby for a minute before standing up kind of distracted as she went to look out the living room window.

_"Mom, is everything okay?" L_ucas asked.

_"Yeah, there was just this really strange man out side_." Lydia answered.

_"W-what?" _Haley stuttered.

_"Did he say anything to you?" L_ucas asked.

_"Not really, he's just standing there watching the house. I asked him if I could help him with anything but he said no. He just creeped me out._" Lydia explained

_"That's it I'm calling the cops!_" Lucas said getting out of his chair grabbing the phone. Haley however jumped up and stopped him.

_"Lucas, No_!" Haley said sternly. _"I'm sure he will go away."_

_"What's going on?_" Lydia asked confused. "_Did something happen?_" Lydia asked but was met with silence. "_Haley do you know that man?"_

_"Haley.."_ Jake whispered, she just glared at him.

"_It's Nathan's father._" Haley said softly not looking at her mother.

_"Excuse me?"_ Her mother said as her eyes widened in shock. "_That is Dan Scott." _Lydia said growing angry as Haley nodded "_What the hell is he doing here?"_

Haley however said nothing and got really quiet.

"_He wants her to break up with Nathan."_ Anna answered for her.

_"Haley? Is that true?_" Her mother asked softly as Haley nodded.

_"He says I am standing in the way of him getting to know his son._" Haley answered.

"_When I got here he was trying to get into the house as Haley was trying to get the door shut._" Lucas told his mother.

"_He talked to you?_" Her mother said shocked.

_"Yeah..it's not he first time either._" Haley revealed _"He threatened me once at Nathan's too. Keith stopped him._"

_"Haley, honey that man is extremely dangerous. He murdered his own brother. He won't stop until you do what he tells you too."_ Lydia said, Haley's head shot up shocked.

"_I will not._" Haley said sternly.

"_Haley, I don't want you getting hurt._" Lydia tried to reason.

"_I don't care I refuse to break up with Nathan."_ Haley said again.

"_Haley that man is a murderer. Just listen to me!"_ Lydia began.

"_No you listen to me! I don't give a shit who that man is..."_ Haley yelled

_"Haley watch you language!"_ Lydia yelled back

_"No mom! I love Nathan more than you could ever understand! I won't break up with him I can't even believe you are suggesting it!"_ Haley yelled running up with her room in tears. Lydia sat at the table and put her head in her hands.

_"Nathans worried about her too." _Heidi told her.

_"I know she loves him but that man is extremely dangerous. I can't believe they let him out of prison." _Lydia said._ "What am I going to do?"_

_"She won't break up with him."_ Lindsey said finally. "_I wouldn't ask her too either. She loves him way to much._"

_"I know."_ Lydia said. _"Maybe I should try to talk to her. I shouldn't have implied for her to break up with him."_

_"Lydia do you mind if I talk to her._" Jake asked.

"_No, go ahead. I am going to call Karen._" Lydia said.

"_Lindsey can you hold Jenny?" J_ake asked.

"_Yeah, of course."_ Lindsey said taking Jenny from him arm.

* * *

Jake got to her bedroom door and as he expected it was locked. He knocked first.

_"GO AWAY!"_ Haley screamed

"_Hales, it's me can you please open the door." _Jake said softly a minute later he heard the lock click. When he got in there he found her laying in bed. _"Are you okay?"_

_"No."_ Haley answered. "_I won't break up with him."_

_"I'm not asking you too. Your mom knows that now too._" Jake said hugging her.

_"I love him so much."_ Haley whispered.

_"I know_." Jake whispered back. _"You just need to be careful, Dan is dangerous."_

_"I know." _Haley whispered back.

_"Did you call Nathan?" _Jake asked

_"Earlier._" Haley answered. _"I don't want to worry him even more. Plus I will be with him in 2 days."_

"_Okay, just don't go outside by yourself. And be careful_!" Jake warned.

"_I will._" Haley answered as Jake whipped her tears. "_Thank you best friend._" Haley said grinning.

_"Anytime."_ Jake replied.


	44. Chapter 43

It was finally the day before everyone was leaving for school. Everyone was planning on just hanging out at the river court for the night to say goodbye just like they did the first time they left for college. They were all meeting in about an hour; which included Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Chase, Peyton, Rachel, Anna, Mouth, Millicent, Jake, Lindsey, Skillz, Chris, Marcus, Owen, Felix, and even Heidi was included. Right now however Haley was headed over to Rachel's since she hadn't seen her lately.

Haley let herself into Rachel's house since no one was ever home besides Rachel and made her way upstairs.

_"Hey girly."_ Haley said opening the door.

_"Hey Hales."_ Rachel said as she packed her things. _"I can't believe we are all leaving tomorrow. I hate this goodbye shit."_

_"Me too but we can visit."_ Haley promised.

_"It sucks you and Brooke are going to the same school with your boyfriends."_ Rachel said flopping,_ "Plus I guarantee you aren't gunna want to leave Nate not that I blame you you have the perfect boyfriend."_ Rachel said trying to joke about it lightly.

_"Rach, your my one of my BEST friend."_ Haley said as she lifted up her and Rachel's wrists showing the friendship bracelets._ "My friends come first."_

"_Yeah"_ Rachel said getting a little teary eyed. _"Sorry I'm just really emotional right now for some reason."_

_"Is everything okay?"_ Haley asked

_"Owen and I decided to take a break."_ Rachel said shrugging.

_"What happened?"_ Haley said rubbing her back sympathetically.

_"Long distance is hard."_

_"Your telling me."_ Haley said laughing thinking about her and Nathan. _"But if it's meant to be it will work out."_

_"I hope so." _Rachel said giving a small smile. _"I really like him."_

_"Talk to him tonight." _Haley suggested. _"I'll be there if you need anything."_

_"Thanks."_ Rachel said. _"So is the jackass going to be there?"_

_"Who?"_ Haley asked confused.

_"Felix, who else."_

_"Oh, right. Yeah he will. I actually need to talk to him." _Haley admitted.

_"And why would let be?_" Rachel asked

_"I hate the fact that I hurt him._" Haley admitted

_"Hales, he deserved it."_

_"No, he didn't. He is my friend." _Haley said shaking her head. "_I know what he did was wrong but if I can forgive Heidi I can forgive him. Right?"_

_"It's your call not mine."_ Rachel said "_He's just gunna tell you he's in love with you again."_

_"See that's were I came up with a plan."_ Haley said mischievously.

_"And that would be?_" Rachel asked curiously.

_"Okay, well he's not such a bad guy. He just messed up recently. Just like someone else I know." _Haley said vaguely._ "And it just so happens that same person needs help getting back into the dating scene. I told her I'd be of assistance."_

_"I don't get it I'm not quiet following..." _Rachel said confused _"Who? Ohhhh..Heidi!"_Rachel exclaimed.

_"You know I don't like Heidi after everything."_ Rachel started and Haley nodded already know. _"But does she really deserve that...Felix." _Rachel said disgusted.

_"Felix isn't such a bad guy. He just fell for the wrong girl and hurt a really great girl in the process."_ Haley said bumping shoulders with Rachel.

_"I suppose."_ Rachel finally said._ "How do you know they will go through with this? Did you talk to Heidi?"_

_"Yeah, just not about a specific who.." _Haley answered. _"Plus I know them and I think they would be perfect for each other." _Although it may seem like Haley was doing this for her own personal gain, just to get rid of Felix but she really wasn't. She hated that she had to hurt him but she loved Nathan. She also knew Heidi needed something new, something good for a change and Felix was not a bad guy. She could actually see them together. She just didn't know exactly how to go about this.

_"Okay matchmaker good luck with that." _Rachel said.

_"We should leave soon to go meet everyone." _Haley said looking at the clock behind her.

_"Do we have to? I don't want to say bye again."_ Rachel whined.

_"Me either."_ Haley answered "_Uh god, we are going to have to say bye to Peyton she's going to be really far away. We have all gotten so close.." _Haley said playing with her friendship bracelet again._ "I can't even imagine what Lucas is going through._"

_"It's gunna be hard on him."_ Rachel agreed

_"Not to mention a lot of his friends are leaving too."_ Haley added.

_"Does he have other friend like at school?"_ Rachel joked, Haley laughed.

_"He does but he'd rather be with us." _Haley said shrugging.

_"Ok well that's go._" Rachel said pulling Haley to her feet. _"Wanna let me drive you car?"_ Rachel said smirking

_"Oh no! No way in hell."_ Haley said shaking her head laughing. _"I love you but I refuse to be in any car that your driving, especially not mine."_

_"Your no fun."_ Rachel said pouting. _"I'm not that bad of a driver."_

_"You flipped a car Rach, enough said." _Haley exclaimed as Rachel just laughed.

_"Yeah...okay let's go but we are taking your car."_ Rachel said pulling Haley out the door.

* * *

When Haley and Rachel got there all the boys except for Chris were already playing basketball, as expected. Peyton and Brooke were the only girls there and they were sitting on the picnic table.

_"Hey." _Haley said sitting next to Peyton.

_"Hi Hales. You already packed?" _Peyton asked

_"Of course. I was done days ago."_ Haley told her.

_"Guys this is the last time we will all be together for a while." _Brooke whined.

_"I don't want to go to LA."_ Peyton said looking down.

_"What do you mean P. Sawyer?"_ Brooke asked her cousin. _"You've wanted to go since you were little." _Peyton just looked up watching Lucas play basketball.

_"I don't know how to say goodbye to him._" Peyton admitted.

_"Peyt. it's not goodbye for ever, think of it as a I'll see you later."_ Haley said

_"Yeah.." _Peyton whispered.

_"Do you guys want to know Haley's new plan?"_ Rachel said quietly so that boys wouldn't hear.

_"What plan?" _Brooke asked. Haley began telling them the plan about Heidi and Felix.

_"Is that a good idea with everything she's been through?" _Peyton asked

_"I think tutorgirl is right, they could be cute together." _Brooke admitted.

_"Yeah, but she's been through a lot." _Peyton said again.

_"I know that. Felix isn't a bad guy he just messed up."_ Haley said

_"How are you going to get him to fall out of love with you though?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Well he knows we don't have a chance so he just has to move on."_ Haley said shrugging.

_"Where is Millicent, Lindsey, Anna, Chris, and Heidi?"_ Rachel asked

_"I don't know.."_ Peyton answered.

_"Come on boys enough basketball for just a little while."_ Brooke whined walking onto the court giving Chase a kiss.

_"Maybe just a little break guys?"_ Chase said as all the guys reluctantly agreed. Almost everyone was there except Chris and Heidi. Everyone was all hanging around talking when Haley notice Felix off by himself.

_"Hey." _Haley said quietly sitting down next to him on the edge of the water.

_"Your talking to me?"_ Felix asked

_"I am your friend right."_ Haley answered

_"Yeah but after last weekend I figured..."_ Felix started

_"Well you figured wrong."_ Haley said cutting him off.

_"Why?" _Felix asked

_"Why what?"_ Haley asked confused.

_"Why are you still talking to me?" _Felix asked

_"Because you are my friend and even though you have been a little..you know lately..your still my friend."_ Haley said

_"I'm sorry." _Felix said quietly. _"I feel like I say that a lot."_

_"You do. However you aren't the only one that should be apologizing." _Haley said as Felix looked confused. _"I'm sorry too. I never meant to hurt you. I just moved on. You are still my friend and always will be, I just can't be any more than that to you."_

_"I understand. I am sorry for ever bad thing I said to you I was just hurt and upset."_ Felix admitted.

_"You forgiven."_ Haley said.

_"So you really love Nathan a lot?" _Felix asked quietly.

_"With all my heart."_ Haley answered _"And I'm sorry if that hurts you."_

_"It does but I need to move on." _Felix said as Haley nodded.

_"Friends?" _Haley said sticking out her hand.

_"Friends."_ Felix replied shaking her hand. Haley then looked over and saw Heidi getting out of her car.

_"Now about you moving on." _Haley said sheepishly. _"I think I know the perfect person.."_

_"Haley.."_ Felix warned.

_"Just hear me out. You just need to date or talk to someone else." _Haley said not knowing how to start. _"And I know a pretty amazing person who has recently been through a really hard time."_ Felix then glanced up and saw Heidi approaching.

_"Haley, are you talking about Heidi?"_ Felix asked.

_"Yes maybe I am."_ Haley answered waving to Heidi. _"She knows nothing about this conversation she just told me that she wanted to move on too." _Haley said quickly before Heidi got to close.

_"Hey Haley." _Heidi said sitting down. "_Hi Felix."_ Felix just waved.

_"Hey." _Haley answered.

_"Thanks for inviting me." _Heidi said, Haley nodded. _"Are you ready for school?"_

_"Yeah, I'm just going to miss everyone._" Haley replied.

_"Has you know who stopped by lately?"_ Heidi asked quietly not sure if Felix knew, which he didn't.

_"Nope, Lucas and Jake are keeping an eye out though." _Haley answered. _"I'm going to go say Hi to Lindsey really quick. I'll be back you two hang here."_ Haley said dashing away.

_"Hello favorite cousin."_ Haley said hugging Lindsey from behind who was currently talking to Brooke and Rachel.

"_Hey." _Lindsey answered.

"_Oh my god you did it didn't you!"_ Rachel exclaimed looking behind Haley at Felix and Heidi talking.

_"What?_" Lindsey asked confused as Haley grinned.

_"She's playing match making." _Brooke said looking at the two. Lindsey then turned around and saw them talking.

_"Haley! Do they know what your trying to do?"_ Lindsey asked.

_"Felix does."_ Haley answered_ "Not Heidi."_

_"Who know Haley was pure genius."_ Brooke said laughing as they say Heidi tip her head back and start cracking up laughing as Felix laughed as well. _"They are laughing, good sign."_

_"What did Felix say about this?"_ Rachel asked.

_"Heidi came over before he could say anything."_ Haley said shrugging.

* * *

Chris had finally arrived and was avoiding Chase at all costs. About a half hour later Heidi came over. _"Haley, I thought you said you were going to be right back?"_

_"Oh sorry I got distracted."_Haley answered. _"It wasn't to horrible was it?"_

_"No, he's actually really nice which was surprising after I know how he acted towards you..."_ Heidi answered

_"He just made a mistake. He's a good guy."_ Haley answered.

_"What's going on with you and Felix? You seemed to be hitting it off." _Brooke said finally talking from her place next to Haley.

_"We were just talking._" Heidi said nonchalantly, they both nodded.

_"Where did Rachel go?"_ Haley said looking around.

_"She's talking to Owen over there..." _Brooke said pointing off to the side.

_"Brooke!" _a voice yelled from across the court. Brooke looked up to see Sam standing there.

_"Hey, what are you doing here?"_ Brooke asked.

_"We have a problem." _Sam said as Brooke looked confused. _"Mom and Dad just called. They aren't coming back tomorrow. They said their business trip got delayed."_

_"Are you serious? It figures they would pull this." _Brooke said in frustration. _"When are they coming home?"_

_"In another month."_ Sam answered.

_"WHAT!?!"_ Brooke yelled_ "What the hell am I suppose to do I leave tomorrow?"_

"_What's the matter?"_ Peyton asked coming over with Lucas.

_"My parents are being irresponsible as usually! They extended their business trip for another month. I can't leave Sam alone!" _Brooke exclaimed frustrated.

_"I'll be fine don't worry about it.."_ Sam said shrugging.

_"Sam you just turned 16 plus I know you, you hate being alone in that big house at night." _Brooke said.

_"I'd suggest my house but my dad's going to be away too. He's going on another job._" Peyton said.

_"I think I have an idea wait here."_ Haley said hoping in the car.

* * *

About 5 minutes later Haley arrived at her mother's cafe. She knew her mother was working and lucky for her there were only a few customers there.

_"Hey Haley, what are you doing here? I thought you were meeting everyone at the river court?" _Lydia asked

_"Mom can I talk to you in the back for a second?"_ Haley asked bringing her mother into the back room.

_"Haley are you okay?_" Lydia asked concerned

_"Oh I'm fine. It's Brooke and Sam."_ Haley said.

_"Are they okay?_" Lydia asked

_"Yeah, well no."_ Haley started, Lydia looked confused. "_Okay so as you know Brooke and I are leaving for school tomorrow."_ Lydia nodded.

_"Brooke's parents just called I guess to tell Sam they were going to extend their business trip for a month..."_

_"What about Sam?"_ Lydia asked

_"Yeah, that's the problem. Brooke is at the river court freaking out saying she can't leave Sam alone." _Haley said. _"I know this is a huge responsibility but is there any way Sam could stay with you?"_

_"Haley, I don't know..."_

_"Please mom! Brooke's education is at stake!"_ Haley said knowing this would get her mom. _"She can stay in my room...since I won't be there."_

_"Okay, I don't want her having to stay alone for a month. Plus they are like family."_ Lydia caved. Haley immediately jumped at her mom to hug her.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!"_ Haley yelled happily. "_You are the best!"_ Haley said making her way for the door.

_"I have one condition.."_ Lydia said. _"I need someone to cover your hour here at the cafe while you are gone.."_

_"Done!" _Haley said quickly. _"I'll talk her."_ Haley said kissing her mom's cheek before rushing back to her car.

* * *

After another 5 minutes Haley pulled up to the river court and raced back over to her friends.

_"Haley, what the hell?"_ Brooke said confused _"Where did you go?"_

_"I have the best news! I just talked to my mom and Sam can stay in my room!" _Haley exclaimed

_"Are you serious?"_ Sam asked shocked.

_"Yeah, is she sure?"_ Brooke said _"I wouldn't want to burden her."_

_"She's fine with it I told her the situation and she didn't want Sam staying alone either." _Haley said

_"Wow, your mom is amazing."_ Brooke said in awe.

_"That was really nice of her.."_ Sam said_ "Is she sure?"_

_"Yeah, she just had one condition...she needs someone to work my hours at the cafe?" _Haley said.

_"Uh, yeah sure. It's the least I can do."_ Sam said. "_Thank you so much._" Sam said hugging Haley.

_"Your a life saver._" Brooke said hugging her next.

_"I couldn't let Sam stay alone or you stay home tigger."_ Haley said.

_"Looks like we are living together little Davis." _Lucas said nudging her.

_"Oh god, what did I just agree too.."_ Sam joked.

_"Sam why don't you bring your stuff over tomorrow before I leave so we can get you settled in."_ Haley suggested

"_Ok, thanks._" Sam answered.

"_Haley how are we getting to school tomorrow?" _Brooke asked. "_Are you bringing your car?"_

_"yeah."_ Haley answered _"Could I follow you? I don't know how to get there yet.."_

_"Yeah, I'll meet you at your house when I drop off Sam." _Brooke replied

_"Okay, well I will leave you guys alone. Thanks again Haley._" Sam yelled as she started walking away.

_"Hey Roomy where are you going?"_ Lucas asked jokingly

"_Yeah Sam, stay."_ Brooke added.

_"Okay, if you sure."_ Sam said shrugging walking back over.

_"Plus you didn't even say hi to me what is that?"_ Chris said opening his arms.

_"Sorry, momentary stupidity."_ Sam said hugging him.

Haley then noticed Rachel coming back over. She didn't look too pissed which was a good sign._ "Hey, what happened?"_

_"We aren't back together but we are on better terms."_ Rachel said shrugging.

_"And that means...."_

_"We care about each other but long distance is hard. We are just going to see what happens.." _Rachel explained.

"_I'm sure it will work out."_ Haley assured.

_"Hey guys."_ Anna said as her and Millicent walked up.

_"Hi."_ Rachel and Haley answered. They started talking.

* * *

Everyone hung out for another hour just talking. Then slowly everyone started leaving.

_"Hey guys, I'm going to take off."_ Chris said standing up as did everyone else. He first said bye to Millicent, Mouth, Skillz, Anna, Owen, and then he said bye to Peyton.

_"Bye Sawyer."_ He said hugging her. _"I am really going to miss you."_

_"I am going to miss you too."_ Peyton whispered

_"You will do great in LA, I know it."_ He said as she smiled and took a step towards Rachel. _"Rachel, have fun at school." _He said hugging her as well.

_"I'll miss you Chris._" Rachel said stepping away.

_"Miss you too."_ Chris said stopping in front of Haley. "_Haley James." _He said opening his arms.

_"Chris Keller."_ Haley said back with a laugh hugging him._"I'm going to miss you soo much."_ She whispered

_"I'm going to miss you too."_ He whispered back before letting her go.

_"Stay out of trouble and please come visit!_" Haley said

_"Ok, I'll try." _He answered but Haley just crossed her arms. _"Ok, I will."_

_"Good, you better." _Haley said laughing. He then noticed Brooke standing there he wasn't sure if he should talk to her since Chase was standing right next to her.

_"uh, Have fun at school. You will do great."_ Chris said smiling.

_"Thanks Chris._" Brooke answered weakly.

_"Can I hug her goodbye or are you going to hit me?" _Chris asked only kind of joking. Brooke then stepped up and gave him a quick hug._ "Do me a favor and check in on my sister since I won't be here. She really misses you." _Brooke whispered.

_"You got it."_ Chris said pulling back. He took a quick glance at Chase before giving Sam a hug. _"I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything."_

_"Okay, bye."_ Sam said

_"Everyone else I'm sure I will see you later." _Chris said waving. He wasn't going away to college he went to one in town.

_"Bye."_ Everyone called.

_"I have to head out too. My parents are watching Jenny."_ Jake explained as he started saying bye to people.

_"Yeah, he's my ride."_ Lindsey said as she started saying bye to a few. She then hugged Rachel, Peyton, Anna, and Brooke. She stopped when she got to Haley.

_"I can't believe you leaving me again." _Lindsey said sadly reaching out to hug her. _"I am going to miss you."_

_"I will miss you too." _Haley said back. _"Come visit me!"_

_"Okay." _Lindsey said stepping back with tears in her eyes.

_"Aw, don't cry I love you. I will be back as soon as possible. Plus you have Jake and Jenny to keep you company." _Haley said hugging her again.

_"Love you too cuz. Bye."_ Lindsey said stepping back as Jake went to hug Haley. _"Hales."_

_"Jake, Come visit with my cousin I am going to miss you."_ Haley said hugging him tightly.

_"I am going to miss you too."_ Jake said back.

_"Take care of my cousin."_ Haley whispered.

_"I will I promise." _Jake promised.

_"And give Jenny a kiss for me." _Haley said wiping a tear that was now coming down her cheek. _"Now you guys are making me cry."_ Haley said giving them a teary smile. "_Bye."_ She waved.

_"Bye guys, we will see you all later."_

Millicent, Mouth, Marcus, Owen, Anna, Skillz, and Chase all left saying their goodbyes. They only people left now were Haley, Rachel, Brooke, Sam, Peyton, Lucas, Felix, and Heidi. Felix was now saying bye to everyone.

_"Bye Brooke. Good luck this year."_ Felix said hugging her. _"I am going to miss you._"

_"I am going to miss you too."_ Brooke whispered back whipping a few tears from her eyes she had been crying all night.

_"Call me if you need anything."_ Felix said as Brooke nodded.

_"Rach" _Felix said as Rachel gave him a quick hug._ "I am really sorry for everything."_

_"Yeah, I know. Your forgiven." _Rachel said with a smile.

_"Bye Peyton, You will love LA."_ Felix said giving her a hug.

_"I hope so. Keep in touch._" Peyton said

_"Haley, I hope you like Duke better than Stanford." _Felix said giving her a hug. _"I'm going to miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too." _Haley whispered. _"Do me a favor and keep an eye on Heidi..._" Haley whispered. _"I know you guys don't know each other well but can you please?"_

_"Of course plus she's a cool girl."_ Felix said nonchalantly.

_"Thank you."_ Haley said as Felix waved bye to everything.

_"Luke, Sam, and Heidi I'll see you guys later."_ Felix said. _"Call me if you want." _Felix said before heading to his car.

_"I have to leave to Haley." _Heidi said getting her keys.

_"I am going to miss you."_ Haley said giving her a hug.

_"I am going to miss you too."_ Heidi responded.

_"Call me if you need anything."_ Haley said letting go of her.

_"I will."_ Heidi answered. Giving everyone else a quick hug and saying bye before leaving.

_"Okay, well Lucas and I are going to spend some time together."_ Peyton said.

_"Okay, P. Sawyer. I am going to miss you so much."_ Brooke said crying harder as she hugged her cousin.

_"I am going to miss you too B. Davis."_ Peyton said back whipping her tears.

_"I love you and have fun." _Brooke said.

_"I love you too."_ Peyton answered before turning to her other cousin. _"I love you too..S. Davis." _Peyton said giving Sam her and Brooke's signature nicknames causing Sam to smile.

_"Love you too."_ Sam answered hugging her cousin.

_"Behave for Lydia."_ Peyton warned.

_"I will I promise."_ Sam promised

_"Bye Rachel."_ Peyton said hugging her.

_"I'm gunna miss you."_ Rachel told her.

_"I'll miss you too."_Peyton said letting go of her.

_"Haley, good luck with Brooke." _Peyton said laughing as she hugging her.

_"I'm really going to miss you." _Haley said hugging her tighter as a few tears slide down her cheeks.

_"I'm going to miss you too."_ Peyton said back whipping the tears that were now falling from her eyes as well.

_"You will be great in LA, I know it."_ Haley told her.

_"And you are a great singer, STOP HIDING!"_ Peyton joked.

_"See you at Thanksgiving?"_ Haley asked

_"Absolutely." _Peyton promised.

Lucas was now hugging Rachel goodbye.

_"Lucas!"_ Rachel said giving him a hug.

_"Rachel!"_ Lucas mocked. _"I'll see you will you get back."_

_"You too." _Rachel said stepping back.

_"Bye Brooke, take care of my sister will you."_ Lucas said.

_"Okay, if you promise to take care of mine."_ Brooke replied.

_"I'll miss you Brooke."_ Lucas said

_"I'll miss you too Broody."_ Brooke said smile using one of her nicknames.

_"Roomy I will see you tomorrow." _Lucas joked messing up her hair.

_"Jerk." _She mumbled smacking him as she laughed.

"_Ow, Violence already it's like Haley isn't leaving."_ Lucas joked as Haley glared. Lucas held his hands up in surrender _"just kidding."_ He said with a smile as they all laughed. _"Okay Hales see you at home."_ Lucas said taking Peyton's hand.

_"Bye" _Peyton calling walking to the car as they all waved.

_"Ah I hate goodbyes."_ Brooke said wiping her tears. _"I better get going I need to go talk to my irresponsible parents."_ Brooke whined _"Rachel, I love you and I am going to miss you so much please come visit more this year."_ Brooke said hugging her.

_"I Love you too and I will miss you so much. I'll come back for thanksgiving."_ Rachel said surprising her.

_"Really?"_ Brooke smiled pulling away from their hug.

_"Yeah..Last year was torture." _Rachel said laughing, last year she didn't come home at all except for Christmas for a few days. Brooke just nodded as Rachel went to hug Sam.

_"Good luck with Jack."_ Rachel whispered. Sam just nodded.

_"Bye Rachel." _Sam said

_"Bye Sam. Bye Brooke remember don't do anything I wouldn't do!"_ Rachel yelled as they were walking away. Brooke stopped and turned around laughing for a second.

_"Which is like nothing!"_ Brooke yelled back as her and Sam hopped in the car.

_"Ok Rach, let's get you home."_ Haley said as they went to the car.

* * *

About 10 minutes later they arrived at Rachel's house.

_"Thank for the ride Hales." _Rachel said reaching over to hug her._"Try to have fun at school and don't study so hard, tutorgirl." _Rachel said using Brooke's nickname as Haley laughed.

_"They call be tutorgirl for a reason."_ Haley joked. _"I will, promise."_

_"Oh course you will after all Nathan will be there."_ Rachel said, at the mention of Nathan Haley grinned widely.

_"Bye Rach, Im really going to miss you."_ Haley said

_"I'll miss you too." _Rachel said back reaching for the car handle. _"I love you best friend."_

_"Love you too. Bye." _Haley said as Rachel got out.

* * *

The next morning after Haley's car was packed Brooke arrived with Sam. Lydia, Jimmy, Lucas, and Haley were in the living room when Brooke and Sam came in.

_"Hey." _Haley called as she looked at Brooke and Sam. She could tell they had been crying. "_What's wrong?" _At the simply question Brooke broke down. Haley carefully led her to the couch.

_"My parents are getting a divorce." _Brooke whispered. Jimmy and Lydia just stood there feeling horrible.

_"Aw Brooke, I am so sorry." _Haley said hugging her friend.

_"That's not the worst part. They are selling the house and moving. They said Sam could stay here for the month then she has to go live with my mom."_ Brooke cried.

_"I hate my mother._" Sam muttered._ "I don't want to leave."_

_"Me too." _Brooke cried. Victoria had always been a hard women to live with. She never cared about her children, just herself. _"Tree Hill won't be our home anymore."_ Brooke cried uncontrollably. Haley just wrapped her arms around Brooke and Sam looking at her parents unsure of what to do. Lydia simply looked at Jimmy sadly as Jimmy just nodded knowing what she was about to do.

_"Girls."_ Lydia said kneeling in front of them getting their attention. _"You girls are like family to us, especially you Brooke._" Lydia started pausing for a second. _"What do you say I talk to your mother and you guys can officially move in with us. Brooke you already spend most of your time here anyway. What do you girls think?" _Lydia offered.

_"Really?"_ Brooke looked up with a sad smile.

_"Sweetheart your Haley's best friend, Lucas' friend, and like a daughter to me as well, I am positive."_ Lydia said as Brooke hugged her.

_"We could remake the attic into two bedrooms for you girls."_ Jimmy added.

_"I wouldn't want to impose.."_ Brooke whispered.

_"You wouldn't be."_ Lydia said with a smile.

_"Sam, what do you think?"_ Brooke asked her sister.

_"I think that would be awesome."_ Sam answered.

_"Thank you so much!"_ Brooke said hugging Lydia again then she went to hug Jimmy as Sam did the same.

_"Haley, your parents rock!"_ Brooke exclaimed hugging Haley.

_"They do don't they." _Haley said smiling as she hugging Brooke before going to hug her parents.

_"Thank you so much. I love you."_ Haley said hugging both of her parents.

_"Oh god, Brooke 24/7 when she comes home from school."_ Lucas said rolling his eyes before smiling.

"_Luke shut up you love me!"_ Brooke laughed hugging him.

_"How about you come back in a couple weeks and move everything out of your house."_ Lydia offered.

_"By that time I will have a chance to set something up in the attic." _Jimmy said _"It will give me a project to work on."_

_"He definately needs that."_ Lydia joked. _"Just leave me your mothers number and I will take care of everything."_

_"Thank you again." _Brooke said hugging her.

"_Your welcome honey."_ Lydia responded. _"Now I think it's time you two hit the road."_

_"Yeah, your right._" Haley said going over to her mom._ "I love you, mom. I will call you when I get there."_

_"I love you too, you will do great." _Lydia said hugging her as she began to cry. _"I am so proud of you."_

_"Thanks." _Haley answered going to hug her father. _"I love you dad."_

_"I love you too haley-bub, be safe._" Jimmy said

_"I will."_ Haley answered before going over to Lucas who just finished saying bye to Brooke. _"Luke, your the best brother in the world." _Haley whispered giving him a hug.

_"Your the best sister. Now go have fun at school and be careful. You know you can call me if need anything?"_

_"Always. I love you."_ Haley answered

_"Love you too."_ Lucas responded. Brooke was thanking Lydia and Jimmy again and saying goodbye.

_"Sam." _Haley said giving her a hug. "_I'll see you when I get home."_

_"Yeah, I'll miss you."_ Sam said.

_"Miss you too." _Haley answered as Brooke came over to hug her sister.

"_Behave!" _Brooke warned._ "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Brooke."_ Sam said waving bye.

_"Luke take care of my sister." _Brooke whispered before they both took off out the door.

**Author's note: Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring it was mostly everyone saying goodbye. Tell me what you think of the sorry please, feedback is great. If anyone has any suggestion please let me know. Thanks.**


	45. Chapter 44

After about an hour and a half drive with one short stop at a bathroom Haley and Brooke finally arrive at Duke.

_"Ah that drive was unbearably boring."_ Brooke whining as they both hoped out of their separate cars. _"Where are our boyfriends to help us move in?"_ Brooke whined looking at her phone.

_"Nathan said he would call me later he has practice. Come on Brooke we can carry this stuff in it will only take a few trips." _Haley encouraged grabbing two of her large suitcases out of the car as Brooke did the same.

_"We're here!"_ Brooke yelled opening the door. They both looked around. There was a small kitchen area attached to a living room. Off to the right you could see a two bedrooms and off to the left was one bedroom and a bathroom.

_"Why are there so many rooms?" _Haley asked confused

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you daddy felt bad about not telling me about the divorce sooner so a couple weeks ago he called and paid extra."_ Brooke said with a smile.

_"Well thank your father for me._" Haley grin. _"These rooms are so much better than Stanford."_

_"Hi girls." _Steph said coming out of the bedroom on the left.

_"Steph!" _They both yelled running over to hug her.

_"I missed you guys."_ Steph said laughing catching her balance from when they practically jumped on her to hug her. _"Oh and thank your father for me as well. I am really sorry to hear about the divorce..I overheard."_

_"It's okay, thanks."_ Brooke said with a sad smile._ "My sister and I are actually moving in with Haley and her family so we don't have to move away with bitchtoria!"_

_"That's her nickname for her mother, Victoria."_ Haley said laughing, Steph just nodded laughing.

_"That's cool about moving in with Haley."_ Steph said._ "Oh and I hope you guys don't mind I took the room on the left."_

_"Oh, it's fine." _Haley answered. _"When did you get here?"_

_"Like an hour ago."_ Steph answered _"I am actually almost done packing."_

_"OH GOOD!" _Brooke yelled _"Will you help us carry stuff?"_ Brooke said making a pouting face.

_"Yeah, sure."_ Steph answered laughing

_"Okay, tutorgirl which room do you want?" _Brooke asked.

_"You pick." _Haley answered. Brooke looked into both rooms.

_"Hmm...They are like the same I will take the on the left."_ Brooke answered carrying her stuff into her room as Haley did the same.

* * *

About three trips to the car and an hour of unpacking later, they were almost done and needed a break.

_"I am exhausted."_ Brooke said flopping onto the couch next to Haley and Steph.

_"Me too but I'm almost done for the most part." _Haley answered.

_"Same."_ Steph added. "_Where's Nate?_"

_"He said he would call me he had practice." _Haley answered _"I miss him so much."_

_"Okay, I need a break!"_ Brooke exclaimed hopping up. _"Chase just texted me, let's go visit him."_ Brooke said pulling both of them up.

_"And we have to come why?"_ Haley asked

_"He wants us to meet his roommate, duh?"_ Brooke answered.

_"Let me just grab my shoes_." Steph answered. Once they got into the hall Brooke let them down the hall and stopped about 5 doors down.

_"He's on our floor?_" Steph asked.

_"Yup."_ Brooke answered smiling. She then knocked on the door, normally she would just walk in but she didn't know who is roommate was. Chase however answered the door._ "Hey baby."_ Brooke said wrapping her arms around her boyfriend giving him a kiss.

_"Hi beautiful"_ Chase answered pulling away._ "Hi Haley, Hi Steph."_ He added

_"Hi."_ They said in unison.

_"Oh so I would like you guys to meet my roommate." _Chase said opening the door fully. _"Nathan." _Chase said with a huge smile on his face. Nathan was standing in front on his bed on the other side of the door smiling.

_"Nathan!"_ Haley yelled happily running into his arms. Nathan gently picked her up spinning her around a little before placing her on the ground. He just looked into her eyes at first then swooped down and kissed her. Haley quickly returned the kiss with as much passion. After a while they both pulled away resting their foreheads together.

_"I missed you."_ Nathan whispered.

_"I missed you too."_ Haley said back giving him another sweet kiss.

_"You two are adorable."_ Brooke exclaimed clapping.

_"She is right." _Steph added. _"That was too cute."_ Haley just blushed and buried her face into Nathan's chest.

_"How did you two end up rooming together anyway?"_ Brooke asked

_"I don't know._" Chase said shrugging. "_It was picked randomly I think."_

"_Yeah, I don't know either."_Nathan answered.

_"Marcus just texted me he is going to be here any minute._" Chase told them as someone knocked on the door_. "Or now." _Chase said opening the door.

"_Hey!_" Marcus said

"_Hi."_ They all said back.

_"What are you guys doing?_" He asked

"_Just hanging out._" Chase answered.

_"You guys should see our room its huge!"_ Steph said. Nathan and Chase's room was just like a normal style dorm room with a bathroom.

_"Yeah, come one!"_ Brooke said as she dragged them down the hall. She then quickly opened the door letting them in. The boys stood there in awe.

_"Brooke how the hell did you guys get a room like this?" _Marcus asked as they walked around.

"_It's a suite, my dad paid extra." _Brooke answered. "_It's the least my parents could do._" Brooke muttered as Chase wrapped an arm around her kissing the top of her head.

_"What happened?_" Marcus asked.

_"They are getting a divorce."_ Brooke answered._ "Sam and I are moving in the Haley."_

_"Wow, I'm really sorry." _Marcus said.

_"Oh I have an idea._" Haley said trying to change the subject for Brooke. "_We all go food shopping!_" All the guys groaned "_Fine or just the girls but anyway that wasn't really the plan. That plan was dinner tonight here."_

_"Shelly's coming to see me._" Marcus answered.

_"Good. She's invited too."_ Haley said smiling.

_"Okay, I'm sure that would be fine with her."_ Marcus said pulling out his phone.

"_Shelly's coming?_" Nathan asked

_"Yeah, just talked to her."_ Marcus answered as Nathan nodded.

_"I think Haley has a good idea._" Steph answered.

_"Yeah me too._" Brooke agreed.

_"If you guys are cooking I am definately in_." Chase agreed too.

_"As long as your here, I'm here._" Nathan said kissing her forehead. Haley just smiling and leaning up to kiss his lips.

_"Who's coming?"_ Haley asked. Everyone agreed and they all went to the grocery store. After the store Haley and Steph cooked Spaghetti and meatballs for dinner while the boys played NBA live. Brooke set the table after a little whining. Dinner was about to be ready in 10 minutes and they were just waiting on Shelly and Marcus to get there. Then someone knocked on the door. Haley ran to the do excited to see Shelly.

_"Shelly!"_ Haley exclaimed at Shelly gave her a hug.

_"I missed you."_ Shelly said as she pulled away.

_"I missed you too."_ Haley answered "_Oh come on in."_ Haley said stepping aside.

_"Hey Steph, Hey Brooke."_ Shelly said giving both of them a hug. _"Hi Chase."_ Shelly said with a small wave.

_"Hey."_ He answered back.

_"Hey little sis, I missed you."_ Nathan said giving his little sister a hug. (Remember Nathan went to school a couple days early for basketball practice)

"_I missed you too big brother." _Shelly said smiling.

_"Can we eat I'm starving?!_" Brooke exclaimed, as Haley laughed.

_"Yes, Brooke we can eat._" Haley answered. They all had a nice dinner and now were just hanging out. There were all watching a movie in their living room it was around 8 o'clock when Brooke got up.

_"Where you going?_" Chase asked

_"Well I have a little surprise for you guys..." _Brooke said going into her room bring out a bottle of vodka.

_"Vodka? That's your surprise?"_ Haley asked confused

_"No the surprise is the party I'm having here in an hour..gutta go get ready!"_ Brooke said shutting her bedroom door laughing before they could say anything. Haley and Steph just looked at each other.

_"Is she serious?"_ Steph asked

_"As a heart attack."_ Haley joked.

_"Well I better go get ready._" Steph said getting up to go into her room.

_"Wait can I come. I wanna borrow something."_ Shelly said jumping up.

_"Yeah, come on." _Steph said going into her room.

_"See you in an hour."_ Shelly said giving Marcus a quick kiss.

"_Haley James! You better be getting ready!"_ Brooke yelled through the door. They all laughed.

"_Well I better go get ready."_ Haley said giving Nathan a quick kiss before going into her room.

_"Well we just got ditched._" Chase joked.

_"It's only an hour._" Marcus said laughing

_"Wanna go to our place and play NBA live?" _Chase offered. They all went to get up when Haley came out.

_"I changed my mind."_ Haley said as Nathan and the others looked at her confused. _"Oh, I'm still gunna get ready but your coming with me."_ Haley laughed pulling Nathan by his shirt into her room.

_"Bye Nate._" Chase and Marcus yelled before leaving.

As soon as the door was shut Nathan pulled Haley into his arms as Haley wrapped her arms around is neck. Nathan leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss which Haley eagerly responded too. Nathan began backing up Haley towards her bed, which Nathan gently laid her down on. After a few more minutes then both pulled away however Nathan stayed on top on her. They just stared into each others eyes for a while.

_"Hi."_ Haley whispered

_"Hi._" Nathan said laughing. Nathan then rolled off of her and she snuggled into his chest.

_"I missed you so much."_ Haley said looking up at him.

_" I missed you too."_ Nathan replied gently kissing her forehead. _"Did Dan bother you anymore?"_ Nathan finally asked, Haley shock her head.

_"Not really he was just standing outside my house creeping out my mom."_ Haley said laughing a little trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

_"I'm sorry."_ Nathan said looking down at her. At this Haley sat up.

_"Don't."_ Haley said sternly._ "Don't apologize for something you could not control. It is not your fault."_ Haley said not wanting him to beat himself up over this.

_"I could have though, if I just did what he wanted."_ Nathan said

_"No. He is just a bad guy."_ Haley said as Nathan refused to look at her. _"Look at me."_ She said turning his chin to face her. _"I am fine. He didn't hurt me." _Haley said. _"I don't break that easily."_ Haley said with a little laugh but then got serious. _"Plus your worth it."_ She said before smiling. Nathan then gently pulled her down on top of him and hugged her tightly.

_"I love you Haley James."_ Nathan said with a huge smile.

_"Well good because I love you too Nathan Scott!"_ Haley said with a huge smile lifting her head from the crook of his neck. She the kissed him deeply before she knew it she was underneath him again. She gently pushed him up a little and removed her top kissing him again before she removed his.

_"Haley, you have to get ready before Brooke gets mad at you."_ Nathan said laughing as he continued to kiss his way down her neck as his hands found the waist band of her pants.

_"Screw Brooke, I missed my boyfriend." _Haley mumbled with a little laugh before capturing his lips in another heated kiss as she unbutton his jeans.

* * *

About 45 minutes later Brooke was answering the door the let her friends from school come in, there were two girls and one boy. She hugged all of then then went to introduce them to Shelly and Steph who were sitting on the couch.

_"Okay, this is Erica, Paige, and Matt. There are friends from school."_ Brooke said gesturing towards them. _"This is Steph my new roommate and this is Shelly a friend from out of school she's here visiting her boyfriend who just started here. I know her through my other roommate Haley." _Brooke explained. Everyone waved to each other. _"Speaking of Haley she must be in her room. Come on let's go." _Brooke said leading them towards Haley's room. _"Haley James! I told you to be ready-"_ Brooke said wiping the door open as Haley screamed and tried to cover her naked body with her blanket.

_"Brooke!"_ Haley yelled trying to hid behind Nathan.

_"Brooke close the door!"_ Nathan exclaimed as Brooke soon shut the door.

_"I'm sorry!"_ She yelled through the door laughing.

_"That was absolutely modifying!_" Haley mumbled covering her face with her hands.

_"We need to teach the girl how to knock." _Nathan said laughing a little but was soon smacked in the chest by Haley.

_"This is not funny. I don't even know those people, I just made the worst first impression ever." _Haley whined.

_"Don't worry about it."_ Nathan laughing giving her a kiss.

_"Okay let's get dressed and go out there." _Haley said giving him one last peck on the lips before jumping up to get changed.

Meanwhile outside Brooke laughed and shook her head.

_"Well that was Haley and Nathan."_ Brooke said with a smile as the others laughed._ "They haven't seen each other for a week._"

_"Brooke!_" Steph said laughing

_"I can not believe you just walked in on them again. She is going to kill you."_Shelly said.

_"Does that happen a lot?_"Paige asked.

_"Brooke doesn't know how to knock."_ Shelly answered.

_"I do too!"_ Brooke exclaimed then Steph and Shelly glared at her. _"Sometimes..."_

_"I'm not complaining about that introduction."_ Matt said taking a seat in a nearby chair grinning.

_"Don't let my brother hear you say that."_ Shelly said.

_"Yeah, got to agree with Shelly he will probably kick your ass."_ Steph answered.

_"So how do you guys all know each other?"_ Erica asked. She knew how Brooke knew Shelly but not Steph.

_"My other roommate Haley who you just met is one of my best friend from home. In the room with her is her boyfriend Nathan who is also Shelly's brother and Steph's best friend."_ Brooke explained.

"_small world."_ Matt commented.

"_So when are we going to meet this amazing boyfriend of yours?"_ Paige asked.

_"He should be here any minute."_ Brooke answered. Just then Haley's bedroom door slowly opened and she came out slowly followed by Nathan.

_"Hey."_ She said clearly embarrassed.

_"Hello gorgeous."_ Matt said standing up sticking out his hand. Steph, Haley, and Shelly all looked shocked that he said that with Nathan right next to her. Nathan just eyed him carefully.

_"Hi.."_ Haley said back shaking his hand.

_"Matt sit down."_ Brooke said laughing pushing him back on the chair. _"excuse him that's just Matt._" Brooke said. _"Anyway this is one of my bestest friend Haley and her boyfriend Nathan. And these are my friend Erica, Paige, and Matt." _Brooke introduced as everyone said hi.

_"When is everyone else getting here?_" Matt asked.

"_Within a few minutes."_ Brooke answered as there was a knock on the door. Brooke quickly walked to the door and answered it.

_"Hey."_ Brooke said hugging Chase taking his hand. "_Hi Marcus."_ She said as Marcus walked by.

_"Hey._" Marcus said

_"Okay guys this is Marcus one of my friends from home and Shelly's boyfriend. These are my friends Erica, Page, and Matt."_

_"Hey, whatsup?_" Marcus responded.

_"hey." _The girls answered as Matt just waved. Marcus then went over to give Shelly a kiss and sit next to her.

_"And this everyone is Chase!"_ Brooke said smiling. _"They have been dying to meet you._" Brooke told him.

_"Hey." _Chase answered._ "It's nice to meet you."_

_"Okay now that your guys know each other let's get this party started!"_ Brooke said running into their room grabbing some vodka.

_"Brooke!" _Haley exclaimed _"Did you drive up here with that?_" Haley asked shocked, Brooke just shrugged grinning guiltily

_"Maybe.."_ Brooke answered grinning guiltily _"Come on who wants to drink?"_

_"I am definately in!_" Steph said jumping up grabbing some shot glasses out of the cabinet.

"_Everyone let's take a shot before everyone else gets here."_ Brooke said handing around shot glasses. "_To hopefully a great year._" Brooke said raising her shot glass as everyone else did before taking it.

* * *

About an hour later their dorm room had more than enough people in it. Haley was starting to get nervous that their party would be busted on the first night on campus.

_"Brooke!"_ Haley yelled stomping over to her grabbing her by the arm. _"Can you excuse us for one second?_" Haley said politely to the group of people Brooke was talking to. _"Do you see how many people are here Brooke? I am surprised are RA isn't here already!"_ Haley whispered angrily.

_"I know, I'm sorry but people will leave soon I promise."_ Brooke said

_"I just don't want to get in trouble." _Haley said taking a deep breath before walking away to find Steph.

_"There are way to many people here."_ Steph said almost instantly.

_"I know, Brooke swore people would be leaving soon." _Haley answered. Just like Brooke had promised a half an hour later it had gotten quieter enough for Haley to relax.

_"Who's in for a game of 'Never have I ever'?_" Paige asked.

_"Me!"_ Brooke yelled taking a seat at the kitchen table._ "Haley, Steph, Shelly you play too!" _Brooke yelled to them. They all reluctantly agreed. Paige, Erica, Brooke, Haley, Steph, Shelly, Nathan, Chase, Matt, and Marcus. There were still some people scattered throughout their living room. It was now Shelly's turn.

_"Never have I ever smoked weed." _Shelly said with a shrug she couldn't think of anything. Everyone else at the table took a sip much to Nathan's surprise.

_"Haley?_" Nathan said choking on his drink.

_"It was years ago, I don't do that anymore._" Haley said softly.

_"I didn't know you did." _Nathan said

_"Just one of my many bad decisions with Damien." _Haley revealed.

_"Oh, I just never knew."_ Nathan said shrugging.

_"Yeah.."_ Haley answered "_Okay I guess it's my turn uhh...never have I ever cheated on anybody." _Haley said softly. _"Sorry I'm not good at this game."_ At first no one drank but then people did Brooke, Erica, Nathan, Matt, and Shelly drank. Everyone was about to move on when Haley spoke up confused. She knew why Nathan was drinking but not Shelly.

_"Wait..Shelly why are you drinking?"_ Haley asked

_"Haley don't worry about it."_ Shelly said quickly before turning to Marcus.

_"Was in on me?"_ Marcus asked.

_"What? No!"_ Shelly said quickly. "_Of course not."_ Shelly said giving him a kiss on the cheek. _"It happened a long time ago nothing I am proud of."_

_"Shelly. The only other boyfriend you had was my brother.." _Haley said confused then in dawned on her. _"Oh no..you didn't..."_

_"Haley, I'm sorry it was a long time ago and a mistake."_ Shelly explained.

_"They aren't even together anymore it doesn't matter._" Brooke said speaking up.

_"Yeah, I guess." _Haley said still unsure._ "Okay let's move on." _Haley said as a group of people walked in. Brooke said hi to the first few before turning her attention to the next person which was Marcus.

_"Oh I've got it!"_ A familiar voice said from behind the group. _"Never have a ever been a prude bitchy virgin."_ Theresa said grinning evilly from behind them. _"Haley drink up!"_

_"Someone needs new material." _Haley scoffed rolling her eyes._  
_

_"Why would she drink to that?"_ Matt said laughing.

_"I don't know who you are but why do you think stupid. Haley's nothing but a pathetic virgin..." _Theresa said rolling her eyes.

_"Virgin? Yeah right."_ Matt said laughing. _"From what I saw earlier that girl's not a virgin."_ Haley then glared at him.

_"Matt shut up!_" Brooke warned.

_"Theresa what are you doing here?"_ Nathan asked.

_"You didn't hear I go here now." _Theresa said grinning evilly. "_So Haley, you finally gave it up?"_

"_That's none of your business, last time I checked we weren't friends anymore."_ Haley said.

"_Who was the lucky guy or should I say unlucky guy?_" Theresa asked.

_"Okay listen Bitch this is our dorm and your not invited here."_ Brooke said standing up._ "Seriously when you drink does being a dramatic bitch come naturally or do you practice." _Brooke spat out as the a bunch on people laughed.

_"This party to getting old." _Theresa said rolling her eyes. She then leaned down to Nathan to whisper seductively into his ear loud enough for everyone to hear. "_The real party in room 525 meet me there later if you want to have a little party of our own."_

_"Excuse me?!"_ Haley screeched standing up shoving Theresa away from Nathan. Nathan just sat there shocked at first along with everyone else.

_"Did you really just shove me?"_ Theresa said shocked. _"Are you actually finally not being a coward and admitting you might like Nathan, your clearly jealous."_ Haley just looked at her confused.

_"What the hell are you trying to pull?"_ Haley said shocked. _"I don't have to admit I like Nathan that pretty much obvious."_

_"Yeah, maybe to you but have you told Nathan."_ Theresa said grinning. _"I think he knows now since he's right there."_ Theresa whispered evilly everyone just looked at her confused did she really have no idea Haley and Nathan were together.

_"Theresa I'm pretty sure he already knows we've been dating now for almost two months."_ Haley said as Nathan reached his hand up from where he was still sitting next to where she was standing and intertwined their fingers together gently kissing her hand. _"So next time you want to invite MY boyfriend to your dorm room think again." _Haley said sternly.

_"Please, like he will ever really care about you."_ Theresa scoffed rolling her eyes.

_"Actually, I'm in love with her." _Nathan said standing up now. Theresa then started cracking up laughing.

_"Yeah, right. You could do so much better than this bitch."_ Theresa said and with that Haley lunged at Theresa shoving her. _"Don't shove me bitch." _Theresa said shoving her back.

_"I am sick of your shit, get out."_ Haley yelled. _"You are just a dramatic slut who's mad I got the guys she wanted."_ Haley said and with the Theresa slapped her.

_"Ow cat fight!"_ Matt yelled as Paige slapped him on the back of the head. Haley was just about to lunge at Theresa when Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back as she was fighting to get free of him. Chase then jumped up and grabbed Theresa as Steph got up and opened the door to their dorm room.

_"It's time you leave."_ Brooke said as Chase placed her in the hallway. She tried to make a run back in when she got her footing but Steph was took quick with the door.

_"Bye Bitch." _Steph said slamming the door. _"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"_ Steph yelled through the door at the same time as Theresa ran into into. Everyone just laughed as Brooke gave her a high five.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said

_"Bitch had it coming." _Steph said shrugging. Haley just laughed. _"What are friend for anyway?"_ Haley then went and pulled both Brooke and Steph into a hug.

_"Seriously, can I ever get away from the drama!" _Haley exclaimed flopping into her seat. She sat silent for a minute before grabbing the bottle of vodka and started chugging it.

_"Whoa.." _Nathan said trying to grab the bottle out of her hand._ "Slow down."_ Nathan said softly.

_"If you don't mind me asking who's the drunk bitch?"_ Erica asked.

_"That would be Theresa she goes to the same summer place as Nathan and I. We used to be friend but all she did was cause drama."_ Haley answered.

_"However...some good did come out of her last stunt.."_ Brooke said smiling.

_"Like what?"_ Shelly asked.

_"This.."_ Brooke said gesturing between Nathan and Haley. _"By her stupid comments she helped you guys admit your true feelings to each other."_

_"She does have a point Hales."_ Nathan said grinning.

_"I suppose."_ Haley said with a grin before giving Nathan a quick kiss. They spent the rest of the night hanging out having a great time.

* * *

It was now Monday and Haley had just finished her first day of classes, it was not 4:30 int he afternoon. She walked into her dorm room to find Brooke and Steph sitting watching tv.

_"Hey tutorgirl how was your first day of classes?" _Brooke asked ask Haley flopped onto the couch next to her.

_"Long.."_ Haley answered closing her eyes.

_"How many classes did you have today?"_ Steph asked

_"Four."_ Haley answered. _"I had the first two from 8 in the morning til 10:30 then I met my new students that I am going to tutor from 11-1:30 then got a quick lunch before my last two classes from 2-4:30."_

_"Just wait until cheer practices start."_ Brooke said grinning

_"Don't remind me.."_ Haley whined. _"How many classes did you guys have today?"_

_"Three."_ Steph answered.

_"Same." _Brooke added. "_We actually had a class together._"

_"Nice what times were your classes?"_ Haley asked

_"First two were from 10 to 11 then a had a break then 12 to 1 then I went to lunch then 2 to 3."_ Steph explained._ "My last class was with Brooke."_

_"Yeah I had classes 10:30 to 1 then I had lunch with Steph and class."_ Brooke answered

_"I am going to try to find a job tomorrow."_ Steph said_ "I only have two classes tomorrow, I should have time."_

_"I should probably get a job too since I'm no longer living with my parents." _Brooke answered. _"Mind if I join you on the job hunt?" _

_"Not at all I have class 10-11:30 then 1:30 to 3" _Steph answered

_"I do from 12 to 3." _Brooke answered. _"Meet here after?"_

_"Yeah." _Steph answered _"When do you have class tomorrow?"_ Steph asked Haley

_"I actually gave myself a break Tuesday and Thursdays I have two classes 12 to 3, so I can sleep in at least some days." _Haley answered.

_"Are you feeling okay tutorgirl?"_ Brooke joked checking her forehead for a temperature Haley just laughed swatting her hand away.

_"I'm fine but I have busy days Monday, Wednesday, and Thursdays."_ Haley answered.

_"Okay.."_ Brooke answered._ "Cheer practice starts tomorrow at 4-5. You still going to cheer?"_ Haley sat there for a minute thinking._ "Come on..."_

_"Yeah, sure."_ Haley answered.

_"What about you Steph?"_ Brooke asked _"Ever cheered?"_

_"Yeah I little in high school with friends, I was more of a basketball player though."_ Steph answered

"_You play basketball?"_Brooke asked

_"Yup, love it._" Steph answered.

_"That's great. Do they have a girls team here?"_ Haley asked

_"Yeah, they do._" Steph answered. "_I really like cheering though too.."_

_"Do both.." _Brooke offered.

_"I was actually thinking about it. I doubt the games will be the same time..." _Steph said thinking. _"Okay I will be there."_

_"Yay!"_ Brooke said clapping.

Just then Haley's phone rang and she quickly dug it out of her pocket. _"Oh, it's Heidi."_ Haley said answering the phone.

_"Hello"_ Haley said into the phone.

_"Hey Haley. How's school?"_ Heidi asked

_"It's great everyone seems really nice except one person." _Haley answered

"_Who?_" Heidi asked.

_"Theresa._" Haley answered.

_"She goes there!_" Heidi exclaimed.

_"Just transferred unfortunately."_ Haley told her. "_How are things at home?"_

_"They could be better." _Heidi said pausing. "_That's why I'm calling. I need a favor."_

_"Anything." _Haley responded concerned.

_"Do you think there is anyway I could come stay with you for a few days?" _Heidi asked sheepishly. _"I know you just got there and started classes but Zack was realeased yesterday on bail. I am going to take him to court but that's not for a few days and my lawyer suggested I leave town so he can't try to stop me..."_

_"Absolutely. It is no problem at all. I would rather know you are okay."_ Haley said sympathetically.

_"Thanks."_ Heidi answered. _"Is it alright if I come tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah of course."_ Haley answered "_I have classes and stuff but you can hang out here."_

_"That'e fine." _Heidi responded

_"Has he come near you at all?"_ Haley asked

"_He was hanging around the cafe but Felix was here and made him leave." _Heidi revealed.

_"Felix? Really?"_ Haley said grinning excitedly as Brooke looked at her raised an eyebrow at her before smiling as well. _"How as good old Felix been lately?"_

_"He's great. He came to the cafe with Luke a few times and always comes to talk to me. He's also been checking on me a lot since Felix got out." _Heidi told her.

_"That's really nice of him. So you sure your okay?" _Haley asked

_"Once I get out of here..yes!" _Heidi said laughing a little.

_"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow. Be careful!"_ Haley warned

_"Okay, bye Hales. Thanks again."_

_"Not a problem. Bye."_ Haley said hanging up the phone to find Brooke and Steph staring at her.

_"What was that?"_ Brooke asked

_"Zack's out."_ Haley said simply

_"Zack as in her psycho ex?"_ Steph asked

"_That would be the one." _Haley answered. _"She's coming to stay here for a few days. I hope that's okay her lawyer suggested she got away til the trail."_

_"It's fine." _Steph answered.

_"Is she okay?_" Brooke asked sounding genuinly concerned about Heidi for the first time. She never liked Heidi because of the past, usually she was just concerned about how Haley was doing but she was really starting to believe Heidi was in fact becoming herself again. _"Did he try anything?"_

_"She's fine. He showed up at the cafe. Felix however scared him off. He's been checking on her ever since."_ Haley said grinning with a look the clearly said I told you so. She knew they weren't together yet but it could only be a matter of time.

_"Go ahead say it.._" Brooke said caving.

_"I told you so!"_ Haley said laughing.

_"You aren't right yet but your onto something." _Brooke responded.

_"What am I missing?"_ Steph asked. _"Felix is the one that likes you right Haley?"_

_"Yes and no."_ Haley said "_He did yes but he's moving on. I came up with a good person for him to move onto that seemed perfect and that was Heidi. Everyone thought I was nuts but I knew I wasn't!"_ Haley explained.

"_When's she coming again?"_ Steph asked

_"Tomorrow. She will hang here while I have class and what not."_ Haley explained, as Brooke and Steph nodded.

_"So what do you guys say to dinner? I'll cook."_ Steph offered.

_"Great I'm starving!" _Brooke exclaimed.

_"Me too."_ Haley added. _"Wait can you cook?"_

_"eh..." _Steph said making a face as they laughed. _"Mac and cheese?"_

_"Food of the gods!" _Haley exclaimed with a huge grin.

_"Yeah, if they are five year olds."_ Brooke said laughing.

_"Do you guys want it?_" Steph asked laughing as well. _"It's like all I can cook.."_

_"Yes!"_ Haley answered all to quickly as Brooke went to say something Haley took her hand and covered her mouth. "_That sounds awesome."_ Haley added as Steph shook her head laughing before walking over to the kitchen. Haley then slowly took her head away.

_"Tutorgirl, you are lucky I am hungry and will eat just about anything right now!" _Brooke said rolling her eyes as they both laughed going to help Steph.

**Author's note: PLEASE everyone let me know what you think. Also if anyone has any idea of what they might want to happen please let me know. I have a few things I'd also like to happen but i need more in between stuff so I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but please let me know if you have any suggestions.**


	46. Chapter 45

It was now the next day around 4 in the afternoon. Haley and Nathan were on the couch watching tv after their classes when someone knocked on her front door.

"_That must be Heidi._" Haley said jumping up off the couch as she raced to the door to open it, when she opened the door Heidi was standing there Haley immediately hugged her. "_How are you?_"

"_I'm good thanks._" Heidi said breaking the hug. "_Hey Nathan._"

"_Hi Heidi._" Nathan answered making his way over to them.

"_I am so glad your here come in!_" Haley said gesturing for her to come in.

"_I actually have a little surprise for you._" Heidi said grinning. "_Our moms didn't want me driving here alone in case Zack followed so I needed a ride..._" Heidi told her as she just looked confused.

"_Okay.._." Haley said slowly

"_They aren't staying, just visiting. Actually I was just going to have one person drive me but so many people wanted to see you.._" Heidi said as someone popped up next to her.

"_Hey cuz._" Lindsey said with a huge grin on her face. "_Miss me?_"

"_Oh my god! Yes!_" Haley yelled pulling her into a hug.

"_I figured!_" Lindsey said laughing. "_That's why I had to tag along._" Lindsey said grinning as she let go of Haley. _"Hey Nate."_ Lindsey said giving him a quick hug.

_"Hey."_ Nathan replied.

_"Who else is here?"_ Haley asked happy people came.

_"Your favorite person!" _Jake said coming and giving her a hug.

_"Jake!"_ Haley said happily. _"Where's Jenny?"_

_"With my parents, I wanted to come see you guys."_ Jake answered.

_"Well Brooke and Steph should be home soon." _Haley answered as Jake went to talk to Nathan.

_"Hey Hales."_ Lucas said from his spot in the doorway.

_"Luke! I missed you little brother."_ Haley said giving him a hug.

_"I know, I figured."_ Lucas joked. Haley then looked over and say Felix standing there with Heidi's bag.

_"Hey Haley."_ Felix said giving her a quick hug.

_"Hey." _Haley answered unsure if there would be tension between him and Nathan.

_"Hi Nathan."_ Felix said nicely.

_"Hi." _Nathan answered surprisingly calm.

_"So who was suppose to be your driving here?" _Haley asked Heidi.

_"Felix."_ Heidi answered. _"He offered."_

_"That was nice of him." _Haley said with a smile. As she let them in and shut the door. _"How long are you guys staying?"_

_"Only a couple hours." _Lindsey answered.

_"Haley we're home!" _Brooke said coming through the door with Steph and numerous shopping bags not looking at the people in the room yet._ "So the job hunt was a bust, we went shopping instead."_

_"Not surprised." _Jake laughed as Brooke looked up and squealed at everyone in her room. She excitedly ran over to all of them and gave them a hug as Steph said hi as well.

_"I missed all of you!"_ Brooke exclaimed excited. _"I didn't know you all were coming. I thought just Heidi was."_

_"She is, our moms didn't want her driving alone with Zack so Felix offered to drive her and everyone else wanted to say hi. They are staying for a couple hours."_ Haley answered.

_"Good, I'm glad!" _Brooke said with a smile. _"Oh, I have to call Chase and Marcus they would want to see you guys." _Brooke said taking out her phone to call them as she went to put the shopping bags away.

_"So you went job hunting and came home with shopping bags?" _Nathan asked Steph laughing.

_"There were sales."_ Steph answered smugly trying to hid a smile as she went to put her bags away.

_"At least they have each other to shop with and don't drag me."_ Haley said jokingly.

_"Hey! I heard that."_ Brooke announced coming back into the room. _"Chase and Marcus will be here in 10 minutes."_

_"Do you have basketball practice tonight?" _Haley asked Nathan.

_"No I had it this morning."_ Nathan answered as Haley nodded. Suddenly a cell phone started ringing, Heidi nervously took out her cell phone everyone watched her carefully as she seemed to get more nervous.

_"Restricted.."_ Heidi said after glancing at the screen she looked up at Felix.

_"I got it."_ Felix said softly as her gently took the phone from her hand.

_"Thanks"_ Heidi whispered back as he gently rubbed her back before stepping a few feet away and answering it. Haley gave Heidi a confused look.

_"It's probably Zack again."_ Heidi said filling in the blanks before everyone listened to Felix.

_"Hello?"_ He said into the phone. _"Who is this?"_ Felix asked patiently trying to determine if it was Zack. _"No you can't....Because she doesn't want to talk to you."_ Felix said into the phone. _"I told you already the last few time you called to stop calling her." _Felix said _"I don't care what you have to say. However maybe the court would like to hear about you hassling Heidi night and day with these annoying phone calls." _Felix then paused for a minuted clearly waiting for Zack to respond. _"Just leave her alone and for the last time stop fucking calling. It's getting ridiculous."_ Felix then hung up the phone.

_"Jesus someone grew up since we left." _Brooke mutter to Haley as Haley sent her a warning glare. Nathan just laughed.

_"Shut up."_ She whispered as she nudged Nathan. Thankfully no one noticed the exchange.

_"Thank you." _Heidi said softly with a small smile as he handed her phone back to her.

_"Like I told you, I'm here for you." _Felix said gently wrapping his arm around her before turning her before turning back to the group. That's when Chase and Marcus came through the door. Everyone decided to go out to dinner that night and just hang out before going back to dorms for a little while.

_"How are things at home?"_ Brooke asked Lucas.

_"They are..."_ Lucas said pausing trying to find the right word. _"Quiet."_ Brooke and the others laughed.

_"Aw he misses us!" _Brooke joked. _"I mean come on who wouldn't!"_ Brooke said grinning.

_"I was actually going to say it was nice not having you around."_ Lucas said jokingly.

_"How is Sam?"_ Brooke asked.

_"She is good. Getting used to living at our house." _Lucas replied. _"It's a lot different then she's used to."_

_"Yeah, I know."_ Brooke said laughing. _"She actually has parental figured to explain to."_

_"Yeah. She seemed a little surprised that we eat dinner every night as a family." _Lucas said.

_"Bitchtoria never wanted to do anything as a family."_ Brooke muttered.

_"How's she doing at the cafe?"_ Haley asked

_"She's getting the hang out of it."_ Lindsey answered

_"Broke a couple dishes but who hasn't"_ Heidi said laughing.

_"Do you remember Haley's first day?"_ Lindsey asked laughing as Haley muttered something and covered her hands with her face groaning.

_"What happened?"_ Jake asked.

_"Nothing." _Haley said quickly.

_"Come on tell us."_ Steph urged.

_"Lindsey, how do you even know?"_ Haley asked.

_"I just happened to go there after school that day."_ Lindsey reminded her. _"And trust me I am glad I did."_

_"Tell the story!" _Brooke exclaimed.

_"Well you guys must all know how clumsy Haley is?"_ Heidi said laughing.

_"Am not!"_ Haley explained.

_"Hales, you trip fall down all the time. I remember in high school you fell down the stairs and trying to keep yourself up you pulled Anna down the stairs with you!"_ Brooke exclaimed as everyone laughed.

_"You didn't!"_Steph exclaimed.

_"I did..." _Haley said shaking her head at the memory.

_"Okay back to the story!"_ Jake yelled laughing.

_"Okay well we were being trained together." _Heidi started._ "I don't know why she was extremely nervous that day but she was. First she went to go bring dishes back into the kitchen after clearing a table and stepped in a small waste basket behind the counter she went flying and ended up breaking every dish with the tray." _Heidi said as everyone laughed as Haley covered her face. _"Then later she tripped and spilled coffee all over this poor old man."_

_"It's not funny!..It was horrible!" _Haley whined as everyone laughed. Haley then looked up to see Nathan trying to hold in his laughter._ "Nathan! Stop laughing!" _Haley said "_I'm really not that clumsy."_

_"Haley, come on I've known you for a long time your as clumsy as they come." _Nathan said as Haley's jaw dropped trying to act shocked. _"There was this one time when Tim was having a party and Haley went to leave with Anna. She took one step onto his porch and went through the porch with her foot then went flying, fell, and rolled on the ground." _Nathan said laughing as everyone else laughed._ "Than she tried to get up like nothing happened as Anna was cracking up laughing."_

_"YOU SAW THAT!"_ Haley screeched shocked._"How?!?! No one was outside beside Anna!"_

_"I was in the window."_ Nathan shrugged smirking.

_"That's hilarious!"_ Chase managed to say.

_"You made that hole!"_ Lucas exclaimed still laughing. _"Tim couldn't figure out how it got there!" _Lucas told her. _"And Nate you were right there when he found the hole his dad was furious, why didn't you say anything?"_ Lucas asked as Nathan shrugged.

_"Because it's Tim."_ Nathan said.

_"Or was it because it was Haley.." _Brooke smirked raising her eyebrow.

_"That too." _Nathan said smirking. _"I didn't want to embarrass her plus Tim would have made a huge deal out of it. I didn't want to get her in trouble."_ Nathan said as Haley the turning his head and crashed her lips into his in a passion filled kiss before pulling away smiling.

_"Thank you."_ She said softly before turning to the group. "_Okay I get it I'm clumsy."_ Haley said caving.

_"Yeah, we know."_ Marcus said. The rest of the group continued talking.

_"Haley, do you have anything to drink?"_ Felix asked.

_"Yeah, sure come on." _Haley said gesturing for him to follow her so she could get him a drink, once they were out of earshot of the group Haley started talking again. _"How is Heidi really?"_

_"She's okay. She freaked when she saw him outside the dinner not that I blame her. He calls a lot but if I'm with her I just answer, it's easier for her." _Felix told her.

_"Doesn't he get the hint?" _Haley mumbled.

_"Nope."_ Felix answered

_"When did the calls start coming?"_ Haley asked

_"The first I know of is the day after you left. I was at the cafe with Owen."_

_"But he was in jail then?" _Haley said confused

_"I guess he used his one phone call on her._" Felix replied

_"Asshole"_ Haley mumbled as she got him a cup down from the cabinet. _"What's going on with you guys anyway, you seem closer than when I left?"_ Haley said smiling a little as Felix rolled his eyes.

_"She needed a friend. I just happened to be there plus she's actually really cool person." _Felix explained vaguely. _"She's different then you described a few months ago..."_

_"That's because she's the person I became best friend with again."_ Haley said shrugging. Heidi was the person she once knew again it was like that year or so they weren't friends she was brainwashed by Zack. Haley was thankful that person she once knew was coming back.

_"You guys are a lot alike you know."_ Felix said before thinking. _"Not that I'm saying you would do what she did but once you get to know her, the person she is now or used to be, you guys are similar I can see why you were such good friends before."_ Felix explained

_"Yeah." _Haley said as she opened the fridge to let him pick a drink as she glanced to her friends to make sure they were still in conversation so they weren't listening to them. _"Thanks for being there for her while I was gone."_

_"Your welcome but I wasn't really doing it for you even though you asked me too. I was doing it for her she seemed lonely."_ Felix explained.

_"I think I am the only friend she really has left."_ Haley told him.

_"No, she has me." _Felix said taking the drink Haley had poured from her hands. Haley just smiled as he walked away and went back to sit with the group.

_"Everything okay?"_ Nathan asked as she sat.

_"It's perfect."_ She said pecking his cheek.

_"Oh crap." _Lindsey said looking at her cell phone. _"It's ten and I have school tomorrow. We have to go."_

_"Yeah, I need to get home to Jenny too." _Jake said as they all stood. They all started saying bye to each other.

_"Oh Haley, remember the concert is in two weeks."_ Jake reminded her as he hugged her. He got her concert tickets for her birthday.

_"Yeah, I'll be home while Brooke moves into my house."_ Haley said.

_"Brooke's moving in?"_ Felix asked confused.

_"My parents got a divorce and they are selling the house."_ Brooke told him.

_"I'm sorry."_ Felix said giving her a hug. _"At least you don't have to move."_

_"Yeah, because Haley's mom is a life saver!" _Brooke said grinning. Haley hugged her cousin good bye then hugged her brother. As Steph and Brooke said bye as well. Brooke and Haley then looked over at the same time to see Felix and Heidi saying goodbye.

_"Thanks for bringing me here and helping me with Zack."_ Heidi said for the millionth time.

_"You don't need to thank me."_ Felix reminded her.

_"I know but I do."_ Heidi said giving him a kiss on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug. Felix pulled her close and hugged her back.

_"Call me if you need anything." _Felix whispered before they both pulled away. Brooke looked at Haley and raised her eyebrow at her almost to say 'what was that?'

_"Okay, let's go."_ Lucas said as he opened the door. They all said bye one more time as they left. Chase, Nathan, and Marcus also said bye to the girls before heading back to their room. Now the Haley, Brooke, Steph, and Heidi were hanging out.

_"So Heidi what's going on with you and Felix?"_Brooke asked flopping down on the couch next to her.

_"Nothing. We're friends."_ Heidi answered.

_"Looked more than that." _Steph said smiling. Heidi just looked down. _"Sorry, just an observation."_

_"Spill!"_ Brooke said.

_"There is nothing to say. He's just been there for me the past couple of days. He's helped me a lot with Zack."_ Heidi told them.

_"You like him._" Haley said speaking up._ "I know that look on your face your into him."_ Haley said.

_"What? Haley no..I couldn't anyway you guys..."_ Heidi started, she thought Haley would be made because of her and Felix's history.

_"If you are going to say something about me and Felix don't. We aren't anything but friends. You don't need to worry about me." _Haley said softly. _"Do you?"_

_"No."_ Heidi said shaking her head. _"I can't it's too soon.."_ She said still shaking her head almost as if to convince herself. Haley however after all these years could still see right through her.

_"But you do."_ Haley said looking at her. _"And by the look on you face that scares the hell out of you..."_

_"How did you.."_ Heidi started

_"I've known you since I was 8 even with time apart I still know you."_ Haley said with a smile.

_"She's right. Isn't she?"_ Brooke asked softly. Heidi sat there quietly before slowly nodding her head. Over these past few days she had spent with Felix she had developed a feeling more than friendship for him, he had been so nice to her. That fact that she could like someone else after everything that had happened legit scared the hell out of her.

"_It doesn't matter though. It's too soon."_ Heidi said. _"Plus he's in love with you."_ Heidi said looking at Haley.

_"He said he was moving on and I think he's trying to."_ Haley answered.

_"Plus I saw the way he was with you._" Brooke said. _"He cares for you."_

_"It was obvious."_ Steph added. _"Maybe it's what you both need. You have both been hurt in the past maybe that makes you perfect for each other."_

_"If it helps, I'd be happy for you." _Haley said.

_"Thanks." _Heidi answered. _"We'll see what happens. For right now we are just friends, plus he seems to really understand me. We've only been friends for less than a week really and just talking to him about Zack makes me feel better."_ Heidi's phone then rang. Heidi took it out then pressed ignore. _"Restricted."_

_"How many calls do you get a day from Zack?"_ Steph asked.

_"Depends. At least three usually."_ Heidi answered.

_"Did you report the calls?" _Haley asked

_"I'm going to at court. For now I'll ignore it._" Heidi answered.

_"Why don't you get it blocked?"_ Brooke asked

_"I can't he calls restricted and probably not from the same phone so it wouldn't do any good." _Heidi said as Brooke nodded._ "Thank you guys for letting me stay here."_ Heidi said, Haley was about to day something but Brooke cut her off.

_"It's not a problem. You are welcome anytime. We are all here for you."_ Brooke said. Haley just smiled at Brooke and mouthed thank you, Brooke nodded in understanding.

_"Thank you."_ Heidi said surprised by Brooke's sympathy. Soon after the girls went to bed. They all had classes in the morning. Steph came back in the afternoon and hung out Heidi for a little while to check to make sure she was okay, which she was. Haley had been busy all day with classes and tutoring.

* * *

Around 3:15 Brooke and Steph came in from their classes.

_"Heidi we're back." _Brooke said coming into the room. However she got no answer.

_"Where is she?"_ Steph asked._ "Heidi!" _She yelled, still no answer. They then noticed the bathroom door shut and both made their way towards it. They heard sobbing coming from inside.

_"Heidi, it's Brooke and Steph. Are you okay?"_ Brooke called through the door. Heidi didn't answer she just continued crying.

_"Can you open the door?"_ Steph called softly.

_"Shit."_ Brooke mumbled _"We need to find something to pop the lock."_ Brooke said looking around.

_"I'll call Haley."_ Steph said taking out her phone and called her. "_Her phones off."_ Steph said closing her phone.

_"She always turns it off in class." _Brooke said taking a bobby pin and popping the lock. _"Got it!"_ Brooke said opening the door. Inside the found Heidi hiding in the corner she had her knees tight to her chest and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Her eyes were extremely red and puffy they had no idea how long she had been there. Brooke immediately wrapped her arms around her. _"Shh..it's okay."_

_"What happened?" _Steph asked gently. Heidi however couldn't speak she just kept crying.

_"Heidi you need to calm down."_ Brooke said softly. _"I think she's having a panick attack." _Brooke whispered._ "What do we do?"_ Brooke asked trying to lead Heidi to the couch with Steph.

_"I don't know."_ Steph whispered pulling Brooke aside out of earshot of Heidi. _"What about Felix? Would she talk to him?"_

_"We can try let me call him."_ Brooke said taking out her phone as Steph went back over to Heidi. After a couple rings he picked up.

_"Hello?"_ Felix said into the phone.

_"Felix. Thank god. I need your help. I don't know if you can help me though. We already tried to call Haley but she didn't answer and we don't know what to do." _Brooke rambled.

_"Brooke spit it out!" _Felix exclaimed._ "Are you okay?"_

_"I am but Steph and I came home to Heidi locked in the bathroom. I popped the lock and got her out but she won't talk to us. We can't calm her down."_

_"What happened?"_ Felix asked concerned.

_"I don't know. I'm scared she's going to pass out or something from crying._" Brooke told him.

_"What am I suppose to do I'm an hour away!" _Felix exclaimed then paused for a second. _"Put the phone to her ear." _He commanded.

_"What?" _Brooke said at first. _"Oh right hold on."_ Brooke said taking a seat next to Heidi. _"Heidi, breathe. Felix is on the phone do you think you can talk to him?" _Heidi looked up for a second before slowly nodding surprising Brooke and Steph._ "Here she is." _Brooke simply said as she put the phone to her ear. Felix instantly heard her sobbing.

_"Heidi, calm down. You need to breathe."_ Felix soothed. He could hear Heidi taking a few deep breaths trying to breathe. _"Good. Now do you think you could tell me what happened?" _Heidi took a deep breath before talking.

_"Zzzzack ca-called m-me." _Heidi sobbed. _"H-he t-t-threatened me and everyone cl-close to m-me...m-my f-f-family, H-Haley, y-you."_ Heidi cried.

"_Heidi he won't hurt you again. I'm fine and your family is fine I saw them a half hour ago at the cafe." _Felix told her, she stayed quiet for a minute.

_"I-I know..He's here." _Heidi said finally stopping sobbing a little.

_"WHAT?!"_ Felix yelled as Brooke and Steph both looked nervously at each other.

_"He came to the door."_ Heidi said.

_"Did he hurt you?"_ Felix asked.

_"No, he tried to grab me but I kicked him in the balls and I locked myself in the bathroom. I panicked I don't know what happened I just broke down."_ Heidi told him. Felix and Heidi continued talking as Brooke and Steph exchanged another both stood up walking away a little.

_"He could go after Haley." _Brooke whispered.

_"I'll call Nathan." _Steph said.

_"I'm calling Chase."_ Brooke said as they both took out their phone. Steph called Nathan hoping her wasn't in practice or something.

_"Hello?_" He answered

"_Hi! Nathan where are you?" _Steph said urgently.

_"Leaving practice. What's up?"_ Nathan asked

_"Zack is on campus!"_ Steph rushed out.

_"What?!"_ Nathan yelled. _"How do you know?"_

_"Heidi saw him we came home to find her locked in the bathroom."_ Steph told him.

_"Is she okay?"_ Nathan asked

_"Felix is on the phone with her calming her down. Nathan you need to find Haley. Her phone isn't on. He could go after her."_ Steph told him.

_"I know, I know! I am on the way to her class."_ Nathan said.

_"Okay, bring her here."_ Steph said hanging up the phone.

* * *

Nathan rushed to get to the class Haley was in, by the time he arrived he saw Haley from a distance walking out of class.

_"Haley!"_ He yelled but he was too far away for her to hear. He suddenly saw Haley stop dead in her tracks.

* * *

Haley was walking out of class. She had just said bye to people when she looked up in front of her and stopped dead in her track. In front of her leaning on a pillar in front of her Zack stood with his arms crossed.

_"Hello." _Zack said.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Haley asked backing up a little, she looked around nervously her friends had seemed to scatter.

_"You think you can hid Heidi from me."_ Zack laughed as Haley continued to walk backwards she then felt as if she backed into a wall. She looked up to see Nathan standing there.

_"I think you need to get the hell out of here." _Nathan spat out. _"You even touch Haley or Heidi the judge will find out at your court date. Do yourself and everyone else a favor and leave."_

_"No thanks. I think I will stick around." _Zack answered.

_"You need psychological help you know that!" _Haley exclaimed. _"Leave before I call the cops."_ Haley said grabbing Nathan's hand pulling him away she needed to get back to Heidi. Thankfully Zack had not decided to follow.

_"Is she okay?"_ Haley asked as she hurriedly walked back to her dorm.

_"He didn't hurt her physically, she's with Brooke and Steph."_ Nathan told her as Haley walked faster. A few minutes later Haley and Nathan arrived at Haley's dorm.

_"Heid, are you okay?"_ Haley asked sitting down on the other side of her. Steph was still sitting next to her just rubbing her back as Brooke stood to the side talking to Chase. Heidi however still didn't speak she just shook her head.

_"I'm sorry I wasn't here." _Haley said softly as she stood to go talk to Brooke. Nathan and Chase were by the window just watching looking for Zack.

_"What happened?"_ Haley asked

_"We came home an hour ago to her looked in the bathroom. I got in and she was crying hysterically, she won't talk to anyone beside Felix."_ Brooke whispered back. _"He threatened her, you, and Felix. He was at our door and tried to grab her I guess but she kicked him then locked herself in the bathroom and broke down."_

_"Oh god." _Haley said going back over to her. _"Heidi talk to me. Please."_

_"He's going to come back." _Heidi finally said.

_"No one will let him touch you."_ Haley assured her. Heidi just continued crying. This was the first time she had cried since before Zack put her in the hospital. She had always kept a brave face, she was finally breaking down. Her family had known it was only a matter of time before she let it out and just cried. Haley sat there for about 15 minutes just holding her as she cried. Then there was a knock on the door. The boys made a move to get it but Haley stopped them. _"I got it."_ She told them as they looked unsure not knowing who was on the other side of the door._ "I'll be fine."_ Haley was shocked when she opened the door to find who was standing on the other side. _"Felix?" _Haley said confused.

_"Hi."_ He said stepping inside giving Haley a quick hug.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Haley asked

_"I left as soon as Brooke called. I was worried." _He said making his way over to the couch to take the seat Haley was sitting in. Heidi immediately wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. Felix really didn't know what had made him come but he knew he needed to be here. The moment Felix walked away Nathan was by Haley's side.

_"What's he doing here?_" Nathan asked. _"I can take care of you myself if that's what he's worried about."_

_"Nathan..look" _Haley started as Nathan was about to say something Haley cut him off by turning him around to face Felix and Heidi. _"He's not here for me." _Haley stated as Nathan continued to watch in confusion. "_He's here for her."_

_"Well that's new."_ Nathan mumbled as Haley just continued to smile as she watched Heidi visibly calm down. She didn't know what it was about Felix that made Heidi instantly calm down but Haley knew not to question it she understood. She felt the same way with Nathan.

_"She's calming down."_ Haley whispered. As they walked closer so they could hear them.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Heidi asked finaly sitting up whipping her tears. Brooke quickly handed her some tissues as she mumbled a quick thanks.

_"I got worried when you guys called. I got right in the car."_ Felix told her.

_"Thank you I was so scared." Heidi admitted._

_"I know._" Felix said gently.

_"Are you feeling better?"_ Haley asked gently

_"Yeah, sorry for the freak out."_ Heidi said.

_"Don't apologize." _Steph said gently.

_"It's not necessary."_ Brooke added. _"Oh no."_ Brooke said looking at her watch. _"We have cheer practice in 15 minutes." _

_"I can skip it." _Haley said quickly.

_"No go. I will be fine._" Heidi said.

_"I will stay with her." _Felix offered.

_"Are you sure?"_ Heidi asked

_"Yeah, of course."_ Felix answered. _"Plus I'm not letting you stay alone."_

_"I'll walk you guys."_ Chase offered.

_"So will I."_ Nathan said. As the girls rushed to grab their things.

_"Heidi I will leave my phone on."_ Haley said hugging her. _"Thank you."_ Haley said hugging Felix next before they all rushed out the door.

_"Thank you."_ Heidi repeated to Felix. _"We've only been friend for a week and I am already a huge burden."_

_"Hey! Don't say that!"_ Felix said placing his hand gently on her cheek before stoking her light brown hair. _"I want to be here."_ Felix told her as Heidi nodded giving him another hug.

_"Will you stay here tonight?"_ Heidi asked weakly. _"You don't have to. I'm just still shaken up I guess. Plus you drove all the way here..."_ Heidi rambled.

_"Heidi, I will stay." _Felix said gently cutting her off as Heidi simply smiled a little. _"Oh, was that a smile?"_ Felix joked poking her cheeks. Heidi just rolled her eyes.

_"Maybe."_ Heidi said grinning bigger.

* * *

**Authors note: So what do you guys think? Heidi and Felix? Do you want them together.**


	47. Chapter 46

That night everyone went to bed early. Nathan, Chase, and Felix stayed the night not wanting to leave the girls alone with Zack still around. Felix slept on an air mattress in the living room while Heidi slept on the couch. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours Haley finally had enough and quietly got out of bed not to wake Nathan. Haley quickly glanced at the clock it was one a.m she had been trying to sleep for two hours now. Haley grabbed her robe off the hook and wrapped it around herself. She then gently turned the door knob praying it would now make a noise. Thankfully it didn't and she stepped out of the room closing the door quietly behind her.

"Hi" She heard from behind her, she jumped whipping around. Sitting at her small table in the kitchen was Felix drinking water.

_"You couldn't sleep either."_ Haley said taking a glass from the cabinet getting herself some water.

_"not really."_ Felix answered as Haley sat down at the table glancing at the couch to make sure Heidi was still asleep.

"How's she doing?" Haley asked. _"She hasn't really talked to me about it."_

_"She's okay."_ Felix answered. _"Just shaken up. She will talk to you eventually. Give her time It's a hard situtuation."_

_"I know."_ Haley answered with a nod. _"Your really good with her, you know that?"_ Haley smiled. _"I can see she really trusts you."_

_"Over this last week, I don't know how but has become really important to me." _Felix said looking over at Heidi again.

_"Your a really good guy, Felix. I missed this you."_ Haley told him honestly.

"Me too." Felix agreed with a small smile. _"Your a really good friend to her too, to everyone. I'm worried about you with Zack around too, but I'm sure Nathan will protect you when I can't."_ Felix said pausing for a minute._ "I love you, Hales."_

_"Felix.."_ Haley said shaking her head.

_"No."_ Felix stopped her. _"I'm not in love with you but I love you."_ Felix told her, she smiled. Finally this was her friend.

_"I love you too."_ Haley responded.

_"I just need to find someone special to make me put my head into check."_ Felix admitted taking a sip of water looking at Heidi still sleeping peacefully.

_"Heidi."_ Haley concluded, knowingly.

_"Are you okay with that?"_ Felix asked

Haley sat there for a minute before shaking her head no making Felix confused. "_I'm more than okay with it."_ Haley said with a smile. _"I think your perfect for each other."_

_"I just don't know how she feels."_ Felix said shaking his head.

_"She feels the same and I'm guessing it scares the hell out of her."_ Haley told him.

_"How do you know?"_ Felix asked

_"Your forgetting I've known her a very long time, I know her." _Haley answered shrugging. _"Plus I saw the way she reacted when you came here today she instantly calmed down in your arms. It's the same effect Nathan has on me."_ Haley said standing up to put her glass in teh sink. _"Talk to her."_ Haley said kissing his cheek quickly in a friendly way. _"Now go to sleep."_

_"Okay, goodnight." _Felix said as she walked to her bedroom door.

_"Oh, if you hurt her I'll hurt you. Night."_ Haley said before quietly slipping into her room still smiling.

_"What are you smiling at?"_ Nathan asked from the bed.

_"Felix."_ Haley answered as she saw Nathan's face fall. She just grinned making her way over to him. "_He loves me."_ Haley said knowing Nathan was getting jealous. She grinned devilishly as she climbed on top of him, straddling him.

_"And that's a good thing?"_ Nathan asked confused, Haley just nodded grinning slidding her hands up and down his shirtless chest.

_"He loves me, but he's not in love with me."_ Nathan just sat there still looking confused. _"Seems like a week with Heidi was all he needed to snap him out of it."_ Haley said bending her head down to capture his lips in a teasing kiss pulling back to quickly than Nathan would have liked causing him to groan making her laugh. She then bent down to kiss him again this time slipping her tongue in his mouth. After a heated kiss they both pulled away to catch their breath. Nathan gently stroked her cheek as they looked into each others eyes. "_I love you_." Haley whispered.

_"I love you too."_ Nathan responded as Haley gave him one last peck on the lips before rolling off of him to snuggle up next to him. "_So Heidi and Felix?"_ Nathan said still a little surprised by it.

_"It's only a matter of time. I told Felix to talk to her."_ Haley said

"_I never would have pictured them together."_ Nathan said as he gently stroked his finger tips across Haley's arm.

_"Me either until recently but I think their perfect for each other."_ Haley told him before drifting off to sleep the last thing she felt was Nathan kissing the top of her head.

* * *

It was now 4 a.m and everyone was sleeping. Suddenly Felix was woken from his sleep by Heidi shooting up gasping for air, taking deep breaths, tears streaming down her face. Felix got up instantly sitting on the edge of the couch.

_"Heidi, are you okay?"_ Felix asked getting her attention. She immediately leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her. _"What happened?"_

_"I had a nightmare about him."_ Heidi admitted as her breath began to even out and she sat up to face him.

_"Do you have nightmares a lot?"_ Felix asked

_"Every night."_ Heidi admitted quietly for the first time outloud.

_"Have you told anyone?"_ Felix asked since this was the first time he heard about the dreams.

_"Just you."_

_"Why?"_ Felix asked

_"I didn't want people to worry about me."_ She admitted, as Felix reached over to brush away her tears.

_"What was it like seeing him again?"_ Felix asked.

_"You know your the first person to ask me that."_ Heidi said pausing shaking her head. _"Terrifying."_ Heidi admitted looking down._ "Then in the bathroom I broke down, everything hit me at once. I hate him for what he did to me. I hate him so much."_ Heidi said as tears streamed down her face, Felix gently wiped them away as much as he could. _"I realized something."_

_"What's that?"_ Felix asked.

_"I wasted almost two years of my life thinking I was in love with him. Then it hit me being with him made me almost love everything, including myself. Seeing him today made me realize it was all a lie, I never really loved him."_ Heidi admitted looking down. "_God! How screwed up is that?"_ Heidi exclaimed. _"I couldn't tell until today that I wasn't in love."_

_"It's not screwed up at all."_ Felix told her. _"I know how you feel kind of..."_

_"How?"_ Heidi asked.

_"I realized I wasn't really in love with Haley."_ Felix admitted. _"I love her I'm just not in love with her."_

_"What made you realize that?"_

_"Just recent things that have been going on."_Felix said vaguely.

_"Why are you so amazing?"_ Heidi asked suddenly.

_"I'm not."_ Felix denied shaking his head.

_"But you are! You've been there for me since Haley left, your so easy to talk to, and you make me calm down instantly. You drove all the way down here to check on me..."_ Heidi rambled.

_"It was no big deal."_ Felix said shrugging it off looking around the room.

_"It is to me."_ Heidi whispered turning his head to face her. "_Thank you."_ She said leaning in and gently kissing him on the lips surprising him before pulling away shyly. Felix sat there quietly for a few seconds trying to process what just happened as she sat there nervously. Then he gently placed his hand on her cheek rubbing it will his thumb gently just looking at her as he leaned in to kiss her this time. That night they fell asleep in each others arms on the air mattress.

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up around 7:00 when Chase was getting up. She didn't have class until 10:30 but now that she had woken up she had to go the bathroom. She went to her door and quietly opened it trying not to wake Heidi and Felix who she knew where sleeping in the living room. Once she opened the door she saw Felix and Heidi sleeping on the air mattress together. She was about to scream loudly because of how excited she was but Chase knowing her all to well covered her mouth with his hand muffling the noise. He then led her into Haley's room knowing she would be going in there. Once they got in there Haley and Nathan were both laying in bed awake. Haley looked over confused as Chase remove her hand from her mouth.

_"What are-"_ Haley started to ask but Brooke squealed excitidly.

_"You need to see this!"_ Brooke said grabbing Haley's hand and pulling her towards the door. Once out into the Haley saw Heidi and Felix sound asleep still in each others arms clearly not having heard Brooke at all. Haley gasped covering her mouth with her hands. Just then Steph walked out too.

_"What are you guys doing awake?"_ Steph mumbled rubbing her eyes but as soon as her eyes came into focus she just started laughing. Then Haley and Brooke both smiled.

"_Absolutely adorable!"_ Brooke exclaimed. By this point Heidi started to stir and lifted her head, looking around. She then jumped away from Felix feeling uncomfortable standing up.

_"We gutta go get ready for class."_ Nathan said breaking the silence. "_See you later. Love you." _Nathan said giving her a quick kiss.

_"Love you too."_ Haley answered.

_"I'll call you later."_ Chase said giving Brooke a kiss. _"I love you."_

"_Love you too."_ Brooke answered as the boys walked out the door.

_"Hey guys..."_ Heidi said nervously. Felix however didn't wake up he just rolled over and continued to sleep.

_"When did this happen?"_ Haley as smiling as she gestured between the two of them.

_"Last night..."_ Heidi answered.

_"Well I for one think its guys are absolutely adorable together!"_ Brooke exclaimed.

_"Yeah me too."_ Steph and Haley both agreed.

_"_Don't_ get your hopes up I don't know what it means."_ Heidi whispered knowing Felix was still asleep. _"Now shh."_ Heidi said trying not to let them wake Felix since she knew he hadn't gotten much sleep. Steph seemed to be the only one to get the hint and motioned for them to follow her into her room.

_"So what happened to just friends?"_ Brooke teased.

_"What makes you think they are more?"_ Steph asked._ "They were just sleeping next to each other...it was very cute but still."_ Steph said grinning knowing she was getting to Brooke by not siding with her. Brooke always meddled into peoples love lives.

_"Your kidding right!"_ Brooke screeched as Haley covered her mouth with her hand.

_"Indoor voices!"_ Haley said laughing. Haley suddenly moved her hand away fast. _"Ow you bit me!"_ Haley yelled in a whispering voice. Steph and Brooke just laughed._ "I can not believe you just bit me!"_

_"Well you hand was in my way!" _Brooke said shrugging. _"Anyway they have had that whole unresolved sexual tension thing going on since they got here!"_ Brooke whispered.

_"HAVE NOT!"_ Heidi shrieked as she was instantly shushed.

_"Yes you have."_ Haley laughed. _"So spill what happened?"_

Heidi looked down fiddling with a ring on her finger. She took a deep breath before talking. _"I've been having nightmares."_ Haley said pausing.

_"About what honey?"_ Haley asked rubbing her back gently. Heidi stepped away and sat on Steph's bed as Haley took a seat next to her.

_"Zack."_ Heidi admitted.

_"For how long?"_ Brooke asked

"_Since he put me in the hospital.."_ Heidi admited to them.

_"Oh, Heid..."_ Haley said wrapping her arms around her. _"Why didn't you tell me..."_

_"I didn't want anyone to worry..I figured they would go away eventually..."_ Heidi told them. _"Anyway I woke Felix up last night with one of my nightmares an he was really sweet and I kissed him."_ Heidi revealed as Brooke jumped up and down clapping quietly.

_"Told you!"_ She said happily.

_"Then he kissed me and we went to sleep."_ Heidi finished

_"I'm happy for you."_ Haley told her honestly.

_"Thanks."_ Heidi answered.

_"I think you guys are really cute together."_ Steph said.

_"Perfect for each other."_ Brooke added.

_"Okay, I need to go get ready for class!"_ Haley said glancing at the clock, she had a half hour to get ready and get to class. _"I'll keep my phone on."_ Haley said giving Heidi a quick hug.

_"Wait!"_ Brooke said stopping her. _"Party, Here, Tonight!"_

_"Ehh..." _Haley started not sure.

_"Yes!"_ Heidi jumped in, she needed some fun. _"Please..."_

_"Okay."_ Haley agreed

_"Yay!"_ Brooke said happily as Steph grinned she loved parties.

_"Okay, bye."_ Haley said going to get ready.

_"I'm going back to sleep."_ Heidi said leaving Brooke and Steph. She went back into the living room and debated whether or not to go back on the air mattress or the couch. She chose the air mattess where Felix was still asleep. As soon as she laid down Felix's eyes opened.

_"Hi."_ Heidi whispered.

_"Hey."_ Felix said as he gently slide his arm under her pulling her closer to him. _"Anymore dreams?"_

_"No."_ Heidi answered _"I slept better than I have in a while."_

_"Good." _felix answered

_"Look about last night..."_ Heidi started.

_"You regret it..."_ Felix assumed as Heidi shook her head.

_"Not at all."_ Heidi said truthfully. _"That's what I wanted to ask you.."_

_"I don't."_ Felix told her quickly. _"I like you Heidi.."_

_"I like you too a lot.."_ Heidi said with a smile. _"And that scares the hell out of me."_

_"You have nothing to be scared of."_ Felix told her keeping his arms wrapped securely around her waist staring into her eyes. _"I won't hurt you."_

_"I know."_ Heidi said as she gently took her index finger and traced his face. _"Can we just go slow?"_

_"As slow as you want."_ He told her as she leaned in and kissed him gently. The broke apart when they heard a squeal and clapping.

_"Adorable."_ Brooke gushed. _"Okay, I'll leave you two alone! Party tonight! Don't forget!"_ Brooke said quickly racing into her room. Heidi and Felix just laughed as Felix leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

Haley had gone to two of her classes and was now in the tutor center waiting for the person she was suppose to be tutoring. They were already ten minutes late. She had been chacking her phone all day to make sure everything was okay with Heidi, she was really worried but know she was with Felix. She was now starting to get frustrated with this person she was suppose to be tutoring since they were late. She glanced around the room to see the other people tutoring. She then glanced back down to her book to read while she waited. She was just finishing a chapter when someone sat down across from her. She didn't even look up at them.

_"Your late."_ Haley said still not looking at them. _"Take out your math book. We don't have much time left."_ Haley said putting her books away in her backpack on the floor getting down to business. They only had a half hour left now and this person really needed the tutoring due to their grades.

_"I don't have that book."_ A deep voice said causing Haley to freeze from her position where she was zipping up her backpack. She knew that voice. Haley looked up to see Zack smirking at her.

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_ She whispered angrily not to cause a scene in front of the other tutors and students.

_"Miss me."_ He snickered.

_"Why do you keep bothering us, can't you leave us alone?"_ Haley said still speaking in hushed tones so no one could over hear.

_"Because I need Heidi."_

_"Well you won't have her. She's over you."_ Haley snapped.

_"I don't believe you."_ Zack said. _"Your keeping her from me. She loves me."_

_"She's terrified of you!" _Haley said a little to loudly because other people were now looking in their direction. She leaned down to finish zipping her backpack. _"Your psychotic."_ Haley said shaking her head standing up.

_"Who's Felix?"_ Zack said coldly making Haley freeze in the spot she was standing with her back turned to him. _"You might want to warn him to stay away from my girl or he will regret it."_ At this point Haley snapped whipping around slamming her hands on the table.

_"Listen to me! Heidi is not your girl! You lost her when you beat the shit out of her and left her to die!"_ Haley snapped as Zack grabbed her wrist.

_"Watch what you say to me."_ Zack said angrily.

_"Haley is everything okay?"_ One of the male tutors asked standing up.

_"Yeah, thanks Mike. It's fine."_ Haley said sweetly s she ripped her arm from Zack's grasp looking at him. _"Stay away from her or I will make sure you go to jail for a long time! She's over you. To her your nothing but a monster she once dated. So move on!"_ Haley warned walking out of the room as fast as she could towards the cafeteria hoping to find Brooke and Steph. She finally found then sitting alone at a table and took a seat next to them.

_"Hey guys."_ Haley said looking around making sure Zack didn't follow.

_"Hey, I thought you had tutoring?"_ Brooke asked

_"He didn't show."_ Haley answered, subconsciously rubbing her wrist that Zack had grabbed.

_"What's wrong with your wrist?"_ Steph asked making Haley realize she was rubbing her sore wrist, it was the same wrist he grabbed before.

_"I'm fine."_ Haley said quickly but Brooke was to quick and removed Haley's hand from her wrist there was already purple finger marks appearing on her wrist. Brooke and Steph both gasped.

"_What happened?"_ Steph asked

_"Zack?"_ Brooke guessed, Haley just nodded knowing there was no point in denying it.

_"He was inthe tutor center."_ Haley told them. _"He knows about Felix and suspects things.."_

_"Oh no."_ Brooke said.

_"He wants him to stay away from her."_

_"Why don't you call the cops, is he even allowed to leave the state when he's out on bail?" _Steph asked

_"No, he's not but Heidi wanted to wait until the court date."_ Haley said shrugging.

_"Nathan's coming."_ Brooke said glancing over Haley's shoulder.

_"Cover you wrists."_ Steph warned knowing how Nathan would react.

_"Hey Hales."_ Nathan siad kissing her cheek as he took a seat.

_"Hey."_ Haley answered, she didn't want to lie to him but she know he would freak out.

_"Hey Steph, Hey Brooke."_ Nathan said.

_"Hi."_ They both said in unison.

_"Whatsup?"_ He asked the table glancing around the table who was all to quiet.

_"Nothing."_ Steph spoke. _"Party tonight, our place. You in?"_

_"Absolutely."_ He answered glancing at Haley. _"You okay? You seem quiet?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine." _Haley answered hoping he wouldn't see right through her lie.

_"Don't you have tutoring..right now?"_ He asked

_"They didn't show."_ Haley answered as her cell beeped saying she had a text message. Without thinking she puled out her cell phone and read the text. Nathan noticed immediately.

_"What happened to you wrist?"_ Nathan asked trying to reach for her arm but she pulled it away.

_"Nothing."_ She said quickly.

_"Hales.."_ Nathan siad pleadingly. She sighed and held out her wrist.

_"Zack was in the tutor center, please don't freak out."_ Haley pleaded.

_"How can I not?"_ Nathan snapped standing up.

_"Nate..."_ Haley said grabbing his hand trying to pull him back into the seat.

_"Nathan."_ Steph spoke. _"She's fine. Calm down. Going after him won't solve anything."_

_"She's right."_ Brooke spoke._ "He's not worth it."_

_"Please, for me don't do anything stupid."_ Haley said squeezing his hand as he slowing sat down.

_"For you but next time I swear he's a dead man."_ Nathan said.

* * *

Haley, Brooke, and Steph didn't get back until around six after cheerleading practice. When they came in Haley immediately flopped down on the couch next to Heidi and Felix. She rested her head on Heidi's shoulder.

_"I'm going to get ready, party's in two hours."_ Brooke said going into the bathroom.

_"Me too."_ Steph agreed going into her room. Haley however still hadn't removed her head from Heidi's shoulder.

_"Long day?"_ Felix asked laughing as Haley groaned.

_"You've been gone since eight this morning."_ Heidi stated. _"That's like ten hours."_

_"Tell me about it. Classes, tutoring, lunch, classes, cheering."_ Haley mumbled closing her eyes. Felix's eyes then dropped to Haley's wrist. He gently nudged Heidi and nodded towards Haley's wrist.

_"Haley, what the hell happened to your wrist? It's all bruised again.."_ Heidi asked, Haley immediately snapped her eyes open and lifted her head up. Haley took a shaky beath before she started talking.

_"Zack came by the tutor center. I said you didn't love him and moved on."_ Haley admitted._ "He didn't take it well."_

_"Why did you say that? You should have just ignored him."_ Heidi said worried.

_"I usually do but he knows about Felix.."_ Haley told them.

_"Wha-what?"_ Heidi stuttered.

_"Good maybe then he will leave you alone."_ Felix said wrapping his arm around her.

_"Not likely."_ Haley stated. _"He doesn't know you together or anything just that he's around. He said to warn you to stay away."_

_"That's not going to happen."_ Felix said.

_"Felix.."_ Heidi sid shaking her head.

_"No, I said I'd protect you."_ Felix said leaning in to give her a quick kiss. _"And I meant it."_

* * *

Haley was now in her room almost ready for the party when the door opened.

_"Hey."_ Nathan said closing the door behind him. Haley went over and gave him a quick kiss.

_"Hey."_ She said as she pulled back. _"Do you have basketball Saturday?"_

_"No why?"_ Nathan asked

_"My mom called, it's the date of Zack's court date. Heidi's mom thinks I should be there since he hurt me too."_ Haley told him.

_"I agree. Your going to testify right?"_ Nathan asked as he sat on the bed pulling her onto his lap.

She nodded. _"Will you come with me?"_ She asked quietly. He reached up and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes and pushed it behind her ear. _"I'm not scared of him or anything I just.."_ She was silenced by Nathan pressing his finger against her lips.

_"I'll go."_ He responded.

_"Thank you."_ She answered leaning down to kiss him. The kiss began to get more heated as Haley turned on his lap to straddle him pushing him down gently so she was lying on top of him.

_"Brooke's going to walk in any minute."_ Nathan mumbled against her lips.

_"I don't care."_ Haley mumbled back kissing him as the door swung open.

_"Okay you two, people are going to be here any minute. We don't need a repeat of last time." _Brooke said motioning for them to follow her out of the room.

_"Rain check?"_ Nathan whispered.

_"Tonight."_ She whispered back kissing him once more before climbing off of him, taking his hand pulling him up and out of the room.

* * *

The party had been going on for about an hour and everyone was having a good time. Heidi even seemed to be enjoying herself. Brooke had invited her friends again. That everyone had gotten to know by now.

"_Where's Marcus?"_ Haley asked Nathan.

_"He's waiting for my sister."_ Nathan answered. _"They should be here around ten."_

_"Yay, Shelly's coming."_ Haley said excited_."Haley."_ Brooke called making her wya through her friends with Chase following close behind. _"Where's Felix?"_ She whispered pointing in Heidi's direction. _"Heidi is sitting by herself and she looks a little nervous..."_ Brooke said as Haley looked up at Heidi to find Brooke was right. Haley then quickly made her way over followed by Brooke.

_"Hey Heid, are you okay? Where's Felix?"_ Haley asked.

_"He went to get his phone charger.."_Heidi answered glancing at the clock. _"Twenty five minutes ago. I'm worried..."_

_"What's taking him so long?"_ Haley asked

_"I tried to call him he didn't answer."_ Heidi told them. Haley and Brooke both looked at each other both thinking the same thing at once. What if Zack did something?

_"Fuck!"_ Brooke whispered taking out her phone dailing his number. _"Shit! He didn't answer."_

_"Do you think.."_ Heidi started to ask but stopped.

"_I don't know he's probably fine. Have a seat."_ Haley said motioning to sit back down. _"Nathan!"_ Haley yelled as she tried to call Felix. _"Shit."_ Haley muttered running her hand through her hair in frustration.

_"What's wrong?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Felix is missing. He went out to get his phone 25 minutes..well 30 now and he hasn't come back or answered his phone."_ Haley whispered

_"I'll go look for him with Chase."_ Nathan offered looking in Chase's direction. Chase was clearly being told the same thing by Brooke.

_"I'm coming."_ Heidi said jumping up as Chase and Brooke got closer.

_"Maybe you should stay here..."_ Chase suggested.

_"No, I'm going."_ Heidi said firmly.

_"If she is going so am I."_ Haley announced as the boys went to protest.

"_Then I am too."_ Brooke cut in.

_"Haley..Brooke...If he's out there I don't want either of you or Heidi out there." _Nathan said.

"Nathan we are going." Haley said firmly _"I'm going to call one more time hold on."_ Haley said calling Felix's phone again. It rang twice and then someone picked up. "_Felix is that you? Hello? Where are you?"_ Haley asked as no one said anything on the other line.

_"I warned you to keep Felix away from my girl."_ The voice said into the phone. It was Zack. Before Haley could say anything the line went dead. _"We need to go now!"_ Haley said sternly closing her phone.

"_Wait what happened?"_ Nathan said grabbing her arm stopping her.

"_Zack answered the phone. We need to go now!"_ Haley said again.

_"Shit."_ Brooke mumbled as everyone started to follow. As Brooke rushed to follow her friends out the door the first person she saw was Paige. _"Paige call the campus police."_ She told her without bothering to explain.

* * *

The group rushed to search the parking lot calling out for Felix but got no answer.

_"There's his car!"_ Chase said pointing toward the car. They made their way around it only to find Felix lying umconcious on the ground. He had a bad black eye with a gash on his forehead and on his cheek bone. He also had a bloody nose.

_"Felix!"_ Heidi yelled running to him. She sat next to him placing his head on her lap. As she did this he began to stur. He looked up to see everyone huddled around him. Heidi was crying.

_"Are you okay?"_ Chase asked as Felix began coughing.

_"Yeah."_ He said trying to sit. _"I think he broke a rib."_ Felix said clenching his teeth together holding his stomach. Heidi stood up backing up.

_"This is all my fault."_ Heidi whispered, tears streaming down her face. _"I'm so sorry."_

_"Heidi it's not.."_ Felix started but she cut him off.

_"Yes, it is. He hurt you and he's hurt Haley to get to me."_ Heidi said as Brooke who was closest to her pulled her into her arms.

_"This is not your fault. This is Zack's doing not yours."_ Brooke said.

_"Can you guys help me up?"_ Felix asked as everyone went to help him up trying to cause him as least pain as possible. When no one was looking Heidi slipped away.

"_Where's Heidi?"_ Brooke asked looking around a few minutes later.

_"What?"_ Felix said looking around.

_"She must have slipped away when no one was looking..."_Nathan said

_"We need to find her."_ Haley said

_"We need to get Felix back to the room first."_ Chase reminded.

_"No I need to find Heidi."_ Felix said.

_"You need to sit, or go to the hospital you can barely walk."_ Haley said. Just then the campus police pulled up and the cop stepped out.

_"Is everything okay here? We got a call.."_ The cop started.

_"No officer it's not."_ Chase said.

_"Is he alright?"_ The cop asked eyeing Felix.

"_That's the problem our friend was beaten up by a guy named Zack Spencer."_ Haley told the officer.

_"If you look in your computer system thingy you will see he was arrested a couple weeks ago for the beating up his girlfriend he's out on bail."_ Brooke said.

_"Okay, I will but what does this have to do with you children. Why did he go after this young man?"_ The officer asked.

"The girl he assaulted is my best friend and she came to stay with me until the court date since he was harassing her." Haley explained. _"Zack has on numerous occasions hurt me as well. He found out that Heidi, his ex girlfriend now, was seeing Felix.." _Haley said pointing to Felix.

_"Okay, where is Heidi now?"_ The officer asked.

_"She took off, she thinks what happened to Felix is her fault."_ Nathan spoke up.

_"It's not."_ Felix said. "_I should have been more careful."_

_"It's not your fault young man."_ The officer said as an ambulance pulled up. _"I think you need to be checked out. In the mean time we need to find both Heidi and Zack before someone get's hurt again."_

_"Let's go get Steph we need all the help we can get."_ Brooke suggested.

_"Okay."_ Haley said.

_"I'm coming with you, your not going alone."_ Nathan said

_"Okay."_ Haley answered. "_Is that okay?" _Haley asked the cop.

_"Yes just call if you find anything. What dorm are you in so I can get in touch with you?"_ The cop asked.

_"I'll give you my cell."_ Haley said writting it down.

_"I'll stay with Felix."_ Chase offered before turning to Brooke. _"Be careful."_ He said giving her a kiss.

_"I will."_ Brooke answered before racing off with her friends.

* * *

Heidi had just left the group and was running around a corner. She just needed to get out of there, she couldn't handle it. She was running down a hall when she finally broke down. She slide down along the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. Zack had hurt another person important to her.

* * *

Marcus and Shelly were in Marcus' room getting ready to go to Haley's.

_"Do you hear that?"_ Shelly asked as she was getting ready to go out the door.

_"Hear what?"_ Marcus asked confused.

_"Someone crying..."_ Shelly said opening the door. On the other side of the door they found Shelly curled into a ball crying._ "Oh my god is that Heidi?"_

_"I think so.."_ Marcus whispered back. _"Heidi is that you?"_

Heidi then looked up teary eyed. _"Oh my god Heidi!"_ Shelly said sitting next to her pulling her into a hug. _"What happened?"_

_"Zack attacked Felix."_ Heidi whispered as Shelly looked up at Marcus who was also shocked.

_"Is he okay?"_ Marcus asked

_"I think so..when we found him he was unconscious but then he woke up...he thinks he has a broken rib.." _Heidi told them as she continued to tell them the story.

"_Okay sweetie we need to get you back to Haley's room. They are probably worried sick."_ Shelly said trying to help her up._ "Marcus can you help me?"_ Shelly asked as Marcus helped Heidi stand. As they walked Shelly call Nathan to tell him what happened.

They made their way down the hall once they got to Haley's room the found Zack standing at the end of the hall making his way towards them.

_"There he is.."_ Heidi whispered.

_"Stay behind me."_ Marcus commanded.

* * *

They made it back to their down in no time.

_"Is everything okay?"_ Paige asked as they came through the door.

"No it's not. It's a really long story but I will explain it all later a promise. Could you clear everyone out of here?" Brooke asked.

_"Of course."_ Paige said. Brooke and Haley rushed to Steph's room.

_"Steph! We need you help."_ Brooke said opening the door going in followed by Haley and Nathan.

_"Oh my god!"_ Steph screech covering herself. They found her in bed with Brooke's friend Matt.

_"What the hell? How did this happen?"_ Brooke yelled turning around.

_"I'm gunna go..."_ Nathan said stepping into the other room. _"Not something I need to see.."_

_"I'm really sorry Steph..."_ Haley said turning around.

_"What are you guys doing?"_ Steph asked not sure why they ran in there.

_"Zack beat up Felix. Heidi's missing we need help finding her."_ Haley said as they walked out of the room. Steph was out of the room in a flash dressed followed by Matt.

_"When did this happen?"_ Brooke grinned.

_"Brooke! Not the time!"_ Nathan said snapping her out of it.

_"Right sorry."_ Brooke said.

_"Okay now we need to find Heidi."_ Haley said. Just then the door opened and Chase walked in with Felix.

_"Did you find her?"_ Felix asked.

_"Not yet. We haven't gotten the chance."_ Haley said as Nathan's phone rang and he answered. He was only on the phone a minute before hanging it up.

_"Shelly and Marcus have her."_ Nathan said. "_They found her in the hall."_

_"Thank god."_ Haley said.

_"Someone's yelling in the hall."_ Paige said interrupting them.

_"Come on."_ Haley said running to the door opening it. She was faced with Marcus and Shelly blocking Heidi from Zack a few feet away. They group stepped out in front. Brooke once agaid told Paige to call the cop for them.

_"Look who's still walking."_ Zack said looking at Felix.

"_The cops are looking for you."_ Chase said._ "You really know how to make a situation worse for yourself."_

_"No, I just know what I want."_ Zack said looking at Heidi who was behind a few people.

_"You won't have her."_ Felix said.

_"Wanna bet.."_ Zack shot back.

_"Okay, ENOUGH!"_ Heidi yelled pushing though everyone in front of her to come face to face with Zack. She was done being scared, she had enough. "_You will never get me back, especially not if I have anything to say about it. I HATE you! I gave you everything I had, I hurt my friends, I hurt my family, everyone for you! I sacrificed EVERYTHING for you even myself and you beat the shit out of me and left me to die. Is that how you show someone you love them? Because I want no part in that. I am done hiding in a corner being scared of you. I hate you and I am over you. I want nothing more to do with you. You are nothing more than some monster that destroyed my life. You were a waste of two years of my life!"_ Heidi yelled.

_"You don't mean that. You love me."_ Zack said.

_"No I don't. I never really did, I know that now. Whatever I did feel for you is gone now I have moved on."_ Heidi said taking Felix's hand in hers. _"Now stay the hell out of my life. Don't come near me, or Haley, or Felix, or anyone close to me. I hope you root in hell."_ Heidi finished as the cop came up. _"Officer arrest him. This is Zack Spencer he is out of ball for assault and 's been harassing me since he got out and he beat up Felix."_ Heidi said walking back into the dorm room pulling Felix with her. Zack stood there in shock.

_"This is the guy your looking for."_ Haley said following them along with Brooke and Steph.

Back in the dorm room Heidi immediately hugged Felix.

_"ow."_ Felix winced in pain.

_"I'm sorry."_ Heidi said pulling back quickly.

_"It's okay."_ Felix said. "_You were great out there."_

_"He's right you were awesome."_ Haley agreed.

_"I'm sorry I ran I just freaked.."_ Heidi said.

_"It's okay..."_ Felix said softly.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me..."

"Stop apologizing, I'm fine." Felix said pulling her into a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around him gently kissing him back, making sure not to hurt him. Nathan then came back into the room.

_"He was arrested."_ Nathan said as Felix and Heidi broke apart. "_You okay man?"_

_"Yeah, thanks I'm better than ever."_ Felix said smiling at Heidi. Nathan then wrapped his arms around Haley.

_"I love you."_ He said pulling her closer.

_"I love you too."_ Haley whispered back kissing him.


	48. Chapter 47

The next morning Haley woke up early to get ready to go home for court with Heidi. Court was at one and it was now 8. Haley wanted to get home as early as possible. Nathan had already gone back to his room to get ready as well since he was going with her. When Haley came out of the bathroom she was surprised to see Brooke awake.

_"What are you doing up so early?"_ Haley asked

_"I decided I'm coming with you."_ Brooke said with a smile. _"I want to be there plus the more people testifying against him the better. And I need to go home and start packing up my house."_

_"Really?"_ Haley said with a smile going to hug her.

_"I want to be there for both you and Heidi."_ Brooke said looking in Heidi's direction. She was sitting on the couch going through her bag, while Felix was still sleeping on the air matress.

"Thanks." Haley and Heidi said together. Brooke could tell Heidi was a little surprised so she decided to continue.

"Heidi, I'm sorry I wasn't really a fan of yours when you came back into Haley's life but she's one of my best friends.... and you hurt her." Heidi looked down with a guilty look. _"I wanted to hate you but I can see why you and Haley were best friends. As Haley says its like your two different people and well I like this Heidi. I'd really like to be friends..."_

_"I'd like that too." _Heidi said sincerly with a smile. Haley just smiled as well, she was glad Brooke liked Heidi.

_"Want to come in my car since I will need it to move stuff to your house?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Okay."_ Haley answered._ "Nathan's coming too."_

_"Yeah, I know."_ Brooke answered.

_"Can I come?"_ Steph asked standing in her bedroom door.

_"Yeah, wanna help me move?"_ Brooke asked. _"Pleaseeee..."_ She begged causing Steph to laugh.

_"Yeah, I'll help."_ Steph responded.

_"Chase is coming with me too." _Brooke told them. _"We are totally having a boys and a girls car!"_

Haley just laughed at first. _"I'll asked Nathan."_

_"Okay, now let's get ready."_ Brooke said as everyone did as they were told.

* * *

They were all getting ready to get in the car. Haley was talking to Nathan in her room.

"Brooke wants all the girls in one car and all the boys in the other...that okay?" Haley asked. Haley immediately noticed the face Nathan was making.

_"You know I don't really like Felix."_ Nathan said

_"Yeah, but can't you put that in the past. I thought you had, you did help look for him last night and made sure he was okay..."_

_"Yeah but.."_ Nathan started but was cut off.

_"No! No buts just remember he's not after me anymore. He likes Heidi. You have me all to yourself."_ Haley assured him wrapping her arms around him as he did the same.

_"Good."_ Nathan mumbled giving her a peck on the lips.

_"Maybe you guys could be friends now?"_ Haley encouraged smiling.

_"We'll see match maker."_ Nathan joked. Haley smiled.

_"I love you, you know that?"_ Haley said full of meaning.

_"I figured."_ Nathan smiled._ "I mean I am irresistable."_ He joked.

_"You were until you let you ego show."_ She joked as Nathan faked hurt.

_"That hurts Hales."_ Nathan joked as Haley rolled her eyes.

_"Fine your irresistable, happy?"_ Haley said placing her arms around his neck.

_"Very."_ Nathan replied kissing her passionately. "_And I love you too."_ Haley just laughed claiming his lips once more with her own in a passionate kiss.

* * *

The girls were all in one car on their way back home.

_"Okay Steph time to spill what happened last night?"_ Brooke asked from the drivers seat glancing in her rear view mirror at Steph and she just groaned and covered her face with her hands. Brooke was clearly talking about walking in on Steph and Matt in bed together.

_"I wish I knew.."_ Steph mumbled. Haley then just gave her a look telling her to continue. _"Let's just say we both had too much to drink."_ Steph responded.

_"Do you know him?"_ Heidi asked.

_"Yeah, he's Brooke's friend but...things just went to far.."_ Steph told them.

_"Aw I'm sorry sweetie..."_ Haley said giving her hand a quick squeeze.

_"So you don't have a thing for him?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Nope..just one of my many mistakes.."_ Steph said glancing out the window.

* * *

Both cars arrived at Haley's house at the same time. Everyone went in besides Felix and Heidi, they wanted to head home before court. Haley was the first one through the door.

_"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"_ Haley yelled walking in the door dropping the bag she brought. Her parents then came in through the kitchen.

_"Hales!"_ They both said in unison giving Haley a hug before continuing to give the rest of the kids hugs as well.

_"What's with all the noise??"_ Sam mumbled rubbing her eyes as she came out of Haley's room which she was still staying. She had clearly just woken up since her hair was a mess and she was in her pajamas. And it was only about 10:30 in the morning.

_"Hey baby sis miss me."_ Brooke said grinning as Sam looked up and smiled as she went to hug her sister.

_"I guess I mean it's only been a week an a half.."_ Sam said shrugging.

_"Hey!"_ Brooke said shoving her lightly as they both laughed. _"Is she behaving herself?"_ Brooke as Lydia and Jimmy.

_"Absolutely."_ Jimmy said.

_"A perfect angel."_ Lydia added.

_"Wow never thought Sam would be labeled at a perfect angel."_ Brooke joked.

_"Haha."_ Sam said deadpanned.

_"She's a good kid."_ Lydia said smiling.

_"Where's Luke?"_ Haley asked her parents.

_"Haley bub it's a saturday that boy doesn't get up til noon."_ Her mother said laughing. _"Go wake him up if you kids want."_

_"I'm gunna go wake him up, see if he wants to play ball before it's time for court."_ Nathan said.

_"I'm coming with you."_ Chase told him.

_"Good luck!"_ Lydia yelled towards their retreating forms laughing. _"I'm going to make you girls some food. I think your father has something to show you girls."_

_"What's that daddy?"_ Haley asked

_"Okay, now you girls haven't been gone that long so it's not finished but follow me."_ Jimmy said leading them up the stairs. Brooke gave Haley as confused look as Haley shrugged. _"Sam your coming too."_ Jimmy added. They went up the stairs and Jimmy led them to the attic door and opened it leading up those stairs as well. There had always been two rooms in the attic. They had always been used for storage. The first thing Haley noticed was the small hallway was clean. There was no more dust or cob webs.

_"You cleaned.."_ Haley stated.

_"I did more than that."_ Jimmy said opening the door to the right. He walked in flipped on the light switch. The room was now completely empty of all the junk that had once been up there and was also cleaned of all dirt.

_"Wow.."_ Haley breathed. Brooke, Sam, and Steph still seemed confused as Jimmy walked across the hall and opened that door. That room as well was cleaned out. _"Where did all the stuff go?"_

_"Most of it's in the garage, some was thrown out. Most of the stuff up her was useless junk anyway."_ Jimmy explained before turning his attention to Sam and Brooke. _"Brooke, Sam pick your bedroom."_ Jimmy said before smiling. Brooke immediately grinned and hugged Jimmy.

_"Thank you."_ Brooke said releasing him. _"You did all this for us.."_

_"You needed bedrooms."_ Jimmy stated.

_"This is great dad."_ Haley said looking around.

_"Now Brooke and Sam I want you to pick what color you want your room to be and I will paint it this week so you can move in soon. Now I'm sure you are going to be doing some packing at your house while your home tonight so store everything in the guest room."_

_"I don't know what to say but thank you."_ Brooke said hugging him once more.

_"It's not a problem, your like a daughter to me."_ Jimmy said.

_"Thank you."_ Sam finally said breaking from her tance.

_"It's no problem."_ Jimmy repeated smiling once more before leaving the girls alone.

_"Your parents are so cool."_ Steph commented. _"Can I live here too?"_ Steph joked. Haley just laughed still looking around. Her dad had done a lot in a week. _"So what room are you guys picking?"_

The rooms were pretty much the same for the most part, the same size and everything.

_"Sam, how about you pick? Since you will be here more than me because I'll be at school."_ Brooke offered.

_"Really?"_ Sam said thinking. _"I totally call the room on the left!"_

_"Okay."_ Brooke responded still smiling. She couldn't believe how generous Haley's parents were being. Well she could since they had always been more like parents to her than her own but this was unreal. Her own parents had pretty much deserted her and Sam her entire life but Jimmy and Lydia were different.

* * *

Heidi, Felix, Allyson, Haley, Nathan, Lindsey, Brooke, Lucas, Chase, Heidi's parents, and Haley's parents all went to the court. Steph had stayed with Sam and Chris to help them pack Brooke's house. It was starting any minute. Heidi was up sitting next to her lawyer while the rest where on the benches behind her. Zack's lawyer was sitting at the table next to them. Haley glanced over and and saw Damien sitting behind him along with many people Haley and Heidi used to be friends with. As soon as she looked Damien looked at her a blew her a kiss. She resisted the urge to throw up.

"_Ew"_ Haley mumbled. Brooke who was sitting on the left of her looked over at her as well as Nathan to the right of her. _"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." _Haley joked whispering. They both looked at her confused as she pointed in Damien's direction. Before either of them had a chance to say anything the judge came in. At the same time Zack was being escorted in by cops.

The court seemed to go on forever. They called Felix, Heidi, Damien, Zack, and Brooke to the stand. At first Brooke wasn't going to be called to the stand but since she was a witness to a few of the altercations they called her. Not to mention she punched Zack in the face, which was brought up. Zack and his lawyer tried to say that Heidi was to blame for all of it and he was being falsly accused. Once of the last people to go up to the stand was Haley. They were now questioning her.

_"How do you know the defendant Zack Spencer?"_

_"Through Heidi and I also dated his best friend..."_ Haley told the judge honestly.

_"Are you still dating him?"_

_"No, that was over a year ago.."_ Haley answered.

"Did it end badly?" Haley just looked confused to why this was being asked but answered anyway.

_"He cheated on me.."_

_"Could you still be mad over that?"_

_"I don't care anymore I have a new boyfriend that I love very much."_ Haley told them.

"Did you like Zack while Heidi was dating him? Did you think he was a nice person?"

"At first..but then I got to know him. He became extremely controlling and started cheating on Heidi. I found out and told her, then he didn't even allow me hang out with her. He wanted Heidi all to himself. He even tried to cut her off from her family." Haley told them.

"_Did you hate him for that?"_

_"Yes."_ Haley said honestly.

_"Okay. Has Zack ever hurt Heidi in front of you?"_

_"No not in front of me, just yelled at her."_ Haley answered.

_"Then why do you think he is the one who attacked her? Is he known for this behavior?"_

_"She told me he did."_ Haley said pausing. _"He has also hit and threated me before as well."_

_"What did he do?"_

_"He sprained my wrist, choked me, slapped, and shoved me on different occassions." _Haley revealed.

_"Was anyone there to witness this?"_

_"Yes, everytime."_ Haley answered, she then proceeded to explain everytime for the judge. After a few more questions she was asked to step down.

About fifteen minutes later they were sent out on a recess and by that point even Haley was furious. Zack and Damien lied about everything. They even tried to say Haley was lying to get back at Zack and Damien. What shocked everyone is there was no evidence to show that Zack was the one that hospitalized Heidi.

_"I can not believe that just happened!"_ Haley screeched once they got in to a seperate room that Heidi's lawyer brought them in. _"They tried to say I was mad at Damien for cheating and Zack for hiding it. They made me look like some psycho ex. How can they do that? It is clearly a complete lie!" _Haley screeched pacing.

_"Haley stop!"_ Nathan said stilling her with his arms.

_"I am hoping they will see right through the lies. They know you guys are no longer together and you have a new boyfriend so why would you want revenge? The same goes for Heidi."_ The lawyer explained.

_"Do you think we have a good shot to put him away for good?"_ Nancy asked.

_"There is a good possibilty considering he was arrested at the college campus."_ The lawyer told them

_"But they said so many lies?"_ Heidi said finally speaking. _"Like Haley said they turned everything around on us."_

_"Yes, but Zack has been arrested twice in the last month."_ The Lawyer said. Haley was now nervous and pissed about all the lies they told. They made Haley look like a jealous ex girlfriend wanting revenge.

_"I need some air."_ Haley said releasing herself from Nathan's arms.

_"Want company?"_ Nathan asked.

"_No.."_ Haley said shaking her head. _"I'll be fine thanks_." Haley excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. She went to the bathroom quickly trying to calm herself down. She didn't know why this upset her so much. She just wanted it over with. She took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom. As soon as she walked out the door she was pulled around a corner.

_"Hello beautiful."_ The voice said. She knew who it was without even looking up.

_"Damien."_ Haley said digust.

_"I've missed you."_ Damien said running his hands up and down her sides as she tried to push him away.

_"Gross."_ Haley muttered. "_Get off!"_ Haley demanded trying to push him away.

_"Have you lost your mind?"_ Haley spat. "_Stupid question of course you did."_ Haley said shaking her head. _"We are in a court house and you are cornering me, putting your disgusting hands on me. Now let go."_

_"Didn't you miss me?"_ Damien whispered. "_I still love you."_

_"And I love Nathan so back off."_ Haley said trying to get away. "_Not to mention I can not believe what you said in there it was completely ridiculous. Stay the hell away from me."_ Haley said sneaking under his arm walking around the corner as he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"_He's my best friend, you would do the same." _He said, as Haley started shaking her head before she could respond she was interupted. "_You know you would. He's not a bad person."_

_"He almost killed her Damien. You know it. What he did was wrong, you can't deny that."_ Haley said honestly knowing she was getting to Damien. Sure he was a jerk that cheated her and just an ass in general but he was no Zack.

_"I know that.."_ He said quietly. _"But he is my best friend. I can't let him go to jail."_

_"Heidi was your friend too." _Haley reminded him. _"Now please just let go of me."_

_"Let go of her."_ Nathan said forcefully coming out of no where. He was pissed, Haley knew it. She quickly ripped her arm out of Damien's grasp and stepped in from of him placing her hands on his chest.

_"Nathan! Stop!"_ She whispered pushing him back. _"We are in a court house you need to calm down."_

_"What are you jealous because she still wants me?"_ Damien said as he laughed.

_"Just ignore him.."_ Haley said.

_"He needs to stay away from you."_ Nathan said still looking at Damien.

_"And he will."_ Haley said turning to glare at Damien once more before turning back to Nathan. _"Now can we go please, I don't want you getting in trouble." _Haley said pulling him reluctantly away.

Haley had managed to finally get Nathan back to the room they were in before. Nathan was still furious.

_"What happened?"_ Brooke asked noticing how pissed Nathan was. However Haley ignored her and still focused on Nathan.

_"Please baby for me calm down. He's just a jerk thats jealous but he didn't hurt me..physically. I want nothing to do with him I can promise you that."_ Haley said making him look at her. _"Look at me. I don't want him, I want you. I love you."_ Haley said looking deep in his eyes, she saw him begin to calm down at her touch.

_"I love you too."_ He finally said bending down to give her a peck on the lips before pulling her to him.

_"Someone want to explain?"_ Lucas asked.

_"Damien was in the hallway. He had Haley cornered."_ Nathan told them.

_"Are you okay honey?"_ Lydia asked stepping closer to her daughter.

_"Yeah mom. I'm okay."_ Haley said letting go of Nathan.

_"Did he threaten you in anyway?"_ The lawyer asked.

_"Not really."_ Haley said looking down. She didn't want to make Nathan anymore mad because technically he did not threaten her he just wanted her. Even though the thought digusted her she knew it wasn't threatening.

_"What did he say?"_ Heidi asked.

_"That he missed me and still loved me."_ Haley said weakly watching Nathan's reaction. _"I mean yeah he cornered me and wouldn't let me walk away but he wasn't really threatening me."_ Haley told them honestly.

_"Yes but that proves what he said up there was a lie."_ The lawyer said as everyone looked a little confused. Brooke surprisingly was the first one to catch on.

_"He's right!"_ Brooke exclaimed. _"He said you were making up the whole thing because you were jealous because he cheated on you. He also said that he wanted nothing to do with you and that made you mad. You were mad because he didn't return your feelings for him. But that's not true because he just said he loves you!"_ Brooke said trying to explain. Slowly everyone started to understand.

_"He said he didn't want his best friend to go to jail."_ Haley revealed. "_I told him he was wrong."_

_"What else happened?"_ Heidi asked.

_"Nothing really."_ Haley answered. "_However I felt like I was really getting to him..you know like he seemed like he felt guilty for lying.." _Haley was saying surprising everyone before she was interupted by the door swinging open and Lindsey and Allyson walking in.

_"We have some great news."_ Allyson said cheerily.

_"Oh yeah?"_ Heidi said not believing them.

_"Well we went for a walk..."_ Allyson said grinning. _"And it seems like Lindsey here is a wiz with taking videos on her cell phone."_ Everyone looked confused.

_"I just got that whole thing between you and Damien on tape."_ Lindsey said looking at Haley. "_It's all on my phone."_ She said waving it in front of them. The lawyer instantly came over watching the video. They had the perfect thing to show the judge. As soon as they got back to the court room they Heidi's lawyer asked to approach the stand to show the video. The judged watched quietly before handing the phone back. He then turned his attention to Damien.

_"Damien."_ The judge said sternly. "_You know lying on oath, on the stand, is a felony."_ Damien nodded. _"Do you think you want to take the stand again?"_ The judge said not really asking more like demanding. Zack turned to look at his best friend pissed. Damien slowly stood and walked to the stand. _"Now I would like to hear what you have to say but this time I want the truth."_ Damien sat quietly eyeing his best friend and then glanced to Heidi then to Haley. However he stayed quiet. Haley then took the opportunity to stand up.

_"With all due respect can I say something?"_ Haley asked.

_"As you wish."_ The judge said._ "Make it quick."_

_"Damien, thinks with us may have ended badly and I don't know if I can ever forgive you but your not Zack. I know he's your best friend but you know in your heart what he did was wrong. Heidi was your friend too so please tell the truth. I know you want to protect your friend but this is so much bigger than that. So think before you testify this time..."_ Haley said before sitting down. Damien stayed quiet for a minute.

_"Damien do you have anything to say..."_ The judge said forcefully. Damien took a deep breath before doing probably the first honest thing in his life he told the truth surprising everyone in the court room. Zack was put away for 25 years for assault and battery and attempted murder. It was finally over. They were not leaving the court house everyone was ecstatic. After hugging her parents Heidi immediately ran to Haley and hugged her.

_"You were amazing thank you so much!"_ Heidi whispered hugging her.

_"Your my best friend I had to protect you.."_ Haley said before Heidi broke out in an even bigger smile. Haley called her her best friend again.

_"Best friends.."_ Heidi said grinning almost as if she were asking. Haley nodded.

_"Absolutely."_ Haley confirmed hugging her one more time before they were seperated by their boyfriends who were hugging them. Felix lifted Heidi up spinning her around kissing her as Nathan hugged Haley.

_"It's over."_ Haley grinned.

_"How did you know he would tell the truth?"_ Nathan asked.

_"He may be an asshole but he's not Zack."_ Haley said shaking her head. She would never forgive him for things but she knew that. Damien was sneaky and definately had his asshole moments but he would never go as far as Zack.

_"I still don't like him but I think you are amazing."_ Nathan said kissing her. They broke apart when Haley felt someone grab her arm. She looked up to see Brooke, Steph, and Lindsey.

_"What?"_ She asked.

_"Look over there."_ Brooke said pointing a few feet away to Damien standing alone shuffling his feet staring at the ground.

"_Heidi."_ Haley called.

_"Yeah?"_ She answered. Haley simply pointed in Damien's direction. _"I'll be right back."_ Heidi said breaking free on Felix taking Haley's hand leading them to Damien.

_"Hi."_ Heidi said weakly.

"_Hi_." Damien responded.

_"I know what you did in there was hard for you but thank you."_ Heidi said sincerly. _"It meant the world to me."  
"It's not a big deal."_ Damien said still looking at the ground.

_"Yes it was."_ Haley said speaking up. "_You did a good thing."_

_"Then why do I feel so shitty?"_ Damien said looking up.

_"Because he was your best friend."_ Haley said as Damien nodded.

"_Well I just want to thank you."_ Heidi said stepping forward to hug him gently. _"You don't know what it means to me."_ Heidi said letting go starting to walk away. Haley stood there awkwardly crossing her arms over her chest uncomfortably.

_"I know you feel bad but you did the right thing. Thank you."_ Haley said. _"I'm going to go. Bye Damien."_

_"Bye." _Damien said as Haley walked away back to her friends.

_"You okay?"_ Lindsey asked.

_"Yeah, I am."_ Haley said smiling wrapping her arms around Nathan. _"I'm awesome."_ Haley said smiling at Nathan as he smiled back. It was finally over. Zack was in jail for a really long time and they could now live their lives. The end.....................................................................................................or is it. :)

**Authors Note: I hope everyone liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. In case you are all wondering there will be a squeal. I just thought this one was getting too long and this was a good place to end this one. The next one will start about 2-3 months in the furture around the time their first semester of college is over. I will try to have it up as soon as possible. AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *


End file.
